Redención
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Tras ser juzgado y hallado culpable de varios delitos, Draco Malfoy confiesa sus sentimientos a Hermione Granger delante de todos antes de que lo trasladen a Azkaban. Ahora, cuatro años después, vuelve a ser libre y le toca aprender a enfrentarse a sus demonios y, también, a sus sentimientos por ella. [Regalo para Gizz Malfoy Granger]
1. Prefacio

_**Nota de autora original (17 de marzo 2016):**_

 **¡Hola! Un nuevo long-fic, sí estoy escribiendo muchos últimamente, pero si organizo mi agenda bien puedo llevarlo todo a cabo, o al menos eso espero n.n**

 **Este es un fic regalo para Gizz Malfoy Granger, ¡feliz cumpleaños querida!**

 **Todavía no tengo una beta para esta historia, pero pronto tendré una xD**

 **Este fic se actualizará cada dos semanas, así lo tengo todo organizado con mis otras historias :)**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, y la trama de esta historia es mía._**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._**

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 25 DE MARZO DE 2018.**

* * *

 _«Está bien tener miedo. Tener miedo significa que estás a punto de hacer algo muy, muy valiente»._

 **[Mandy Hale]**

* * *

 _ **Prefacio.**_

Llevaban más de dos horas sentados en aquella sala. Dos horas frustrantes en algunas ocasiones y casi surrealistas en otras. Sus párpados pesaban, sus espaldas dolían y la tensión era tanta que temían que al cortar surgiesen cortes en su piel. Pero tenían que estar ahí, como lo habían estado en todos los demás sitios.

Durante los meses posteriores a la batalla en Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry y Ron habían sido convocados, junto a otros miembros de la Orden, para declarar a favor o en contra de los mortífagos y sus aliados. Desde el mago que se encargaba de controlar tiendas de las que nunca habían oído hablar, hasta los más importantes del círculo cercano de Voldemort. Habían sido semanas agotadoras donde pasaban más tiempo en las diferentes salas para los juicios que en sus propias casas.

Sin embargo ese día era completamente diferente. No se trataba de otro día cualquiera donde tendrían que estrujar su mente para recordar a ciertas personas. No. Ese día se encontraban en uno de los casos más importantes; tenían que juzgar a tres personas que de alguna manera u otra habían estado implicados en gran medida con Voldemort y sus ideales.

 _Los Malfoy._

La primera en ser juzgada fue Narcissa Malfoy, como su antebrazo izquierdo no tenía la marca y había ayudado a Harry Potter en el bosque se le retiraron los cargos exceptuando el de afiliación con magias oscuras. Después de casi cuarenta minutos de deliberación se dictaminó que por ese delito tendría que donar una parte de su fortuna en Gringotts a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. La mujer no se inmutó ante la sentencia, simplemente asintió y se levantó, extendiendo las manos para que se le retirasen las esposas y poder caminar a la zona destinada para ellas y los otros acusados.

El siguiente fue Lucius Malfoy, su juicio fue el más rápido de todos y en menos de media hora lo habían declarado culpable de todos los cargos condenándolo al beso del dementor. El hombre había gritado, había apelado a que volvió a estar bajo la maldición Imperio durante esa segunda guerra, argumentó una y otra vez que no había participado en la batalla final. Pero fue en vano. Los miembros del Wizengamot fueron impasibles y su sentencia se mantuvo firme. Ni su hijo ni su mujer se inmutaron cuando, entre gritos y maldiciones, se lo llevaron a la prisión. Lo último que escucharon antes de que aquella puerta se cerrase fue el nombre de su mujer y su hijo gritados al aire, pero sin recibir respuesta a su suplica. Todo se mantuvo en silencio después de eso. Un silencio sepulcral, frío, desolador.

Minutos después, el último en ser juzgado se levantó y caminó hasta donde correspondía. Finalmente se encontraban en el juicio que tanto habían esperado. Hermione, Ron y Harry aguantaron la respiración al ver la forma en la que Draco Malfoy, parado en mitad de la sala, observaba todo con una mueca de perpetuo asco. Su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia imposibilitaba saber si estaba asustado o no.

—Por favor, señorita Granger, suba al estrado. —Hermione tragó saliva y caminó hasta el sitio indicado, sintiendo la mirada de Draco fija en ella—. ¿Es verdad que el señor Malfoy negó conocerlos en la persecución en la Mansión Malfoy semanas antes de la Batalla final?

—Es verdad, señor. —Suspiró—. A pesar de que él era consciente de quiénes éramos, negó conocernos, por lo que Bellatrix Lestrange no convocó a Voldemort en la mansión.

—¿Es cierto que el señor Malfoy los atacó a usted y sus amigos en la Sala de los Menesteres de Hogwarts? —Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida—. Responda, señorita Granger.

—Sí, pero estoy bastante segura de que estaba actuando por…

—Limítese a contestar lo que le he preguntado, su opinión sobre por qué actuó como lo hizo no es relevante para nosotros. —Hermione apretó los labios en una fina línea y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente—. ¿Atacó Draco Malfoy a usted y sus amigos, sí o no?

—Sí, señor.

—Entiendo —El hombre sonrió de forma retorcida y luego arqueó una ceja—. Díganos, señorita Granger, ¿se merece Draco Malfoy ir a Azkaban? ¿Debería recibir el beso?

—No, claro que no —respondió de forma cortante.

—¿No? ¿A pesar de ser un mortífago? ¿A pesar de haber atentado contra su vida y sus amigos? ¿A pesar de ser cómplice en la muerte de Albus Dumbledore?

—A pesar de todo eso, mi respuesta sigue siendo no —contestó y el hombre pareció genuinamente sorprendido—. No se merece ir a Azkaban. No se merece el beso.

Después de que ella bajase, subió Harry y sus respuestas fueron prácticamente igual que las de Hermione. Ambos habían hablado sobre el tema días atrás, cuando la carta que los requería en el juicio había llegado. Ron, en cambio, se negó a responder a la última pregunta. Manteniéndose neutral en ese aspecto. Quizá odiase a Malfoy, pero desearle la muerte no lo haría mejor que él, ni que nadie. Tras muchos minutos de deliberación el Jefe del Wizengamot se incorporó y miró a Malfoy.

—Señor Draco Malfoy, se le exculpa de cinco de los trece delitos que se le imputan —comenzó el Wizengamot tras leer una serie de derechos y cada uno de los crímenes que el rubio había cometido—. Por lo que hemos decidido que deberá pagar una multa de dieciocho mil galeones… —Los ojos del jefe del Wizengamot se clavaron en los grises del chico y casi pareció sonreír cuando dijo el resto de la sentencia— y tendrá que pasar cuatro años en Azkaban, sin posibilidad de recibir visitas.

Narcissa Malfoy se levantó para protestar pero la dura mirada de su hijo la mantuvo callada. Muchos aguantaron la respiración, otros soltaron un suspiro aliviado. Hermione miró a sus dos amigos y dirigió su vista a Draco, observando su forma de apretar los puños y la tensión en su cuerpo.

—¿Quiere decir algo antes de que se lo lleven, señor Malfoy? —inquirió el hombre y él asintió.

El chico, seguido de tres aurores, se acercó hasta donde estaba su madre y le susurró unas palabras en el oído. La mujer parecía a punto de llorar y rodeó a Draco en un fuerte abrazo, clavando sus finos dedos en la espalda de su hijo mientras el otro hundía la cara en su cuello. Hermione sintió una presión en su pecho y escuchó un sollozo detrás de ella. Era injusto. Muy injusto que después de lo que habían pasado los separasen de esa manera.

Hermione bajó su vista hasta Draco y Narcissa y tragó saliva al ver como uno de los aurores los separaban. Las manos de Malfoy limpiaron las lágrimas que caían desde los ojos azules de la mujer y dejó un beso sobre su frente, murmurando algo más.

—Draco… —Oyó que susurraba la mujer.

—Hazlo por mí —respondió él y Narcissa asintió.

Hermione vio la fuerza con la que abrazó a su hijo antes de que los aurores empezaran a escoltarlo. Bajó junto a sus amigos y Malfoy se paró delante de ellos, mirándolos con una tranquilidad casi escalofriante y una sonrisa que le crispaba los nervios.

—¿Últimas palabras, Malfoy? —inquirió Ron, pero su tono no era burlón.

—Sí, unas últimas palabras —replicó con sequedad y luego agrandó su sonrisa, convirtiéndola en una mueca arrogante. Propia de él durante los primeros años en Hogwarts—. Pero no gastaré mi saliva ni en ti, ni en Potter —comentó y sus dos amigos fruncieron el ceño cuando la mirada gris de Malfoy se posó en ella—. Son para ti.

Fue el turno de Hermione para fruncir el ceño, contrariada con las palabras del rubio. Se acercó de forma tentativa e ignoró el sonido de advertencia que pareció hacer Harry cuando vio que Malfoy también daba un paso más cerca de ella. Casi podía sentir el aliento de Malfoy golpeando contra su piel.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —le preguntó.

El joven le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de alzar una de sus manos, atraparle el cuello y acercarla a él, estampando sus labios contra los de ella y comenzando a moverlos al instante, dominando completamente todos sus sentidos. El hombre evitó sonreír cuando sintió los labios de la chica amoldarse perfectamente a los suyos, correspondiendo durante unos segundos antes de alejarse. Clavó sus ojos en ella, admirando sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando. Sin embargo Draco no pudo ver en ellos un atisbo de desprecio o asco. Solo confusión; una gran confusión.

—Siempre me has encantado, Granger —murmuró y Hermione jadeó con suavidad—. Quizá por eso me enamoré de ti.

Los aurores tiraron de él hacía atrás, alejándolo de ella. El silencio se mantuvo aún después de que la puerta que marcaba la salida de Draco se cerrase. Hermione tragó saliva y mantuvo su vista fija al frente, Harry se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, casi tan consternado como todos los demás en aquella sala.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó el pelinegro, pero no respondió.

Se llevó dos dedos hasta sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente y parpadeando con lentitud. En su mente no paraba de repasar una y otra vez las palabras que Malfoy pronunció tras besarla. Ronald, por su parte lo observaba todo desde la distancia, apretando los labios y los puños durante unos segundos antes de girarse y salir de aquella sala.

* * *

Semanas después de lo sucedido, Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cafetería favorita, en su mesa favorita y al lado de su ventana favorita. Revolvía su café de forma distraída, mirando al exterior mientras hacía girar con lentitud la cuchara por el oscuro líquido. Había quedado con Ginny y Luna después de casi una semana sin verse.

—Hermione. —Una suave voz llamó su atención.

—Hola —saludó a sus amigas mientras estas tomaban asiento en la mesa.

La camarera se acercó hasta ellas y les tomó los pedidos. Comenzaron hablando de las cosas que habían hecho a lo largo de las semanas, sin embargo Hermione era consciente que Ginny estaba buscando el momento indicado para abordar el tema del que tanto se había murmurado las últimas semanas.

—Ron me ha dicho que habéis roto —dijo finalmente la pelirroja tras dar un mordisco a su dulce.

Hermione no se inmutó ante sus palabras, revolvió el nuevo café que se había pedido y le dio un sorbo antes de clavar sus ojos en Ginny. Suspiró con suavidad antes de sonreír.

—Sí, ha sido algo mutuo —comentó con simpleza—. Tampoco es como si las cosas hubiesen cambiado mucho tras el beso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió Luna y Hermione se pensó la respuesta unos segundos.

—Lo único que cambió entre nosotros fue la etiqueta —terminó diciendo—. Seguíamos comportándonos como los mejores amigos que somos, sé que tengo sentimientos por él y que Ron los tiene por mí, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para decidir tener una relación. Yo quiero ir a Hogwarts y terminar mis estudios y él quiere irse a recorrer el mundo con Fred.

—¿Es lo que queréis?

—Era lo que habíamos hablado, pero todavía no habíamos dado el paso para terminar definitivamente —contestó y Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que lo ocurrido con Malfoy tuvo que ver —indicó Ginny y Hermione la miró fijamente

—Negártelo sería una tontería —replicó con suavidad—. No sé de qué manera ha influido, pero sí, tiene que ver. ¿No es fácil ver como tu novia se besa con otro, no? Y menos si esa persona es Malfoy.

—Te besó él a ti y te dijo que te quería, creo que queda claro en qué influye —respondió Ginny y Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Soy consciente de lo ocurrido, Ginny. Pero prefiero no pensar en ello en este momento, de la misma manera que fue inesperado para ustedes, lo fue para mí —suspiró y miró lo que quedaba de tarta en su plato.

—Vale, lo siento. Es solo que me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que estás actuando sobre ese tema, es Malfoy después de todo.

—No estoy tranquilla, pero tampoco puedo dejar que eso pare mi mundo, ¿verdad?

El silencio se instauró entre las tres chicas y Luna suspiró ante la notable tensión, dejó su taza de té sobre el platillo y se acomodó sobre la silla, subiendo sus piernas a la misma. Miró a sus amigos y parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar.

—¿Y cómo te va a ti con Harry, Gin?

—Pues no lo sé. Él tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y yo quiero centrarme en mis estudios y presentar mi solicitud para hacer las pruebas de Quidditch profesional —explicó con simpleza, parecía algo apenada por ello—. Harry tiene mucho en lo que pensar y ahora mismo ninguno de los dos está preparado para tener una relación.

El silencio se volvió a implantar entre ellas durante unos largos segundos antes de que Hermione comenzase a reír y alzase su taza de café. Ginny y Luna fruncieron el ceño al principio, pero luego hicieron lo mismo.

—Por nosotras, que hemos sobrevivido a una guerra y a todas las cosas inesperadas del camino.

—¡Por nosotras! —gritaron Luna y Ginny a la vez antes de que las carcajadas volviesen a llenar el ambiente.

Por ellas, por las relaciones rotas, los besos inesperados y los caminos que recorrer.

* * *

Draco se deslizó por la pared de su celda hasta estar sentado en el suelo. Suspiró y se llevó los dedos hasta los labios tocándose una vez más los labios, rememorando el beso que había compartido con Granger. Una parte de él se felicitaba a sí mismo por haber tenido las agallas de haberla besado y de haberle confesado los sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo. Pero la otra parte no paraba de recriminarle su estupidez y su impulsividad. ¿Por qué había tenido que besarla? Y encima delante de todas aquellas personas, le había ido muy bien tantos años ocultando sus sentimientos, ¿por qué había tenido que dejar que su parte impulsiva lo controlase y desvelase aquello que llevaba tantos años ocultando?

Jadeó pesadamente y apoyó su cabeza contra la fría piedra. Una cama que parecía fundirse con el suelo, cuatro paredes frías y duras, un agujero para hacer sus necesidades y una pequeña ventana con rejas que apenas dejaba entrar la luz. Ese sería su hogar por cuatro. Ese sería el lugar donde pasaría cada día hasta el fin de su condena.

Una celda donde parecía que casi no corría la brisa. Cuatro años en los que tendría tiempo para muchas cosas. Cuatro años para pensar, cuatro años para rememorar, cuatro años para olvidar.

Cuatros años para consumirse.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora (25 de marzo de 2018):_**

 ** _Estoy editando los primeros capítulos de Redención dado que está a punto de acaba, en este prefacio se han sumado casi mil palabras más que en el original y creo que está mucho mejor._**

 ** _Si es la primera vez que lees este fic: ¡bienvenidx, espero que te guste! :D_**

 ** _Sí lo estás releyendo/retomando: ¡espero que se noten los cambios y las mejoras que trato de implementar!_**

* * *

 ** _Nota final original (17 de marzo de 2016):_**

 **¡Y hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Lo podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

 **Recordar que lo actualizaré cada dos semanas, aunque puedo actualizar antes si recibe una buena acogida, los reviews son la gasolina del escritor :D**

 **Si tenéis una duda, pregunta, sugerencia o critica constructiva podéis dejarla en los reviews o por mensaje privado :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. Capítulo I: Take you home

_**Nota de autora original (23 de marzo de 2016):**_

 **¡Hola! No sabéis lo contenta que estoy por el increíble recibimiento que ha tenido este fic.**

 **¡18 reviews, 34 follows y 23 favs! Lo veo y no me lo creo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias, sois increíbles y como regalo por este gran apoyo os traigo el nuevo capítulo. Si seguimos a este ritmo empezaré a actualizar semanalmente :)**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **AFuckingAngel,** **Altais Malfoy Black,** **ArtemisaMalfoy,** **Arya-80-U,** **CynthiaMellark,** **Diosa lunar,** **EsmeraldaVanille,** **Gabrielle Felton,** **Gizz Malfoy Granger,** **Hikari Yagami de Darcy,** **Jenny Hatake,** **JohaGross,** **Kagome-mel,** **Kanya,** **Looney Malfoy09,** **Luna White 29,** **MARUVTA,** **MaMiaDH,** **Mary Malfoy Mellark,** **Natsumi No Chiharu,** **Parejachyca,** **Pauli Jean Malfoy,** **Rki95, T** **heDiariesDarkness,** **adrmil,** **haruicha,** **hyugaharuka,** **johannna,** **k.m.g.c,** **lisicarmela,** **minerva91,** **nekoarale,** **95,** **, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu, MaRu-chan MKV, danidanidani, lorenamalfoy, kotoko haruno, nekoarale, ElisaD92, Pandora Hellsing Riddle y al Guest por dejar reviews, añadir a favoritos y/o a alertas.**_

 **Sois todos un amor *corazones***

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, y la trama de esta historia es mía._**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._**

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 25 DE MARZO DE 2018.**

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical para este capítulo:**_

 _ **Take you home - BaekHuyn.**_

* * *

 _«Si no tienes libertad interior, ¿qué otra libertad esperas tener?»_

 **[Arturo Graf]**

 _ **Capítulo I: Take you home (Llevarte a casa).**_

Era una noche asquerosamente fría, la lluvia caía incesante sobre todo aquello que podía y el viento gélido no mejoraba el ambiente. Pansy se ajustó mejor la bufanda verde y apretó su agarre en el paraguas para que no saliese volando; caminó por el desfiladero húmedo con lentitud hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella torre, sus nudillos chocaron contra la puerta de roble oscuro frente a ella y tras unos minutos ésta se abrió dejando ver a dos aurores.

—Su nombre y la razón de que esté aquí —dijo uno de ellos con sequedad y la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Pansy Parkinson —respondió—. Vengo a recoger a un presidario.

—Pase.

Ambos hombres se apartaron de la puerta, dejándola entrar. El contraste del frío del exterior con el cálido ambiente que había dentro del lugar le provocó un escalofrío. Conjuró un hechizo para secar sus ropas y calentarlas antes de subir las escaleras de piedra, acompañada por uno de los aurores.

Observó las personas en la sala, la mayoría miraban de forma ausente el fuego de la chimenea; todos tenían los rostros demacrados, casi como si estuvieran muertos. Su mirada buscó a la persona que la había llevado hasta allí, encontrándolo en el alfeizar de una ventana observando el exterior. Se acercó hasta él y apoyó una de sus manos enguantadas sobre su rodilla, él se giró con rapidez, observándola como si no la conociese.

—Draco —murmuró—. Soy yo, Pansy.

Los ojos grises del chico seguían fijos en ella, carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción o brillo. La chica tragó en grueso al percatarse del aspecto de la persona frente a ella. Su pelo rubio platino caía largo sobre sus hombros, enredado seguramente por haber estado bajo la lluvia, sus mejillas estaban hundidas y se podía notar como la palidez adquiría un tono grisáceo en esa parte de su cara. Unas profundas ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos y sus labios finos estaban completamente agrietados. Quizá era Draco Malfoy, pero con la persona que ella recordaba solo compartía el nombre.

—Draco —volvió a llamarlo.

Entonces él pareció reaccionar ante su nombre, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos, examinando a la persona frente a él. Pansy no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma en la que las pupilas contrarias la observaban, era como si viese a través de ella. Observando sin llegar a ver nada realmente.

—Pansy —terminó pronunciando él, como si estuviese probando su nombre.

—Sí, Draco soy yo.

En unos rápidos segundos Draco se había levantado, había caminado la poca distancia que los separaba y la había envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, suspirando aliviado al ver un rostro conocido después de tantos años. Pansy enterró su cabeza en el cuello del chico y se abrazó fuerte a él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Era como volver a estar en casa. Cuatro años separados que se habían sentido como una eternidad.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —murmuró Parkinson.

—Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto. —La mujer pudo notar la nostalgia detrás de sus palabras. El vacío.

—Vámonos a casa, ¿vale? —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, vámonos.

Draco se colocó el abrigo que la chica le había traído y ambos bajaron las escaleras. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en un fuerte agarre, ambos sentían que si soltaban el otro desaparecería ante sus ojos. Como las cenizas cuando la brisa las hace volar, alejándolas del lugar donde una vez reposaron. Se pararon frente a los dos aurores que había abierto la puerta a la mujer y una vez comprobado que Draco tenía derecho para salir, abrieron la puerta.

—Una vez crucemos esté puente serás oficialmente libre —comentó Pansy con suavidad.

El rubio tomó una profunda respiración, observando el camino delante de él. Desvió su mirada hacía la prisión detrás de él y parpadeó con lentitud, luego bajó sus ojos hasta las manos entrelazadas e hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —respondió tras varios segundos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, sus manos todavía unidas y bajo el paraguas que la mujer había abierto cuando salieron. Cruzaron el puente que llevaría a Draco Malfoy a saborear, después de cuatro años, la palabra libertad.

* * *

Pansy abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó pasar a Draco antes de cerrarla detrás de ellos. EL rubio observaba todo con lentitud, repasado cada mueble, cada cuadro y cada objeto que podía. Pansy pasó por su lado y encendió las luces del lugar, apretando los ojos ante la repentina claridad.

—No es la mejor casa del mundo, pero está bastante bien —comentó la chica y dejó el paraguas y el abrigo en una lado del recibidor.

—¿Por qué un barrio muggle? —inquirió Draco, más curioso que asqueado.

—¿Por qué no? Aquí nadie me conoce —respondió la chica con suavidad—. Aquí no tengo que soportar miradas de asco, insultos o cualquier tipo de cosa de ese estilo. Aquí nadie sabe quién soy.

Draco sonrió de forma amarga y se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo en el mismo sitio donde Pansy dejó el suyo. Avanzó y entró al pequeño salón de la casa, se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando de forma ausente todo el lugar. Pansy tampoco pronunció palabra, comenzó a encender más luces, prender la chimenea y recoger algunas cosas que estaban tiradas por la casa.

—Es acogedor —terminó diciendo el chico, sobresaltando a Pansy—. La casa. Y supongo que es muy comprensible la razón por la que has decidido venir aquí. —Tomó aire y miró a su alredodr una vez más—. ¿Qué pasó después de que me encerraran?

—Bueno, sin duda las cosas han cambiado mucho estos últimos años. —La pelinegra tomó asiento frente a él y torció sus labios en una mueca—. Cuando la guerra terminó había dos bandos claramente diferenciados, los que ganaron y los que perdieron. Desgraciadamente tú y yo pertenecemos al segundo. —Draco apretó las manos y se reclinó en el sofá—. Cuando los juicios terminaron comenzaron a imponer multas exageradas a todas las familias sangre pura, estuviesen involucrado o no con Voldemort. Mi familia lo perdió todo, mi padre fue encerrado en Azkaban y yo me quedé en la calle. Conseguí que me dejasen acceder a la cuenta de mi madre en Gringotts y con el dinero que había allí compré esta casa.

—¿Volviste a Hogwarts? —cuestionó Draco y ella asintió.

—Sí —contestó—. Y no estuvo tan mal como pensaba, cuando todos te odian y te ignoran nada puede afectarte, ¿no? Prefería mil veces que fingiesen que no existo a que se dedicasen a insultarme a casa paso que daba. —La sonrisa de la mujer fue amarga y falsa—. Unos volvieron cubiertos en oro, otros no regresaron. Fue un año extraño. Tú y Theo no estabais, así que me pasaba los días con Daphne y Astoria. Fueron de las pocas que no me dieron la espalda tras la guerra. Nuestra propia casa nos repudiaba.

—Bueno, siendo hemos sido muy buenos dando la espalda a los demás, ¿no? —inquirió con burla y Pansy sonrió—. Somos expertos en sobrevivir, estamos hechos para tratar de estar en el bando ganador, ¿quién quiere juntarse con los perdedores, si puede tratar de alcanzar la gloria con nuevas amistades?

—Astucia, lo llaman algunos. Deslealtad y falsedad, dicen otros. —Ambos se echaron a reír y Pansy se levantó, caminando hasta Draco con tranquilidad antes de sentarse a su lado—. Me alegra saber que al menos mantengo a mis verdaderos amigos a mi lado.

Draco cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla sobre el cabello de la chica. Se mantuvieron en silencio largos minutos antes de que el rubio tomase una de las manos de Pansy entre las suyas y la apretase.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no olvidarte de mí —susurró y sintió como Pansy entrelazaba sus dedos, apretándolos y pegándose más a él.

—Nunca podría —replicó con suavidad—. Eres la única familia que me queda, después de todo. La que he podido elegir.

Draco sonrió.

* * *

—Buenas noches.

Hermione se despidió de su último cliente del día, cerró la puerta de si despacho y se tiró sobre el sofá de cuero negro que tenía colocado en una esquina de la oficina. Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo cada fibra de su ser gritando por un baño de burbujas para relajarse y alejar el estrés.

Se talló el puente de la nariz y movió su cuello de manera circular. Volvió a suspirar antes de levantarse y recoger sus cosas para por fin salir de su despacho. Cuando llegó a su casa se quitó los tacones en la entrada de su departamento, tiró su maletín y su bolso al sillón y caminó presurosa hasta el baño. Se quitó la ropa y se envolvió en su albornoz favorito mientras preparaba la bañera y le metía sales y un poco con extracto de miel para que saliesen las burbujas. Se quitó la coleta que sujetaba su moño y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía detrás de la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegó a su despacho le esperaba un cappuccino caliente sobre su mesa y un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ , otro de _El Quisquilloso_ y la nueva edición de _Corazón de Bruja_. Observó la revista con escepticismo hasta que leyó el titular y la cogió con rapidez repasando una y otra vez lo que ponía la portada, abrió la revista y buscó las páginas dedicadas enteramente a aquella noticia.

 ** _Sabor a libertad_**

Como leéis mis queridas Skeeters, después de cuatro años encerrado en Azkaban se ha filtrado la noticia de que Pansy Parkinson fue a buscar anoche sobre las once y media a Draco Malfoy a la zona de la prisión donde se encuentran los presos que van a ser puestos en libertad.

 _(Foto)_

 _Arriba, Pansy Parkinson posiblemente tomada de la mano con Draco Malfoy._

Tenemos una imagen, aunque no muy nítida, de ambos saliendo del lugar, cogidos de la mano. ¿Debemos empezar a sospechar que mantengan una relación? Todos sabemos lo ocurrido durante la vista de los Malfoy cuatro años atrás, cuando el chico le declaró sus sentimientos a nuestra querida heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, ¿qué pensará ella al respecto? ¿Despertarán los celos en ella o ya se habrá olvidado de lo ocurrido?

Recordemos que poco después del juicio, ella y Ronald Weasley anunciaron su separación, ¿quizá por qué la chica mantenía un romance con Draco Malfoy? Destaquemos también que nuestra heroína favorita no ha tenido pareja desde entonces, ¿ha estado esperándolo? ¿O querrá comenzar algo con él ahora que es libre? Sea como sea, nosotras seremos las primeras en descubrirlo.

Porque ese es nuestro lema, queridas mías: _la verdad siempre merece ser descubierta._

 _Besos de vuestra reportera favorita,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

Hermione tragó saliva dejando la revista sobre su escritorio. Se acercó hasta la lista que tenía colgada en la pared y buscando entre los nombres allí apuntados. Bajó a lo largo del papel, agradeciendo que estuviese ordenada alfabéticamente. Su dedo se paró cuando leyó el nombre que había estado buscando; aguantó un jadeo y su mano tembló al repasar aquellas tres palabras una y otra vez.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

 _ **Nota final original (23 de marzo de 2016):**_

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más me lo podéis dejar en los comentarios junto a cualquier duda, pregunta, critica constructiva, etc. También podéis mandarme un mensaje privado en caso de dudas o preguntas :)**

 **Las personas que hayan leído o estén leyendo mis otras historias saben que me encanta escribir artículos de Rita Skeeter, y creo que ha esta historias le quedarían muy bien :)**

 **De cualquier manera, muchas gracias otra vez por el apoyo, me habéis dejado completamente sorprendida y emocionada con este recibimiento *más corazones***

 **¿Qué creéis que podrá pasar ahora? ¿Qué os parece Pansy? ¿Y el artículo de nuestra amada/odiada Rita?**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **Contestación al review anónimo:**

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡Hola anónimo/a! Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un review. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste y que sigas esta historia :)

Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. Capítulo II: Whalien 52

**_Nota de autora día 26 de marzo de 2018:_**

 **Desgraciadamente, al reemplazar por error el capítulo sin editar las notas de autora originales se perdieron. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron, añadieron a favoritos y/o reviews en su momento :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.**_

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger._**

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 26 DE MARZO DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical para este capítulo:**

 _ **Whalien 52 - BTS.**_

* * *

 _«¿Cómo se retoma el hilo de toda una vida? ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando en tu corazón, empiezas a entender que no hay regreso posible, que hay cosas que el tiempo no puede enmendar, aquellas que hieren muy dentro, que dejan cicatriz?»_

 **[Frodo Bolsón, el Señor de los Anillos]**

 _ **Capítulo II: Whalien 52.**_

Draco estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana que había en el cuarto de invitados de Pansy. Un café caliente y humeante reposaba a su lado, recordándole que un nuevo día había comenzado y que tenía que hacerle frente a demasiadas cosas. En el otro lado, la última edición de _Corazón de Bruja._ Le lanzó una mirada rápida y suspiró.

 _Sabor a libertad_ , rezaba el título.

Pansy se había sentido completamente ofendida cuando lo había visto, había entrado en cólera y casi lanzó la revista al fuego de la chimenea, pero Draco lo impidió. Él no podía evitar que se formase una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. ¿Libertad? Eso era algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

¿Cómo ser libre cuando llevas viviendo cuatro años de tu vida en un zulo? ¿Cómo sentir libertad si hace años el Wizengamot decidió que no se la merecía? Quizá ese era su castigo, tener unas cadenas invisibles que nunca se romperían. Una parte de él sabía que seguramente nunca volvería a experimentar lo que llamaban libertad. Por lo que tanto se había luchado a lo largo de los años. Justicia, lo llamaron algunos.

 _«La libertad es una de las razones que nos hace personas. Si no somos libres, ¿qué nos queda?»_

Eso era lo que había escuchado decir desde que era pequeño. Una especie de mantra que tenía su madre cuando veía a su padre consumirse cada vez más bajo el mandato y la sombra de Lord Voldemort.

¿Cómo se debía sentir ahora?

Era la pregunta que se había formulado una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche. Dando vueltas en el colchón y pensando en todas esas horas en las que había estado sentado en el sofá. Sus primeras horas siendo un hombre libre. Sus primeras horas fuera de Azkaban. A pesar de que sabía que lo deseaba, Pansy no hizo ninguna pregunta, no le recordó malos momentos y no le obligó a rememorar nada que pudiese afectarle a pesar de lo mucho que habían hablado a lo largo de la tarde el día anterior. Como siempre ella sabía qué temas podía tocar y cuales debía evadir por un tiempo hasta que él se sintiese capaz de pronunciar una palabra acerca de ellos.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, notando como el amargo sabor de ese líquido negro se fusionaba con el sabor de la canela que surgía gracias a los polvos que Pansy había añadido. Café con canela, su mezcla favorita de café o el que recordaba que lo había sido años atrás. No pudo evitar que en su cara se dibujase una sonrisa, pequeñas cosas como esas era de las que más había extrañado en su estancia en Azkaban. Se giró hacía la puerta cuando escuchó unos golpes en esta y el ruido de las bisagras al moverse, dejando ver a Pansy tras la madera.

—Tenemos que ir al Ministerio —avisó ella y no parecía feliz con la idea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Debemos arreglar unos cuantos papeles —explicó con simpleza y se dio media vuelta.

Suspiró antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. Antes de bajar entró al baño y se miró al espejo, observó su pelo, ahora corto gracias a Pansy y su habilidad con las tijeras, también pasó una mano por donde había estado una barba días atrás y se mojó el rostro con agua para tratar de despertarse un poco y quitarse la mala cara que tenía. Tras secarse y aceptar que por mucho que se mirase no podría borrar las marcas que esos años en prisión le habían dejado, bajó las escaleras y se colocó su abrigo, observando por la ventana como unas nubes negras cubrían el cielo. Parecía que Londres reflejaba en el cielo como se sentía el por dentro. Era una ciudad fría, húmeda y gris. Era como él.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó la chica.

—Preparado.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un callejón detrás de una pequeña tienda de comestibles. La mujer cogió a Draco de la mano y él frunció el ceño cuando sintió un tirón en su estómago. Se aparecieron en la entrada del ministerio, para su sorpresa había varios reporteros que no tardaron en acosarlos con sus estúpidas preguntas.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿es verdad que mantiene una relación con la señorita Parkinson?

—¿Cómo se siente tras salir de Azkaban? ¿Está preparado para enfrentar al mundo?

—¿Qué tiene planeado hacer? ¿Dónde va a trabajar?

—¿Ya ha hablado con la señorita Granger? ¿Por qué la besó?

Los dos consiguieron abrirse paso entre la multitud de reporteros y entraron al Ministerio. Siguieron caminando hasta la zona de los ascensores, ignorando las miradas de la gente; unas de odio y otras de simple curiosidad. Se dirigieron hasta el despacho del ministro Shackelbot, este no tardó en aparecer y los invitó a pasar a su despacho.

—La sociedad no va a ser justa con usted señor Malfoy —comenzó él directamente y Draco arqueó una ceja—. Para ellos usted no es más que un enemigo público, no se lo van a poner fácil.

—Lo sé.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que aquí nos comportemos igual que lo hace el resto —aclaró el hombre y sonrió—. He mirado su historial académico y creo que encajaría muy bien en varios puestos vacantes que hay, a pesar de que no completó sus estudios en Hogwarts.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó por cordialidad.

—En el Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes* le ofrecen una plaza como identificador, en el Departamento de Patentes* como un simple trabajador más y en el Departamento de División de Bestias* le ofrecen una plaza en el Registro de Hombres Lobo.

Draco frunció el ceño, identificador, contable y trabajador en el registro. No eran ofertas tentadoras, pero estaba seguro de que en el exterior no conseguiría nada más que miradas de rencor e insultos tanto por la espalda como a la cara. Suspiró y sopesó las tres opciones antes de decantarse por una.

—La división de Bestias parece interesante —comentó con fingida ilusión—. Gracias por la oportunidad.

—Señor Malfoy, comprendo que no es lo que esperaba, pero las brechas ocasionadas por la guerra todavía son muy extensas y tardarán en sanar —trató de excusar el ministro—. La prensa se encargó de alimentar el odio durante los meses posteriores a la guerra y por mucho que estemos trabajando en ello, es difícil que se olvide el pasado de un tiempo a otro.

—Lo sé —contestó con sequedad y Shackelbot pareció consternado por unos segundos.

—Muy bien. Aquí tiene el papel para la presentación del trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, recuerde que también debe ir a su abogado y presentar dónde reside actualmente y, si tiene intenciones de mudarse, indicar a qué lugar. —Draco y Pansy asintieron y se levantaron para salir del despacho—. ¡Ah! —exclamó el hombre de repente—, también debe pedir que su llave de Gringotts le sea devuelta. Creo que el abogado encargado de su caso debe tenerla ya en su poder.

—Entiendo —replicó.

Pansy suspiró entonces y miró al mayor durante unos segundos antes de hablar. Parecía realmente nerviosa y Draco frunció el ceño al ver su mano temblar mientras sacaba un papel de su bolso.

—Ministro Shackelbot.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito que me firme este papel, tengo que presentarlo a mi abogado para poder acceder a las entrevistas para el puesto en Gringotts —explicó de forma atropellada.

—Oh, claro, sin problema. —Con una sonrisa el hombre firmó los papeles.

—Gracias. —Guardó el documento con la misma rapidez que lo había sacado—. ¿A dónde debemos dirigirnos ahora?

—Les recomendaría pasar primero por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, así le podéis presentar también el papel de empleo al abogado asignado para su caso.

—Muchas gracias.

Ambos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron al ascensor, se subieron junto a un par de personas más y la máquina comenzó a moverse. No pronunciaron palabra alguna durante el trayecto, tratando de ignorar los murmullos que escuchaban tras ellos.

—Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —anunció una voz y dos personas más subieron—. Departamento de Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. —Se escuchó tras unos minutos—. Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas —anunció la voz en la tercera parada.

Desde el fondo Pansy y Draco se abrieron paso entre las personas que había para salir del ascensor. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina del director del departamento, quien los recibió después de veinte minutos esperando en una pequeña sala. Entraron y en menos de cinco minutos salieron con el papel del trabajo de Draco sellado. Volvieron a entrar en el ascensor y esperaron a llegar hasta Departamento de Ley Mágica. Bajaron y comenzaron a caminar en busca de la zona de los abogados.

—¿Draco? —Pansy y el rubio se giraron al escuchar la conocida voz.

—Blaise —murmuró el chico, pero no añadió nada más.

De forma sorpresiva, el otro hombre lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, oprimiéndolo como si él fuera una anaconda y Draco su presa. El rubio no se movió, se mantuvo quieto mientras sentía las manos de Zabini apresarlo con facilidad.

—Me alegra verte —dijo y miró a Pansy de reojo—. Veros —corrigió, pero Pansy no se inmutó—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Tenemos que arreglar unos papeles —explicó con simpleza.

—Bueno, pues seguidme que os diré quién es el abogado asignado a tu caso, quizá tienes suerte y soy yo. —El moreno se echó a reír, pero ni Draco ni Pansy lo hicieron.

Llegaron a una pequeña sala y, tras hablar con la mujer detrás del escritorio, comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo lleno de puertas.

—Asignaron tu caso a Ridley, pero cogió la baja el otro día así que sus casos me fueron transferidos a mí y a Richards —explicó mientras caminaban—. Lo más probable es que yo sea tu abogado, los mandaron por orden alfabético y a mí me tocó de la _«a»_ a la _«m»._ ¿No es una hermosa casualidad?

Ninguno de los dos respondió y Blaise pareció darse por vencido en sus intentos de entablar una conversación. Entraron en la oficina que tenía una placa con el nombre del hombre en ella y tomaron asiento frente al escritorio, mientras Blaise buscaba el archivo de Draco.

—Perfecto, aquí está —celebró y se acomodó en la mesa—. ¿Dónde resides actualmente?

—En Mayor Street, número 34 —contestó Pansy.

—¿Alguna intención de mudarte?

Draco miró a Pansy y ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa. _«Este es tu hogar ahora, Draco. Estás en casa»_ , había dicho ella el día anterior y él, irremediablemente, la había creído.

—No —contestó.

—Muy bien. —Blaise apuntó todo y lo miró—. En caso de cambio de dirección debes venir aquí y comunicármelo para que corrija la información, ¿vale?

—Ajá.

—Supongo que necesitas tu llave de Gringotts —comentó el hombre y Draco asintió con sequedad—. Muy bien, se enviará a esta dirección dentro de unas horas. —Observó los papeles—. Como acabas de salir de la cárcel tienes que venir aquí dos días a la semana durante tres meses. Luego se reducirá a una vez a la semana durante cuatro meses y finalmente tres veces al mes durante cinco meses.

—Básicamente un año —replicó él y Blaise asintió.

—Es el protocolo —dijo él como única explicación—. También debes pasar un control psicológico y físico antes de incorporarte a tu nuevo puesto de trabajo.

—¿Cómo dices? —cuestionó sorprendido—. ¿Un control psicológico? ¿Físico?

— Sí, ¿no te lo habían comentado? Debes presentarte en San Mungo y comunicar a alguna de las personas de la recepción que vienes a pasar los controles médicos requeridos por el Ministerio antes de entrar a cualquier puesto —explicó—. No creo que te lleve más de dos horas.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió Pansy.

—No, creo que no —le tendió unos papeles—. Ya está todo arreglado, nos vemos después de que te hagan las pruebas.

—¿Por qué llevas tú todo esto? —preguntó Draco de repente.

—Es mi trabajo. Estudié para esto —replicó y suspiró—. Hay dos tipos de abogados: del ministerio y particulares. Los particulares son los que se encargan de cosas más simples como los robos, los divorcios o cosas así. Los del ministerio actuamos para los presos como si fuéramos un agente de la condicional, somos abogados defensores en cada juicio en el Wizengamot y tramitamos cualquier papel legal que supere las competencias de los abogados particulares.

Draco se limitó a asentir y se levantó junto a Pansy. Caminaron hasta la puerta y el rubio se paró unos segundos antes de soltar dos palabras por cortesía. Mera cortesía. Modales de un pasado que ya no recordaba.

—Hasta pronto. —Escuchó la respiración de Blaise trabarse y giró el pomo para abrir la puerta, pero la voz del hombre lo detuvo.

—Draco —murmuró el moreno y él esperó—, sé que han sido cuatro años, pero si necesitas algo, ya sea como abogado o como un viejo amigo, aquí estoy.

Se giró y miró a Blaise fijamente. Una parte de él quería sonreír y abrazarlo como había ehcho con Pansy cuando se habían reencontrado, pero otra recordaba sus últimos encuentros antes de que él fuese a prisión y no eran nada buenos. Esta último era mucho más poderosa que la primera, así que se limitó a asentir antes de seguir su camino.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Pansy al verlo tan tenso.

—Sí —contestó con simpleza.

—Pues vámonos.

—¿Y lo tuyo? —inquirió el hombre y ella se encogió de hombros.

—He cambiado de opinión.

Ninguno dijo algo más e hicieron el camino de vuelta a la zona de ascensores. Se subieron a uno y esperaron a que el tiempo de rigor para que la gente subiese acabase. Las rejas se cerraron y el aparato comenzó a moverse, alejándolos de aquel lugar.

* * *

Blaise salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la entrada, agradeciendo a la secretaria por haberle pasado unas cosas a limpio antes de ir a por su café de la mañana.

—¡Joder! —Oyo exclamar a alguien y miró al frente.

Hermione Granger se encontraba delante de la zona de ascensores, golpeando uno de sus pies de forma nerviosa contra el suelo y apretando los labios en una fina línea.

—¿Granger? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó y ella se giró en su dirección.

—El ascensor este de mierda, que cada vez espera menos tiempo para ponerse en marcha. —Blaise puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué?

—Siempre igual contigo —se burló—. Pierdes nueve de cada diez ascensores que tratas de coger. Terminarías más rápido utilizando las escaleras de servicio.

—¡Cállate!

—Bueno, como sea. —Tiró del brazo de la mujer para llevarla con él—. Iba a por mí café mañanero, pero aprovecharé el camino y pararé en _la sala de los espectros._ Así que ven conmigo, que no quiero ir solito.

Hermione se echó a reír y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

—Solo es el archivo, Blaise, no el fin del mundo.

—Da igual. Hay cosas muy espeluznantes; objetos de gente que lleva años en Azkaban. —Fingió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al decirlo. Fue el turno de Hermione de rodar los ojos.

Entraron en el lugar y mientras Blaise buscaba la caja que quería, Hermione se puso a leer los nombres escritos con permanente que había en cada una de ellas. Algunas fechas databan de hacía más de cien años. Hermione no quería ni imaginar qué había pasado con aquellas personas.

 _Anthony Williams. Adelina Smith. Ángela Ravens._ _Zacharias Dormun._

Sus ojos se posaron en una de las cajas, quedándose concentrada en todas y cada una de las letras escritas en ella:

 _Draco L. Malfoy._

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó Blaise detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.

Hermione jadeó de forma casi inaudible cuando Blaise cogió la caja que había estado observando. El hombre se la colocó debajo del brazo y sonrió de forma radiante, como si se estuviese aplaudiendo a sí mismo en su mente.

—¿Eres el abogado de Malfoy? —preguntó de forma directa y el hombre asintió.

— Sí, estaba con él antes de que llegases. ¡Casi cogéis el mismo ascensor! —Soltó una risa como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera extremadamente gracioso. Hermione no le vio la gracia—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No es nada —replicó con suavidad y se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente me sorprendió.

Blaise comenzó a caminar y dio de forma intencional a Hermione en el hombro para que lo siguiese. Salieron del archivo y caminaron hasta el despacho de Zabini, donde él dejó la caja y luego se giró con una gran sonrisa.

—Te invito a desayunar —dijo y Hermione sonrió.

—¿Y pagas tú?

—Por supuesto. —El hombre fingió ofenderse—. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿De los que invitan a la gente a una comida pero finge olvidarse la cartera para no pagar?

Hermione se echó a reír y lo golpeó con su mano

—No, claro que no —ironizó—. Eres un caballero.

—Lo sé.

Hermione volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y siguió a Blaise por el amplio pasillo mientras hablaban de trivialidades. Sin embargo, la idea de que Malfoy volvía a ser libre y que estuvo a punto de encontrarse con él después de cuatro años rondó en su cabeza el resto del día. Algo dentro de ella sabía que la salida de Draco de la cárcel iba dar un vuelco a su vida.

Y no estaba segura de sí estaba preparada para enfrentarse a todo lo que eso supondría.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora final (26 de marzo de 2018):_**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, no olvidéis comentar :)**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 ** _Whalien 52_ hace referencia a la historia de la ballena de 52 hercios o ballena solitaria. Una ballena única en su especie que vive en soledad y que cuando "canta" alcanza los 52hz, algo completamente inusual en estos cetáceos. Sin embargo nunca recibirá respuesta alguna. **

* * *

**Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	4. Capítulo III: Tell me what to do

_**Nota de autora (5 de abril de 2016):**_

 **¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado tiempo pero mis profesores se han lucido y he tenido los exámenes demasiado seguidos lo que me ha quedado sin tiempo incluso para respirar. Al principio el cap no iba a ser así pero por razones de la vida me ha dado le venada y lo he cambiado, así podemos saber un poco más de Draco.**

 **Quizá sea un poco pesado de leer pero para comprender al personaje de Draco a lo largo del fic necesitamos caps así, por lo que no será el único que leáis de este estilo en la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **Ani Tubi,** **Aguus Everlak,** **Blancaflor,** **BlueMemoriess,** **Cobrizo Cullen,** **Danna465,** **Doristarazona,** **Dulce Leon,** **Ignaciaf,** **IzZIss,** **Galu91,** **Gizz Malfoy Granger,** **.Granger,** **Kimi Alexa Infinity,** **Kagome-mel, L** **ady Sunny,** **LittleVampireSexy,** **Lilium Black,** **LunioFlower,** **Maria Mullen,** **Mineth,** **Majo 1989,** **Moonyandloony,** **Nanay13,** **POLLUELOSS,** **PamExpelliarmus,** **Parejachyca,** **Pauli Jean Malfoy,** **PaulaOgueHp,** **Phie.98,** **RoxMalfoy,** **Sir KORE25,** **Sam Wallflower,** **Sutefanii uchiha,** **02,** **azu23blood,** **biannis13,** **brendap,** **celestes huerta,** **elics,** **inesUchiha,** **jhoanaov7,** **kikagaray,** **lesiramuc,** **ligia73,** **ndpv15,** **seen24,** **superjunior15,** **wemaketheclassics,** **yesealarcon,** **yuliethao por dejar reviews, añadir a favoritos y/o a alertas :)**_

 **¡OS ADORO!**

 **(Y espero no haberme olvidado a nadie)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.**_

* * *

 **Recomendación** **musical para este capítulo:**

 _ **Tell me what to do - SHINee**_

* * *

 _«No hay mayor dolor que recordar los tiempos felices desde la miseria»._

 **[Dante Alighieri]**

 ** _Capítulo III: Tell me what to do (Dime qué hacer)._**

Draco estaba sentado en una de los sillones del salón de Pansy. La chica le había dicho que había encontrado algo que le ayudaría a superar su trauma por haber estado en Azkaban. Trauma que Draco le aseguraba a la chica no tener. Pero tampoco se iba a poner a discutir por ello, lo dejaría estar y respondería lo que la mujer preguntase. ¿Qué podía perder?

—Vale, he encontrado un libro que habla sobre maneras de tratar experiencias traumáticas y vamos a empezar por algo sencillito —suspiró Pansy y sonrió en grande.

—Pansy, sinceramente, esto me parece una soberana estupidez —indicó el rubio y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cállate y hazme caso —replicó.

Draco suspiró con pesadez y se acomodó en el sillón tal y como la pelinegra le decía. Escuchó el tatareo de la chica al leer las indicaciones del libro mientras él esperaba.

—Vale, cierra los ojos. —Draco hizo lo que se le decía.

—Vale, ahora concéntrate y evádete de tu alrededor, vuelve al tiempo que pasaste allí y trata de recordar momentos en los que hayas sentido miedo, angustia, tristeza o cosas así —resumió la mujer a medida que leía—. La mejor manera de enfrentarse a algo es conociéndolo y examinándolo desde dentro.

El chico respiró profundamente varias veces concentrándose en los recuerdos que tenía de Azkaban. Se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos mientras se hundía en su memoria y dejaba que el pasado lo rodease.

* * *

 _—Bienvenido a Azkaban, chico —dijo uno de los aurores que lo llevaban con burla._

 _—Tienes suerte de que te hayan designado a este bloque —rumió el otro—. Sé de algunos presos que no dudarían en matarte._

 _Draco fue empujado a la celda, viendo como las rejas se cerraban detrás de él. Sus ojos se estrecharon examinando la celda sucia y fría. Irónicamente se parecía bastante al estado en el que había estado la Mansión Malfoy los últimos meses._

 _«Hogar, dulce hogar», ironizó en su mente y soltó una carcajada seca._

 _Se sentó en el catre y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Analizó cada minuto de su vida antes de que comenzase el camino a Azkaban llegando rápidamente a una clara y única conclusión:_

 _La había cagado._

 _¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza al besar a Granger? Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que la había besado delante de todo el mundo. De Potter, de Weasley, de su madre, de los aurores, básicamente cada alma en aquel sitio había visto la forma en la que estampaba sus labios contra los de Granger._

 _La poca cordura que le quedó tras la guerra se había ido en cuanto sus labios tocaron los contrarios, eso estaba claro. No podía considerarse algo razonable que antes de ir a la cárcel decidieses que besar a alguien que se supone que es tu enemigo. Sin duda la prensa ya estaría aprovechando lo sucedido para comenzar a sacar noticias, teorías y conspiraciones acerca de lo sucedido. Sí había algo bueno en su actual situación era que al menos no tendría que soportar esas mierdas de prensa rosa. Pero su línea de pensamientos fue cortada cuando vio a una rata correr por su celda antes de cruzar los barrotes y correr por el pasillo._

 _«Genial», rumió en su mente. «Simplemente genial»_

 _Cerró los ojos y suspiró._

* * *

 _Llevaba dos semanas en ese lugar y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, oía los gritos de los otros presos reclamando venganza, prometiendo la muerte a gente que, seguramente, ni se acordaba de que existían. Y estaba seguro de que si por alguna razón saliesen libres no dudarían en llevar a cabo todo lo que gritaban en la prisión. Pero tampoco es como si fuese a suceder._

 _Sin embargo, gracias a esos gritos y alaridos, Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que Azkaban era como una inyección de locura en las personas. Todos los prisioneros de su bloque estaban jodidos mentalmente y el rubio temía que el terminase de la misma forma._

 _No quería acabar hecho mierda mentalmente._

 _Se tumbó en ese intento de cama que había en su celda y comenzó a silbar una canción muggle que Pansy le había enseñado una vez y que desde entonces permanecía en su mente. No podía evitar que la nostalgia le invadiese al pensar en no volver a ver la cara de su madre, de Pansy o de cualquiera de sus amigos y conocido. Cuatro años podían pasar con sorprendente rapidez siempre que fueses libre, pero cuando te encierran en un zulo el tiempo se convierte en tu peor enemigo._

 _¿Se olvidaría de sus caras? ¿Del sonido de sus voces? ¿De todo lo que habían vivido? Quizá. Realmente no sabía que esperar. Puede que estuviese exagerando, siendo un pesimista, pero por mucho que tratase de mantener su mente limpia de esos pensamientos no podía volver una y otra vez al mismo temor. La gente enloquecía allí, y él no sería la excepción_

 _Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar. Quizá la clave para mantenerse cuerdo en ese lugar era no siéndolo. Sonrió ante la frase que cruzó su mente, esa que había escuchado recitar una vez a un mortífago que, curiosamente, amaba la literatura muggle. Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que pensaba que eran seres inferiores a ellos._

 _«Me volví loco con horribles intervalos de horrorosa cordura»._

 _Realmente podría aplicar eso a él._

* * *

 _Se despertó agitado, sudando y respirando rápidamente. Las pesadillas habían aparecido un día, y desde entonces no se habían ido. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar cuando tuvo la primera de ellas, lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que no iban a desaparecer._

 _La muerte, la guerra, el fuego… Escenas donde la sangre caía por el cuerpo de gente inocente llenaba sus noches y torturaba su mente. Recuerdos de una guerra en la que se vio obligado a participar activamente. A veces se quedaba abstraído recordando todo lo que había vivido desde que se unió a los mortífagos: la muerte de Dumbledore, la profesora de estudios muggles devorada sobre su mesa de comedor, las torturas a muggles, mestizos… Todo volvía a él como un torbellino que arrasaba todo a su paso, dejando rastro únicamente de la destrucción y el caos que ocasionaba._

 _A veces sentía como si la marca se estuviese moviendo, como si él estuviese vivo y lo estuviese llamando. Solo a él. Incluso había ocasiones donde todo quedaba en silencio y podía recordar su voz, pronunciando su nombre con lentitud antes de que la maldición cruciatus lo golpease._

 _«Estas cosas son las que te hacen más fuertes, Draco», le decía siempre. «No quiero personas débiles a mi lado»._

 _Sabía que eran paranoias suyas y que el estar encerrado tanto tiempo le estaba afectando, pero no podía evitar pensar que Voldemort había vuelto realmente. En que Potter no lo había conseguido matar de verdad. Su corazón se paraba tan solo con el pensamiento y la idea del suicidio se veía jodidamente tentadora cuando cada suceso de la guerra cruzaba su mente,_

 _A veces hablaba con el hombre que estaba en la celda de al lado. Por su voz y su forma de hablar Draco había deducido que era un hombre bastante mayor, pero este se negaba a darle su nombre. De cualquier manera, el rubio agradecía sus charlas, él le contaba muchísimas cosas que lo mantenían despierto, vivo y cuerdo. Incluso las cosas más retorcidas le parecían fascinantes. Después de todo, una parte de él se regocijaba en la idea de que alguien estaba mucho peor que él. Más podrido. Más traumado. Más asustado._

 _Se incorporó y apoyó la espalda contra la fría roca. Suspiró y torció sus dedos antes de apretar una de sus manos en un puño y tocar tres veces en la pared de al lado. Escuchando al momento la respuesta a su llamado._

 _—¿Otra pesadilla? —inquirió su compañero._

 _—Sí._

 _—Últimamente tienes más —indicó y lo oyó suspirar._

 _—Lo sé._

 _Se mantuvieron en silencio varios segundos donde Draco podía escuchar como el otro se movía por la celda. Él cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, esperando pacientemente._

 _—¿Qué quieres que te cuente hoy? —preguntó el hombre—. Sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras._

 _—No lo sé. —Movió sus dedos uno a uno contra el colchón y frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?_

 _—¿En Azkaban? Sinceramente, no lo sé, es posible que mucho más tiempo del que lleva en pie —se carcajeó el hombre._

 _—Eso es bastante —murmuró Draco, ignorando su risa—. ¿Cómo has hecho para mantenerte cuerdo?_

 _—¿Quién te ha dicho que lo estoy?_

 _—¿Estás loco, entonces?_

 _—Las mejores personas no están —recitó y el rubio tardó en comprender que seguramente era otra frase sacada de un libro muggle._

 _Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de esas semanas, era que al hombre le encantaba leer y tenía muchos libros de literatura muggle en su celda. Cada vez que hablaban el anciano soltaba algún comentario que relacionaba con sus libros y Draco siempre se mantenía callado._

 _—-Ah, da igual —suspiró el hombre al no recibir respuesta—. Supongo que lo que me mantuvo cuerdo fueron las ganas de estarlo._

 _—No te entiendo._

 _—Cuando entré a Azkaban lo único en lo que pensaba era en venganza —confesó—. Pero con el paso de los años, esa sed pasó a estar en un segundo plano y otras cosas tomaron mayor importancia._

 _—¿Cosas cómo cuáles?_

 _—Mis recuerdos, por ejemplo. Si iba a estar el resto de mi vida aquí quería acordarme de todas y cada una de las cosas que me había sucedido, por eso cada día me sentaba y pensaba en un momento importante de mi vida, memorizándolo para jamás olvidarlo._

 _—¿No es más fácil olvidarte de todo? Así al menos olvidarás que tienes razones para querer salir de aquí —replicó y escuchó la risa del otro resonar por las frías paredes._

 _—Quizá lo sea —concedió—. Es más, parece la opción más lógica—. Pero cuando los recuerdos son lo único que te quedan, lo que más quieres es conservarlos, muchacho, no olvidarte de ellos._

 _—Estas cuatro paredes te consumen —dijo Draco—. Parece que se van haciendo cada vez más pequeñas, frías y oscuras, y llegará un punto donde ya no quede nada de mí porque la celda me habrá consumido._

 _—Es que lo están haciendo —replicó—, desgraciadamente lo hacen. Muchas veces me ha tentado la idea de simplemente acabar con mi vida, pero nunca lo terminó haciendo. Soy demasiado cobarde para morir._

 _—Todos somos un poco cobardes ante la muerte —respondió Draco—. Tememos a lo desconocido, y lo que hay después de morir es una de las cosas más inciertas del mundo. Temerla es lo normal. —Volvió a escuchar ruidos, pero no le dio importancia—. ¿No sientes que ya no estás vivo? Existes, respirar, comes, bebes. Y sin embargo no vives._

 _—Hay cosas que uno no puede controlar, chico, ¿y qué se le va a hacer? —Lo escuchó suspirar—. A veces me pellizco con mucha fuerza para sentir algo, incluso lo más mínimo._

 _—¿Eso funciona? —cuestionó._

 _—Duele —le respondió el hombre con simpleza y el rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo._

 _Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, pellizcándose ligeramente sin darse realmente cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. El ligero dolor lo hizo saltar y aferró sus manos al fino colchón. ¿Eso era lo que le esperaba?_

 _—Y si duele, ¿por qué lo haces? —murmuró._

 _—Porque el dolor me recuerda que estoy vivo —contestó el anciano—. Es casi cruel la manera en la que el dolor, que es lo que queremos evitar a lo largo de nuestra vida, se convierte en tu única conexión con el mundo estando aquí dentro._

 _—Ojalá yo pudiese olvidarme del dolor._

 _—Draco, el dolor que tú quieres olvidar es el peor de todos, porque es el que más perdura en la mente —dijo el hombre con suavidad—. Hay heridas que no son superficiales, pero que hacen mucho más daño del que nos podamos imaginar. Y cuando nos damos cuenta que están ahí, ya nos hemos desangrado._

 _—De alguna forma tenemos que morir._

 _El hombre murmuró algo por lo bajo y los ruidos se reanudaron, pero el rubio no le dio importancia._

 _—¿Sabes qué? Creo estás soportando no solo tu dolor sino el de los demás también. Eres incapaz de desprenderte de los recuerdos dolorosos porque las personas implicadas en ellos están grabadas en tu mente —comentó y Draco tragó saliva—. El dolor, en muchas ocasiones, parece que va de la mano con la vida. Muchos tratan de olvidar, muy pocos lo consiguen._

 _—¿Tú lo has conseguido?_

 _—No—contestó—. Y la gente que se olvida del dolor es aquella que deja de estar vivo; valientes para enfrentarse a la muerte, cobardes para enfrentarse a la vida. —Lo escuchó suspirar una vez más—. Además, sé que jamás podré olvidar._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _El hombre se empezó a reír y Draco tuvo ganas de echarse a reír con él. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea alguna, pero tampoco es como si en ese sitio las acciones estuviesen ligados a la razón._

 _—Porque soy masoquista, chico. Y tú también._

 _Draco terminó estallando también en risas. Era casi escalofriante el hecho de que se carcajeasen de una realidad tan oscura. Cuando consiguieron calmarse, Draco observó su alrededor y cerró los ojos._

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —le preguntó._

 _—Es mejor que no lo sepas —replicó el hombre._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque así el día que tengas que irte te llevarás una sorpresa._

 _Draco sonrió ligeramente, se arrastró por la pared y se quedó tumbado en la cama otra vez. Se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo con los labios curvados y la mente en blanco, volando lejos. Muy lejos de allí._

* * *

 _Draco estaba tumbado en el colchón de su celda. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados no dormía, simplemente se mantenía en silencio. Repasando en su mente cosas tan estúpidas e inútiles como los materiales que debió comprar en su primer año en Hogwarts o su primera partida de ajedrez mágico. Recuerdos que flotaban en su mente solo para mantenerla despierta._

 _—¿Estás nervioso, muchacho? —inquirió la voz del hombre de repente, haciendo que Draco abriese los ojos._

 _—¿Debería estarlo? —cuestionó y escuchó la risa del otro._

 _—Así es._

 _Los vacíos ojos del chico se clavaron en las rejas de su celda y recorrió lentamente cada parte del lugar. Desde las telarañas del techo, hasta el agujero por el que salían y entraban las ratas que habitaban en aquella prisión. Miró a la pared que conectaba su celda con la de su compañero y parpadeó varias veces._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Mañana te vas —respondió con simpleza._

 _Draco soltó una risa irónica y apretó los delgados dedos contra el colchón, tirando de algunas costuras que escapaban de la roída manta sobre el plumón. Enredó uno de los hilos entre sus manos y pensó en su respuesta unos segundos antes de contestar._

 _—¿La muerte te ha visitado y te ha dicho cuando moriré? —inquirió burlón y_ _el otro hombre rió._

 _—No, sabes que ella es más de encuentros inesperados —replicó y Draco sonrió._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—Mañana se cumplen tus cuatro años aquí —comentó, pero el rubio no le creyó._

 _—Claro, y los sesenta que tu llevas aquí —ironizó y arrancó la costura—. No juegues con eso._

 _—Quizá tú no lleves la cuenta, chico —dijo y luego comenzó a toser—. Pero yo sí. Mañana serás libre._

 _Draco tragó saliva y se sentó en su cama. Miró de forma incrédula la pared y recorrió la celda con su mirada otra vez. Sabía que el hombre podía imaginarse cuál había sido su reacción, después de tanto tiempo juntos se habían llegado a conocer a la perfección. Incluso si nunca se habían visto._

 _—¿De verdad?_

 _—Sí —afirmó y luego dijo las palabras que Draco tanto temía—. Por fin serás libre._

 _—Libre —murmuró el chico, pero su voz sonó lejana incluso para él._

 _Se le dilataron las pupilas y sus oídos se entumecieron cuando la última frase del anciano comenzó a repetirse en bucle en su mente. El miedo embargó su cuerpo y por primera vez en toda su vida la palabra libertad le causó un absoluto terror._

* * *

—¡Draco!

El gritó de Pansy lo devolvió a la realidad. Se sintió desubicado al principio, como si hubiera despertado en un aquel sitio por primera vez después de siglos durmiendo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la chica.

—¿Puedes dejarme solo?

—Draco —comenzó ella—, quiero ayudarte. Dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor. Sé que estás mal y de verdad quiero….

—Por favor, Pansy. Déjame solo —suplicó.

—Está bien, estaré preparando la cena —indicó y se levantó—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes dónde encontrarme.

El rubio solo asintió. Su vista todavía perdida en algún punto indefinido del salón. Pansy se metió en la cocina. Ambos eran conscientes de que cuatro años en Azkaban pasaban factura a cualquiera, y que Draco no había sido la excepción. Pero cuando uno tiene que enfrentarse a sus problemas, siempre busca una forma de huir de ellos. Aunque luego se quede solo.

Sin embargo, Draco había aprendido amar la soledad, incluso si esta podía llegar ser su mayor enemiga.

* * *

 _ **Nota final de autora (5 de abril de 2016):**_

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Quizá se os ha hecho un poco pesado pero os aviso desde ya que no será el único capítulo que veremos de este tipo, este fic está basado principalmente en los sentimientos de los personajes y todo eso por lo que es necesario conocerlos para entender porque actúan (o actuarán) de ciertas maneras.**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _ **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**_

 _ **superjunior15:**_ ¡Hoola! No debes tener miedo, querida. Yo también lo tenía cuando subí mi primera historia aquí pero ff está llena de persona maravillosas y en caso de que sea falta de confianza en lo que escribas siempre puedes pedir el consejo a una beta para que te de su opinión y te ayude en todo lo que pueda *le da su tarjeta de beta* :) Siento la tardanza al actualizar pero estamos en la recta final del curso y dentro de nada tengo la orla así que ando un poco estresada entre exámenes, trabajos y la celebración. La verdad es que creo que esta historia va a convertirse en un reto a la hora de escribir por la complejidad de los protagonistas pero espero sacarla adelante. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que me encuentre actualizando pronto :)

Besos.

 _ **AnQi:**_ ¡Hola! Justo estaba en mitad del capítulo cuando recibí la notificación de tu review xD Me alegra un montón que te guste la historia, espero no tardar con la próxima actualización pero los estudios son los estudios. Agradezcamos que en nada tengo dos mesitos de vacaciones y podré ponerme al día con todo lo que tengo pendiente aquí en fanfiction :)

Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 _ **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**_


	5. Capítulo IV: The 7th sense

_**Nota de autora original (5 de junio de 2016):**_

 **¡Hola! Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero sufrí un parón con esta historia y no sabía como seguirla. Aunque ya lo hice y estoy bastante satisfecha, con deciros que ya tengo escrito casi todo el próximo capítulo :)**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **Ani Tubi, AirwalkGirl, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Persfone, Parejachyca, Sam Wallflower,** **Gizz Malfoy Granger,** **AnQi, Aguus Everlak,** **Cobrizo Cullen,** **Dame- san o melis-chan,** **Danna-M.G,** **Doristarazona,** **Dulce Leon,** **Galu91,** **Hermione-Malfoy35,** **.Granger,** **Jane Snow,** **Julie Haviva,** **Kimi Alexa Infinity, L** **ady Sunny,** **Lilium Black,** **LittleVampireSexy** **Laettificat,** **JhoanaPerez,** **Ignaciaf,** **CassiopeiaW,** **Majo 1989,** **Mari Puente,** **Micaela Malfoy,** **Moonyandloony,** **Nanay13,** **POLLUELOSS,** **PamExpelliarmus,** **Phie.98,** **PaulaOgueHp,** **Sakura De Uchiha,** **.HR,** **Sir KORE25,** **Sutefanii uchiha,** **Tianzi Kuchiki,** **VeriTheJotun,** **alerejon,** **azu23blood,** **bellatrixa,** **BlueMemoriess,** **BlueJoy,** **biannis13,** **bichi91,** **brenda p,** **Maria Mullen,** **Mariana Okazaki,** **Miki03,** **Mineth,** **damalunaely,** **dianapayan67,** **celestes huerta,** **Tomoe-99,** **RoxanneUchiha,** **Usagi Grandchester,** **elics,** **hina230, i** **nesUchiha,** **ross27,** **,** **kikagaray,** **lesiramuc,** **lunatico0030,** **yesealarcon,** **Bianca485,** **yuliethao,** **,** **zzamantha,** **seen24,** **paola88,** **ndpv15,** **ligia73 y a** **wemaketheclassics por agregar a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar un review.**_

 **¡Os adoro!**

 **(Y espero no haberme olvidado de nadie).**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 26 DE MARZO DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical para este capítulo:**

 _ **The 7th Sense - NCT U**_

* * *

 _«No sirve de nada retroceder hasta ayer porque yo era una persona diferente entonces»._

 **[Lewis Carroll]**

 ** _Capítulo IV: The 7th Sense._**

Luna y Ginny habían quedado con Hermione en un conocido restaurante de la zona donde la castaña vivía. Ambas mujeres sabían acerca de la salida de Malfoy de Azkaban y no habían tardado en sacar el tema.

—Entonces es cierto que Malfoy ha salido, ¿eh? —inquirió Ginny y Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—Eso parece —contestó y fue el turno de Luna para hablar.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿Cuándo salió?

—Lo que yo sé es lo mismo que ustedes, prácticamente —replicó—. Blaise lleva su caso, pero no lo he visto.

—¿Quieres verlo?

—¿Por qué querría verlo?

Tanto Luna como Ginny le enviaron una mirada incrédula. La pelirroja se acomodó en la silla y apretó su coleta antes de contestar.

—Bueno, eres Hermione Granger —comenzó—, y siempre te has caracterizado por tu capacidad para resolver todo lo que se te ponga por delante.

—¿Y?

—Creo que el hecho de que Draco Malfoy te besase y declarase su amor por ti delante de todo el mundo antes de que se lo llevaran a Azkaban entra en tu lista de cosas por resolver.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y torció los labios. Analizó las palabras de su amiga y en su mente volvió a revivir aquella escena que se desarrolló cuatro años atrás. Ciertamente el comportamiento repentino de Malfoy la dejó paralizada en aquel momento y que se mantuvo rememorando aquel suceso durante semanas, pero terminó olvidándose de lo ocurrido. O al menos fingiendo que lo había hecho.

—Me sorprendió y le di vueltas durante mucho tiempo —concedió—, pero realmente no es algo en lo que volviese a pensar a lo largo de los años.

—Eso no es lo que he dicho, Hermione —replicó Ginny con una sonrisa—. ¿No crees que es una página de tu vida que no has podido pasar? Te conozco y sé que quieres explicaciones a lo sucedido.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Luna en busca de apoyo, sin embargo la rubia estaba asintiendo a las palabras de Ginny. Apretó los labios, frustrada y volvió a analizar lo sucedido años atrás y lo que pensó cuando sucedió. Suspiró con rendición y miró a Ginny.

—Quizás tengas razón —terció—. Pero no forzaré nada; si hay algo pendiente entre Malfoy y yo, será el tiempo quién decidirá cuándo se arreglará.

—Debe haber cambiado mucho —soltó Luna y dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Cuatro años encerrado le habrán afectado. Dudo que alguien sea capaz de quedarse en Azkaban y salir de ahí sin haber cambiado.

—Estamos en constante cambio, Luna —dijo Hermione—. Todos hemos cambiado.

—No es lo mismo, Mione —replicó—. Una cosa es cambiar con el paso de los años, disfrutando de la vida y otra cosa es cambiar encerrado en una celda. Sea quien sea la persona que haya salido de Azkaban, estoy segura de que no es el Draco Malfoy que nosotras llegamos a conocer.

Ni Ginny ni Hermione se atrevieron a responder a esas palabras.

* * *

Pansy y Draco se encontraban cenando en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, el uno frente al otro. Les habían dado cita en San Mungo para el día siguiente, así que habían aprovechado esa tarde para ir de compras y renovar el armario del hombre. Draco estaba sorprendido con la forma que tenía Pansy para desenvolverse en el mundo muggle.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó de repente la mujer, paralizando al rubio.

—¿Hacer de qué? —inquirió y ella torció los labios.

—Cuando te encuentres con Granger —aclaró la chica—. ¿Qué piensas decirle?

—¿Yo? Nada. —Su respuesta fue clara y directa. No titubeó un segundo—. Además, ¿por qué debería encontrarme con ella? Vale, sí, la cagué hace cuatro años cuando hice lo que hice. Pero eso es agua pasada.

—Claro que sí. —El tono burlón de la mujer era casi insultante—. Venga, dime, ¿en el hipotético caso de que te encuentres con ella qué le dirás?

—No lo sé, Pansy —replicó con voz cansina—. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en Azkaban, pero esa situación es una que evité imaginarme.

La mujer no pareció conforme con su respuesta, pero no insistió. Siguieron comiendo en silencio por varios minutos antes de que Draco volviese a hablar.

—¿Qué pasó con todos? Lo de Blaise ya lo sé, pero Theo, Daphne y todos esos.

—Bueno, Theo está en Estados Unidos trabajando para una empresa —respondió—, y Daphne se casó el año pasado con Adrian Pucey y está viviendo en Nueva Zelanda.

—Oh. —Draco parpadeó sorprendido—. Supongo que a Potter y esa gente le fue bien.

—Al principio sí, en la prensa solo se hablaba de los juicios y de los logros del Trío Dorado. —Parecía disgustada con decir esas dos últimas palabras—. Potter entró a la Academia de Aurores, Weasley estuvo ayudando en el negocio de su hermano, el que tenía la tienda de bromas, y luego comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio. —Entrecerró los ojos como si estuviese rebuscando en su cabeza—. Granger volvió a Hogwarts y estudió lo mismo que Blaise, creo recordar que está trabajando con él.

—¿La fama no se les subió a la cabeza? —inquirió y Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Una fama que está marcada por la guerra, la muerte y la sangre derramada no resulta tentadora —dijo—. Las pérdidas humanas y los juicios casi terminaron opacando el hecho de que Voldemort había sido derrotado por fin.

Draco asintió de forma ausente y el silenció se volvió a instaurar en el lugar. Cada uno sumergido en sus recuerdos. El tic tac del reloj era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella cocina y parecía que las cosas no iban a cambiar hasta que Pansy volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? —volvió a preguntar y el rubio trató de no rodar los ojos.

—No lo sé, Pansy. —Suspiró con pesadez—. Supongo que cuando llegué el momento lo sabré o no. No quiero forzar nada, si tenemos que reencontrarnos y arreglar cualquier asunto pendiente, entonces sucederá.

La chica le miró durante unos instantes antes de bajar la mirada a su plato. Envolvió la pasta en el tenedor y apretó los labios. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y miró a Draco fijamente. El rubio se removió en la silla y apartó sus ojos de la chica; había un brillo en ellos que Malfoy no era capaz de identificar.

—A veces me pregunto si estoy hablando con Draco Malfoy o una persona completamente diferente —susurró la mujer y él agachó la mirada.

Tras unos segundos se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo sus cosas y colocándolas en el fregadero. Volvió a pararse delante de Pansy y la miró de forma intensa durante un instante que se sintió como una eternidad, entonces separó los labios y respondió a sus palabras.

—Y yo a veces me preguntó si Draco Malfoy sigue existiendo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

* * *

Era cierto que el mundo había sufrido muchos cambios a lo largo de esos años y Draco estaba empezando a asimilarlo. Uno de esos cambios sin duda era San Mungo. El hospital había sido renovado, habían adaptado muchas de las técnicas muggles y habían comenzado a utilizar material de los hospitales mundanos para que la sanidad mágica fuera más eficiente. Malfoy recorrió una y otra vez las blancas paredes del sitio mientras esperaba en la cola para hacerse las pruebas.

—Siguiente —dijo una señora mayor y Draco se adelantó para llegar junto a ella.

Avanzó unos metros y entró en una de las habitaciones, se sentó en la silla esperó la llegada el medimago. En unos minutos tenía a una mujer delante de él, con el pelo rizado recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos verdes clavados en él de forma inquisitiva.

—Buenos días —leyó el documento—, señor Malfoy.

—Buenos días —respondió.

La mujer tomó asiento frente a él y comenzó a explicarle qué pruebas se llevarían a cabo y la función de cada una. Respondió a las dudas que surgieron en él cuando llegó el apartado de pruebas físicas y esperó los minutos correspondientes cuando la mujer se fue.

—¿Preparado?

—Todo lo que se pueda estar —murmuró.

Dos horas después de pasar por diferentes máquinas y hablar con un psicólogo, todo terminó. Caminó junto a la doctora por el largo pasillo blanco mientras esta le explicaba ciertas cosas que a él le habían extrañado.

—Bueno, le mandaré este papel a su abogado —le comunicó.

—Pensaba que el papel me lo daban a mí y yo se lo llevaba a él —replicó él y la mujer torció los labios.

—Suele ser lo normal —concedió tras unos segundos—. Pero prefiero enviarlo yo desde aquí.

—¿Por qué? —espetó.

—Bueno, creo que hay ciertas cosas que sería mejor que su abogado tuviese antes que usted —se limitó a explicar—. Tenga un buen día.

El chico abrió la boca para replicar pero ella habló antes.

—Siguiente —exclamó, dejándole claro que debía irse.

El rubio bufó molesto mientras buscaba la salida del hospital. Refunfuñó para sus adentros y analizó las dos horas que había estado allí, recordando las caras de algunos médicos y la mueca del psicólogo. Estaba seguro de que algo iba mal.

* * *

Draco observaba con aburrimiento como Blaise rellenaba diferentes papeles y le explicaba un par de cosas que no tenían mucha importancia para el rubio. Era consciente de la forma en que el hombre evitaba el tema de San Mungo, pero el tiempo de su cita se acababa y si no lo abordaba él lo haría Draco.

—Bueno, ayer me llegó el historial detallado sobre las pruebas que te hiciste —comenzó Blaise y parecía algo nervioso.

—Ya, la medimaga me dijo que te lo mandaría ella personalmente —contestó secamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

Blaise tragó saliva y bajó su mirada hasta el papel con el sello de San Mungo. El silencio se mantuvo durante un par de minutos que para Draco se sintieron como horas. Sabía que Blaise estaba repasando lo escrito en el papel una y otra vez, podía ver sus ojos bajar y subir por los documentos.

—El psicólogo no te cree capacitado para comenzar a trabajar —dijo de forma directa—. Cree que deberías ir a terapia durante, al menos, tres meses. Además, en las pruebas físicas has demostrado estar en el límite de ciertos puntos esenciales para ser admitido en un trabajo. Han determinado que no eres apto para comenzar a trabajar.

—¿No apto para trabajar? —cuestionó con los dientes apretados—. ¿No apto?

—Draco, es normal tener ciertos traumas después de estar en Azkaban —resolvió Blaise en un triste intento de calmarlo—, la mayoría se vuelve loco en ese lugar.

—No estoy loco y no tengo un puto trauma —espetó él y Blaise frunció el ceño ante su brusquedad.

—Eso no es lo que dice el psicólogo —replicó él—. Necesitas ayuda, Draco.

—No necesito ayuda—terció y el otro hombre suspiró con hastío.

—Draco, no vas a conseguir nada negándolo, ¿vale? Deja que te ayuden —le pidió Blaise y el rubio negó.

—Olvídate, buscaré trabajo por mi cuenta.

—Draco, es normal que no te des cuenta de los problemas que tienes. —Volvió a intentar que el hombre entrase en razón—. El psicólogo solo busca ayudarte. Si no vas a terapia no conseguirás ningún trabajo.

—¡Qué estoy perfectamente! —exclamó y Blaise se echó para atrás en su silla.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, llamando la atención de ambos hombres que miraron hacía allí con rapidez. En la entrada de aquella oficina estaba Hermione, con los ojos abiertos y con el pelo recogido en un moño. Parecía realmente preocupada.

—¡Blaise! —llamó al entrar de golpe—. ¿Está todo bien?

Draco se paralizó al verla ahí delante, a un par de pasos de él. Si el destino tenía planeado que se encontrasen en ese momento, entonces era un gran bastardo. Hermione se encontraba en un estado similar cuando vio a la persona que estaba con su compañero y la mirada intensa que tenía sobre ella.

—Granger —terminó susurrando Draco.

Y cuando él habló, todo pareció quedar en silencio.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota final de autora (5 de junio de 2016):**_

 **¡Y ya está! En este capítulo debéis ser observadores porque se han dejado ver varias cosas importantes que influirán en la historia. ¡Pero que más da eso si tenemos dramione! okno xD**

 **¡El esperado encuentro! ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá? Haced vuestras apuestas en los reviews, se acepta de todo :)**

 **No os preocupéis que ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo cap por lo que no tardaré mucho en actualizar.**

* * *

 ** _#PublicidadDescarada:_ Escribí un pequeño OS llamado Reflejo que, aunque no está relacionado con la historia, la temática es muy similar y tiene muchas semejanzas a este capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Persefone:** ¡Hoola! Me alegra mucho que la historia te parezca interesante y diferente a las otras. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste :)

Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	6. Capítulo V: Lost

**¡Hola! Siento (una vez más) la tardanza pero he estado metida de lleno en algunos proyectos y he estado completamente desconectada de fanfiction y del fandom en general. ¡Pero he vuelto! Y esta vez me quedaré rondando por aquí todo lo que pueda.**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a Altairalinda, Amara SLF, Andrea967, AreRojasDH, Aytse, Bombom Kou,** **Cassiopehia,** **Cheshire14, , Duhkha, , Hina Uchiha Granfoy, ItzeFelton,** **Jaishimahara, Kari D.C, ariadnne123, bellrose96, chivita, ,** **noemiifr29,** **, , vanesa-haruno,** **, Cignus Black, Elisa Sirrah Black, GwenMcbain, JackieCross, K-Jerusha, Lunitahemoxa, MARYCIELO FELTON, MagicisFidem, Natalia UvUr, Nick Wolf 19, RAKL Gt, SraMalfoy,** **StillAlive-lb, Yaro Alex, Yazmin932, aikotamae,** **aleelanr,** **artipinck94, dannrosas,** **dany16, jeanette. , linithamonre77, little moonrabbit00,** **marinatrejo9, noemiifr29, vvj2001, RAKL Gt, Yazmin932, Ani Tubi, Pauli Jean Malfoy, .HR, damalunaely, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Sam Wallflower, pekelittrell, Raquel, Parejachyca y a Doristarazona por agregar a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar un review :)**_

 **¡Os adoro!**

* * *

 **Un agradecimiento especial a _Sally_ por recomendar esta historia en la página de Facebook _FanFics Dramione_ y a _Jeanette Solo Jeanette_ por facilitar el link de la historia en los comentarios. _¡Recordar: yo me entero de todo! xD_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 26 DE MARZO DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical para este capítulo:**

 ** _Lost - BTS_**

* * *

 _«En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días»._

 **[Sealtiel Alatriste]**

 _ **Capítulo V: Lost.**_

El silencio que se instauró en la sala era incómodo. Blaise temía caminar y cortarse la garganta con la atmósfera tan pesada y tensa que había. Sus ojos pasaban de Draco a Hermione y viceversa. Era como un partido de tenis, solo que los jugadores no estaban pasándose la pelota, simplemente se miraban.

—Eh, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó finalmente.

—No, nada —contestó lentamente Hermione tras unos largos segundos.

—¿Seguro?, porque me da la sensación de que entró un dementor y yo no lo he visto —trató de bromear el chico.

Hermione pareció recuperarse poco a poco del shock y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Blaise, pero en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los de Malfoy. Una extraña sensación se plantó en su estómago y los recuerdos del beso volvieron a su cabeza, casi mareándola. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar de esa manera? En el pasado no le dio importancia, y en ese momento no debería tenerla tampoco.

—Bueno, Herms, ¿qué necesitabas?

—No, nada. Es sólo que oí gritos y vine a ver qué ocurría.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Draco y yo solo estamos discutiendo algunos puntos de su integración a la sociedad —comentó él con tranquilidad, observando el cuerpo tenso del rubio—. ¿No es así, Draco?

El chico tardó en reaccionar, su cuerpo completamente tenso y un sudor frío recorriéndole todos y cada uno de los músculos. Estaba como una estatua, aunque no conseguía explicarse a sí mismo por qué. Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal, contestó:

—Sí, todo está bien.

 _Pero nada estaba bien._

Sentía que sus músculos se romperían ante la tensión y que se caería en cualquier momento. Su respiración se estaba acelerando y él no era capaz de controlar sus propias bocanadas de aire. Ni siquiera consideraba que hubiese aire en ese salir. « _¿Qué harás cuando te vuelvas a encontrar con ella?»,_ le había preguntado Pansy. Sin duda, en ese momento, contestaría con un _«posiblemente, morir por un ataque de pánico»._

Patético.

 _«Necesito salir»_ , ese era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente en esos momentos.

—Bueno, Hermione, ya puedes volver a tu amado despacho —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa—. Draco y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar todavía.

—No —la voz de Malfoy salió dos tonos más graves, haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos.

—¿No? —cuestionó el moreno—. ¿Estás bien, Draco?

 _«No, no estoy bien joder, estoy teniendo un jodido ataque de pánico»._

No contestó, no podía. Sentía como si dos manos lo ahorcasen impidiéndole hablar. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y no sabía si sus piernas responderían a la orden de huida que su cerebro mandaba por todo su sistema. Para su suerte, sus piernas sí respondieron y antes de que Blaise pudiera hacer nada, Draco ya había salido del despacho, sus pasos apresurados lo llevaron hasta el ascensor donde entró y sin pensárselo tocó el botón que lo llevaría a la salida. En tiempo récord llegó hasta las chimeneas y graznó el nombre de la casa de Pansy.

—¿Draco? —la voz de Pansy le taladró los oídos.

Un punzante dolor en la sien lo obligó a arrodillarse, sus manos se colocaron en sus muslos, apretándoselos con fuerza mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración. Cuatro años encerrados en una prisión jodían cualquiera, eso era lo único que había tenido claro en su momento cuando lo metieron en Azkaban, pero hasta ese momento no había experimentado las consecuencias de haberse pasado cuatro años de su vida en una celda. Hasta ese momento todo había ido relativamente bien.

—¿Dra…? —La chica dejó de hablar en cuento lo vio—. ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Qué ocurre?

Se arrodilló a su lado, sin saber realmente que hacer. Con sus manos rodeó la cara de Draco y lo obligó a mirarla. Los ojos grises del hombre parecían temblar y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Pálido, ojeroso y muerto de miedo, ese era Draco Malfoy en ese momento.

—La vi —terminó diciendo y Pansy ladeó la cabeza.

—¿A quién?

—A Granger, yo…

Las palabras murieron en su boca y la sensación de asfixia se incrementó al recordar los ojos marrones de la chica observándolo en aquella sala, clavándose en él como dagas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso solo fuera un sueño, uno horrible y demasiado realista, pero un sueño. Uno que cuando abriese los ojos se esfumaría y él volvería a estar en Azkaban.

—Draco, debes respirar —pidió la mujer, desesperada—. Mírame y respira conmigo.

Él negó con la cabeza y simplemente dejó que la oscuridad lo envolviese, oyendo el grito ahogado de Pansy antes de desplomarse contra el suelo. Al menos en brazos de Morfeo no tendría que aceptar el hecho de que ya no estaba en Azkaban y ahora debía enfrentarse con los retazos de su vida.

* * *

—Eso fue inesperado —comentó Blaise observando el lugar por el que Draco había desaparecido—. Tendré que llamar a Pansy más tarde.

—Malfoy estaba aquí —murmuró Hermione.

Zabini frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente. Las manos de la chica se apretaron contra su brazo, sobresaltándolo. Parecía ansiosa, pero duró poco. La mujer sacudió la cabeza y lo soltó, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa mientras volvía a mostrar a la Hermione risueña y centrada que Blaise conocía.

—¿Por qué discutíais? —cuestionó la castaña.

—Lo siento Hermione, pero eso es algo confidencial —replicó y ella apretó los labios. Sin dirigirle palabra salió de su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella—. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy?

* * *

—¿Hermione? —Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron al ver a su amiga en la entrada de su apartamento—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Me encontré con Malfoy —dijo, pero parecía que no se creía sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

—En la oficina de Blaise —respondió—. Escuché un grito y fui a ver, y él estaba ahí. Fue tan chocante. Me quedé petrificada.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en procesar la información antes de asentir. Dejó pasar a la castaña a su apartamento y tomaron asiento en el sofá que había en el lugar.

—Vale, viste a Malfoy y te paralizaste —recapituló ella—. ¿Por qué?

—Si te soy sincera, no tengo la más mínima idea —suspiró.

—Bueno, quizás fue la impresión. Llevas sin verlo cuatro años.

—Si no fuera Malfoy sino Ron o Harry lo entendería —replicó—, pero no es el caso. No entiendo por qué reaccioné así. Me sentí… ¿perturbada? No sé ni definirlo.

—Te dije que era una página de tu vida que está sin punto y final —comentó la pelirroja—. Hermione, quieras reconocerlo o no, Malfoy representa esa incógnita que se te presentó y no tuviste tiempo de resolver.

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, analizando sus palabras y el encuentro con Malfoy. No podía negar que la última vez que vio a Malfoy fue un día que quedó marcado en su mente a fuego; el rubio había roto todos sus esquemas sobre su persona con aquella acción y durante algún tiempo le dio vueltas. Suficientes como para aceptar en ese instante que sí, que Ginny estaba en lo correcto. Malfoy era su página sin final.

—Me besó —dijo y la pelirroja la miró extrañada—, se confesó y lo encerraron cuatro años. Se supone que me odiaba y me besó —repitió—. Tuve muchas dudas por culpa de eso, pero no estoy segura si se mantienen hasta ahora. ¿De verdad quiero saberlo?

—Eso debes responderlo tú, Hermione —replicó la mujer.

—Tengo preguntas —terminó diciendo tras un largo rato en silencio—. Preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, pues vete y hazlas.

—No es tan fácil, Ginny —terció ella—. Además que Malfoy tampoco parecía muy feliz de verme, se largó corriendo cuando entré en la oficina.

—Pues no sé, Hermione. Estoy segura de que encontrarás una forma de que él te dé las respuestas que quieres, pero tampoco puedes forzarlo si no quiere verte.

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta sus pies y recordó la expresión de sorpresa que los ojos grises de Draco habían reflejado. Sin duda esos cuatros años en Azkaban lo habían cambiado, casi no lo reconoció. Pálido, ojeroso, consumido. Lo único que se mantenía igual que la última vez que lo vio eran sus ojos grises. Suspiró y entrelazó sus manos, jugando con sus dedos. Una parte de ella quería conseguir las respuestas a todos las preguntas que se habían ido formando en su cabeza tras aquel extraño, inesperado y chocante beso. Respuestas que nunca había esperado obtener y que no sabía si quería conocer.

Pero la otra parte, la más racional le decía que no debía darle vueltas al beso, ni a ese encuentro repentino, eso pertenecía al pasado. No podía poner patas arriba toda su vida por el simple hecho de que Malfoy había sido liberado y que por fin podría explicarle qué pasó aquel día exactamente. Ella había seguido con su vida perfectamente, podía seguir su camino y no pararse a mirar el de él.

—Me siento algo perdida —susurró, sintiendo al momento los finos brazos de su amiga rodearla—. Y no sé qué camino debo tomar.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Pansy se despertó. Una extraña sensación asentándose en su pecho y un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo en cuanto abrió los ojos. Rápidamente se levantó, ignorando el leve mareo que esto le causó. Salió de su habitación y observó la puerta del cuarto de Draco casi cerrada.

Raro, teniendo en cuenta que él siempre dejaba completamente abierta su puerta.

Escuchó ruidos en la planta inferior y bajó con rapidez las escaleras, encontrándoselo arrodillado en la alfombra del salón. Su mano derecha envuelta en su antebrazo izquierdo. Parecía perdido, ajeno a lo que hacía o estaba pasando en ese momento. Con pasos trémulos se acercó hasta él, sentándose a su lado, esperando.

—Durante dos meses me ardió —murmuró cuando ella llegó a su lado—. No dormía temiendo que él volviese a por mí.

Pansy se limitó a mirarle mientras escuchaba, atenta, sus palabras.

—Una noche el dolor que me produjo era tanto que casi me arranco la piel con las uñas. Estaba tan asustado, _tan jodidamente asustado_ , Pansy. —Su voz se quebró.

—Es normal estar asustado —susurró ella con voz dulce—. Yo me pasé meses asustada.

—Pensé que lo había superado, Pansy. Pensé que no volvería a sentir miedo de nada después de eso y de solo verla hoy… —La mujer captó al instante a quién se refería—. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de una risa sin humor. Pansy se arrodilló a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo toda la tensión en su cuerpo. Era como una cuerda estirada hasta su límite a punto de romperse sin remedio alguno.

—Solo mirar a Granger me hace sentir vulnerable y me aterra, pero en cambio recordar toda la mierda que pasé como mortífago no me afecta —dijo y parecía algo irritado—. ¿Me afectan los recuerdos de Granger y no lo de mi vida de mierda durante la guerra? Sin duda estoy loco.

—Porque eso lo tienes asumido, Draco. No te diré que es un capítulo cerrado de tu vida porque mentiría, pero sabes que eres capaz de superarlo y cerrarlo —explicó ella con lentitud—. Te obligaron a formar parte de un bando con el que no te identificabas, viste cosas que no debía ver nadie y viviste bajo el yugo de Voldemort. Te forzaron en esa vida. Sin embargo, no puedes decidir de quién te enamoras, no puedes controlarlo. Solo aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Sus manos cogieron la que Draco utilizaba para apretar su antebrazo, entrelazando sus dedos en cuanto soltaron la piel. Apretó el agarre y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco, suspirando.

—Granger es un caso aparte, es un capítulo en tu vida que nunca llegaste a terminar de leer y por eso no sabes el final, si no conoces toda la historia, ¿cómo vas a saber cómo actuar ante la continuación? —Draco soltó una risa que ella no consiguió comprender, pero no le dio importancia.

Draco se giró, plantando un suave beso en su coronilla y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica. Apretando ligeramente el agarre de sus manos. Dejó salir un gran suspiro y fijó su vista en la chimenea apagada frente ellos.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de leerme de esa manera? —le preguntó con suavidad—. He cambiado, tú misma lo has dicho. ¿Cómo eres capaz de saber qué palabras necesito escuchar? —La oyó reír a su lado.

—De la misma manera que tú puedes saber qué me pasa tan solo con mirarme —replicó.

Poco a poco fueron tumbándose en la alfombra. Draco agarró un par de cojines del sillón para estar más cómodos y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la suave respiración de la chica sobre su cuello cuando ésta se acomodó en su hombro para dormir.

—¿Cómo puedo cerrar ese capítulo? —preguntó suavemente, temiendo que ella ya estuviese dormida.

—A eso solo tú le puedes dar respuesta —le contestó con voz adormilada—. Cada uno escribe el libro de su vida, Draco. Las comas, los puntos, las tildes. Todo eso lo pones tú.

Esa noche Draco no consiguió dormir, su mente repasando las palabras dichas por la chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a encontrar respuesta a su propia pregunta? Su mente era un caos que no estaba preparado para enfrentar. Aunque eso no era lo que lo dejaba dormir, la razón de su insomnio era el pensamiento recurrente que se implantó en él tras la respuesta de Pansy.

¿Quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta? ¿Quería cerrar ese capítulo llamado Hermione Granger? ¿Estaba preparado para superarlo?

Y la respuesta a eso llegaba casi inmediatamente:

 _No_ , no quería.

 _Nunca querría._

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (20 de julio de 2016):**_

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Sé que quizá no es el reencuentro lleno de feels que os esperabais (si es que lo hacíais), pero feels hubo y diez minutos (en el fic) de Dramione también xD**

 **Además, ¿soy la única que ama a Blaise? Es demasiado perfecto y desentendido con el mundo JAJAJA**

 **Os aviso, queridos y queridas mías de que veremos más de la estadía de Draco en Azkaban en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Recordar dejar vuestras opiniones en los reviews que son la gasolina de un escritor!**

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**_

 **Raquel:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero de verdad que la historia te siga pareciendo buena hasta el final. Besos _._

 **vvj2001:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, respecto a tu duda, actualizo cuando puedo pero me gusta hacerlo (cuando tengo tiempo) entre diez y doce días :) Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	7. Capítulo VI: Sea

_**Nota original de autora (9 de diciembre de 2016):**_

 **¡Hi!** **Después de dos mil cuatrocientos años he vuelto, siento muchísimo la tardanza pero los exámenes se me acumularon de manera excesiva y estuve hasta arriba de cosas que hacer. Por otro lado he estado escribiendo esta historia (y otras que tengo) porque me voy de viaje el 19 y quiero tener los capítulos preparados para solo tener que subirlos y así no dejaros esperando otra vez.**

 **¡Por cierto, hemos superado los 100 reviews solo con seis capítulos! Os quiero muchísimo :)**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **AbyHzP, Alaetoriamente,** **Alrak990, AmiSakura, Anfigueroam, Arysia, Fleur du Desert, Justcallmebaby, CumulusMale, JuviaSwaan, Kastajne, NerakLime, PiuBella, Sam 7u7, amygh10, claudiamart6, cons, evelynpichu, jessiepersona92, johannaespinel, pasch, tacitadete, tatti0395,** **.315, zoe2003, Carolinavnzla, HermioneTheVeela, Seohyun.1, pimpi-chan, tania-sasusaku02, MagicisFidem, StillAlive-lb, Doristarazona, pekelittrell, Gizz Malfoy Granger, MARUVTA, Pauli Jean Malfoy, .HR, Sam Wallflower, Claus mart, Bombom Kou, Marycielo Felton, Parejachyca, Alaetoriamente, damalunaely, alerejon, Daenerys Black y Alrak990 por añadir a favs, alertas y/o dejar review :)**_

 _ **¡Os adoro!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 7 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical:**_

 **Sea - BTS.**

* * *

 _«Me siento frágil, disperso, como mantequilla untada sobre demasiado pan»._

 **[Bilbo Bolsón, El señor de los Anillos]**

 _ **Capítulo VI: Sea.**_

Draco se pasó varios días encerrado dentro de la casa. Saliendo de su cuarto solo para ir al baño y para comer. Su humor no era el mejor y por esa razón Pansy había decidido quedarse al margen. Blaise había mandado varias lechuzas preguntando por él y recordándole que tenía que ir a terapia, pero nunca recibía respuesta.

La mayoría de las cartas terminaban quemándose en la chimenea con la penetrante mirada de Draco sobre los pergaminos hasta que solo quedaban las cenizas de estos. No paraban de reproducirse en su mente el encuentro con Granger, la terapia y las palabras de Pansy.

Nunca se había sentido tan perdido.

* * *

 _Parpadeó, comenzando a contar otra vez la cantidad de piedras que componían el techo de su celda. No sabía qué hora era, pero por la cantidad de luz que entraba a su celda gracias a la Luna y la cantidad de vueltas que había dado desde que anocheció estaba seguro de que era de madrugada._

 _—¿Otra noche sin poder dormir, chico? —La voz del hombre interrumpió su patético entretenimiento._

 _—Al igual que tú —replicó._

 _Una risa ronca y algo congestionada se escuchó desde la otra celda y el rubio sonrió. A veces se preguntaba si el hombre se reía porque realmente le hacía gracia lo que decía o porque prefería reír a llorar._

 _—Yo soy como los vampiros, muchacho —respondió y Draco rodó los ojos—, duermo por el día y vivo por la noche._

 _—Poco puedes vivir si estás encerrado entre cuatro paredes._

 _—Tienes tiempo para pensar —contestó con falso tono jovial._

 _—¿Pensar? —A Draco se le atragantó una carcajada con eso—. Eso es una tortura producto de la propia mente cuando se está aislado del mundo. Pensar en un como este es abrirle la puerta de tu cabeza a la locura e invitarla a bailar contigo._

 _—No te confundas, Draco —replicó el hombre—; la alternativa a pensar es la locura o, en el mejor de los casos, la muerte._

 _—¿La muerte es el mejor de los casos? —Se echó a reír. Una risa seca, sin humor. Rota._

 _—Prefiero morir a que mi mente se vea invadida por pensamientos incoherentes y terminar convertido en la mujer aquella, ¿cómo se llamaba? —Draco lo escuchó murmurar unos cuantos nombres por lo bajo antes de volver a hablar—; ¡Bellatrix Lestrange!_

 _—¿Conociste a Bellatrix? —inquirió sorprendido._

 _—He compartido celda con más gente de la que tú nunca conocerás —contestó con simplicidad el anciano._

 _—Conozco a mucha gente._

 _—¿De verdad lo haces? —cuestionó el hombre y Draco frunció el ceño—. Una cosa es conocer y otra es reconocer._

 _—¿Qué marca la diferencia?_

 _—Reconocer puedes reconocer a muchas personas: famosos, compañeros de clase, incluso personas en la calle. —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ataque de tos—. Pero conocer es distinto, chico, conocer implica saber de esa persona incluso los pequeños detalles de su vida como su segundo nombre, su cumpleaños, los nombres de sus padres, sus manías, sus gustos. —El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿No ves la diferencia ahora? Dime, ¿cuántas personas conoces?_

 _—Desde esa perspectiva podría contar a mis conocidos con los dedos de una sola mano —replicó y cerró los ojos._

 _—Entonces ya estamos en la misma línea —dijo._

 _Draco ignoró la risa burlona del otro hombre y repasó las palabras dichas por el anciano minutos antes._

 _—Dices que conociste a Bellatrix —comenzó—, ¿qué llegaste a saber de ella?_

 _—Me enseñó que incluso en las mentes más enfermas puede existir algo de cordura, su fe en Voldemort no siempre fue ¿cómo decirlo…? —Se quedó unos segundos en silencio—. Permanente —concluyó y luego carraspeó—. Hubo momentos en los que ella se preguntaba si él la sacaría de ahí, si él seguiría vivo y se acordaría de su más fiel aliada. Parecía que había sentimientos detrás de esa máscara de locura, aunque fueran por una persona tan… errónea._

 _—¿Bellatrix se cuestionaba el regreso de Voldemort? —La sorpresa dominaba sus facciones y sus palabras._

 _—Aunque te sorprenda, sí, lo hacía —confirmó el hombre—. Pero Bellatrix albergaba lo mismo que cualquier persona: esperanza. Esa perra escurridiza que es lo último que desaparece de los corazones, pero lo primero que se pierde en tiempos de guerra._

 _Draco se quedó en silencio, reflexionando y rememorando la horrible imagen que tenía de su tía. Loca, despiadada, sin sentimientos, inflexible y, sin duda, una de las personas en el mundo que más había disfrutado torturando a otros seres humanos. Su madre le había dicho que hubo un tiempo donde Bellatrix había sido como cualquier otra chica, llena de ilusiones y risueña. Pero él no podía imaginársela de esa manera. Su tía había sido una loca en vida y había muerto de la misma manera._

 _—Perderse para evitar el sufrimiento me parece una manera efectiva de desligarse de una realidad tan oscura y deprimente como en la que vivimos —dijo Draco tras varios minutos y casi pudo imaginarse la sonrisa del hombre._

 _—Efectivo pero retorcido —terció el anciano—. Una estancia en este lugar durante cuatro años, comparada con los diecisiete que llevo yo, es como una caminata de quince minutos, ¿no crees?_

 _—¿Cómo has aguantado diecisiete años aquí? —cuestionó—. Es jodidamente retorcido que mantengas tu cordura y no seas otra sombra más de las que habitan en este lugar._

 _—Un gran filósofo muggle dijo una vez: Si miras mucho tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mirará dentro de ti. —El hombre soltó una risa sin humor—. Supongo que solo he evitado mirar al abismo, o eso me gusta imaginar. Hay ocasiones donde no puedo evitar pensar que todos los seres humanos vivimos dentro de ese agujero negro, esperando una luz que nos lleve al exterior y sin darnos cuenta de que vivimos ciegos. Somos monstruos, chico, las peores bestias del mundo._

 _Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sus respiraciones lo único que se podía escuchar en la oscuridad de las celdas. Draco se movió sobre su cama y se acomodó mejor, apretando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de evadirse de su asquerosa celda para poder dormir._

 _—A veces me cuestiono si eres real, ¿sabes? Si no eres un producto de mi imaginación —confesó el hombre de repente y fue la primera vez que Draco escuchó algo parecido al miedo en su voz._

 _—Yo también me lo pregunto._

 _Suspiró y se quedó dormido._

* * *

Encerrarse en su cuarto y ejercitarse fue la rutina que ayudaba a Draco a mantenerse despejado, olvidando los pensamientos que revoloteaban en su mente, cabreándole y entristeciéndole a la vez. Su interior era como una tormenta, arrasando todo a su paso y dejando tras de sí un camino destruido y que nada podría reparar. Una parte de él sabía que realmente tenía que ir a terapia, estaba jodido y no de la mejor manera, pero la sola idea de tener que contarle todos sus fantasmas a alguien que no conocía le parecía jodidamente horrible. Él no era de las personas de hablar sobre sus sentimientos y mucho menos demostrarlos, así que la perspectiva de dar a conocer sus miedos y todos esas partes oscuras de su vida no le parecía algo fácil. Ni agradable. Ni plausible.

Una gilipollez.

—¿Draco?

La voz de Pansy lo sacó de sus pensamientos, enfocó a la chica, que se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto, vestida con su uniforme para el trabajo (que era de camarera en una horrible cafetería que pagaba poco y donde se trabajaba demasiado). Tras unos segundos de escrutinio, Draco hizo un sonido para que ella supiese que la escuchaba.

—Blaise me ha vuelto a mandar una carta sobre lo de la terapia —dijo con cautela—. ¿Ya has decidido qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué harías tú? —preguntó a su vez y Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—No es sobre mí, Draco —replicó—. Es sobre ti y lo que necesitas.

—Lo sé —aceptó—, pero quiero saber qué harías tú en mi lugar.

—Si me viese en esa situación buscará una salida, una manera de sobrevivir. Es lo que hacen los Slytherin, ¿no? —Suspiró antes de volver a hablar—. Si la terapia es la única salida que tuviese, pues iría, por mucho que me costase aceptarlo, iría.

Draco se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de su amiga durante unos segundos. _Una salida, una forma de sobrevivir._ Por mucho que tratase de pensar en la terapia como algo de eso, no podía. Para él era como caminar directo a la guillotina, haciendo cola para que te corten la cabeza.

—Entonces mándale una carta a Blaise y dile que iré —terminó diciendo y Pansy sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó la chica.

—No —respondió tajante y la sonrisa de la mujer menguó—, pero solo puedo hacer eso, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió—. Sí, solo puedes hacer eso.

El chico no contestó.

* * *

—Me alegra que los hayas reconsiderado, Draco —comenzó Blaise—. Realmente pienso que esto te ayudará para reincorporarte a la sociedad mágica actual.

Malfoy no podía evitar pensar que sus palabras estaban llenas de una falsa esperanza. Pansy tampoco pensaba distinto de él, ya que arqueó una ceja, algo incrédula y con unas ganas bastante notables de responder a lo dicho por Blaise.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre la sociedad actual con la de hace cuatro años? —inquirió finalmente la mujer—. Exceptuando que se acabó el gobierno opresor de Voldemort, creo que el resto de mierda que hay en el mundo sigue presente. Si consideras que un cambio de líder ya es suficiente cambio déjame decirte que te equivocas, quizá es un comienzo pero no es una diferencia que marque la vida de las personas.

—Se han dado muchos cambios, Pansy —terció Blaise con el ceño fruncido—. Si tú no eres consciente de ellos no es mi problema.

—Dime al menos dos cambios de esos de los que hablas —replicó la mujer.

—La pureza de la sangre ya no tiene tanta importancia y la corrupción del Ministerio se ha visto reducida —comentó y había un tono orgulloso en sus palabras.

La chica comenzó a reír, haciendo que el ceño de Blaise se profundizará.

—¿Qué la pureza de la sangre no importa? Lo que antes era un símbolo de poder ahora se ha convertido en una maldición, ¿eres sangre pura? Entonces eres hija, nieta o estás relacionada con los mortífagos y eres la paria de la sociedad —escupió ella con rabia—. ¿Y la corrupción se ha visto reducida? Una mierda, si hablamos de un uno por ciento en relación a un millón te daría la razón, pero en cada rincón de este asqueroso ministerio hay corrupción, solo lo estáis ignorando. Es como meter la suciedad debajo de la alfombra, ya no la veis, pero sigue ahí.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —exclamó Blaise—. Estás resentida con el Ministerio porque tuviste que dar toda tu herencia tras el juicio, siempre has sido una persona materialista que no ve más allá de su propia nariz. Eres incapaz de aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos y parece que ahogas en un vaso de agua cuando tienes el mar delante de tu para nadar libremente.

—¿Acaso crees conocer lo suficiente cómo para decir eso? —gruñó—. No, ¿verdad? Entonces deja de soltar mierda, marioneta del poder y cierra la boca.

Cuando Blaise iba a replicar, Draco alzó una mano, cansado de la discusión entre los dos. Nunca se habían llevado bien en el colegio y, en ese momento estaban reafirmando esa aversión que sentían por el otro. Demasiado iguales, pero diferentes a su vez, como para poder tener una relación que pasase de lo cordial.

—Si algo no he echado de menos estos cuatro años eran vuestras discusiones —comentó con sequedad—. Ahorrároslo. Solo quiero que me digas qué día y a qué hora tengo que ir a terapia y ya está.

—El miércoles de esta semana a las cuatro de la tarde —concedió y miró a Pansy de reojo antes de volver su atención al rubio—. Sé puntual.

—Vale. —Draco cogió el papel que Blaise le tendía y se levantó—. Vamos, Pansy.

La chica se levantó y tras dirigirle una mirada de superioridad a Blaise salió de la sala seguida de Draco. Se encaminaron al ascensor en un silencio algo tenso, esperaron unos segundos hasta que el ascensor llegó y se metieron dentro. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, una castaña entró al aparato con rapidez.

—Menos mal —susurró la mujer para sí misma mientras recobraba el aliento.

—Hola, Hermione.

La castaña se giró con rapidez y le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelinegra. Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando al frente.

—Hola, Pansy. —Hermione se giró un poco, su vista cayendo en Draco—. Hola, Malfoy.

—Granger —se limitó a decir el chico.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Pansy con cordialidad.

—Agotador, tengo unas ganas de volver a casa.

—Yo, después de semanas, tengo tres días libres. —Sonrió en grande—. Cuando me lo dijo el jefe casi lloro de alegría —comentó la pelinegra. Hermione rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Draco trató de ignorar la cordialidad y confianza entre ambas mujeres. Cuatro años era mucho tiempo y no le sorprendería saber que Pansy tuviese nuevas amistades que años atrás no hubiese tenido, pero el hecho de que existiese una relación con Granger que les llevase a un nivel de complicidad como el que estaba presenciando era casi perturbador.

—¿Por qué no aceptas el puesto que te ofreció Gringotts? Eres una gran bruja y estoy segura de que lo harías bien —dijo—. O podrías tratar de presentarte al puesto de columnista de El Profeta, seguro que destacarías.

—¿Y trabajar para uno de los periódicos más mentirosos del mundo? No, gracias, tengo mi dignidad y mis ideales —replicó—. Prefiero seguir sirviendo a muggles gordos y maleducados que verme obligada a escribir sobre cosas que ni pienso ni comparto.

—Al menos busca algo mejor que la cafetería, Pansy —comentó con una sonrisa—. La oferta de Gringotts sigue en pie —repitió.

Ella simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a sus palabras. El ascensor se paró y Draco salió de éste con rapidez, seguido de Pansy que se despidió con un simple «adiós». La castaña siguió a ambos chicos con la mirada mientras se alejaban. Cuando llegaron a la casa Draco se giró y encaró a la chica.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —preguntó algo brusco.

—¿El qué?

—Esa conversación amable en el ascensor con Granger —aclaró—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso?

—De ninguna manera —dijo Pansy con facilidad—. Una conversación simple, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?

—¿Quizá por qué mi amiga ha mantenido una conversación súper amigable con una persona que…? —se interrumpió a sí mismo, apretando los labios.

— ¿Una persona que qué?

—Una persona que ha sido una parte imborrable y casi decisiva de mi pasado —dijo y Pansy arqueó una ceja.

—Fue la persona encargada de mi expediente, ella me consiguió el trabajo, me ayudó con la mudanza y más cosas —explicó lentamente—. Ha sido durante casi tres años la persona que se encarga de mis trámites legales, hemos desarrollado una buena relación.

—¿Y no te pareció oportuno comentármelo? —inquirió.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Porque… —Se cortó a sí mismo una vez más y sacudió la cabeza—. Tienes razón, no tienes que decirme nada.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su cuarto, con un suspiro rendido Pansy lo siguió. A lo largo de esos días Pansy se había dado cuenta de que pocas veces Draco parecía decir lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza. Era como si se hubiera autoimpuesto una censura.

—Si no te dije nada es porque no quiero verme involucrada entre ustedes dos. Cualquier cosa que suceda entre tú y Hermione quiero que sea únicamente vuestro, sin un mediador o alguien de por medio —le dijo—. Sé que hay cosas sin resolver entre ustedes y no quiero verme envuelta por ser amiga tuya y tener una relación cordial con ella, ¿vale?

—Vale —contestó él con sequedad—. ¿Puedes irte? Estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir.

—Draco…

La dura mirada que le dedicó le comunicó a Pansy que no estaba de humor para hablar.

—Buenas noches —susurró antes de salir por la puerta.

Draco no dijo nada.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **Well, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

 **¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Vuestras opiniones/dudas/cosas las podéis dejar en los reviews que son gratis :)**

 **Sé que quizá algunas/os no entendáis del todo la actitud de Draco pero éste es un fic complejo y en el que se va a "jugar" mucho con la psicología, sobre todo en los próximos capítulos. Yo trataré de ser lo más clara posible pero siempre podéis preguntar (sin adelantaros a los acontecimientos, claro está).**

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**_

 **Claus Mart:** ¡Hola!Sé que los capítulos son cortitos pero cuando entremos más en materia se irán haciendo más largos, no te preocupes :) Gracias por comentar, besos :)

 **Daenerys Black:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que la historia te guste, tranquila que habrá más momentos de ese estilo con Hermione. He tardado en actualizar, I know pero trataré de volver con otro cap cuanto antes. Gracias por comentar, besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	8. Capítulo VII: Trauma

_**Nota original de autora (3 de febrero de 2017):**_

 **¡Hola! Sé que dije que trataría de actualizar durante mi viaje y todo eso pero me quedé atascada con el capítulo (esta es la versión 4.0 del capítulo). Aunque tengo una noticia que daros sobre Redención: ¡Ya he escrito el capítulo final y el epílogo!**

 **Sí, es raro, pero bueeno, creo que así encaminaré todo el fic de una manera directa al final que desde un principio quería para la historia :)**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **AltairaMaat, AnneCarenina, Camila Anahi842,** **, DarkAngel008, EstephMalfoy, GlimmerOnIce,** **Gred-y-Feorge, Josselin778, Karen418, Lozahp, MagicisFidem, Maria Camila818, NinadeMalfoy,** **Nitaws, Rita -This is an utopic world, SakurayaXD, SoySolMalfoy, UnaQueLee, alitsamalfoy, dwamione, firewitch3, mariaevarios, princessarah4, AyelenMara,** **Belldandy Targaryen, Dud Dramione, MONAT, MaiVegeta, Marula50, MmaryJoD,** **Muggle-Almost-Witch, Vampisan86, brieMalfoy, ivicab93, juyagohoran13, princessarah4, rinkux, xLittleMalfoyx, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Doristarazona, MagicisFidem, LunioFlower, Hikari Yagami de Darcy, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Parejachyca, Guest, .HR, damalunaely, damalunaely, Sam Wallflower, Celeste, Eyanes, lesiramuc, artipinck94, Guest2, EstephMalfoy, abril p y Ana por añadir a alertas, favoritos y/o dejar un review :)**_

 **¡Os adoro!**

 **¡Ya hemos superado los 200 follows a la historia! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad *inserte corazón***

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 7 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Trauma - Seventeen (Hip Hop Unit).**_

* * *

 _«Y así vamos adelante, botes contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado»._

 **[Scott Fitzgerald]**

 _ **Capítulo VII: Trauma.**_

Draco había asistido a dos sesiones con la psicóloga y en ambas había hecho exactamente lo mismo: sentarse en el diván y quedarse en silencio. No tenía intención de hablar, ni de responder a sus preguntas. Seguía considerando que esa cosa de ir a terapia era una gilipollez, y por muy amable que la psicóloga, Heather, fuese, él seguía sin considera oportunas y necesarias sus visitas a aquel lugar.

Corazón de Bruja había publicado un artículo poco favorecedor sobre él y Pansy había montado en cólera, pero al ver que su reacción había sido nula toda la rabia se había dirigido a él. La mujer parecía realmente frustrada con su falta de respuesta a todas las cosas, él se había limitado a contestar con un encogimiento de hombros.

¿Por qué tendría que cabrearse por el artículo? Ya sabía que esa gente no tardaría en sacar mierda sobre él y que se riesen de la terapia era una razón más para no asistir. Pero Pansy no pensaba igual que él así que cuando volvió del trabajo lo arrastró al ministerio, directo a la oficina de Blaise que tampoco parecía contento con él.

«¿Qué me importa que no estén felices conmigo?», se preguntó una y otra vez. «Mis ganas de preocuparme por estas cosas las dejé hace varias semanas dentro de una celda de Azkaban».

De cualquier manera, ahí estaba, soportando todas las palabras de Pansy y Blaise, desenado huir, evaporarse, desaparecer. Como lo hacía el vapor al entrar en contacto con el aire, fundiéndose en él y haciéndose invisible. Consumiéndose.

* * *

Hermione se despertó cerca de las cinco de la mañana, totalmente sudada y respirando aceleradamente. La marca con las palabras «sangre sucia» que Bellatrix se había encargado de fijar en su cuerpo ardían como el fuego.

Con lentitud se incorporó y se dirigió a la ducha, la cual encendió y dejó el agua abierta unos minutos hasta que se calentó. Se quitó su pijama y se metió dentro, dejando caer las gotas sobre su cuerpo mientras ella se mantenía debajo de la falsa lluvia, alejando todos los malos recuerdos y sintiendo su cuerpo destensarse al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente. Se echó el champú en el pelo y comenzó a aclararlo mientras daba vueltas a todas las cosas que carcomían su mente los últimos días.

La reaparición de Malfoy había hecho que las pesadillas sobre la guerra volviesen. Aunque la mayoría eran sobre aquel horrible día en la Mansión Malfoy donde Bellatrix le dejó esa horrible marca en el brazo. No creía que el chico fuera una causa directa de que esos recuerdos volviesen a ella, pero sí que era el desencadenante que había desenterrado esa parte de su vida que creía muerta.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y se colocó una bata encima, se dirigió a su vestidor y se puso un chándal gris junto con unas Nike negras que le había regalado Harry en su último cumpleaños. Atándose el pelo en una coleta, bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa. Tras unos minutos caminando comenzó a coger un poco de velocidad, hasta un punto en el que estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, agradeciendo mentalmente que no hubiese ninguna persona en las aceras.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las seis Hermione volvió a la casa, se duchó nuevamente y se vistió con un vestido negro, un cinturón marrón y unos tacones del mismo color que el vestido. Se hizo un café y unas tostadas y se sentó tranquilamente a desayunar. Cogió la revista de Corazón de Bruja y comenzó a pasar páginas. Todas hablaban de chismorreos y demás cosas a las que no le daba importancia, estaba a punto de tirar la revista cuando una de las páginas llamó su atención.

 **Los demonios de Malfoy.**

 _Nos ha llegado información que podría confirmar que Draco Malfoy está asistiendo a terapia. Fue una sorpresa para todos que tras salir de Azkaban el joven se quedase y no abandonase al país, después de todo no es una de las personas más queridas del mundo mágico. Pero no, el chico se ha quedado y parece que está tratando de reincorporarse en el mundo._

 _Quizá en el pasado su cara bonita y su estatus le abriesen las puertas pero las cosas han cambiado y no hay sitio en esta sociedad para él. Aunque no podemos negar que sigue siendo atractivo, pero eso no le ayudará en nada._

 _Tampoco queremos dedicarle una sección entera al mortífago pero teníamos que decirlo. Desde aquí te recomendamos abandonar el mundo mágico, no queremos asesinos en nuestro mundo._

 _¡Au revoir, Malfoy!_

 _Con muchos amor para mis queridas Skeeters,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

Con una mueca de fastidio arrugó la revista y la lanzó a la papelera, molesta con todo el veneno que podían soltar contra Malfoy y como desde esa estúpida revista ya le habían vetado su posibilidad de reincorporarse como un mago más a la sociedad mágica.

La prensa daba asco.

Observó su reloj viendo que este ya marcaba las siete y cuarto, con rapidez dejó la losa en el fregadero y cogió su maletín para irse al trabajo. Cuando llegó fue directamente al despacho de Blaise y tras tocar y recibir permiso del chico se adentró en el lugar.

—La gente da asco —se quejó nada más entrar.

—Buenos días, Hermione. Sí, estoy perfecto —comentó el chico sarcástico—. Yo también me alegro de verte, ¿tenías algo que decirme?

—Sí, lo siento. —suspiró ella—. Buenos días, Blaise, ¿qué tal tu mañana?

—No te importa —le contestó Zabini y luego comenzó a reírse.

—Idiota —murmuró.

—¿Qué cabreó a mi compañera de trabajo favorita? —inquirió el chico mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

—Estaba leyendo Corazón de Bruja y se pusieron a echar pestes de Malfoy, comentando que no podía formar parte de nuestra sociedad, que era un asesino y más mierda así —comentó—. La prensa rosa de mierda solo sirve para meter basura en la mente de las personas y ponerle una venda de odia y repulsión en sus ojos.

—¿Y de qué te sorprendes? Corazón de Bruja ha sacado artículos así de casi todos los que estuvieron involucrados con Voldemort, incluido yo —comentó el chico—. ¿No te acuerdas de todo lo que ocurrió cuando conseguí este trabajo o cuando Theo comenzó a salir con Luna? Los de la redacción de esa revista estallaron en cólera. —Hermione asintió—. Y sus cuentas se llenaron de dinero, todo debe decirse, sus arcas de Gringotts deben estar hasta arriba. Por dos páginas en las que repetían lo mismo cada tres oraciones agotaron existencias.

—Pero ninguno de ustedes entró en Azkaban y ahora se ve rechazado por la sociedad mágica —replicó ella—. A pesar de que sus insultos son los mismos, la situación no lo es. Malfoy tiene mucho más complicado insertarse en la sociedad cuando carga con una sentencia a sus espaldas.

Blaise frunció el ceño antes de sonreír suavemente. Hermione parecía realmente afectada por la estúpida noticia y él iba a burlarse un poco de ese hecho.

—¿Por qué estás tan histérica? —inquirió—. Por si te has olvidado, Draco era tu enemigo número uno en la escuela. Nunca os llevasteis bien.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste que digan cosas así —replicó—. Siempre me ha gustado jactarme de que soy una persona justa, y eso de que estén echando pestes de él en una revista que leen tantas personas me parece algo completamente ofensivo.

—Todos los meses una noticia de esas aparece y sí, alguna vez te has quejado, pero nunca como ahora —explicó Blaise con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué tiene Malfoy de especial?

Hermione apretó los labios y le lanzó una mirada de censura al moreno. Ya había pillado hacia donde se dirigían todas las palabras del hombre y no le gustaba que tratase de leerla de esa forma.

—Nada —terminó respondiendo.

—¿No tendrá que ver con cierto beso que…?

—Tengo cosas que hacer —le interrumpió ella—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Viéndola salir de su oficina Blaise solo pudo soltar una carcajada mientras la castaña se dirigía a su propio despacho.

* * *

—¡Sorpresa! —Hermione rodó los ojos al ver a Ginny en la puerta—. Qué poco te alegras de verme.

—Estoy trabajando, Ginny.

—Pero dentro de cinco minutos se acabará tu jornada así que aquí estoy —celebró la pelirroja—. Alumbrando tus días con mi luz —añadió.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa y siguió revisando los papeles frente a ella. Por muy cansino que se le hiciese su trabaja y las ganas que tenía de largarse, tenía que terminar con esos documentos. Era muy profesional y ni Ginny ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

—Blaise me ha dicho que estás preocupada por Malfoy —comentó la menor de repente.

La mujer se congeló durante unos instantes antes de contestar tratando de sonar indiferente. No sabía de qué se sorprendía, Ginny tenía la manía de pasar por el despacho de Blaise a cotillear como dos marujas de pueblo.

—Dije que me desagradaba lo que publicaron sobre él, no que me preocupase —terció ella.

—Sí, bueno, Blaise también me dijo que jamás habías reaccionado tan exageradamente con ninguna de esas publicaciones —continuó Ginny, observando fijamente a su amiga.

—Zabini debería dedicarse más a su trabajo y dejar de comentar acerca de las vidas ajenas, especialmente la mía —replicó la antigua Gryffindor—. ¿Vienes solo por eso? Porque sí es así, te invito a irte. Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero perder mi tiempo hablando de la noticia esa.

—No, venía a verte pero lo de Malfoy me llamó la atención —replicó la pelirroja—. Él siempre ha parecido un tema tabú para ti, si te soy sincera, desde lo que ocurrió en su juicio la sola mención de su nombre te ponía a la defensiva.

Hermione suspiró y dejó los papeles encima del escritorio, subió su mirada a la pelirroja que la observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Firmó las dos cosas que le faltaban por firmar y dedicó toda su atención a su amiga.

—Malfoy no es un tema tabú —dijo con suavidad.

—Lo es, después del beso que te dio nadie podía pronunciar su nombre sin que tú saltases a su yugular —repitió—. Y ahora parece que vas a entrar en pánico con el solo pensamiento de que lo puedes volver a ver.

—Ya lo he visto —confesó y luego se irguió con orgullo—. Y reaccioné perfectamente bien.

—Si quedarte callada como una tumba lo consideras reaccionar bien, entonces te doy mi más sincera enhorabuena.

Hermione apretó los dientes mientras planeaba una idea para hacer que Blaise dejase de abrir su bocaza y le contase absolutamente todo a Ginny. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a su amiga sacando un tema que ella no sabía cómo enfrentar.

—¿Cómo crees que debí de haber reaccionado? —inquirió.

—Pues no sé, preguntándole cosas o saltando la parte formal y comiéndole la boca.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Hermione y negó con la cabeza al oír la risa de la mujer—. ¿Por qué tendría que comerle la boca a Malfoy?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no tienes pareja desde hace cuatro años, él confesó estar enamorado de ti, es guapo y que me parece una buena forma de reencontrarte con la última persona que besaste en tu vida pues me parece algo razonable.

—Soy una mujer adulta de veintidós años, no una niña de quince —replicó, ignorando sus palabras—. ¿De verdad crees que haría algo así? Me enfrento a mis problemas, Ginny, no los beso.

—Pues te veo huyendo de ellos, no enfrentándolos —repuso.

—Cuando sea el momento indicado, plantaré cara a Malfoy y trataré de buscar una explicación sobre lo que ocurrió hace cuatro años —aseguró la chica—. Simplemente quiero buscar el momento exacto, no considero que sea un tema fácil de abordar.

Ginny no dijo nada más sobre Malfoy, rodando los ojos cuando vio que Hermione la miraba de soslayo esperando a que dijese algo más acerca de ello y seguramente preparándose mentalmente para cualquier posible comentario que la chica hiciese.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? —dijo finalmente—. Le dije a Luna que iríamos a comer con ella.

—¿Por qué siempre hacéis planes sin preguntarme antes?

—Porque la mayoría de veces que te decimos algo buscas una excusa.

Hermione rodó los ojos y salió del despacho junto a la pelirroja, dirigiéndose las dos al ascensor. Justo cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar la castaña recordó que se había dejado el maletín en su despacho por lo que metió la mano entre las puertas para que no se cerrasen y salió del aparato.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

—Me olvidé el maletín —explicó con rapidez—. Vete bajando tú si quieres. No tardaré nada.

—Vale —concedió Ginny mientras su amiga se dirigía a su despacho.

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de volver al ascensor tras coger su maletín escuchó unas voces provenir del despacho de Blaise. Voces que ella reconoció a la perfección. Con sigilo se acercó a la puerta y trató de escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en el interior de la oficina.

* * *

—Estoy yendo, ¿no es eso lo que querías? —se quejó el rubio.

—Lo que quería es que colaborases, Draco —replicó Blaise—. No que simplemente fueras a estar callado durante dos horas.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que vaya y simplemente le empiece a contar toda mi jodida vida a una desconocida? —escupió él—. No funciona de esa manera.

—¿Y de qué manera lo hace? No le cuentas nada a Parkinson, no me lo cuentas a mí y dudo que se lo vayas a contar a alguien que te conozca directamente. —Blaise suspiró derrotado—. Heather Dikinson es una de las mejores psicólogas del mundo mágico, ella será capaz de ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—Lo que necesito es que me dejéis jodidamente en paz —gruñó el rubio—. ¿No entendéis que simplemente quiero seguir con mi vida? ¿Cuál es vuestra necesidad de remover el pasado?

—¡Estamos tratando de ayudarte! —exclamó Pansy exasperada de escuchar a Draco negándose a recibir ayuda—. Es lo mejor para ti. ¡Si tanto odias las sesiones no haber aceptado ir!

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron con furia y sus manos se apretaron en dos fuertes puños para contener su rabia. ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Ayudarlo? Quería echarse a reír en sus caras y regalarles un diccionario para que buscasen el significado de la palabra «ayudar», así se darían cuenta de que ellos nunca lo habían ayudado, no de la forma en la que pensaban que lo hacían.

—¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Lo mejor para mí? —inquirió elevando la voz—. ¡Qué cojones vais a saber ustedes de lo que es mejor para mí! Os necesite hace cuatro años para que testificaseis a mi favor y me distéis la espalda. —Blaise y Pansy enmudecieron—. Os necesite cuando Voldemort colocó la marca en mi antebrazo y amenazó con matar a mis padres. ¡Os necesite los últimos dos jodidos años de Hogwarts! —exclamó furioso—. ¡¿Dónde estabais entonces?! ¡Por vuestra culpa estuve encerrado durante cuatro años en una puta celda sin más compañía que mis ganas de morir! No tenéis ni puta idea de lo que es mejor para mí porque no sabéis quién soy, no me conocéis y nunca habéis intentado hacerlo.

Se levantó con fuerza de la silla sobresaltando a Blaise y Pansy que se encontraban consternados ante el ataque de sinceridad y furia del chico. El rubio salió del despacho con rapidez y se apoyó contra la puerta antes de girarse y empezar a caminar pero algo captó su atención cuando solo había dado dos pasos.

 _Granger._

La castaña estaba parada a unos pocos metros de la puerta de Zabini con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente. El gris de los orbes de Draco conectó como un relámpago con el marrón de los ojos de ella, anclando las miradas de una manera que ambos sintieron que jamás podrían dejar de mirarse.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Ya estoy empezando a escribir el siguiente capítulo así que no creo que tarde más de dos semanas en subirlo :)**

 **Cualquier opinión, crítica, sugerencia o cosa del fic me la podéis dejar en los reviews ^-^**

* * *

 ** _Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:_**

 **Guest:** ¡Hola, desconocido/a! Me alegre que te guste la historia, y sí, sería ilógico que Draco estuviese completamente bien tras cuatro años encerrado :S El dramione avanzará lento pero seguro así que toca esperar, espero verte por aquí (y sí quieres puedes poner tu nombre en vez de Guest, no como a nadie xD). Besos.

 **Celeste:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :) Besos.

 **Guest2:** ¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que estés amando la historia, espero que la ames de principio a fin :))) (No temas de poner un nombre o una firma cuando comentes *-*) Besos.

 **Abril p:** ¡Hola! Me alegra ver que a los lectores les guste mi manera de escribir, muchas gracias por comentar :) Besos.

 **Ana:** ¡Hola! Me encanta ver que más gente se va uniendo a la lectura de este fic y que les guste la trama y mi forma de escribir :) Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :D Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Black

_**Nota original de autora (26 de febrero de 2017):**_

 **¡Hola! Estoy actualizando temprano, ¡alabado sea Merlín! JAJAJAJAJA Trataré de que esto comience a ser habitual otra vez (tratar, que no es lo mismo que asegurar xd)**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a**_ ** _Annykzhenn, Correca23maya, Dulcehp7, Ihana Malfoy, Keyla Zabini Parkinson, LizzyMalfoy92, Pao-SasuUchiha, RAKL Gt, SlyPrincess98, Suzione StarM, VampiGiirl92, Yue-Malfoy-Kiryuu,_** ** _Yuu Valentine,_** ** _Z-Li, ale24mc, belen1, bettythalia, chrispati13, girlotaku42, joss-12, loremmac, Doppelganger22, Gabs Frape, LizzyMalfoy92, MariMalfoy1, Mel blackstone, Pao-SasuUchiha, Suzione StarM, , ericacardenas, girlotaku42, johasmiles, nadinzuly23, naradalej02, Yoka, Doristarazona, Nitaws, Sam Wallflower, Parejachyca, dwamione, Camila Anahi842, johannna, Lozahp, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Pao-SasuUchiha, EstephMalfoy, UnaQueLee, Sheritas-chan, alerejon, danidanidani, .HR, LittleVampireSexy, Bombom Kou y a abril p_** _ **por añadir a alertas, favoritos y/o dejar un review :)**_

 **¡Os adoro!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 7 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 ** _Black - G-Dragon ft. Jennie._**

* * *

 _«¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? ¿No es horrible? Te hace tan vulnerable. Abre tu pecho y abre tu corazón y significa que alguien puede entrar en ti y deshacerte»._

 **[Neil Gaiman]**

 _ **Capítulo VIII: Black.**_

Hermione estaba completamente congelada, no sólo había sido pillada espiando sino que había sido el propio Malfoy quien la había encontrado escuchando a hurtadas su explosión contra Blaise y Pansy.

—¿Te entretiene escuchar a hurtadillas, Granger? —preguntó él arrastrando las palabras.

—Yo —comenzó ella para tratar de justificarse—. No era mi intención, Malfoy.

—Claro que no —replicó él con ironía y Hermione frunció el ceño.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada al respecto, el chico comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la castaña. Hermione por un impulso comenzó a caminar detrás de él, metiéndose en el ascensor justo en el momento en el que las puertas se iban a cerrar completamente.

—Malfoy —pronunció ella, sin saber realmente que iba a decir—. Te juro que no era mi intención escuchar.

—Pero lo hiciste. —Arrastró cada letra con lentitud; Hermione sentía que volvía a estar en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts discutiendo con Malfoy. La castaña tragó saliva.

—Sí, lo hice —concedió—, y no me arrepiento.

Draco arqueó una de sus cejas e hizo una mueca incrédula. ¿Con qué derecho esa mujer se ponía a escuchar su conversación y luego le soltaba esa mierda de no arrepentirse? ¿Por qué lo había perseguido? Con el cabreo que tenía encima lo último que quería hacer era mantener esa conversación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó después de unos segundos escudriñando el rostro femenino—. ¿Qué te hizo quedarte a escuchar?

Hermione se quedó en blanco unos segundos, buscando la manera de contestar esa pregunta sin revelar la verdadera razón por la que se había quedado oyendo lo que ellos tres habían estado comentando hasta hacia unos minutos.

—Quizá estaba buscando respuestas —soltó, decidiendo que debía enfrentarse a Malfoy ahora que podía y recordando las palabras dichas por Ginny.

Draco soltó una risa irónica aunque su cuerpo se había tensado ante las palabras de la chica.

—¿Respuestas? —repitió él—. ¿Qué clase de respuestas estaría buscando Hermione Granger en una conversación conmigo?

La castaña apretó los labios, Malfoy no parecía dispuesto a cooperar y ella tampoco estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que él podría decir. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería preguntar realmente, las cuestiones a las que quería dar respuesta.

—Quizá una explicación al porqué me besaste el día de tu juicio, antes de que te llevasen.

—Porque quise —respondió él con rapidez, su mente trabajando frenéticamente para armar una buena manera de evadir el tema al que la chica trataba de llegar.

—No me lo creo —replicó Granger—. Tú no harías algo así sin una razón oculta y quiero saberlo.

—¿Qué te importa? Fue un simple beso, no hagas un drama —contestó cortante, observando cómo estaban a punto de llegar a la planta de la red Flu.

—Quiero saberlo, quiero entenderlo —declaró ella—. Quiero respuestas.

—La gente quiere muchas cosas, Granger, pero no se puede tener todo en este mundo —respondió evasivo, tratando de pasar al lado de la chica para salir del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron.

—¡No! —Hermione exclamó cuando vio sus intenciones, agarrándolo de la muñeca para frenar su huida—. Respóndeme, Malfoy.

—Granger —rumió él—. Suéltame.

—Respóndeme —exigió.

—Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, ¿no te pareció eso suficiente respuesta? —explotó él.

Hermione tragó saliva, bajando un poco la mirada. Se acordaba perfectamente de eso, no había podido parar de pensar en esas palabras que el chico había pronunciado cuatro años atrás pero no eran suficiente explicación. No era algo compresible para ella.

¿Cómo podía estar Draco Malfoy, fiel defensor de los « _sangre pura»_ , enamorado de ella, una hija de muggles?

No tenía sentido y si lo que él había dicho era cierto, quería saber qué lo llevó hasta ese punto. Por qué ella, de entre todas las personas.

—Dime la verdad —pidió.

Draco soltó un gruñido ante la insistencia de la chica, sintiéndose completamente acorralado y agobiado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Una y otra vez siendo acribillado por diferentes acusaciones, después de explotar contra sus amigos lo que menos necesitaba era a Hermione a menos de dos metros de él y con esa mirada decidida en la cara. Nunca había sido bueno lidiando con sus sentimientos y que Granger viniese ahora a exigirle una respuesta a aquella jodida confesión lo estaba hundiendo.

—No, déjame en paz —dijo entre dientes y Hermione apretó sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca—. Granger, suéltame.

—¡Dame una jodida respuesta!

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¿No te parece eso suficiente explicación? —exclamó él comenzando a respirar aceleradamente—. ¡¿Tan jodidamente difícil es de creer?!

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, dando varios pasos hacia atrás mientras veía al chico comenzar a respirar agitadamente y como se llevaba una mano al pecho. No, sin duda ella no había estado preparada para volver a escuchar eso por parte de Malfoy, no estaba preparada para oír una reafirmación de la declaración que él había hecho años atrás.

—Malfoy —comenzó pero se paró cuando vio que el ya no la estaba mirando, ocupado tratando de calmarse y observando como sus ojos grises se oscurecían—. Malfoy…

Draco pulsó el botón para abrir las puertas y salió rápidamente del ascensor, yendo a toda prisa hasta una de las chimeneas y gritando la dirección de la casa de Pansy. Hermione tardó en reaccionar y cuando salió del ascensor Malfoy ya había desaparecido de su vista, con un suspiro rendido y la cabeza hecha un lío comenzó a caminar, parándose al oír un grito llamándola.

—¡Hermione! —Pansy salió de uno de los ascensores y corrió hacia ella—. ¿Has visto a Draco?

—Sí, él bajó conmigo y se alteró y entonces se fue y… —Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Me dijo que me besó porque estaba enamorado de mí, no lo entiendo. No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo, ¡joder!

Pansy vio como Hermione parecía a punto de entrar en pánico mientras la realización de lo que había podido ocurrir era procesada por su mente. Sin duda ese día era para echarle cosas en cara a Draco. Miró a Hermione fijamente y sopesó sus palabras durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Le interrogaste? —cuestionó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Le preguntaste algo, Granger? ¿Le preguntaste acerca de lo que pasó en su juicio? —inquirió ella con brusquedad.

—Sí —contestó—. Necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Y no se te ocurre otra idea mejor que acorralarlo en un ascensor y atosigarlo con tus preguntas? —replicó molesta.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante los reproches de la pelinegra.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? De otra manera no hubiera tenido la oportunidad para preguntarle —se defendió—. Después de que pasó en el despacho de Blaise pensé que…

Hermione se cortó cuando vio la mirada enfadada de Pansy.

—Y pensaste que después de escuchar una conversación privada podrías aprovechar su explosión de sinceridad y tratar de buscar respuestas en un Draco cabreado y agobiado, ¿no? —preguntó ella con rabia—. Genial, Granger, genial.

Pansy se dio la vuelta y se largó a una de las chimeneas gritando la dirección de su casa dejando que las llamas verdes la envolvieran. La mirada furiosa de la mujer fue lo último que Hermione pudo apreciar antes de que desapareciese.

—¿Hermione? —Ginny apareció detrás de ella, después de haber escuchado parte de su discusión con Parkinson—. ¿Hermione, estás bien?

Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo, su mente siendo un completo caos alrededor de una simple oración:

 _Estoy enamorado de ti._

Mierda, Malfoy la seguía queriendo y ella no sabía lidiar con eso.

* * *

—¿Draco? —Pansy entró dudosa al cuarto del chico, viéndolo sentado en una de las esquinas, su cabeza hundida en hueco que sus rodillas flexionadas creaban.

—Quiero estar solo, Pansy.

—Draco —comenzó ella—. Sé lo que pasó con Granger.

Draco hizo una mueca y levantó la mirada, observando a la chica que ahora se encontraba acuclillada delante de él. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, desde la discusión minutos atrás con ella y Blaise hasta esa jodida forma tan agobiante que tenía Granger de exigir respuesta. Sintió una vez más esa presión en su pecho, asfixiándolo lentamente.

—No podía respirar —le confesó—. No estaba preparado para esa conversación, Pansy.

—Lo sé —suspiró ella—, pero Draco, jamás estarás preparado para enfrentarte a muchas situaciones que se puedan dar, no solo con ella sino con el resto de sus fantasmas si no te dejas ayudar —explicó con suavidad—. No nacemos sabiendo cómo lidiar con todas los sucesos de nuestra vida, no es tan fácil.

El rubio apoyó su cara en la palma de la mano que la pelinegra utilizaba para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y dejó pasar los segundos, disfrutando de la extraña calma.

—Debería serlo —dijo y luego miró a la mujer—. Me gustaría hacer todo más fácil, sé que no estoy bien, Pansy. Y me gustaría poder hacer frente a todo lo que pasa, por ti, por Blaise, por Granger y por todas esas personas a las que le debo explicaciones y con las que tengo cosas que tratar.

—No lo hagas por los demás, Draco —suspiró ella—. Hazlo por ti, empieza a hablar con Heather por ti.

—Sí —murmuró él tras unos segundos—. Sí, lo haré. Pero no me dejes solo en esto, Pansy.

Ella se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó dificultosamente con sus brazos.

—No te dejaré de lado, Draco. No lo volveré a hacer.

Cerrando los ojos él se apoyó suavemente en la chica y dejó que las manos en su pelo y la suave respiración de Pansy alejasen poco a poco sus demonios.

Al menos por un par de horas.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Sé que terminaré editando este cap porque hay cosas de las que no estoy segura pero ha sido un cap muy "fuerte", ¿no? Mega confesión y reacción de Draco.**

 **Adoro a Pansy xD**

 **Cualquier opinión, crítica, sugerencia o cosa del fic me la podéis dejar en los reviews ^-^**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Abril p:** ¡Hola! Hermione necesita un pequeño de golpe de realidad así que, ¿quién mejor que Ginny? xD Gracias por comentar una vez más, besos.

 **Yoka: ¡Hola!** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Realmente me encanta escribirla y ver que me apoyáis en este proyecto :) Besos, gracias por comentar y ¡viva el dramione!

 **UnaQueLee:** ¡Hola! Sí, yo siempre suelo dejar los caps en modo tensión para que os comáis las uñas y todo eso xD Sin remordimientos :D Gracias por comentar, besos :)

 **Sheritas-chan:** ¡Hola! Ey, me parece bastante xD En mi idea original se habrían visto mucho menos, agradece que haya cambiado cosas xD El dramione se tiene que desarrollar poco a poco así que paciencia, querida, mucha paciencia. Draco está mal, Hermione confusa, todo es un lío xD

Gracias por comentar, besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	10. Capítulo IX: Desperate

**¡Hola! Estoy actualizando pronto wiiii *tira cohetes* Bueno, pero no os acostumbréis que se vienen los exámenes y a no ser que deje los capítulos escritos, seguramente tarde en actualizar xD**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Beautifuldisaster666, CharMalfoy, IriaSchulz, Isbel0079, Kalhia, Lady Sunny, MariiiLu1099, Marisol1980, SANIIE, SlyPrincess98, Tulip Black, VampiGiirl92, Xiamara Nott, bestsellerwriter, dianetonks, AnnLupinBlack, Ariana Kendra Black, KimiiiHP, alico08, sandralilith, Nitaws, RAKL Gt, Parejachyca, alejeron, abril p, Esteph Malfoy, johasmiles, johannna, Micaela Malfoy, Marycielo Felton, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Camila Anahí82, Lozahp, Doristarazona, loremmac y a Sam Wallflower por añadir a alertas, favoritos y/o dejar un review :)**_

 ** _¡Os adoro! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Desperate - VIXX**_

* * *

 _ ***Error de subida arreglado. Gracias a Susy por avisar :)**_

* * *

 _«En las noches de Diciembre, cuando el termómetro está a cero, es cuándo más pensamos en ver el sol»._

 **[Víctor Hugo]**

 _ **Capítulo IX: Desperate.**_

—Hola, Draco. —El rubio clavó sus ojos grises en la mujer que había frente a él—. Me dijo Pansy que el otro día explotaste y te sinceraste en algunas cosas con ellos.

Draco se limitó a asentir, sus labios apretados fuertemente y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Heather se acomodó en la silla y pasó un par de páginas de la libreta en la que se dedicaba apuntar cosas desde que había empezado a ir a las sesiones, incluso aunque no hablase nada.

—Quiero que me cuentes sobre los días o semanas previas a tu juicio.

El antiguo Slytherin frunció el ceño, un poco extrañado, pero asintió y trató de buscar una manera de empezar. Le había prometido a Pansy y a sí mismo que trataría de abrirse y contarle todo a Heather, aunque esto era bastante complicado.

—Me llegó una notificación del Ministerio dónde estaban apuntadas la fecha y la hora del juicio —comenzó—. Mi madre me dijo que aunque algunos miembros del grupo de Potter hablarían a mi favor el juez que me había tocado era bastante… ¿cerrado? No sé, simplemente era demasiado difícil convencerlo de darle libertad a los mortífagos. —Tomó aire antes de seguir—. Contacté con Blaise y Pansy para que viniesen a testificar a mi favor, ella respondió al mensaje y me dijo que trataría de asistir. De Blaise jamás recibí ningún tipo de respuesta. Theo también estaba hospitalizado así que me quedé sin opciones.

—¿Cómo te sentó que ninguno de ellos se presentase a tu juicio? —preguntó la psicóloga, su mano escribiendo con rapidez algo en el cuaderno.

—Creo, creo que me lo esperaba, quizá no de Pansy o Blaise pero sí de los demás. Sabía que con Nott no podía contar así que realmente lo suyo no me afectó. —Draco hizo una pausa, sopesando sus siguientes palabras—. Más que sentirme traicionado o algo por el estilo, me sentí decepcionado. Yo testifiqué a favor de ellos en sus juicios y ellos no fueron capaz de hacerlo en el mío.

—¿Sientes algún tipo de rencor hacía ellos por esto? —cuestionó la mujer, sus ojos examinando los gestos y muecas de Draco.

—Sí —respondió—. Sí, guardó rencor hacía ellos pero no por que no fuesen a mi juicio, eso sinceramente dejó de importarme hace mucho.

La psicóloga asintió—. Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón de tu enfado hacia ellos?

Draco apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, cientos de pensamiento bombardeándole y provocando que apretase sus puños. La ira y el resentimiento contra Pansy y Blaise creciendo cada vez más.

Al ver los gestos de Draco y como todo quedaba en silencio, la mujer aceptó que la sesión había acabado ahí. Ese día no conseguiría sacar nada más a Draco, aunque lo poco que le había contado le parecía un gran avance en comparación con las anteriores sesiones, donde simplemente se mantenía callado hasta que las dos horas o la hora y media pasarán y se pudiese largar.

Acomodándose en su silla Heather dio un rápido vistazo al reloj y, al igual que Draco, esperó a que la sesión terminase. Un espeso silencio entre ellos que solo era interrumpido ocasionalmente por el ruido de las sillas cuando alguno se movía o la pluma de la psicóloga raspando el papel cuando ésta escribía.

* * *

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —le preguntó Pansy a Heather cuando fue a buscar a Draco.

—Bueno, me ha contado un par de cosas —dijo ella—. En comparación con la última vez ha avanzado muchísimo.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Cuando Pansy se giró para irse con Draco, quien la esperaba en la puerta de la clínica, Heather la agarró del brazo suavemente. La mujer se giró y miró a la psicóloga con sorpresa, la mujer le sonrió cálidamente y la soltó.

—Pansy —comenzó—, tengo una pregunta.

Extrañada, la pelinegra la hizo un gesto a Draco y se giró completamente para encarar a la mujer.

—Usted dirá.

—¿Qué suceso importante ocurrió cuando Draco estuvo en prisión? —Pansy frunció el ceño con confusión y miró de forma interrogante a la mujer.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Por la manera en la que Draco actuó tras contarme un par de cosas creo que algo ocurrió cuando él ya estaba en prisión, algo que le dolió y que fue uno de los motivos por los que cada vez se fue cerrando más.

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos antes de alzar su vista y mirar a la psicóloga, la realización brillando en sus ojos. Volvió a mirar hasta la zona donde estaba Draco y tragó saliva, sus ojos se humedecieron lentamente y suspiró.

—Murió —susurró con pesar.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Narcissa, su madre, murió unas pocas semanas después de que lo encerrarán.

Heather asintió con compresión y tras unas pocas palabras más Pansy se fue con Draco, este frunciéndole el ceño al ver que se negaba a decirle nada. Sabía que ambas habían estado hablando de él y que, sin duda, era algo que estaba estrechamente relacionado con sus recuerdos más dolorosos. Pansy parecía ser experta en leer esa parte de su vida.

* * *

Hermione dio un brinco sobre su asiento cuando Ginny entró azotando la puerta con fuerza, sus pelirrojas cejas frunciéndose en su dirección y una mirada recriminadora en su cara. Encima de presentarse en su trabajo sin avisar, venía con esa actitud. Hermione la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Ginny, no entres así, que no es tu casa —exclamó la castaña.

—¡Malfoy te dijo que te quería! —exclamó y Hermione no sabía si estaba emocionada o no.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Ginny arqueó una ceja y la miró inquisitiva. Hermione no quería pensar en lo sucedido con Malfoy, todavía estaba buscando una forma de enfrentarse a toda esa situación.

—Quizá de que la razón por la que saliste corriendo después de hablar con Parkinson hace unos días y por la cual me has evitado es que interrogaste a Malfoy y este te dijo que te quería.

Hermione agachó la mirada, su ceño frunciéndose considerablemente.

—No estaba huyendo —se defendió.

La pelirroja soltó una risa irónica y tomo asiento frente a su amiga, su mirada clavada en la cabeza agachada de Hermione.

—Herms, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —dijo con tono conciliador—. Puedes confiar en mí.

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada marrón clavada en los papeles frente a ella hasta que aceptó que no podía ocultarle nada a su amiga.

—Malfoy me dijo que me quería —concedió.

—Vale… —Ginevra tomó aire—. Pero eso ya te lo había dicho cuatro años atrás, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Y-yo pensé que era una broma —balbuceó—. Pensé que lo que había dicho era falso, que lo dijo para hacerme sentir culpable o algo retorcido, no sé.

—Hermione, sinceramente creo que Malfoy es, o al menos era, una persona que no bromearía con sus sentimientos. —Hizo una pausa—. Ni siquiera era consciente de que tenía sentimientos y quizás eso lo haga mucho más creíble.

La chica soltó una risa amarga y subió su mirada para observar a la pelirroja.

—Parecía tan sincero, Ginny —dijo y tragó saliva—. Parecía tan roto cuando me lo dijo. Me impactó.

Ginny se levantó y abrazó a su amiga cuando llegó a su lado, sus brazos apretándose alrededor de ella buscando reconfortarla. Era consciente de que la personalidad de su amiga la llevaría a dar vueltas una y otra vez al tema, lo había hecho en el pasado y lo estaría haciendo ahora.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a hablar con él otra vez?

—Necesito respuestas —susurró—. Necesito saber por qué nunca me lo dijo, por qué esperó al juicio, por qué se enamoró de mí…

—Pues entonces espera, sé paciente y no hagas nada estúpido como lo que hiciste el otro día —aconsejó—. Blaise me dijo que él está tratando de superar esos cuatro años de Azkaban, y tú acorralándolo no es una buena forma de superarlos.

Hermione asintió quedamente.

—Espera y acércate a Malfoy poco a poco, y cuando estéis preparados, los dos —aclaró—, hablar y solucionar lo que tengáis que solucionar.

La castaña iba a contestar pero se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta antes que la cabeza de Blaise se asomase. El hombre sonrió en grande cuando las vio a ambas y se adentró en el despacho, apoyándose contra la puerta.

—Ey, chicas, iba a ir a comer, ¿queréis venir?

—Sí —aceptó Ginny al instante—. ¿Herms?

—Ir ustedes, yo quiero adelantar un poco de trabajo.

Ambos asintieron y la pelirroja salió de la oficina con Blaise. Pocos minutos después volvieron a tocar la puerta, Hermione no se molestó en alzar la mirada de los documentos y habló lo suficientemente alto para que su inesperado visitante la escuchase.

—¿Qué se te olvidó, Ginny? —cuestionó la chica.

—No soy Ginny. —Hermione levantó la mirada, sorprendida, y tragó saliva.

—Hola, Pansy.

La pelinegra se sentó frente a ella y clavó su mirada en la mujer. Parecía molesta con ella y Hermione estaba segura de cuál era la razón para su visita.

—Creo que debemos hablar —dijo la visitante.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se acomodó en la silla. Analizó sus palabras y se tomó unos segundos para mirar fijamente a Pansy antes de responder a su pregunta, fingiendo no saber de qué quería hablar la mujer frente a ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Draco y lo que siente por ti.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **¿Qué creéis que le dirá Pansy a Herms? ¿Qué os ha parecido la sesión de Draco con Heather?**

 **Críticas, opiniones, alabanzas o cualquier cosa la podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Abril p:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo. Es comprensible la manera en la que actúa Draco, estuvo encerrado 4 años después de todo. Me pone feliz ver que te gusta este Malfoy. Gracias por comentar, besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	11. Capítulo X: Hellevator

_**Nota de autora (12 de marzo de 2017):**_

 **¡Holaa! Vengo bastante puntual y con el capítulo más largo de lo que llevamos de fic (+3k) :) Ando un poco liada con la organización de los Amortentia Awards (correr a facebook para enteraos de esto) y con los exámenes así que no aseguro que pueda actualizar con este margen de tiempo que he dejado entre los caps (10-13 días) u.u**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **38\. .rmz, Beatrix Malfoy, BlueBells94 FanFiction, Cecilia695,** **Chiaki Suzuki, Correca23maya, Kattypocket, Lyn-senpai, cynthiakavila, mariaevarios1, neworquinaona, , Baruka84,** **Beatrix Malfoy, Dragon saku, HacheSinAzucar, LuzTN, UH-2505, alondragoretti, pamelagarcia400, nonis, parejachyca, Gizz Malfoy Granger, johasmiles, Marycelo Felton, AylenMara, Sam Wallflower, Nei Nei, Doristarazona, johannna, abril p, alejandra, Bombom kou, .HR, joss-12 y alerejon por añadir a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar review :)**_

 **¡Os adoro!**

 **(Estamos rozando los 200 reviews, estoy flipando *se seca las lágrimas*)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2017._**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 ** _Hellevator - Stray kids._**

* * *

 _«Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo»._

 **[George Santayana]**

 _ **Capítulo X: Hellevator.**_

La tensión era tan palpable en esa sala que Hermione sentía que podía ahogarse con ella. Sus manos estaban tensas sobre la mesa de roble mientras observaba fijamente a Pansy, esperando a que esta comenzase a hablar.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —terminó preguntando la castaña.

—Estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas —comentó Pansy tras unos minutos—. No quiero extenderme mucho.

Hermione asintió ligeramente y tomó una profunda respiración.

—Draco está mal —comenzó Pansy, sobresaltándola—. Estar recluido en una celda durante cuatro años sin más compañía que tu propia sombra no es algo que se supere fácilmente, y él está tratando de avanzar, ¿sabes? Pero tú pareces ser un obstáculo en su camino, al menos en estos momentos.

—¿Un obstáculo? —articuló la mujer—. ¿Por qué sería yo una limitación para Malfoy?

—Quizá porque está enamorado de ti.

Hermione tragó saliva ante esas palabras, completamente incómoda ante esa oración.

—No creo que…

—Deja de negarlo, Granger, resulta cansino —la interrumpió Pansy—. Draco está enamorado de ti y que tú hayas decido que quieres explicaciones. —Hizo una pausa—. Corrijo, hayas exigido explicaciones a una persona que no se encuentra mentalmente estable es algo que puede suponer una limitación.

—Creo que merezco una respuesta a la confesión que Malfoy ya ha hecho en dos ocasiones —replicó Hermione, ignorando el filo venenoso que Pansy había dado a las últimas palabras.

—¿Debo recordarte que tu forzaste esa segunda confesión? —cuestionó cortante—. Para haber sido la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación pareces bastante impulsiva en lo que a Draco se refiere.

—¿Impulsiva con Malfoy? No lo creo, simplemente pedí que me diese una respuesta.

Pansy arqueó una ceja y soltó una risita entre dientes.

—¿Y quién eres tú para ir exigiendo respuestas? Además no creas que no sé qué escuchaste la conversación que Blaise y yo tuvimos con Draco —dijo la pelinegra—. Si hubieses tenido dos dedos de frente* no hubieras asaltado a Draco de la manera en la que lo hiciste, creo que eres bastante consciente de que él necesita ayuda profesional tras cuatro años de aislamiento.

—Entiendo que Malfoy tenga problemas tras cuatro años en Azkaban, pero no creo que responder a mi pregunta desencadenase ningún tipo de crisis emocional en él —replicó la mujer, terca.

Pansy se levantó furiosa y estampó sus dos manos en el escritorio, sobresaltando a la castaña que se echó hacia atrás con la silla.

—¿Eres idiota o solo finges serlo? —cuestionó con frialdad—. ¡Claro que afectas a Draco! Está enamorado de ti y no sabe lidiar con ello y vienes tú a recordárselo y exigiendo respuestas cuando no está preparado para dártelas, ¿y te crees que no le va afectar?

Hermione enfurecida encaró a la mujer frente a ella.

—¡No es mi culpa que Malfoy no sepa lidiar con lo que siente! —exclamó ella.

Pansy pareció calmarse tras esas palabras y se irguió, acomodándose un poco la camisa y dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica a Hermione.

—Es irónico que tú digas eso —comentó Pansy arrastrando las palabras al más puro estilo Malfoy—. Si supieses lidiar con lo que sientes no hubieras estado cuatro años estancada en la confesión de Draco. —La pelinegra se giró y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta—. Puede que Draco no sepa lidiar con lo que siente, pero tú no sabes lidiar con lo que él despierta en ti.

Y con toda la majestuosidad Slytherin del mundo, Pansy salió de la sala, dejando a Hermione completamente en blanco.

* * *

—Hola, Draco —saludó Pansy cuando entró a la casa—. ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?

El chico arqueó una ceja al ver a su amiga tan feliz.

—Bien —respondió—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Qué? —Pansy se giró confundida.

—¿Qué has hecho para estar tan feliz?

La pelinegra se echó a reír y palmeó el hombro de su amigo. Draco parecía incluso más confundido con ese gesto y las cejas rubias se fruncieron demostrando el desconcierto que el chico sentía.

—¿Por qué crees que he hecho algo? ¿No puedo estar feliz sin más?

—Supongo —concedió él—. Pero dime, ¿qué hiciste?

La mujer rodó los ojos y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, bebiendo el café que se acababa de preparar. Miró a Draco fijamente y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia la pregunta del hombre.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Te conozco desde hace veinte años, Pansy —le recordó el rubio—. Sé cuándo tu felicidad está causada por algo que has hecho y cuando es porque realmente te sientes así.

—Bueno, digamos que tuve una charla productiva con alguien y me siento satisfecha con lo que cause —confesó ella y le dio otro sorbo a su oscura bebida.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—No —alargó la «o» de manera exagerada—, creo.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se preparó una taza de café.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso que has hecho.

—Una pena.

Draco sonrió detrás de su taza ante el comentario de la chica, su mente viajando hasta aquellas tardes que pasaban en la sala común de Slytherin y dónde Pansy contestaba de esa misma manera a todos aquellos que se sentían ofendidos por sus palabras.

—Parece que no has madurado mucho, Parkinson —se burló él.

—¡Eh, respeta a tus mayores! —La chica le lanzó una revista—. He madurado por fuera y por dentro, pero no puedes quitar la ironía y las burlas que ejecuta mi mente. Son parte de mí.

—Bueno, mucho no has madurado por fuera. Todavía estoy esperando ver que te crezcan las tetas.

Draco salió casi corriendo de la cocina ante el grito colérico de la chica y los pasos furiosos que lo seguían tras su comentario.

—¡No necesito tener muchas tetas para ser una diosa del olimpo, Malfoy! —exclamó cuando éste se encerró en su habitación—. Sal de ahí, ¡cobarde! Da la cara.

Draco asomó la cabeza tras la puerta y sonrió a su amiga.

—¿Te ofendí? —cuestionó Malfoy a lo que ella asintió furiosa—. Una pena —dijo con claro tono burlón.

La puerta blanca se cerró antes que la zapatilla de la chica pudiese estamparse contra la cabeza de Draco. La pelinegra escuchó la risa de Draco tras la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír. En momentos así sentía que su amigo volvía a ser el que era antes y que sus fantasmas habían desparecido. Aunque, desgraciadamente, eso no fuese verdad, al menos podía disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos.

* * *

—Hola, Draco —le saludó Heather cuando entró a la consulta.

—Hola.

El rubio se colocó delante de ella, decidiendo no sentarse al ver como la psicóloga se levantaba de su silla con la libreta entre sus manos.

—Hoy vamos a ser un ejercicio para recordar —comentó la chica mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio y sonreía al rubio.

—¿Recordar el qué?

—Tu estancia en Azkaban.

Draco tragó saliva y asintió lentamente. La idea de volver a esos días de aislamiento y soledad no resultaba para nada atractiva, pero negarse tampoco le iba a servir de nada.

—Túmbate en el diván* por favor. —El rubio hizo lo pedido—. Perfecto. Quiero que te concentres en tus primeros días en Azkaban, quiero que me digas todo lo que recuerdes de esas primeras semanas en Azkaban. Las cosas que hiciste o, incluso, dijiste.

Draco cerró los ojos y no tardó mucho en volver a esa primera noche en Azkaban.

* * *

 _—Bienvenido a Azkaban, chico —le dijo uno de los aurores que lo llevaban con burla._

 _—Estoy seguro que algunos estarán encantados de veros a ti y a la escoria de tu padre._

 _Draco fue empujado a la celda, viendo como las rejas se cerraban detrás de él. Sus ojos se estrecharon examinando la celda sucia y fría. Irónicamente se parecía bastante al estado en el que había estado Malfoy Mannor los últimos meses._

 _Se sentó en el catre y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, empezando a ser consciente de las situaciones y llegando a una conclusión:_

 _La había cagado._

 _¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza al besar a Granger? ¡Encima delante de todos!_

 _La poca cordura que le quedaba se había esfumado, eso estaba claro. No podía considerarse algo razonable que besases a tu declarada "enemiga" en tu juicio cuando ya se ha dictado sentencia y para rematarlo le confiesa una verdad que lleva ocultando toda su adolescencia._

 _«Genial», pensó Malfoy para sí mismo. «Simplemente genial.»_

 _Tranquilizándose, el chico inspeccionó con mayor detenimiento la celda y las arcadas se hicieron presentes cuando observó restos de lo que parecía una persona en una esquina. Había un colchón fino y sucio en una de las esquinas y un cubo en la otra punta que parecía ser su baño._ _Aguantando las ganas de vomitar, se acercó hasta la masa oscura de una de las esquinas que, efectivamente, era un montón de huesos en descomposición. Sin poder aguantarse, el rubio corrió y vomitó en una de las esquinas y sintió la bilis quemar su garganta._

 _Definitivamente iban a ser unos largos cuatro años._

* * *

 _Llevaba dos semanas en ese lugar y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, oía los gritos de los otros presos reclamando venganza, prometiendo la muerte a todos los que los encerraron ahí. Y estaba seguro de que si por alguna razón saliesen libres no dudarían en llevar a cabo todo lo que gritaban en la prisión._

 _Estaban jodidos mentalmente y eso es algo que Draco temía que pudiese sucederle a él._

 _No quería acabar hecho mierda mentalmente._

 _Se tumbó en el intento de cama que había en su celda y comenzó a silbar una canción muggle que Pansy le había enseñado una vez y que desde entonces permanecía en su mente. No podía evitar que la nostalgia le invadiese al pensar en no volver a ver la cara de su madre, de Pansy o de cualquiera de sus amigos y conocidos en cuatro años._

 _¿Se olvidaría de sus caras? ¿Del sonido de sus voces? ¿De todo lo que habían vivido? Quizá. Realmente no sabía que esperar. Puede que estuviese exagerando, siendo un pesimista, pero si algo había aprendido es que Azkaban trastornaba a la gente y consumía su alma._

 _Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar. Quizá la clave para mantenerse cuerdo en ese lugar era no siéndolo. Sonrió ante la frase que cruzó su mente, esa que había escuchado recitar una vez a un mortífago que, curiosamente, amaba la literatura muggle._

 _«Me volví loco con horribles intervalos de horrorosa cordura»._

 _Realmente podía aplicar eso a él._

 _Con un suspiro se tumbó en el suelo y se concentró en la imagen de sus amigos. La sonrisa socarrona de Pansy, la risa contagiosa de Blaise o los comentarios sarcásticos de Theo. Extrañaba el calor que los brazos de su madre le proporcionaban en sus peores momentos. Incluso extrañaba el tener que madrugar para ir a las horribles clases de Snape en Hogwarts._ _Pero eso ya no era posible, Snape había muerto, Blaise estaba en Estados Unidos, Pansy desparecida y Theo en el hospital. ¿Y él? Él estaba agotando su existencia encerrado en una celda por cuatro largos años que no estaba seguro que podría cumplir._

 _Con una sonrisa nostálgica Draco se dejó ir una vez más a los brazos de Morfeo, el único lugar donde la soledad no podía acompañarlo._

* * *

 _Draco se había conseguido una pelota gracias a uno de los guardias que, simplemente, le había pedido información sobre hechizos oscuros. La bola que rebotaba constantemente contra la pared era su único entretenimiento en ese lugar hasta que el objeto se rompiese._

 _—¿Podrías, por favor, parar de golpear mi pared? Estoy tratando de leer. —La voz ronca de un hombre resonó en la celda, congelando a Draco que dejo caer la pelota—. Gracias._

 _Cuando consiguió salir de su estupor, el color se le fue del rostro y apretó los ojos con fuerza._

 _—Mierda —susurró—. Me estoy volviendo loco. Escucho voces._

 _—No estás volviéndote loco, muchacho. No todavía —contestó la voz._

 _Una mueca de pánico se dibujó en el rostro del chico ante las palabras que una vez más llenaron el silencio de su celda._

 _—Estoy pirado —se lamentó—. Adiós, cordura._

 _—Deja de quejarte, chico —volvió a hablar—. No estás loco, estoy en la celda de al lado._

 _Draco suspiró de alivio y se acercó a la pared que daba a la celda contigua y donde había estado haciendo rebotar su pelota._

 _—¿Hola? —cuestionó el rubio mientras daba dos toques en la pared con su puño._

 _—¿Se puede saber porque dices 'hola' a una persona con la que ya has hablado? Es una tontería. —El rubio rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a la pared._

 _—Teniendo en cuenta que no hay nada que me diga que eres real y no un producto de mi mente prefiero optar por un 'hola' —replicó el chico._

 _La otra persona se echó a reír—. Eres un chico ingenioso, me gustas._

 _—Me alegra oírlo._

 _—Eres Draco Malfoy, ¿no es así?_

 _—Sí._

 _—Ah, conocí a tu abuelo Abraxas. Un buen hombre, un poco obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre, pero buen hombre. Sabía que cartas jugar y cuáles no._

 _—¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 _—Ese tipo de preguntas no se le hace a una dama, señor Malfoy._

 _—Usted no es una dama —replicó el rubio—. Y si lo fuera tendría la voz más grave de todas las mujeres que conozco._

 _—Ah, supongo que a esta edad poco se puede ocultar —suspiró el hombre—. Tengo más de setenta y cinco años y menos de setenta y siete._

 _Draco rodó los ojos una vez más pero el amago de una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios finos._

 _—¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Azkaban?_

 _—Más tiempo del que te puedas imaginar._

 _—¿Por qué no has dicho nada hasta ahora? —preguntó el chico—. Llevo casi cinco semanas aquí._

 _—Bueno, supongo que estaba esperando a que te asentases en este pacífico y solitario lugar._

 _—¿Pacífico? —Se carcajeó Malfoy—. No hay un día en que los otros presos no amenacen con matar a la humanidad._

 _—Pero no lo hacen, ni podrán hacerlo —replicó el hombre—. Así que es un lugar pacífico._

 _El rubio prefirió no replicar y cerró los ojos un momento, apoyando su cabeza contra la fría piedra. Se despertó sobresaltado casi cinco horas después, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y la noche posiblemente ya había caído. Arrastró sus pies hasta la cama y se tumbó en esta, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos y tratando de conciliar el sueño otra vez._

 _—No cuentes —mencionó una voz haciéndolo sobresaltar._

 _—¿Qué? —preguntó._

 _—No cuentes el tiempo que llevas aquí._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Es lo peor que puedes hacer, chico —explicó—. Solo hace tu estancia aquí más fría y solitaria._

 _—¿Hace cuánto dejaste de contar tú?_

 _—Desde el primer día que llegué aquí._

 _Draco tragó saliva ante esas palabras tan crudas. Decidió cerrar los ojos una vez más y dejarse ir al mundo de los sueños._

* * *

 _—No me ha gustado nada este libro —confesó Draco y pasó por el hueco de la pared el tomo que su compañero le había dejado—. Aburrido y con un final demasiado predecible._

 _—Bueno, supondría que dirías eso —otro libro apareció dónde había dejado el otro—. Creo que este te gustará._

 _Draco cogió el tomo y ojeó la portada: "El señor de los Anillos: La comunidad del Anillo."_

 _—Fantasía, supongo —adivinó Malfoy._

 _—Así es, Tolkien era un gran escritor de este género, créeme que esta trilogía no te va a decepcionar._

 _—Un resumen rápido —pidió el chico._

 _—Elfos, enanos, hobbits, magos, soldados y unos lugares increíbles._

 _—Cuando salgas de aquí deberías dedicarte a escribir sinopsis, eres todo un experto —ironizó el rubio mientras abría la primera página del libro._

 _El hombre soltó una risa seguido de un ataque de tos. Draco no reaccionó, bastante acostumbrado a esa situación. El hombre siempre decía que no tenía nada, pero estaba más que claro que tantos años encerrado en esa prisión lo habían matado lentamente. Lo sorprendente es que siguiese con vida._

 _—Estás en la mierda —comentó Draco._

 _—Eso no es verdad, simplemente me tragué una polilla._

 _—Aquí no hay polillas —replicó Malfoy._

 _—¿Y tú qué sabes lo que hay en mi celda?_

 _Draco rodó los ojos ante el tono infantil y ofendido que utilizó el otro hombre. Con un suspiro comenzó a leer la historia, enganchándose rápidamente a la lectura que, a pesar de ser bastante lenta, tenía un tono casi de cuento de trasfondo y terminaba haciendo que cualquier lector se hundiese en sus letras._

 _—Siempre quise escribir un libro —comentó de repente su compañero, desconectándolo de la historia._

 _—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?_

 _—No sé, nunca lo he pensado._

 _Draco se talló los ojos ante la respuesta del hombre._

 _—Es una excelente manera de comenzar un libro —se burló el rubio—. No saber de qué va a tratar._

 _—Los grandes artistas no necesitan pensar sus obras —replicó el hombre._

 _—¿Dónde está el gran artista? Porque aquí solo estamos tú y yo._

 _—Eres un idiota, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?_

 _—Muchísimas._

 _—Me lo imaginaba. Destrozas los sueños de la gente —se quejó el hombre._

 _—Oh, cuidado. Que te he roto las aspiraciones a ser un escritor de best sellers._

 _Draco se echó a reír al escuchar las maldiciones que el otro soltaba ante sus palabras. Si algo jamás podría perder Malfoy aunque se pasase cincuenta años encerrado sería el tono irónico en sus palabras._

 _Era un experto en utilizarlo._

 _—Esta te la guardo, Malfoy —escupió su compañero tras unos minutos en silencio._

 _Draco, simplemente, volvió a reírse._

* * *

Draco observó a Heather apuntar unas cosas en el cuaderno mientras él se incorporaba. Ella le sonrió y le tendió un vaso de agua cuando ya se encontraba sentado normalmente, se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio dónde dejó las cosas y le dio una rápida mirada al reloj.

—Ha sido una sesión realmente reveladora, Draco.

—¿Lo ha sido? —cuestionó.

—El saber que tenías un compañero que te mantenía en contacto con el mundo social es algo estupendo —aseguró la mujer—. Nos llevará a avanzar muchísimo más rápido en tu recuperación.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras terminaba su agua y dejaba el vaso en la mesita frente a él, se levantó y cogió su abrigo, que estaba encima de una silla. Tenía una sensación agridulce en el cuerpo, su mente parecía exhausta de tener que recordar aquellas semanas tan lejanas ahora.

—No entiendo en que me puede ayudar que tuviese un compañero al lado de mi celda.

—Draco, el que ese hombre te diese libros, temas de conversación, te hiciese reír y demás cosas, consiguió que no estuvieses completamente aislado del mundo social —explicó ella—. Posiblemente él sea la razón por la cual no has tenido ningún ataque de pánico o de ansiedad tras salir de Azkaban y tener que relacionarte con el mundo una vez más.

—¿Y lo de Granger? —preguntó.

—Eso viene de mucho tiempo atrás, no está relacionado directamente con tu estancia en Azkaban, es algo más profundo y arraigado en el pasado.

—Está bien saberlo —ironizó.

Heather sonrió suavemente—. Sé que recordar esos días en Azkaban es algo difícil para ti, Draco. Pero creo que hay algo más, algo que hace que esos recuerdos se vuelvan más dolorosos.

—Simplemente pienso… —Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo.

Heather le dio un apretón en el brazo, reconfortándolo.

—Sabes que puedes contármelo todo, Draco. Nadie sabrá nada de esto excepto los detalles mínimos que dé cuando firme el documento que diga que estás completamente recuperado —le dijo ella—. El resto se quedará entre nosotros, si no me cuentas las cosas no podré ayudarte del todo.

El chico tomó aire y tras mirar a Heather unos segundos decidió terminar su oración.

—Simplemente pienso que si recuerdo lo que pasó en Azkaban despertaré en la celda una vez más. Y que entonces jamás podré salir de ella.

Heather asintió con comprensión.

—Miedos como estos son los que debes contarle a Pansy, Draco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando sientas que todo se va a derrumbar o que tus fantasmas te llevarán de vuelta a la prisión ella podrá alejarlos, traerte de vuelta a la realidad —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Si confías en ella Pansy podría convertirse en un apoyo infalible para tu recuperación.

Draco asintió y tras un par de palabras más salió de la consulta. Pansy estaba esperándolo en la salita de espera, una revista entre sus manos y una mueca de fascinación en su cara.

—Ya podemos irnos —le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

—Perfecto —murmuró sin levantar la vista—. ¿Qué tal la sesión?

—Muy productiva, según Heather —comentó el chico—. Dice que estoy avanzando muy bien.

—Eso es genial.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ante su actitud.

Sorprendida levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño a Draco.

—¿Te puedes creer que Brad Pitt va a sacar una película con George Clooney y Matt Damon en diciembre? —preguntó—. ¡Y va sobre ladrones! Estoy enamorada y todavía no la he visto.

Draco miró a la chica interrogante, preguntándose quien era esa gente de la que le hablaba.

—¿Qué?

—Pansy, ¿te das cuenta de qué no sé de qué hablas?

La mujer abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y tiró la revista sobre la mesa. Agarró del brazo a Draco y lo arrastró fuera de la clínica, se dirigieron con rapidez a un videoclub y alquilaron un montón de películas.

—Draco Malfoy prepárate para nuestro maratón de fin de semana para ver todas estas películas.

Y mientras ambos tomaban asiento en el sofá del salón y la primera película comenzaba a reproducirse, Draco sintió que todo parecía que iba perfecto. Que no había ningún problema. Pero la sensación de que esto se podría acabar en cualquier momento y que despertaría en su celda una noche más no desaparecía.

Quizás jamás lo haría.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _ **ATENCIÓN: ¿Queréis hacer apuestas sobre quién es su compañero de celda? Haré un regalo a quién lo adivine n.n**_

* * *

 **Antes que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias a quiénes nominaron _Redención_ en los  Amortentia Awards! Este fic ha entrado en la etapa de nominación en las categorías de _Mejor Long Fic Drama , Mejor Fic en Proceso _y _ Mejor Pareja Principal_ :)**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Ahora sí, ha sido un capítulo "largo" y parecido a una montaña rusa, ¿no? Que sepáis que la actitud de Draco de estar feliz un momento y más apagado en otro será explicado, al igual que la forma de interaccionar con él que tiene Heather y veremos más de Hermione y cómo se siente.**

 **¿Os han sonado las escenas de Azkaban? Las dos primeras, si no me confundo, son casi iguales a las del capítulo 3, simplemente las alargué para que se pudiese ver más la situación de Draco en la prisión :)**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Alejandra:** ¡Hola! Créeme, aunque no lo parezca la historia está avanzando con "lentitud" que Draco haya comenzado a hablar con Heather y que haya tenido un encontronazo de esas magnitudes con Hermione no quiere decir que en cuatro capítulos estén juntos. Lo que hemos visto de Draco es solo la punta del iceberg y tampoco sabemos de nada de Hermione estos últimos cuatro años. Estos los considero puntos bastante importantes de la historia y que deben ser resueltos antes de que ellos puedan estar "juntos" completamente :) Pero muchas gracias por la opinión, es bueno saber que piensan los lectores de como avanza todo :D

Besos y abrazos :P

 **Abril p:** ¡Hola! Tus apuestas sobre que diría Pansy no fueron muy acertada u.u Pero, ¡lo intentaste! La verdad es que me encanta escribir a Pansy como la mamá hipopótamo de Draco y que le eche la bronca a Hermione xD

Gracias por comentar una vez más, besos :D

 **Nonis:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, aunque debo advertirte que soy una amante de dejar los capítulos en suspenso, soo #Sorrynotsorry xD

Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, besos :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** _Dos dedos de frente:_ ** Es una expresión para referirse a que eres consciente de una situación, que tomas buenas decisiones o que tienes sentido común.

 **Diván:** Una especie de sofá, más parecido a una camilla y que se utiliza como un asiento de relajación tanto en el hogar como en una consulta de psicología o psiquiatría.

*Si tenéis curiosidad, la película de la que hablo es Ocean's Eleven y fue estrenada el 7 de diciembre de 2001 (fechas aproximadas al tiempo en el que transcurre el fic) :)

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	12. Capítulo XI: Fantasy

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews (¡36 en un sólo capítulo!), y hemos superado los 200 rw :) De verdad que me alegra muchísimo ver el apoyo que le estáis dando a la historia :D**

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **Adriana Malfoy lml, , Drabiela, HelenaJane28, LluviaDeOro, Luna Traviesa, MichelleSlytherin,** **Miku-sakura98, Phoenix Michelle, Reno Alvarez, Sennyff Enel Ram, erickaluna0105, hikarushidoulove, lumosdraco, rochylrdm, Gio3596, GlimmerOnIce, HarlxyQuxnn,** **HelenaJane28, Isela Malfoy, JesSwanfoy94, Katj4, ManjoExLibris, Miku-sakura98, , azulitaleka, cristigv, lilybruja, , sonrais777, Cecilia695, Marycelo Felton, Lady Sunny, UH-2505, .HR, Sam Wallflower, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Desimalfoy, JesSwanfoy94, RAKL Gt, johannna, dannrosas, alerejon, Doristarazona, BlueBells94 FanFiction, Owl182, Mary Malfoy Mellark, annapotter, joha, parejachyca, Gizz Malfoy Granger, johasmiles y inesUchiha por añadir a favs, alertas y o dejar un review :)**_

 _ **¡Os adoro!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**_

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 ** _Fantasy - VIXX_**

* * *

 _«Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo»._

 **[George Santayana]**

 _ **Capítulo XI: Fantasy.**_

Cuando Draco se sentó ese día en la silla frente a Heather algo se sentía diferente. Había días en las que todo parecía estar en blanco y negro. Una especie de vacío que le creaba un hueco en el estómago a Draco pero con el que había aprendido a convivir.

Heather se negaba a ponerle un nombre a esa situación por la que Draco pasaba, aunque ella sabía que era, Pansy sabía que era, Blaise sabía que era y el propio Malfoy sabía que era. Quizá algunos considerasen que eso no era adecuado y que debía tratarse pero en el complejo y caótico rompecabezas que Draco era, esos días donde no existían más colores eran lo de menos.

La psicóloga estaba feliz por cada pequeño avance que hacía con Draco, aunque parecía que todo iba a las mil maravillas y que pronto el chico volvería a ser quien era, todos sabían que eso no era así. Draco jamás volvería a ser el mismo, seguramente nunca podría hacer desaparecer a todos los demonios y por mucho que pareciera avanzar en terapia la realidad era completamente diferente.

¿Quién era su compañero? ¿Qué sintió con la muerte de su madre? ¿Qué pensaba cada día que pasaba en Azkaban? ¿En qué momento comenzó a tener esos días oscuros? ¿Qué cosas habían sucedido en aquellas frías paredes? ¿Era un paciente que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de un aislamiento, incluso si estuvo acompañado por alguien? ¿Era ese hombre real?

Eran cientos de preguntas las que Heather no había conseguido dar respuesta. Cada una de ellas relacionada con una parte oscura y oculta de Draco. No eran cuatro años de sufrimiento, era todo un mundo encerrado en su mente. Sus años en Hogwarts, la situación en su familia, la guerra, el encarcelamiento, las pérdidas.

Y, claramente, uno de los temas tabú de las consultas, la única cuestión de la que Heather no había conseguido llegar a hablar ni siquiera dos palabras.

 _Hermione Granger._

Quizá ella era el pensamiento más recurrente de Draco en esos días que se sentía algo decaído. Los días donde no era capaz de sentir nada. Pero tratar de entender a Malfoy o de descubrir que pasaba por su cabeza en momentos así era como intentar retener todas las gotas de una tormenta en un vaso de cristal.

El solo pensar en ello terminaba resultando desolador.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Draco? —preguntó la mujer, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Bien.

—Hoy te voy a dar tres opciones —comenzó ella—. Podemos hablar de cualquiera de ellas pero elijas la que elijas debes estar dispuesto a recordar y contarme todo lo que puedas.

Draco asintió ausentemente, sus ojos grises perdidos en alguna parte de la pared detrás de ella.

—Tus amigos, la muerte de tu madre o Hermione Granger.

La cara del rubio se movió rápidamente y sus orbes se clavaron en las de la mujer, destellos parecidos a los de una tormenta reflejándose en sus ojos. Heather nunca lo diría en alto, pero de todos los pacientes que había tenido, Draco era el único que con una mirada podía asustarla. Había tanto dolor en sus ojos que era difícil mantener el contacto con sus orbes.

—¿Y si no me gusta ninguna de las opciones? —cuestionó con la voz dura.

—O elijes una o no avanzaremos. Irte de la sala tampoco es una opción —respondió Heather sin dejarse intimidar.

Draco apretó los labios formando una fina línea. Tras unos minutos los despegó y su voz flotó por la sala, dando a conocer su decisión.

—Mis amigos —pronunció, arrastrando las palabras con un deje de ironía.

—Está bien. —La mujer se acomodó en su silla y tras unos segundos formuló la primera pregunta—. ¿Cómo describirías tu amistad con Pansy?

—Buena.

—¿Sólo buena?

—¿Qué más tendría que decir? —replicó él.

—¿Cómo era vuestra relación antes de la guerra?

—No nos tratábamos antes de la guerra.

Ese dato sorprendió a Heather pero supo disimularlo. Escribió esa declaración en su libreta y levantó la vista preparada para el resto.

—Entonces, supongo que fue durante la guerra cuando os hicisteis amigos.

—Sí, algo así —evadió él.

—¿Algo así? Me podrías explicar eso.

—Nos comprometieron —terminó diciendo—. Voldemort creía que sería bueno mantener los lazos de la familia Parkinson y mi familia unidos y decidieron que Pansy y yo debíamos casarnos. A raíz de esto comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos pero ninguno de los dos quería casarse con el otro, ni siquiera nos atraíamos físicamente.

Heather asintió y con un gesto de la mano lo alentó a seguir.

—Bueno, pues ella y yo estábamos planeando huir, ella a Estados Unidos con el hombre del que estaba enamorada y del cual nunca supe la identidad, y yo huiría a Canadá con mi madre. Pero unas semanas antes de que eso ocurriese ella apareció llorando y diciendo que él la había abandonado y que su padre sospechaba de nuestros planes —contó—. Por eso Pansy y yo adoptamos una postura más "romántica" a ojos de nuestros padres. Simplemente nos unimos aún más, ella estaba destrozada por lo que sea que le pasará con aquel chico y mis planes para huir de todo aquello se había ido a la mierda. Ella era como mi refugio en ese lugar y yo era el suyo.

La psicóloga hizo un sonido de comprensión y apuntó algo en su cuaderno. Era bueno que Draco decidiese hablar con ella, aunque claramente no le estaba contando ni una sexta parte de todo lo que le atormentaba.

—¿Cómo te sentiste cuando ella no se presentó en tu juicio? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Yo sabía que no se presentaría —admitió el rubio—. Así que tampoco fue un duro golpe.

—¿Por qué lo sabías? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No, simplemente lo supuse. Cuando le dije las personas que irían a testificar en mi juicio se le borró el color del rostro y me dijo que trataría de ir —explicó el chico—. No hay que ser un genio para adivinar que no iría.

La voz de Draco estaba carente de emociones, sus ojos todavía perdidos en un punto indefinido. Las palabras saliendo de sus labios como si de un robot se tratase.

—En el caso de Blaise y Theo, ¿cómo te sentiste respecto a ellos? —preguntó—. Tengo entendido que ellos también fueron llamados a testificar y no se presentaron.

—No estoy cabreado con Nott. Unos días antes de mi juicio sufrió un ataque y estaba ingresado en San Mungo.

—¿Y Blaise?

Los labios del rubio se apretaron en una fina línea.

—Nada —cortó él—. No sentí nada.

Heather frunció el ceño y tomó más notas en su cuaderno. Colocó sus manos sobre su regazo y observó fijamente a Draco.

—No trates de engañarme, Draco —terció ella—. Dime la verdad.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—No es lo que yo quiera escuchar, no se trata de eso.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —cuestionó el, fijando sus fríos ojos en ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te diga que estaba decepcionado porque mis amigos no se presentaron? ¿Qué me dolió que Blaise fuese un cobarde y no apareciese a testificar en mi favor? ¿Qué me ofendió que Pansy decidiese que mi libertad no valía lo suficiente como para ir a mi juicio? No, eso no lo quieres escuchar porque yo lo sabes.

Heather se enderezó en su sitio y siguió observando a Draco y todos los gestos que hacía.

—¿Los culpas? —cuestionó—. ¿Los culpas de tu sentencia?

Draco apretó los labios una vez más hasta que decidió que no se aguantó más y explotó.

—¡Sí! —bramó—. ¡SÍ! Por su culpa me encerraron en Azkaban, por su culpa no pude ver a mi madre en sus peores momentos, por su culpa mi vida está arruinada. —El chico respiraba agitadamente mientras se levantaba del diván—. ¡Si fueran mis amigos no me hubieran dado la espalda! ¡Son solo unos cobardes de mierda! Me sentenciaron por su culpa. Si testimonio me hubiese salvado de ir a prisión, pero no, ellos no podían hacer algo tan simple como eso.

—Draco, relájate… —dijo Heather al sentir un fuerte oleada mágica manifestándose.

—¡Si esos son amigos prefiero estar solo! —Un jarrón estalló ante el descontrol de magia del rubio—. ¡Se pueden morir todos!

—¡Draco, tranquilo! —La mujer se acercó a él, agarrándole la cara con sus dos manos y obligándole a fijar sus orbes grises, ahora oscurecidos por el arranque de ira, en ella—. Puedes salvarte, Draco. No estás arruinado, puedes recomponerte. Hazlo por ti, hazlo por tu madre, hazlo por el simple hecho de demostrarles a todos que no pueden acabar contigo. No dejes que esto te sobrepase, estoy para ayudarte Draco.

Todo pareció relajarse, los ojos del chico aclarándose hasta volver a su tono normal.

—Se ha terminado la sesión —le dijo ella con tranquilidad, soltando su rostro.

—Vale.

El chico se sentó en el diván y aceptó el vaso de agua que Heather le ofreció, tras unos minutos se levantó y salió de la sala sin despedirse. La psicóloga suspiró y observó el jarrón que ahora yacía roto en el suelo. Todo lo que parecían haber avanzado esas semanas parecía efímero, Draco estaba más arruinado de lo que pensaba.

Y quizás no podría ayudarlo.

* * *

Pansy sabía que Draco no estaba bien, llevaba casi una semana en una esfera de oscuridad donde nada lo hacía reaccionar. No comía más que dos veces al día, no dormía, parecía ausente la mayor parte del tiempo y lo había visto tomar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza toda la semana.

Tampoco había ido a las dos últimas sesiones con Heather, por lo que la psicóloga había citado a la chica esa misma tarde en la consulta. Cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco, Pansy salió de la casa, olvidándose completamente de que ese mismo día había quedado en verse con Hermione por unos trámites legales y que la castaña pasaría por su casa.

Llegó a la consulta con rapidez y tras hablar con la recepcionista Heather salió a recibirla. Pansy tomó asiento frente a la mujer y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras la castaña pasaba las páginas de su cuaderno.

—Sufre depresión —dijo de pronto—. Y una bastante grave, a esto hay que sumarle todos los problemas que lleva guardándose durante años y también hay que considerar su aislamiento social durante cuatro años lo que seguramente ha agravado su actual situación.

—¿Y qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Pansy, su vista clavada en el filo de la mesa frente a ella mientras trataba de digerir la noticia.

—Estar con él, que venga a las consultas, evitar forzarlo en situaciones que pudiera resultar perjudiciales para su estado mental algo inestable y comenzar con un tratamiento de antidepresivos.

Pansy suspiró y subió su mirada hasta Heather.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle¨?

Heather le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se acomodó para hablar.

* * *

Draco escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y decidió que podría aprovecharse de la ausencia de Pansy y salir a correr para despejarse un poco. Había estado evitando a la chica y todas sus preguntas durante la semana, y realmente necesitaba salir un poco a la calle. Se cambió a un chándal de una tienda muggle llamada Adidas que Pansy le había comprado semanas atrás.

Se colocó los tenis y tras coger el mp3 que Blaise le había dado a Pansy para él y que contenía la mejor música de todos los tiempos según el moreno, salió de la casa. Comenzó a trotar suavemente hasta coger más velocidad y terminar corriendo a gran velocidad por las calles. Cuando llevaba cerca de una hora y media corriendo, sintió como si alguien lo estuviese persiguiendo, por lo cual aceleró el ritmo. Cuando la sensación comenzó a agobiarle comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa, llegó hasta allí y se sentó en las escaleras del porche, respirando agitadamente mientras su vista se nublaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a él y una mano apoyarse en una de sus rodillas tras unos segundos.

—¿Malfoy? —la voz suave de Hermione taladró sus oídos y tragó saliva—. Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

Draco levantó la vista y clavó sus orbes grises en los ojos marrones de la chica. Se encontraba acuclillada frente a él, una de sus pequeñas manos apoyada con suavidad en su rodilla y su mirada, que parecía realmente preocupada, clavada en él.

—¿Granger?

—Hola —dijo la chica con suavidad—. ¿Estás bien?

El rubio negó y se concentró en respirar con normalidad. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía las piernas un tanto acalambradas por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

—¿Tienes llaves? —preguntó ella.

Malfoy movió su mano hasta uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera y sacó el manojo de llaves que Pansy le había dado unos días después de salir de prisión. Hermione lo cogió con rapidez y tras probar dos llaves consiguió acertar y abrió la puerta.

Con algo de esfuerzo levantó al chico del suelo y lo condujo por todo el salón hasta tumbarlo en el sofá con movimientos torpes. Levantó sus pies colocándolos en el respaldo y sin pensarlo comenzó a pasar su mano por el pelo rubio del chico, este parecía a punto de quedarse dormido sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Ni diez minutos después Malfoy yacía dormido en el sofá. Todas las horas de sueño que no había tenido a lo largo de la semana cayendo en él dejándolo completamente noqueado en los brazos de Morfeo.

Hermione se quedó a su lado, acariciando su pelo y suspirando al ver que Pansy no venía. Su plan en ningún momento había sido encontrarse con Malfoy y menos verlo en ese estado. Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho Pansy entró en la casa y ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Hermione Granger dormitando al lado de un Draco encogido en el sillón, descansando con tranquilidad.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó con suavidad para no sobresaltarla.

La castaña parpadeó con rapidez y se levantó, sonriéndole de manera incómoda a Pansy.

—Yo… —comenzó pero no sabía realmente que decir. La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y la invitó a ir con ella a la cocina.

Pansy lanzó un Muffliato para que su conversación no perturbase a Draco y tras preparar café ambas mujeres se sentaron en la mesa a hablar.

—Vine a traerte lo que me pediste y él estaba sentado delante de la puerta, estaba… ¿ido? No sé, parecía ausente y cuando me dio sus llaves lo entré como pude dentro. Lo dejé en el sofá y se quedó dormido rápidamente —explicó la castaña dando vueltas a la taza entres sus manos—. Quizá salió a correr o a dar una vuelta por las ropas que llevaba, respiraba mal y parecía bastante perdido.

—Sí, no es la primera vez que le pasa —confesó Pansy—. Pero la verdad es que no me esperaba que saliese a correr esta semana, ha estado un poco decaído últimamente.

Se quedaron calladas durante unos minutos, dándole intermitentemente sorbos a su café.

—Me olvidé que vendrías, aunque me alegra. No me gustaría imaginar a Draco sentado durante horas fuera de la casa.

—Si, supongo que sí. —Hermione inspiró con fuerza—. ¿Él está bien? Me refiero, las sesiones y todo eso, ¿lo lleva bien?

—Sí, dentro de lo que cabe está bien —dijo Pansy—. Draco siempre ha sido bastante fuerte y estoy segura que podrá superar esta etapa un tanto oscura.

Hermione asintió distraída y su mirada se desvió hacia atrás, mirando la puerta que la separaba del salón donde dormía el chico.

—Entonces —comenzó la pelinegra—. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza suavemente despejándola un poco y miró a Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro, ¿dudabas de mi trabajo? —Pansy soltó una suave risa y con rapidez evadieron el tema de Draco centrándose en otro.

* * *

Draco se despertó descolocado, incorporándose con rapidez aunque volviéndose a tumbar para combatir el mareo que esa acción produjo. Cuando se recompuso se volvió a sentar y se talló las sienes con sus dedos, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la tarde llegando rápidamente a su mente, haciéndole curvar ligeramente los labios hacia arriba.

Se levantó del sofá y estirándose se acercó a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, no sabía si Pansy había llegado ya y estaba bastante seguro de que Granger no estaba, así que se sorprendió al ver a las dos mujeres en la cocina, mirándolo cuando atravesó la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Draco —saludó Pansy—. Dormiste bien.

Malfoy asintió lentamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hermione a modo de saludo, movimiento que ella imitó. Con movimientos un tanto mecánicos se sirvió un vaso de agua y apoyó su peso sobre la encimera, disfrutando de la sensación del líquido refrescando su garganta.

Observó cómo tras unas palabras ambas mujeres se levantaron y salieron de la cocina, Pansy dedicándole una mirada rápida antes de salir del lugar. Terminó su segundo vaso de agua y salió por la puerta encontrándose solo a Hermione en la entrada y los pasos de Parkinson sonando en el piso superior.

Él se sentó en las escaleras y se quedó observando el suelo, el ambiente igual de tenso como cada vez que se cruzaban. Finalmente el chico levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en Hermione, quien le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse.

—Gracias —pronunció con lentitud. Su voz todavía un poco ronca por las horas de sueño.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente en respuesta, desviando la mirada a la pelinegra que ahora bajaba las escaleras.

—Casi no lo encuentro —comentó ella tras pasarle la mano por el pelo a Draco mientras bajaba los escalones—. Espero que con esto sea suficiente.

—Créeme que sí —aseguró la castaña—. Entonces esto es todo, nos vemos en unos días.

—Sí, espero acordarme esta vez —se rió la chica.

—Espero lo mismo. —Granger se giró—. Buenas noches, Pansy.

—Buenas noches —se despidió.

Draco estaba levantándose de su lugar en las escaleras cuando unas palabras lo paralizaron.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

El rubio se giró a la puerta observando a la castaña.

—Buenas noches, Granger.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa esa noche le envió rápidamente un mensaje a Ginny quien no tardó en aparecerse en su casa, preocupada por su amiga.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó extrañada la pelirroja cuando observo que Hermione, al contrario de lo que pensaba, estaba bastante tranquila.

—Hoy estuve con Malfoy —comentó—. No hablamos de nada, simplemente lo ayudé a entrar en la casa porque no se encontraba bien.

—Vale —dijo ella, arrastrando la última vocal—. ¿Y?

—Pansy me dijo que yo no era capaz de aceptar lo que Malfoy despertaba por mí —confesó—. Y tiene razón, no soy capaz de aceptarlo.

Ginny arqueó las cejas sorprendidas y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Hermione para que siguiese.

—Creo que él se merece que yo trate de entenderlo, todo lo que pasó y por lo que está pasando ahora —dijo la chica—. Quiero ayudarle Gin.

Hermione observó a su pelirroja amiga y suspiró.

—Quiero conocer a Draco Malfoy y así podré conocer lo que siento por él.

—¿Y si lo que descubres no es lo que esperabas que harás? ¿Qué pasa si empiezas a sentir algo por él? —cuestionó la chica.

Granger tragó saliva y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Es un riesgo que debo tomar.

Y la decisión que Hermione Granger tomó esa noche. Ese momento en el que decidió descubrir quién era Draco Malfoy y lo que significaba para ella.

Ese fue el día en el que toda su vida comenzaría a cambiar y todo aquello que estaba roto para ella y para él comenzaría a sanar.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡ANTES QUE NADA: LAS VOTACIONES DE LOS _AMORTENTIA AWARDS_ HAN SIDO ABIERTAS ASÍ QUE IR CORRIENDO A VOTAR POR REDENCIÓN O VUESTROS FICS FAVORITOS!**

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Otras 3k palabras de cap, vamos avanzando, ¿no? Poco a poco nos vamos adentrando más en el dramione y conocemos más de Draco :) Repito, aunque parezca que va rápido todavía queda mucho que ver y muchas cosas que resolver antes de que esta historia termine n.n**

 **En cuanto al compañero de celda de Draco, todavía no lo habéis adivinado, aunque vuestra suposiciones no van mal encaminadas :D**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Desimalfoy:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que te quedes hasta el final :)

Besos n.n

 **Annapotter:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra ver que gusta la manera en la que se está planteando el fic, y como todo va avanzando para ver el plano psicológico de los personajes. Espero que te quedes hasta el final y que disfrutes todo el fic :)

Besos.

 **Joha:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el nuevo cap y te quedes conectada a esta historia hasta el final :)

Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: ¡Corred a los Amortentia Awards!**

 **PD3: Contestaré cuando pueda a los reviews! :)**


	13. Capítulo XII: Let go

**¡Hola! He tardado un par de días más pero finalmente está aquí el nuevo cap. de Redención :) Me alegra mucho ver todo el apoyo que le estáis dando *insertar corazón***

 **Agradecimientos a** **Arya21, Inay VanDerWoodsen, LisbesthCullen1993, MelTHP, Nanay13, Nanu Riveros, Rachel Hernandez, Sally Evans Salazar, , VeroVi, tokio2323,** **urtzule9, Anne Sardothien, brendayurivia, Hikari Yagami de Darcy, Doristarazona, Sam Wallflower, Marycielo Felton, dianetonks, inesUchiha, Adriana Malfoy lml, LluviaDeOro, johannna, CumulusMale, Gizz Malfoy Granger, LittleVampireSexy, RAKL Gt, .HR, lesiramuc, VampiGiirl92, alondra andrade, johasmiles, guest, Yami Selena, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Parejachyca, JesSwanfoy94,, abril P, justalittlestar, bombom kou y Mary Malfoy Mellark por añadir a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar review :)**

 **¡Os adoro!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama es mía.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Let go - BTS**_

* * *

 _«A veces de noche, enciendo la luz para no ver mi propia oscuridad»._

 **[Antonio Porchia]**

 _ **Capítulo XII: Let go.**_

Pansy soltó una risa ante la mala cara que Draco colocó al ver el batido de proteínas que había puesto frente a él. El ceño del chico frunciéndose incluso más a cada segundo que pasara. Unos días atrás habían ido a San Mungo y tras hacerle unas pruebas a Draco determinaron que algunos de los síntomas de fatiga que había presentado en esos meses podían ser solucionados con una serie de batidos llenos de eso que los muggles llamaban proteínas y que los medimagos del hospital habían comenzado a investigar.

—Eso es venenoso —sentenció Draco—. Tratas de matarme.

La mujer rodó los ojos y acercó con su mano el vaso al rubio que negó con la cabeza.

—Draco, o te lo tomas o te lo hago tragar —amenazó—. Tú decides.

El hombre arqueó una ceja y alejó el vaso con sus largos dedos. Una sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

—Inténtalo.

Pansy sonrió con falsedad antes de levantarse y caminar hasta Draco, sus uñas pasando por la superficie de la mesa hasta llegar al vaso y agarrarlo.

—¿Seguro?

Draco desconfió de su amiga pero mantuvo su postura. Escuchó el vidrio arrastrándose por la mesa antes de sentir toda la mezcla caer sobre él, manchando su camiseta, su cara y su pelo. Con un jadeo de sorpresa miró a Pansy y su sonrisa malévola.

—La próxima vez —comenzó ella—, tómatelo.

La mujer salió de la cocina sonriendo triunfalmente, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para preparar su ropa. El rubio por su parte dejó el vaso en el fregadero y con rapidez salió del lugar, cogió de su habitación algo para cambiarse y se metió en el baño.

El agua comenzó a salir del grifo mientras él se quitaba la ropa y la metía para la cesta que Pansy tenía en el baño. El vapor ya inundaba el pequeño habitáculo cuando Draco estaba a punto de meterse en la bañera, su mirada cayendo en el espejo emborronado por el vapor.

Se acercó hasta él y pasó una mano para quitar la humedad, sus ojos grises reflejándose en el cristal. Observó su rostro fijamente, sus pómulos todavía hundidos, el color de su piel pálida asemejándose más a la de un muerto, sus ojos opacos con unas grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo ellos. Sus labios agrietados y casi del mismo color que su piel.

Sintiendo repulsión por sí mismo, Draco se alejó y se metió en la bañera, dejando que el agua que ya salía del cabezal cayendo sobre él y mojando poco a poco su cuerpo. Con lentitud se arrastró por la pared hasta quedar sentado dentro de la ducha. Su mano derecha apretando con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo hasta que sintió la mano adormecida por la falta de circulación de la sangre y la opresión de los nervios.*

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared detrás de él, dejando el agua caer sobre él como si de lluvia se tratase. La absurda idea de que las gotas podían llevarse todo lo que estaba dentro de él rondó su cabeza hasta que el agua salió fría y sus labios se tornaron violetas.

* * *

Hermione sonrió a su último cliente de ese día mientras lo veía salir por la puerta. Soltó un suspiro cansado cuando desapareció tras esta y se relajó en la silla, sintiendo el estrés de ese día evaporarse como un azucarillo en café hirviendo.

Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a recoger sus cosas la puerta se abrió y Pansy apareció por ella, una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro y dos cafés sobre un soporte de cartón. Con un gesto de la mano la invitó a entrar, observando como tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—No te esperaba hoy —comentó Hermione antes de darle un sorbo al café que la chica le tendió—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No, bueno sí. Pero no trata de mí.

Hermione frunció el ceño e instó a la mujer para que continuase.

—Fui a San Mungo con Draco hace unos días, y el medimago nos recomendó ir al mundo muggle para que le hiciesen unas pruebas dado que ellos todavía estaban adaptándose a ese tipo de conocimientos —explicó ella—. Pero yo no conozco mucho el mundo mágico y no sé cómo se puede acceder a esas pruebas.

—Vale. —Hermione alargó un poco la "e"—. Y supongo que quieres que te ayude.

—Eres hija de muggles, supongo que conocerás eso a la perfección.

—Bueno, Draco necesitaría que el Ministerio le concediese una tarjeta sanitaria que pueda utilizar en el mundo muggle, es un trámite largo y complicado porque ciertas personas del Ministerio son muy reticentes a ese tipo de transacciones relacionadas con el mundo no mágico —comentó Hermione en su mejor tono profesional—. Puedo agilizar el proceso pero quizá tarden meses en considerar la petición de Malfoy y más meses aún para concederle la tarjeta.

—¿Y no hay una manera más rápida de hacerlo? —cuestionó Pansy—. El medimago que atendió a Draco dijo que era un caso de urgencia.

—¿Urgencia? —inquirió Hermione con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué?

La mujer levantó el dedo en señal de espera antes de girarse y sacar unos papeles de la mochila que había traído. Le tendió la documentación a Hermione junto a unos sobres con el sello de San Mungo.

—Es el historial médico de Draco y los resultados de las pruebas que le hicieron.

—¿No debería tratar esto Blaise? —preguntó Hermione mientras colocaba los papeles frente a ella—. Él es el encargado del caso de Draco.

—Me ha mandado a ti —dijo Pansy.

La castaña asintió de manera distraída, ojeando los documentos que la mujer le había entregado.

 **Paciente:** Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. **Estatura:** 1'82 metros.

 **Fecha de nacimiento** : 05-06-1980 **Enfermedades conocidas:** No.

 **Observaciones antes de la revisión:**

El paciente se somete a su décima prueba tras cuatro años de cautiverio. Importante tener en cuenta su capacidad de control de la magia (notificado por su terapeuta Heather Smith tras presenciar un estallido de magia considerado de _peligrosidad 4 sobre 5_ ).

 **Pruebas a realizar:**

-Control de magia.

-Resistencia física.

-Concentración.

-Fuerza.

-Capacidad visual.

 **Diagnóstico:**

El paciente muestra signos de debilidad tras quince minutos de ejercicio físico, respiración acelerada y debilidad muscular. En la prueba de concentración se encuentra perdido, incapaz de mantener la atención completamente. Se han visto mejoras en la prueba de fuerza desde la primera revisión pero sigue bajo los límites de fuerza necesaria para realizar acciones cotidianas. Se confirma una reducción de la visión y del enfoque tras años de cautiverio donde predominaba la oscuridad, al paciente le cuesta adaptarse a la luz y mantiene los ojos entrecerrados cuando la luz sobrepasa la luminosidad a la que estaba acostumbrado en prisión.

Finalmente en la prueba de control de magia el paciente no ha manifestado ningún tipo de exaltación, por lo que su magia no se ha descontrolado ante ningún estímulo externo. Se considera que el descontrol sufrido días atrás está directamente conectado a sus problemas psicológicos.

 **Observaciones post revisión:**

Se considera que el paciente padece una leve deshidratación, anemia y problemas visuales. Se aumenta la dosis de pociones permitidas para conciliar el sueño sin sueños. Al paciente se le realiza una dieta alimenticia y una tabla de ejercicios para mejorar su situación física y las revisiones pasan de ser dos veces a la semana para llevar un control más estricto de su situación.

Una copia del informe de las pruebas enviado a su terapeuta Heather Smith, y a su abogado Blaise Zabini.

Recomendada la realización de pruebas específicas y para mayor conocimiento de su estado en el mundo muggle.

 ** _Dr. William Danver Headbrock._**

 ** _Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._**

Hermione arqueó las cejas sorprendida y miró a Pansy, ésta simplemente le señaló uno de los sobres del cual sacó las pruebas realizadas a Draco que corroboraban lo escrito en el documento. Las palabras _prioridad_ , _urgente_ y _grave_ había sido marcadas en rojo en varias ocasiones por los medimagos en los papeles que la castaña sostenía

—Draco está considerado un paciente priorizado y en una situación precaria. ¿Eso no cuenta? —preguntó Pansy—. No facilita el proceso.

La mujer la miró y asintió, volviendo a ordenar todos los papeles.

—Blaise puede presentar todo el historial de Draco junto a su petición para la cartilla sanitaria para que suba un par de puestos en la lista de espera —comentó ella—. Pero igualmente puede tardar meses en recibirla, como ya te he dicho, el proceso es muy complejo por la cantidad de obstáculos que ponen para aceptar las peticiones.

—¿Y no hay una manera más rápida de conseguirlo?

—No.

—Hermione, no me mientas.

—No la hay, Pansy —suspiró ella—. No legalmente —agregó.

—Y de manera ilegal.

—Bueno, se puede presentar la petición directamente a la persona que lleva todo ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y esa persona es?

Hermione hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Granger!

—Ronald, quien lleva eso es Ronald Weasley.

La mirada de Pansy decayó cuando esas palabras abandonaron la boca de Hermione, el conocimiento de lo pronunciado por la chica y lo que significaba acabando con sus esperanzas de agilizar todo.

—No hay manera de que Draco consiga esa tarjeta, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera por las vías legales —preguntó Pansy—. No con Weasley controlando eso, ¿no?

—No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con Ron —aceptó la castaña—. Blaise podría intentarlo, y yo podría tratar de hablar con él. Pero no todo el mundo es capaz de perdonar y olvidar, Pansy.

—Buscaré una manera de conseguirlo —aseguró la pelinegra tras unos largos segundos en silencio, levantándose del sitio y recogiendo todos los papeles—. Lo conseguiré.

—Pansy —la llamó ella, pero la pelinegra ya se había ido.

Hermione se mantuvo con la mirada baja durante un rato antes de fruncir el ceño y coger un trozo de papel y una pluma. Con rapidez escribió una pequeña nota, firmándola con su nombre y deseando que su receptor no la ignorase.

 _Hola Ron,_

 _necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema._

 _¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana a la hora de la comida?_

 _Besos,_

 _Hermione J. Granger._

La enrolló y ató con un lazo rojo antes de colocarla en el sistema de tubos que el Ministerio había desarrollado como nueva forma de mensajería.

—Al despacho de Ronald Weasley, por favor —pidió a la lechuza mágica que se encargaba de direccionar lo que enviaba.

Observó como la nota desaparecía y una extraña opresión se implantaba en su pecho, dejándola sin respiración unos segundos antes de suspirar y girarse para recoger sus cosas y poder irse de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

* * *

Una vez más Draco estaba tumbado en el diván de la consulta de Heather, la terapeuta haciendo preguntas sencillas que él podía responder sin excavar en los fantasmas del pasado. La mujer pareció terminar con su ronda de preguntas al notar que Draco no parecía estar presente en la sesión.

—Dime, Draco —comenzó ella—, ¿qué pensabas que pasaría cuando salieses de Azkaban?

El chico frunció el ceño y meditó durante unos minutos su respuesta.

—Nunca me lo planteé.

Heather arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por la respuesta del más joven.

—¿No? Tu sentencia no era muy larga, ¿nunca pensaste en lo que harías tras salir de Azkaban?

—Siempre pensé que moriría en Azkaban —confesó Draco.

—¿Qué te llevaba a pensar eso?

El rubio soltó una risa sarcástica antes de contestar, sus palabras cargadas de ironía.

—¿Un desertor condenado por crímenes que a otros le habían supuesto una condenada de treinta años? Su seguridad está asegurada, nadie querrá matarlo —replicó él.

La mujer asintió e hizo un apunté en la libreta. Draco se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, su mente recorriendo lo que le había sucedido esa mañana en el baño.

—Cuando me miro al espejo no me reconozco —dijo él—. No sé quién es esa persona que me devuelve la mirada.

—Es normal, Draco —respondió ella—. Has pasado años aislado, tu cuerpo ha cambiado y has sido incapaz de verlo. Tu mente está… fracturada, todo en ti ha cambiado.

Malfoy volvió a quedarse callado, pensando en su vida antes de entrar en Azkaban.

—Durante mi sexto año en Hogwarts, el día que Potter me atacó en el baño yo estaba… —Draco apretó los labios un segundo antes de continuar—. Yo estaba mirándome en el espejo antes de que llegase él, y tampoco podía reconocerme —confesó—. ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

Heather sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, la nostalgia y tristeza que cargaba la pregunta del rubio parecía añadir más huecos vacíos a la imagen distorsionada y rota que Draco representaba.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste que todo estaba bajo control?

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala hasta que Draco separó los labios, dispuesto a contestar.

—Creo que nunca lo he sentido.

* * *

 _Draco observaba su reflejo en uno de los espejos de aquel baño, sus pómulos un poco hundidos y la piel debajo de sus ojos oscureciéndose debido a todas las noches que pasaba investigando una manera de abrir ese maldito armario. El recuerdo de la voz de Voldemort resonando en el comedor de su casa, ordenándole esa misión y la sensación de Nagini deslizándose a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo en una amenaza implícita de lo que le pasaría si no lo cumplía, estando presente hasta en sus sueños._

 _Suspiró y con manos temblorosas trató de abrir el grifo del lavabo para poder mojarse un poco la cara y el cuello, buscando una manera de calmar esa ansiedad que lo estaba ahogando lentamente. Pero tras su intento aliviar su angustia seguía sintiendo ese nudo en su garganta, el cual lo acompañaba desde que Voldemort se había instalado en su casa y la misión que el Señor Oscuro le había encomendado casi marcado en su piel._

 _Sintió una presencia a su lado y giró mínimamente la cabeza, viendo el espectral cuerpo de Myrtle la Llorona a su lado. Ella parecía genuinamente preocupada, su cabeza girada para poder verle bien._

 _—No llores… —murmuró, consiguiendo que se diese cuenta de que las lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus ojos sin él enterarse de ellos—. No llores... Dime qué te pasa… Yo puedo ayudarte… —ofreció ella con voz tranquila y pausada. El fantasma moviéndose más cerca._

 _—Nadie puede ayudarme —contestó finalmente Malfoy, su voz reflejando lo roto que se sentía por dentro, el frío y el llanto haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera suavemente—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… —cerró los ojos sintiendo los gotas saladas de su llanto deslizándose por sus mejillas—. Pero si no lo hago pronto… él me matará._

 _Apretando los ojos unos segundos, se preguntó que había hecho mal, que ocurriría con su familia cuando el fallase en su misión. Lo único que había conseguido había sido herir a una chica de y al idiota de Weasley, aunque ese último había sido un contratiempo en su plan que no lamentaba. Potter le daba igual que le ocurriese y Granger era… Granger. Pero ya le podía caer un rayo al imbécil pelirrojo ese que no lo lamentaría jamás._

 _El nudo de su garganta cerrándose aún más, sintiendo como su respiración iba fallando estrepitosamente cuando trató de tranquilizarse. Suspiró temblorosamente y levantó su mirada, fijándose a través del espejo como Potter estaba parado a unos metros detrás de él, observándolo._

 _Con rapidez se giró y atacó con «Confringo», pero pasó rozando a Potter y destrozando una lámpara detrás del pelinegro. Harry no tardó en contraatacar con un conjuro que fácilmente bloqueó. La molesta voz de Myrtle suplicándoles que parasen sonando detrás de ellos mientras luchaban. Tras esquivar otro hechizo de Potter, que destruyó una cisterna detrás de él, alzó su brazo y, aprovechando el resbalón del muchacho por culpa del agua, la maldición cruciatus abandonó sus labios, al mismo tiempo que su oponente pronunciaba unas extrañas palabras:_

 _—¡Crucia…!_

 _—¡Sectumsempra!_

 _Sintió algo invisible cortándole por el torso, los brazos y la cara. Retrocedió de manera tambaleante, sintiendo como la sangre se deslizaba por su cuerpo cayendo al suelo y tiñendo el agua de color rojo. Se desplomó en el suelo cuando su cuerpo no fue capaz de sostenerse ni un segundo más y su varita se deslizó fuera de su mano derecha, sin fuerza para sujetarla._

 _Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el dolor y su respiración fallaba. Sintió la oscuridad engulléndole mientras Potter se lamentaba a su lado, los gritos de Myrtle martilleando dentro de su cerebro como si de un tambor se tratase. No era capaz de sentir nada. Y, por un breve instante, deseó morir en ese lugar, desangrado, para no seguir con esa misión._

 _«¿Qué más da? Voy a morir de cualquier manera», pensó el rubio antes de que su mente se nublase y todo se volviese negro._

* * *

Cuando Draco entró en la casa tras su sesión con Heather lo menos que esperaba ver era a Pansy sentada en el sofá junto a Granger. La bolsa que tenía en su mano derecha casi resbalándose hasta el suelo por la impresión.

—Hola —saludo Pansy—. No te esperaba tan temprano.

—Heather tenía un compromiso por lo que acabamos antes —explicó con lentitud.

—Vale.

Hermione lo miró brevemente, una inexplicable tensión naciendo entre ellos. Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se metió en la cocina para dejar la bolsa en la que llevaba un par de cosas que había comprado volviendo a la casa.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió en tres tragos, tomando profundas respiraciones para calmar un poco esa tensión que lo asolaba cuando Granger estaba allí. Tras unos minutos salió de la cocina, sintiendo como las miradas de las chicas se volvían a colocar sobre él.

—Draco, ven —pidió Pansy.

El chico se acercó con cautela, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza a Pansy que le dijese aquello que tuviese que comunicarle.

—Blaise ha considerado que el tema de tus pruebas médicas debería llevarlas Hermione por su conocimiento del mundo muggle. —Draco se limitó a asentir.

—He contactado con la persona que lleva esos trámites para buscar una manera de agilizar el proceso y que consigas tu tarjeta sanitaria muggle lo antes posible —explicó Hermione sin mirarlo—. Mañana comeré con él por lo cual trataré de pasarme para informarte de lo que hemos hablado y como procederemos.

—Está bien —aceptó él.

Sintiendo la tensión entre ellos Pansy se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algún tentempié para cambiar el ambiente y enfocar la conversación en otro tema más fácil de tratar para todos.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, observando sus manos durante un rato.

—¿Q-qué tal la terapia? —inquirió Hermione y al momento pensó que era una de las preguntas más idiotas que podía formular.

Una cosa era asegurarle a tu mejor amiga que ayudarías a Malfoy y tratarías de ser su amiga y otra muy distinta es poner ese plan en marcha sin que se crease esa tensión e incomodidad entre ellos.

—Bien —respondió Draco—. Ayuda.

Hermione asintió distraída, pensando en distintas maneras de relajar un poco la atmósfera y sopesando las diferentes formas en las que podía comenzar una conversación para conocer un poco mejor a Malfoy. Aunque tras unos minutos consideró que lo mejor para empezar una relación de amistad con él era pidiéndole perdón por su actitud durante las veces que coincidieron.

—Malfoy —pronunció, llamando la atención del rubio—. Sé que al principio no he tratado de manera… correcta contigo pero quiero ayudarte. Te mereces una segunda oportunidad en la sociedad mágica y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para recomponer todo aquello que se ha roto pues quiero intentarlo —explicó ella, dándole una suave sonrisa al ver su expresión contrariada.

Por alguna razón el comentario de Hermione hizo que una extraña presión surgiese en el pecho de Draco, su mente nublándose por el pensamiento de que era solo el trabajo de caridad de la chica. No necesitaba su lástima ni su compasión, lo que él quería de ella era completamente diferente.

—A veces, Granger —pronunció mientras se levantaba—, hay cosas que jamás podrán ser arregladas.

Y tras esas palabras se encaminó a su habitación, encerrándose en ella dejando a Hermione con un nudo en la garganta y la necesidad de ir tras él surgiendo en su pecho.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **¡Ha (re)aparecido un personaje! ¿Lo habíais echado en falta? Algunxs seguro que no xD**

 **¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora que Ronald va a reaparecer?**

 **Por cierto, como en la madrugada me aburría cambié la portada del fic, ¿qué os parece?**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Opresión de los nervios: No la sensación de estar nervioso por algo, sino de los nervios del cuerpo humano y que, claramente pertenecen al sistema nervioso :)**

 ***El hechizo Confringo que Draco utiliza en su batalla con Harry no sale directamente en el libro como el conjuro lanzado por el rubio pero yo lo pongo xD**

 ***La escena en cursiva de Draco en Hogwarts está directamente basada en la escena del libro, por lo que el diálogo entre él y Myrtle es exacto al canon *-***

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Justalittlestar:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar en todos los caps, me alegra que te encante la historia y espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado :)

Besos.

 **Abril P:** ¡Hola! Hermione no se podía pasar todo el fic renegando xD Tenía que dar paso al dramione (bueno, sus comienzos n.n). No te preocupes, primero la Uni y luego ya lees los capítulos que te tengas atrasados :)

Besos.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que esta historia te sirva de escape de las cpsas de la Uni xD Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap :)

Besos.

 **Alondra Andrade:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Sí, es normal que Draco esté así :) Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap.

Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: ¡Sólo quedan dos días para finalizar los Amortentia Awards, ir corriendo!**


	14. Capítulo XIII: Can't

**¡Hola! He tardado unos días en actualizar pero es que tenía un examen muy importante y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Acabo de terminar el capítulo así que no he tenido tiempo para revisarlo, perdónenme por las posibles faltas u.u**

 **¡Oh santísimo Merlín! ¡Estamos a 5 reviews de llegar a los 300! Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le estáis dando a la historia :)**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a**_ ** _Adhara77, AlbaBC, Ansiolitica, Beckisita, Betella, Ceci Malfoy Felton, FuckYeahRawr, Josefina C, KarlaWinx, LunaGitana69, M. Malfoy29, Miss Naif, Neptuna14, Roma12, espiroket, leiref29, lluvia 13, valen23, dafneeliangel, monse97, .315, alek, dannrosas, Luciana, Sandra, LluviaDeOro, johasmiles, lesiramuc, alerejon, abril p, Parejachyca, cynthiakavila, RAKL Gt, inesUchiha, Marycielo Felton, annapotter, AlbaBC, Owl32, SallyElizabethHR, alondra andrade, johannna, Doristarazona, Sam Wallflower y a Gizz Malfoy Granger por añadir a favs, a alertas y/o dejar reviews._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 ** _Recomendación musical:_**

 ** _Can't - GOT7_**

* * *

 _«El pasado es un prólogo»._

 **[William Shakespeare]**

 _ **Capítulo XIII: Can't.**_

Hermione se alisó por sexta vez la falda gris perla que llevaba ese día, uno de sus pies moviéndose de manera inquiera como muestra de los nervios que estaba sintiendo. Observó una vez más su reloj de pulsera y frunció el ceño al ver que Ronald se había retrasado por más de diez minutos.

Movió sus uñas encima de la mesa y le echó un rápido vistazo a la carpeta de color azul claro donde guardaba una copia de los impresos médicos de Draco. Quizá, si todo resultaba bien y Ron se comportaba como un adulto maduro y profesional, podría utilizar esos papeles a su favor y agilizar los procesos para esa tarjeta sanitaria.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose hasta su mesa y levantó su mirada, sonriendo suavemente al ver la mirada, un tanto avergonzada, de Ronald antes de que éste tomase asiento delante de ella.

—Siento el retraso, un asunto de última hora —se disculpó.

—No importa, lo entiendo —dijo ella con voz dulce.

La camarera se acercó para coger el pedido de sus bebidas y darles dos cartas para que viesen los platos que ofrecía ese restaurante. Tras unos minutos pidieron sus platos cuando la mujer se acercó a dejarle sus bebidas (vino para blanco, agua para Hermione) y se quedaron en un silencio un poco tenso.

—Y, bueno, ¿para qué soy bueno? —preguntó Ronald después de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Hermione suspiró y colocó uno de sus mechones de pelo castaño detrás de su oreja. Levantó la mirada observando a Ron directamente a los ojos y sonrió de manera amable.

—Estoy ayudando a Blaise en un caso —comentó—. Y necesita hacer unos trámites para pedir la tarjeta sanitaria muggle.

Ronald asintió.

—Bueno, Hermione, hay una serie de pasos que puedes seguir y creo que alguien como tú sabe qué cosas se pueden presentar para agilizar un poco el proceso.

—Lo sé, pero es un caso urgente. Algo corroborado por informes médicos recientes, el propio médico ha escrito una carta para darle más veracidad a la necesidad de que esta persona consiga esa tarjeta cuanto antes —explicó ella.

—Así que supongo que has contactado conmigo para que yo te ayude, ¿o me confundo? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Sí, necesito tu ayuda en esto, Ron. Es una persona inestable y que realmente necesita esa tarjeta. No te lo pediría si no creyese que la espera es demasiada para él.

La camarera llegó en ese momento con sus pedidos y colocó ambos platos delante de cada uno, imposibilitando a Ronald de dar una respuesta a lo dicho por Hermione. Se tomaron unos segundos para probar la comida, disfrutando del sabor de esta y del ambiente agradable del restaurante.

—Por la manera en la que te refieres a esa persona supongo que es alguien que conoces realmente bien —comentó él—. Es un hombre, ¿no?

—Sí, es un hombre —afirmó ella—. Pero yo no diría que lo conociese bien, es simplemente que su situación es delicada y me gustaría ayudarle, la posición en la que se encuentra le limita mucho las oportunidades de reinsertarse en la sociedad.

—¿Es un ex convicto? —preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca.

Hermione se planteó por unos minutos que respuesta podía dar.

—Sí —confirmó—. Pero no estaba cumpliendo una condena por algo relativamente _malo._

Ronald asintió y dio otro sorbo a su copa.

—Conociéndote supongo que tendrás aquí esos papeles de los que me hablas. —Había un tono humorístico en la voz de Ronald.

—Efectivamente.

Ronald sonrió al ver cómo le entregaba una carpeta y con rapidez la abrió, empezando a leer las observaciones hechas por el médico en ese informe.

—Me he visto obligada a tapar el nombre del cliente por motivos legales, quedar contigo para tratar de agilizar aún más el proceso no es algo que se pueda considerar como una jugada limpia —comentó la chica.

—¿Control de la magia? Hermione, esta persona parece potencialmente peligrosa. —La mirada de Weasley se clavó en ella—. ¿Quién es?

—Lo siento, Ronald, pero no puedo darte ese tipo de información. Es confidencial.

—Hermione, soy el jefe de las operaciones de motivo social que tengan que ver con la conexión Londres Muggle y Mágico —le recordó—. No voy a darle esta información a nadie, simplemente me gustaría saber quién es esa persona a la que quieres ayudar con tanta efusividad —comentó—. Creo que es justo que me digas al menos su nombre, después de todo tiene que ser alguien importante para ti, teniendo en cuenta que llevamos sin hablar más de cuatro meses.

Había un fondo resentido en esas últimas palabras, los ojos azules de Ronald un poco apagado al ver lo incómoda que Hermione parecía en su presencia. Ella suspiró con tristeza y rozó los dedos de Ronald con los suyos.

—Sé que es un poco… —Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa buscando la palabra adecuada—. Triste que la razón por la que hablemos después de tantos meses sea porque yo necesite tú ayuda, pero en serio Ronald, esto es importante. Y aunque nuestra amistad no esté en la mejor situación me gustaría saber que cuento con mi amigo pelirrojo cuando lo necesito.

Ron suspiró con tristeza y le dedicó una suave sonrisa a su amiga.

—Vale, lo entiendo. —El pelirrojo volvió su mirada a los papeles y siguió leyendo mientras lo intercalaba con terminar su plato.

Hermione estaba terminándose el postre cuando Ron bajó los papeles, soltando un suspiro cansado mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

—Es, realmente, una situación complicada. De las pocas personas que han presentado tantos documentos para el acceso a la cartilla sanitaria y con la palabra «urgente» recalcada cientos de veces.

Una lucecita de esperanza se encendió dentro de Hermione al oír esas palabras.

—Presenta directamente la solicitud directamente en mi despacho, yo mismo me encargaré de gestionarlo. —Hermione celebraba mentalmente haber conseguido su objetivo—. Pero tengo una condición.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara de la castaña, de manera inconsciente, decayó un poco y observó de manera interrogante a su amigo.

—¿Cuál es?

Ronald la miró directamente a los ojos y su mirada cálida había desaparecido cambiando a una más dura.

—¿Esta persona es Draco Malfoy?

El color desapareció del rostro de Hermione y sus gestos pareció suficiente respuesta para Ronald, quien frunció el ceño y le devolvió la carpeta. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra, pagando la cuenta antes de volver a la mesa y coger la chaqueta que se había quitado unos momentos después de llegar.

—Ron… —intentó ella.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione —cortó él y girándose salió del restaurante con rapidez.

La mujer hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y soltó un pequeño y bajo grito frustrado. Las esperanzas de que Draco consiguiese la tarjeta desapareciendo de un plumazo. Ahora sólo quedaba presentar la solicitud normal y decírselo a Pansy y a Malfoy.

* * *

Pansy se despertó por un fuerte ruido que resonó por toda la casa. Rápidamente se levantó y, colocándose una bata, salió de la habitación en busca del causante de ese estruendo. Se dirigió al cuarto de Draco, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que la cama estaba desordenaba y vacía. Bajó por las escaleras al piso inferior y se sorprendió al ver la luz del salón encendida, se acercó lentamente hasta allí y se quedó recostada en el marco al ver a Draco arrodillado sobre el suelo, recogiendo los pedazos de lo que parecía ser un bol de cristal.

—Draco —lo llamó con voz suave.

El rubio se giró con rapidez y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica antes de colocar los trozos de cristal sobre la mesa de café.

—Hola, siento haberte despertado.

—No importa. —La pelinegra se acercó hasta él, sentándose en el brazo del sofá—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que serán como mucho las cuatro de la mañana pues me preguntaba si hay alguna razón especial para que estés despierto.

El chico negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga, que no tardó nada en pasar sus manos por su pelo, desenredando los mechones. Se quedaron en silencio unos largos minutos antes de que él volviese a hablar.

—A veces sueño que estoy de vuelta en Azkaban —confiesa—. Que estoy durmiendo en esa fría celda y que todo lo que ha pasado fue una simple ilusión.

Pansy suspira y pasa otra de sus manos por el cuello del rubio, propiciándole caricias por el cuello y los hombros.

—Pues no lo es, estás aquí, conmigo y estás tratando de labrarte un buen futuro —dijo con voz suave—. Sé que dejar esos cuatro años en Azkaban detrás es difícil pero lo estás intentando, Draco. Y hay que ser muy fuerte para luchar con tus fantasmas.

Malfoy cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, el olor a fresas de Pansy llevándole a esos días en Hogwarts donde iba por las noches a dormir con la chica porque las pesadillas sobre el mandato de Voldemort y lo que le ocurriría a él y a su familia, lo atormentaban.

—Vamos a dormir —comentó ella tras unos segundos—. Necesitamos descansar.

Él asintió de manera distraída y se levantó, siguiendo a la pelinegra hasta el piso de arriba de dándole un beso en la frente y murmurándole un «buenas noches» antes de irse a su cuarto a dormir. Pansy, por su parte, volvió a su habitación pero en vez de acomodarse para volver a dormir, sacó un libro del cajón de su mesilla de noche y encendió la pequeña lámpara sobre esta. Abrió por la página en la que se había quedado la última vez y comenzó a leer:

 _Las personas presas suelen referir, cuando salen de la situación de aislamiento y también cuando dejan la prisión, alteraciones sensoriales, especialmente en vista y oído. Pero lo más grave es que este tipo de situaciones –y no sólo de privación estimular- pueden ser factores predisponentes graves para la aparición de brotes sicóticos en personas con antecedentes de sicopatología mayor o en personas de estructura personal muy frágil._

Cogió una libreta que tenía sobre la mesa al lado de la cama y con una vuelapluma comenzó a apuntar las cosas que más interesante le parecían del libro.

 _Algunos de las consecuencias que pueden darse tras un período de aislación y que afectan al estado de la conciencia son:_

 ** _-Alteraciones del pensamiento:_** _distintos grados de concentración, atención, memoria o capacidad de juicio. Después de meses estando metido 23 horas al día en una celda no estamos seguros de lo que es real y de lo que no lo es, confundimos la causa y el efecto, cosas que normalmente parecen absurdas, de repente se convierten en incuestionables, como en un sueño que habitualmente se convierte en la realidad de la pesadilla._

 ** _-Perdida de la noción del tiempo:_** _puede sentir que el tiempo se detiene o bien que avanza muy rápidamente._

 ** _-Pérdida de control._**

Pansy frunció el ceño ante esto y gateó por la cama hasta llegar a su bolso, que estaba tirado en el suelo al final de la cama, sacó de éste la carpeta con todos los papeles de Draco y que había tenido que fotocopiar el día anterior para dárselo a Hermione.

Buscó entre los papeles que la psicóloga había proporcionado para que Hermione pudiese presentar la solicitud y se fue a las últimas observaciones que Heather había hecho. Leyó rápidamente las palabras ahí escritas y se recolocó en la cama para compararlo con lo que ponía en el libro.

 _El paciente muestra claros signos de depresión, el aislamiento al que se vio sometido durante cuatro años le imposibilitó la interacción con la sociedad que ha conllevado a una situación de inestabilidad mental donde el paciente no es capaz de desenvolverse en la vida cotidiana con total normalidad y dónde la persona no se ve capacitado para tomar decisiones._

 _La falta de control sobre su vida y los ataques de pánico que ciertas situaciones han causado en el paciente una progresiva desestabilización del control de su magia, esto ha desembocado en estallidos mágicos que podrían poner en peligro la integridad de las personas cercanas al paciente._

 _Draco Malfoy cumple con algunas de los síntomas de la depresión, aunque el diagnóstico no es completamente fiable debido a la compleja mentalidad del paciente, su incapacidad de expresar en voz alta lo que piensa y la manera de actuar que tiene en ciertas situaciones._

Pansy suspiró con fuerza y se tumbó en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y dejando todos los papeles que tenía en el otro lado de la cama. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, un nudo formándose en su pecho mientras las palabras que había leído rondaban por su mente.

Draco estaba jodido.

Y la sociedad mágica en la que vivían buscaba joderlo más.

Hablaban de perdón en los periódicos pero no eran capaces de aceptar que Draco, como muchos otros, había cumplido su condena y ahora buscaba volver a encauzar su vida. Por muchos obstáculos que le pusiesen en el camino.

Pansy quería poder asegurar que Draco se recompondría y que volvería a ser el mismo. Que demostraría que podía superar todo y tener una vida normal. Pero cuando pensaba en ello no podía evitar que la palabra «quizás» apareciese al principio de cada oración.

 _Quizás se recupere._

 _Quizás pueda demostrar que se merece vivir._

 _Quizás pueda tener una vida normal._

 _Quizás…_

* * *

Hermione se presentó en el trabajo de Pansy en su búsqueda para darle las noticias pero sus compañeros de trabajo le dijeron que la pelinegra había avisado que no podría ir por motivos personales y que recuperaría esos días con turnos extras.

La castaña les agradeció la información y decidió ir a la casa de la chica. Unas horas antes había enviado toda la información necesaria para la solicitud de la cartilla sanitaria, y esperaba que Ronald dejase de lado esa vieja enemistad del colegio que tenía con Draco y que considerase la delicada situación del rubio.

Tras una hora llegó a casa de Pansy y tocó el timbre esperando pacientemente en la puerta a que alguien le abriese. Los ojos grises de Draco fue lo primero que vio Hermione cuando se abrió la puerta frente a ella, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al rubio a modo de saludo y este le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Hola, Malfoy. ¿Está Pansy? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió con voz ronca y congestionada.

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que la cara del antiguo Slytherin parecía más pálida de lo habitual aunque había una pequeña rojez en su nariz y sus ojos.

—¡Draco! —se escuchó la voz de Pansy alarmada de fondo—. ¡Vuelve al sofá que tienes fiebre y no puedes coger frío!

El chico rodó los ojos antes de toser suavemente y apartarse de la puerta para dejar pasar a la castaña.

—¡Draco!

—Que sí, pesada —respondió forzando la voz para hablar más alto—. Granger te está buscando.

—¿Qué dices tú ahora? —inquirió la chica saliendo de la cocina con una cuchara sopera en la mano—. ¡Hermione! No te esperaba, ¿ocurrió algo?

—Venía a hablar contigo, bueno, con ustedes —respondió con cautela, observando la manera en la que Draco se había apoyado en la pared después de cerrar la puerta.

—Oh, vale, perfecto. Espérame en el salón, ahora voy —le dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada a Draco—. Tú, al sofá, ahora —ordenó.

Malfoy asintió y se dirigió, arrastrando los pies por el suelo. El rubio se tiró sobre el sofá y se acurrucó entre los cojines, la almohada y la manta que se puso por encima en el momento en el que se volvió a tumbar en el sofá.

Hermione observó la manera en la que Draco parecía temblar, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo producto del frío que debía sentir a causa de la fiebre. Tenía puesta una camiseta gris oscura de manga larga y un pantalón de chándal de un tono más claro. Sus pelos rubios caían sobre sus ojos que mantenía cerrados mientras trataba de dormirse o de ignorar la mala sensación en su cuerpo.

Impulsada por algo desconocido Hermione se acercó hasta él y apoyó la palma de su mano en la frente del rubio, éste se sobresaltó por el toque y miró a la castaña, alarmado, su cuerpo completamente tenso pero Hermione decidió ignorar este hecho y giró su mano, tocando con el dorso de ésta la frente sudorosa del chico.

—Tienes una fiebre muy alta —murmuró más para sí misma que para él.

Dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Pansy, la chica le sonrió cuando la vio entrar antes de girarse y seguir removiendo la sopa que estaba haciendo.

—¿Cuántos días lleva así? –inquirió la antigua Gryffindor.

—Estuvo un par de días resfriado pero esta mañana cuando se levantó tenía un poco de fiebre así que fuimos a San Mungo, nos dijeron que estaba comenzando con gripe y que tenía que descansar y tomarse unos medicamentos —explicó la chica—. También me dieron una serie de consejos para bajarle la fiebre aunque no han servido para nada, compré un termómetro de esos que utilizáis ustedes pero no desde la primera vez que se lo puse no ha bajado de treinta y nueve grados.

Pansy apagó los fogones y dejó el caldero con la tapa puesta, se giró y se apoyó en la encimera, lanzando un suspiro cansado.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—No hace falta, voy a probar un antiguo método que utilizaban las delfinas de mi casa cuando yo estaba mala a ver si funciona —murmuró ella—. Pero, dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Ya le envíe la información a Ronald, no he podido venir antes a hablar con ustedes porque he estado un tanto ocupada —explicó Hermione con suavidad, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes que había en la cocina.

—Oh, ¿y qué ocurrió? ¿Se negó? ¿Lo aceptó? —inquirió ella.

—No lo sé, al principio muy bien pero para agilizar el proceso me puso una condición que, sinceramente, creo que nos ha podido estropear que Malfoy obtenga su tarjeta.

Pansy frunció el ceño y se sentó en otro taburete, tamborileando sus dedos contra el granito de la isla.

—¿Qué condición?

—Durante todo el almuerzo no utilicé el nombre de Malfoy para referirme a él, porque sabía que quizá Ron no se lo tomaría bien si le decía de quién se trataba. Pero me puso la condición de que no haría nada si no le decía el nombre de la persona así que no quedó más remedio y se lo conté.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Comentó algo sobre no ayudar a Draco? —preguntó la chica, totalmente preocupada.

—Puso mala cara, se levantó, pagó la cuenta y se fue.

La antigua Slytherin hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, despeinándose sus ondulados mechones.

—Entonces se acabó, hasta aquí llega nuestra oportunidad de ir al mundo muggle a hacerle pruebas a Draco, ¿no es así?

—Podemos intentarlo, Pansy —alentó Hermione—. Eso no fue una negativa, conozco a Ronald y sé que puede ser muy rencoroso pero creo que en lo que respecta a su trabajo es muy profesional y él sabe qué cosas podrían acarrear el denegarle la solicitud a Malfoy con la cantidad de papeles que hemos presentado —explicó ella—. Si le niegan la tarjeta a Malfoy podemos presentar una demanda en contra de la administración, Ronald no quiere eso.

—Mira Hermione, siento no ser tan optimista como tú y quizá tienes razón y deja su odio hacia Draco apartado y le concede la ayuda pero Ronald Weasley no parecer ser alguien que perdone u olvide con facilidad y sinceramente creo que en vez de facilitarle las cosas a Draco buscará una manera de que no pueda avanzar en los procesos necesarios.

—Pansy…

—Tengo que ir a comprobar cómo está Draco —murmuró.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y con rapidez preparó un bol con agua tibia y dos años. Salió de la cocina seguida de Hermione y se sentó en la mesita de café. Draco estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo y sus dientes castañeaban, la chica le retiró la manta y la camiseta ganándose un gemido lastimero por parte del rubio.

La chica una de sus manos por la frente de Draco, despejándola antes de poner uno de los paños, ahora mojado en el agua, sobre la frente del chico. Procuró ponerlo de manera que no cayese el paño y cogió el otro mojándolo en agua y comenzando a pasárselo por el pecho y los brazos a Draco después de escurrir el exceso de agua.

Draco se quejó ante la sensación y trató de alejarse de ello. Pansy se acercó más al chico, acariciándole uno de los brazos mientras le susurraba que se relajase. Hermione observaba la escena desde el sillón, sus ojos clavados en las cicatrices que brillaban en el pecho de Draco. Destacando incluso sobre la pálida piel del hombre.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta su antebrazo izquierdo observando la marca oscura ahí dibujada. Tragó saliva al verla y como un resorte subió su mirada hasta el rostro de Draco, sorprendiéndose al ver los ojos semi abiertos de Malfoy observándola fijamente.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que la fiebre de Draco se estabilizase en treinta y ocho grados con dos, Pansy y Hermione hablando de cosas triviales durante ese tiempo mientras Draco dormía por el agotamiento y la fiebre.

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron a la cocina para cenar algo y dejar las cosas que Pansy había utilizado para bajarle la fiebre a su amigo. Hermione volvió a tomar asiento en la barra mientras Pansy servía dos platos de sopa y los colocaba en la isla junta a las dos cucharas.

—¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que le concedan la tarjeta sanitaria a Draco? —preguntó la mujer del pelo negro con voz derrotada—. Y dime la verdad, Hermione, no lo que creas que quiero oír.

—No lo sé, de verdad que no tengo la más absoluta idea sobre cómo actuará Ronald —respondió ella—. Mi relación con Ron no es como antes, llevamos meses sin hablar y casi no pasamos tiempo juntos por lo que no sé cómo trabaja ni cómo piensa, ni siquiera sé dónde vive.

Pansy asintió lentamente, tomando otra cucharada de su sopa. Cenaron en silencio y terminaron cuando el reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche.

—Será mejor que me vaya ya si quiero dormir un poco esta noche —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Mañana tienes que trabajar? —cuestionó Pansy.

—No —contestó la antigua Gryffindor, extrañada por la pregunta de la mujer—. ¿Por qué?

—Puedes quedarte, si quieres —ofreció Pansy—. Ya es tarde para irte y yo seguramente duerma en el salón para no tener que despertar a Draco y tener controlada su fiebre.

Hermione abrió los labios, dispuesta a rechazar la propuesta de la mujer, pero el cansancio y el sueño la vencieron y asintió levemente. Ambas subieron al piso superior donde Pansy le dio un pijama suyo y le indicó donde quedaba el baño.

—Voy a ver cómo está Draco —susurró—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

La castaña entró en el baño y se cambió de ropa, colocándose el pijama color verde y plata que le dio la mujer. Se rio suavemente al verse envuelta en los colores de Slytherin, algo que no le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta de quién era la ropa. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación que quedaba a la izquierda.

Entró en el cuarto y sin fijarse en el entorno dejó la ropa sobre una silla y se tumbó en la cama, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y se tapó con las mantas de ésta. Se acurrucó y aspiró profundamente, sintiendo como un olor fascinante, como si fuera una droga, la rodeaba haciéndola sonreír inconscientemente y consiguiendo que su cuerpo se relajase completamente antes de quedarse dormida.

Menta y sándalo olía como una perfecta combinación para ella.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **#PublicidadDescarada: Os invito a pasaros por mi perfil para echar un vistazo a las últimas cosas que he subido. No sé si ff ha enviado una notificación a las personas que me siguen por eso lo comento :)**

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Son 4k palabras así que no podéis quejaros. La verdad es que al principio la escena final era bastante diferente a esta pero me pareció que lo que ocurría era demasiado... ¿apresurado y extraño? No sé como describirlo, así que lo borré y escribí ésta que creo (ustedes me decís) quedó bien.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la reunión de Ron y Herms? ¿Cómo creéis que actuará Ronald? Hagan sus apuestas.**

 **En el próximo cap. veremos más escenas de Draco en Azkaban, así que podéis seguir haciendo vuestras apuestas sobre quién es la persona que hablaba con Draco todo ese tiempo.**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **alondra andrade:** ¡Hola! Pero no sufras mujer, yo no estoy buscando eso (bueno, en realidad sí porque me gusta el drama pero da igual). No te des cabezazos por estos dos ni llores por ellos, hay cosas felices que llegarán (en un futuro por ahora lejano).

Muchas gracias por comentar una vez más y seguir la historia :) Besos.

 **Owl182:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra ver que hay más amantes del drama por ahí aparte de mí xD Yo no soy para nada fan ni partidaria de esas historias donde a los 2 segundas los personajes se enamoran. Este fic se centra principalmente en la evolución de los personajes y sus sentimientos, así que todavía queda para el verdadero romance :) Besos.

 **Abril p:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que la introducción de Ronald te parezca interesante. Gracias por leer y comentar una vez más :) Besos.

 **annapotter:** ¡Holaaa! Me alegra mucho que te encante la historia, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos.

 **Sandra:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos, espero que te guste el nuevo cap y que te quedes leyendo esta historia :) Besos.

 **Luciana:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, suelo actualizar cada 10/12 días pero cuando estoy ocupada por los estudios y la vida en general tardo más :) Besos.

 **Alek:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Me emociona ver que la gente lee desde México y más lugares de latino-américa :) Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	15. Capítulo XIV: Been through

**¡Hola! Después de siete mil años he vuelto xD Muchas gracias por esperar y celebremos que hemos superado los 300 reviews *baila***

 **De verdad que muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que dais a la historia *insertar corazón***

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a** **Ale Lobato, Anser Malfoy, Belen739, Eri Gaby,** **Eriulias, GiselMalfoyGranger, Katj4, LauraMMalfoy, YadiraDRiddle, abril p, belenfernandez209, dannrosas, , xoam, Alice2613, Anbrave, Cpmt, bans, Doristarazona, Lozahp, Camila Anahi842, LunaGitana69, Sally , Sam Wallflower, dianetonks, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Marycielo Felton, Annapotter, Bombon Kou Malfoy, guest, alondra .andrade, JesSwanfoy94, AKAmart, AlbaBC y a Owl182 por añadir a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar review :)**

 **¡Os adoro!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Been through - EXO**_

* * *

 _«Hay cosas que solo pueden verse entre tinieblas»._

 **[Carlos Ruiz Zafón]**

 _ **Capítulo XIV: Been through**_

Cuando Hermione despertó, las sábanas la envolvían de manera caótica, pero la mantenían cómoda y cálida. Se levantó y observó el reloj que estaba sobre una de las mesitas de noche, éste marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, justo la hora a la que Hermione se había acostumbrado a despertarse desde que comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio.

Con cuidado salió de la cama y recogió sus cosas, cambiándose con rapidez y saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación. Se dirigió al baño donde realizó su rutina habitual pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, bajó las escaleras de puntillas y caminó hasta el salón de la casa.

Recostada en uno de los sillones Pansy dormitaba con una manta de cuadros por encima de ella, un libro abierto descansando sobre su pecho. Draco estaba en la misma posición en la cual lo había visto el día anterior antes de irse a dormir. Había un paño de color gris sobre su frente, y las mantas estaban arrugadas a sus pies.

Hermione se quedó observándolo durante unos largos segundos, los recuerdos de todos esos años en Hogwarts apareciendo en su mente. Su vista se desvió hasta el brazo donde se encontraba la marca oscura, esta apenas visible debido a la posición del antebrazo de Malfoy.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la mujer se dio la vuelta y con delicadeza abrió la puerta de la casa, saliendo del lugar y emprendiendo el camino para poder llegar a su casa, cambiarse e irse a trabajar.

Una pregunta acompañándola todo el trayecto.

 _«¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona que realmente nunca conociste?»_

* * *

Draco volvió a la consulta de Heather después de cinco días enfermo. Todavía mantenía algunos síntomas de la gripe, pero con la medicación que le enviaron en San Mungo y los cuidados de Pansy, había mejorado rápidamente.

No habían tenido noticias de Granger desde que se quedó a dormir en la casa, aunque estaban bastante seguros de que cuando ella supiese cualquier cosa les avisaría. Esperó en la recepción del lugar durante cinco minutos antes de que Heather apareciese por el pasillo con una suave sonrisa para invitarlo a pasar a consulta.

Cuando Draco se sentó en la silla no pudo evitar sentirse como la primera vez que estuvo en aquella sala, tras días sin ir a las sesiones y el recuerdo de la última consulta con ella rondando en su mente.

—¿Cómo te has sentido estos días? —preguntó la psicóloga, a lo que él frunció el ceño—. Mentalmente, me refiero.

—Bien, supongo. Realmente no sé a qué te refieres.

—Bueno, supuse que después de varios días tumbado en la cama a causa de la gripe tendrías tiempo para pensar, recordar y reflexionar —explicó ella.

—Me he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo —replicó él—. No he tenido tiempo de hacer nada de eso.

Ella asintió y tomó apuntes en su libreta.

—Como siempre te voy a dar cuatro temas, y tú decidirás de cual quieres hablar hoy, ¿qué te parece?

Draco se acomodó en la silla y miró de forma indiferente a Heather. No tenía ganas de hablar o de hacer nada, directamente. Después de días sintiéndose como una mierda, tirado en el sofá de la casa y con un paño húmedo en su cabeza simplemente quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —cuestionó él.

—No hablar conmigo —dijo ella—. Pero los dos sabemos que no sería la mejor decisión que podrías tomar.

El hombre inspiró y asintió distraídamente, un gesto que parecía ser la confirmación de que decidía hablar o al menos intentarlo.

—Vale, los temas serán los de siempre: Azkaban, Hogwarts, tu situación durante la guerra… —hizo una pequeña pausa—, o Hermione Granger. Tú decides.

Draco hizo una mueca ante la mención del nombre de la castaña, sus ojos clavándose en Heather antes de contestar, arrastrando las palabras.

—Hogwarts.

Si la terapeuta estaba sorprendida por la elección no lo demostró, aunque quizá por dentro si estuviese asombrada por el cambio de tema, después de todo parecía que Draco solo era capaz de hablar sobre sus días en Azkaban, incluso si la información que dejaba salir era como cemento en proceso de solidificarse cayendo a cuenta gotas.

—Está bien, dime, ¿cómo te sentiste durante tu sexto año en Hogwarts? —cuestionó ella.

Draco apretó los labios y pensó de qué manera contestarle, sabía perfectamente que era lo que Heather buscaba y qué puntos quería tratar.

—No fue mi mejor año —finalmente respondió.

—De eso estoy segura. —La mujer se acomodó en la silla—. Pero dime, ¿por qué no fue tu mejor año?

—Bueno, con una marca en tu brazo las cosas se complican, ¿no crees?

Ella pestañeó en su dirección y Draco se acomodó en la silla, dispuesto a hablar.

* * *

 _Draco caminaba de manera despreocupada por uno de los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts, la mayor parte de los alumnos estaba cenando en el Gran Comedor por lo que aprovechó ese momento para ir hasta la Sala de los Menesteres a arreglar el armario. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos acercarse y se giró en dirección al sonido, dispuesto a encarar a quien viniese. Guardó su varita al ver a Pansy apareciendo al final del pasillo y trató de poner su mejor cara de tranquilidad._

 _—_ _Draco —exclamó Pansy al verlo, corriendo en su dirección con una mueca preocupada en el rostro—. ¿Qué pasó esta tarde? Blaise me dijo que tuviste un ataque de ansiedad._

 _El rubio frunció el ceño, pensamientos de cortarle la lengua a Zabini para que dejara de ir con el cotilleo a Pansy rondando en su mente. Le dedicó una falsa sonrisa a la chica y se encogió de hombros de manera casual._

 _—_ _No fue nada —desestimó—. Solo estaba un poco estresado, ya sabes que los profesores están siendo un poco exigentes._

 _Ella hizo una mueca antes de arquear una de sus finas cejas, sus ojos azules examinando el rostro aristocrático de Malfoy. Se recolocó el pelo a un lado antes de bajar directamente la mirada hasta su brazo izquierdo._

 _—_ _¿Crees que no lo sé? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. ¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo que hay ahí marcado?_

 _Draco cerró los ojos durante unos segundos antes de abrirlos y clavarlos en Pansy. Suspiró en rendición y se sentó sobre un banco que había en el desierto pasillo. La mujer rápidamente se colocó al lado del rubio, una de sus manos apretando las frías y grandes manos del slytherin, que se encontraban entrelazadas sobre el regazo del hombre._

 _—_ _Puedes confiar en mí, Draco —susurró ella—. Sé por lo que estás pasando._

 _—_ _¿Lo sabes realmente? —gruñó él—. No, no lo creo. No tienes ni puta idea._

 _—_ _Draco._

 _—_ _Voldemort me ha encomendado una jodida misión suicida que sabe que fallaré —espetó con enfado—. Me matará, y matará a mi madre y no dudo que encontrará una forma de matar a mi padre. ¿Y qué quedará de los Malfoy? Un apellido corrompido por una marca negra de una calavera y una serpiente. Eso es lo único que quedará._

 _Se levantó con brusquedad del banco, sobresaltando a la chica. Sin mirar atrás comenzó a caminar con rapidez por el pasillo, escuchando los pasos apresurados de Pansy detrás de él._

 _—_ _¡Draco! —La pelinegra lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo—. No estás solo._

 _—_ _¿No lo estoy?_

 _—_ _No, claro que no —murmuró ella—. Me tienes a mí, y a Blaise y a Theo. Estamos contigo. Incluso tiene a Daphne y a Millicent._

 _Draco apretó los labios, evitando que la carcajada sarcástica que quería soltar saliese de su boca._

 _—_ _Os tengo a ustedes —dijo y ella asintió—. ¿Sí? Pues coge tu varita y haz mi misión. Coge tu varita y dile a Voldemort que ocuparás mi puesto. Que tú morirás en mi lugar cuando falles._

 _La chica aguantó la respiración y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos de manera exagerada mientras boqueaba como un pez, pero sin decir nada. Draco sonrió con tristeza y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la slytherin._

 _—_ _No te involucres, Pansy —le susurró—.No hay nada que puedas hacer. Cuanto menos sepas más segura estás. Más seguros estáis todos._

 _—_ _Draco… —intentó ella otra vez._

 _—_ _¿Quieres ayudarme? —Pansy asintió—. Pues manteneos lejos de mí y de lo que debo hacer._

 _Ella iba a replicar ante ello pero Malfoy la silenció con un gesto de su mano._

 _—_ _No debes ayudarme, Pansy —murmuró—. Porque cuando falle y todo se desvele no quiero llevarme a ninguno de ustedes conmigo. No puedo arrastraros a la horca que Voldemort tiene preparada para mí._

 _Tras esas palabras, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Su capa ondeando en el aire a medida que camina hasta desaparecer en el otro extremo del pasillo. Pansy se quedó parada en mitad del corredor durante unos minutos más, buscando una solución posible, pero sin encontrar manera de librar a Draco de esa sentencia de muerte que Voldemort le había impuesto._

* * *

—Los protegiste —comentó Heather—. Protegiste a tus amigos para que el día que llevases a cabo tu plan ellos no se vieran perjudicados.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? —preguntó—. Ya estaban comenzando a sospechar sobre qué tramaba algo, hacían preguntas y me vigilaban. Necesita que comprendiesen que no había nada que pudiesen hacer —dijo—. Cuanto menos supiesen más alejados estarían de Voldemort y todos los mortífagos. Si yo iba a caer, lo haría solo. No me llevaría a todos mis amigos conmigo.

—Eso es un gesto muy noble, Draco —murmuró Heather.

—¿Noble? Eso se lo dejas a Potter y sus seguidores. Quizá Slytherin destacaba por la astucia y nuestra capacidad de supervivencia, pero también somos leales a nuestros amigos y familia, nos protegemos los unos a los otros —indicó él con ligero orgullo—, incluso si eso significa quedarnos solos.

—¿Te sentiste solo durante ese curso, Draco?

—Sí —confesó—, pero yo mismo me lo busqué. Me mantenía con Crabbe y Goyle pero era lo normal, para que nadie sospechase. Ellos sabían acerca de mi misión y estaban deseosos de que yo acabase con Dumbledore —explicó—. Podía mantener a esos dos conmigo para no levantar sospechas, que me cubriesen mientras estaba trabajando en el armario y mantuviesen alejados a Blaise y todos esos.

—Los alejaste conscientemente.

—Sí.

Ella asintió y apuntó algo en su cuaderno.

—¿Cuál fue el peor momento de tu sexto año?

Draco lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, navegando en el baúl de los recuerdos hasta llegar al que, sin duda, había sido la memoria más horrible de ese año. Separó los labios y pasó la lengua sobre estos, sintiéndolos completamente secos, antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar.

* * *

 _—_ _Crabbe, he de salir a un lugar —dijo al chico—. Que nadie se dé cuenta de que no estoy._

 _El chico asintió y Draco aprovechó la hora de cenar para salir del colegio. Se colocó la capucha de su capa negra sobre la cabeza y recorrió los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Esa mañana había recibido una carta de su madre dónde le avisaba que Voldemort tenía una pequeña petición y que debía cumplirla en menos de dos días. Bajo las palabras de su madre se encontraban las indicaciones de cómo llegar a un pequeño claro de agua dentro del bosque y una pequeña nota que avisaba que debía ser sigiloso._

 _"_ _En cuanto llegues sabrás qué es lo que el Señor desea."_

 _Con la carta en la mano encontró el lugar a casi veinte metros de profundidad en el bosque. La luz de la Luna se reflejaba en el agua creando una hermosa visión que Draco solo pudo contemplar unos instantes antes de que unos ruidos sonasen. Se escondió con rapidez detrás de un árbol y observó disimuladamente hacía la laguna hasta que, pocos minutos después, dos grandes unicornios aparecieron por detrás de la niebla y se dispusieron a beber agua en el lago._

 _Draco contuvo la respiración al ver a esas celestiales criaturas a unos pocos metros de él. Sabía que Voldemort no lo había mandado ahí a buscar pelos de unicornio, él quería otra cosa. Algo más oscuro. Algo más tenebroso._

 _Su sangre._

 _Quería que Draco asesinase un unicornio y cogiese su sangre. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, procurando no espantar a los caballos. Empuñó su varita con fuerza y poco a poco salió de su escondite._

 _"_ _La sangre de unicornio es uno de los ingredientes más deseados por aquellos que practican magia oscura, pero conseguirla tiene un alto precio. Matar a un ser tan puro e indefenso como los unicornios es igual a perder una parte de tu alma, acabar con la vida de este equino es una sentencia y solo personas con una mente retorcida y sin remordimientos sería capaz de hacer tal atrocidad."_

 _Draco recordó las palabras de la profesora Grubbly-Plank cuando estudiaron sobre esas criaturas en su quinto año y el estómago se le revolvió completamente. El pensamiento de tener la sangre de unicornio manchando sus manos le provocó arcadas._

 _Pero era lo que Voldemort quería y sabía que el fallar esa misión que él había considerado simple, secundaria era solo una excusa para corromperlo y castigarlo. Si fallaba le haría daño a su madre y si la llevaba a cabo la poca inocencia que quedaba en él desaparecería._

 _Voldemort quería destruirlo hasta el punto que solo quedase de él una constelación oscura y sin vida._

 _Levantó la varita y apuntó a uno de los unicornios, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos ante el acto que estaba a punto de cometer. Separó sus labios y tras inhalar suavemente la primera sílaba abandonó su boca._

 _—_ _Petrificus Totallus —dijo una voz detrás de él y todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado._

 _El resplandor del hechizo asustó a los caballos que huyeron del lugar con rapidez. Dejando a un paralizado rubio junto a la persona que lanzó el otro hechizo. Draco escuchó pasos detrás de él y su corazón se agitó al ver a Snape colocándose frente a él._

 _—_ _¿Lo harías? —preguntó el profesor después de quitarle el hechizo—. ¿Lo matarías?_

 _—_ _No tengo opción —jadeó y se sintió patético por seguir llorando, ahora delante de Snape—. Hará daño a mi madre. Y-y es lo único que me queda. —Cerró los ojos y se centró en aguantar las arcadas._

 _Snape apretó sus labios y con un movimiento de varita un humo los rodeó. Draco sintió un pequeño mareo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraban fuera del bosque, más allá de los límites._

 _—_ _No seas idiota, Draco —le dijo—. Siempre hay otra opción._

 _—_ _Eso es mentira —contraatacó—. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciese? ¿Ir al callejón Knocturn en busca de sangre de unicornio? No puedo salir del colegio._

 _—_ _No —replicó—, pero deberías haberme ido a buscar._

 _Draco soltó una risa irónica y observó a Snape con una ceja arqueada._

 _—_ _Sí, claro —ironizó—. ¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir ir a preguntarte si tienes sangre de unicornio porque el Señor Oscuro la quiere? Qué idiota soy._

 _Snape levantó el brazo y apoyó su mano encima de su hombro derecho, el cual apretó con fuerza hasta que tuvo al chico jadeando por el dolor y tratando de quitar su mano de esa zona._

 _—_ _No soy una persona generosa, Draco —siseó—. Pero tienes una misión más importante que desempeñar y no puedes perder tu tiempo con un estúpido unicornio. Busca las alternativas. Aquellas que no destruyan tu alma._

 _El profesor liberó a Draco del agarre, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo. El rubio frunció el ceño y apuntó con su varita al profesor, sus ojos destilaban odio y repulsión._

 _—_ _¿Qué te importa a ti mi alma? —escupió—. Tú no tienes una._

 _Snape se quedó quieto en su caminata y sin girarse respondió:_

 _—_ _Hice una promesa —contestó—. Tengo que protegerte mientras haces tú misión y no permitir que te destruyas en el proceso. Que te corrompas —explicó con voz fría—. Y eso incluye tu alma._

 _El hombre reanudó sus pasos al no obtener replica y pronto desapareció de la vista de Draco. El heredero de los Malfoy se quedó petrificado en su lugar durante unos segundos antes de derrumbarse. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, llorando bajó la luz de la Luna y dejando que toda esa tensión y miedo que había acumulado saliese de él. Una sensación de vacío implantándose en su pecho, porque después de todo no podía evitar preguntarse algo._

 _«¿Queda algo en mí que no esté roto y negro?»_

* * *

—¿Por qué consideras ese tu peor momento, Draco? —preguntó Heather.

Malfoy agachó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo. Un extenso silencio cayendo sobre ellos antes de que el rubio decidiese contestar.

—Porque tras ese encuentro yo estaba destrozado —susurró—. No sabía qué hacer, estaba asustado y agobiado. Tenía miedo. Así que regresé a Hogwarts y fui a la sala de los Menesteres. Estaba tan desesperado deseando que toda esa mierda acabase que me pasé toda la madrugada despierto.

Heather se irguió en su asiento y dejó su libreta de lado. Observó a Draco y todos sus movimientos, fijándose en los movimientos frenéticos de sus manos y el parpadeo exagerado que tenía.

—Eso no me parece una explicación suficiente —dijo con su voz suave—. Dime Draco, cuéntame esto que no me has dicho todavía.

Draco levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos grises en la mujer.

—Esa noche estaba tan jodidamente roto que terminé arreglando el armario —explicó, su voz sonaba rota y el tono estaba impregnado de dolor—. Esa noche firmé la sentencia de muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Y no me arrepiento —confesó con los ojos oscurecidos—. Por eso fue mi peor momento, porque me convertí en un verdugo. Porque ya no queda nada de mí.

—Entonces, ¿quién eres ahora, Draco Malfoy?

—No lo sé.

* * *

Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Ronald aparecer en su despacho esa tarde. Estaba a punto de terminar con los documentos frente a ella e irse a casa cuando el pelirrojo tocó su puerta, se adentró en la oficina y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarle, Hermione? —preguntó él con tono duro—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque se merece una segunda oportunidad, Ronald —murmuró ella—. Ha estado cuatro años encerrado en Azkaban pero lleva sin ser libre desde que Voldemort volvió en nuestro cuarto año —murmuró—. Ha estado tanto tiempo confinado en la oscuridad que si puedo ayudarle a rehacer su vida pues lo haré.

—¿Y todo lo que sucedió en Hogwarts? ¿Todas las veces que te humilló? ¿Qué nos _humilló_?

—He aprendido a perdonar, Ron —suspiró ella—. Vivir con ese rencor dentro no sirve de nada.

—Y el beso que te dio, ¿no tiene nada que ver?

Ella aguantó la respiración unos segundos y abrió los labios dispuesta a replicar con un «no» rápidamente, pero nada salió de su boca.

—Tu compañero puede ayudarle también —dijo Ron—. Pero te empeñas en hacerlo tú, ¿por qué?

Hermione se mantuvo callada.

—¿Por qué? —presionó—. Dame una buena razón para ayudarle. Dame la razón por la cual _tú_ estás ayudándole.

—No lo sé, Ron —dijo al final—. No sé realmente porqué lo hago. Sé que no fue bueno conmigo y sé que es rara mi postura después del… beso. Pero sabes como soy, no puedo negarle mi ayuda si me la han pedido —explicó con suavidad—. No puedo juzgarle porque no lo conozco, han pasado cuatro años Ronald, ha tenido condena suficiente. Se está redimiendo de sus errores.

—¿Y tú que eres para él? —preguntó el chico, más relajado—. ¿Qué significas para él?

—Él siempre ha sido una incógnita para mí y después de lo que sucedió en el juicio se convirtió en un rompecabezas aún mayor. Forma parte de mi pasado, un capítulo que nunca pude cerrar.

—Te entiendo, Mione. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta —replicó él—. ¿Qué significas para él?

—No lo sé —respondió—, pero me gustaría saberlo —confesó—. Y me gustaría saber que significó él para mí y qué puede llegar a significar.

Ronald asintió y se levantó de la silla.

—Haré lo que pueda sobre su caso —comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Buenas noches.

Ella suspiró y agachó la mirada—. Buenas noches.

* * *

—¿Tú qué crees, Ginny?

—Bueno, tú misma has dicho que no conoces al verdadero Draco Malfoy, así que yo sé incluso menos que tú —explicó ella con paciencia—. La única forma en la que puedes dar respuesta a la pregunta de mi hermano es preguntándoselo al mismo Draco, pero dudo que él te conteste teniendo en cuenta la tensa relación que tenéis.

—Quiero conocerlo —suspiró ella—. Estoy bastante segura que es diferente a la imagen que tuve de él durante años, al igual que pasó con Pansy en su momento, pero Malfoy es como un rompecabezas, no sé cómo empezar.

—Aprovecha tu relación de trabajo con Pansy y Blaise para acercarte a él, trata de crear un pequeño vínculo de confianza. No puedes intentar dar respuesta a algo como "qué significo para ti» si ni siquiera sois capaz de entablar una conversación normal —dijo Ginny—. Me dijiste que querías conocerlo, que actuaste mal esas dos primeras veces que hablaste con él, pues empieza por lo básico y algún día, antes de que te des cuenta, tendrás la respuesta a la pregunta.

—¿Y si no me gusta la respuesta que me dé? —cuestionó ella—. No sé qué es lo que quiero escuchar realmente.

—Bueno, eso es una duda que tendrás que aceptar si realmente quieres conocerlo y ayudarlo, Herms. —Ginny la rodeó con sus brazos—. Debes tomar el riesgo.

Granger agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

* * *

 _—_ _¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó el hombre y Draco sonrió ligeramente._

 _—_ _¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no te diría su nombre._

 _Escuchó el bufido que su compañero soltó._

 _—_ _Me parece una idiotez que no me quieras decir cómo se llama —replicó—. Tampoco es como si fuera a salir de aquí un día para ir a conocerla y contarle todo lo que sé de ti._

 _Draco se echó a reír y apoyó su cabeza contra la fría piedra de la pared._

 _—_ _Se llama Hermione Jean Granger —confesó._

 _—_ _Suena como si fuera una chica guapa._

 _—_ _Lo es, es una mujer muy bella —dijo—. Aunque su pelo suele ser un desastre y siempre lleva ropas más grandes de lo que debería._

 _—_ _¿Eráis amigos?_

 _—_ _¿Amigos? Diría que más bien lo contrario —murmuró—. Digamos que todo a nuestro alrededor nos llevó a ser el antítesis del otro._

 _—_ _Si es por la cosa esa de la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, te diré que eso es una de las mayores gilipolleces del mundo —gruñó el hombre a lo que Draco se echó a reír—. Créeme que eso no es ningún impedimento para disfrutar de los placeres que las leonas te pueden ofrecer, recuerdo que había una pelinegra mayor que yo que era una fiera en la cama._

 _—_ _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu vida sexual no me interesa? —escuchó la risa ronca del otro resonar por el lugar—. Y no solo era la rivalidad entre casas, ella es una sangre… es una hija de muggles. Y toda mi vida me enseñaron que ellos eran inferiores, que lo único que podía sentir por ellos era odio y asco._

 _El otro hombre se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que continuara._

 _—_ _Siempre tuvimos problemas, además que terminó siendo amiga de El Elegido y su rata fiel e inseparable, Weasley —pronunció el apellido con asco—. La única persona de este mundo que realmente considero escoria._

 _—_ _¿Y si tantos roces teníais cómo te enamoraste de ella?_

 _—_ _Porque es justo lo que estaba buscando sin saberlo —suspiró—. Siempre trataron de juntarme con Pansy o Daphne, pero siempre me ha unido una fuerte amistad con Pansy; es como mi hermana. Y Daphne, bueno, ella y yo nunca congeniamos de esa manera y en quinto cayó profundamente enamorada de Theo._

 _—_ _¿Qué te gusta de ella? ¿Qué tiene que las demás no tengan?_

 _—_ _Carácter, ideales, una lengua voraz y es inteligente —suspiró—. Ella siempre ha sido esa persona que representa la fuerza y la mente de su grupo, destacaba en la magia y poco a poco desmontaba mis ideas sobre la inferioridad de los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos. Yo al principio pensé que estaba enfermo por gustarme justo la personificación de todo lo que odiaba._

 _—_ _Pero supongo que con una educación como la tuya, en una familia como la tuya y con esos pensamientos, algo tuvo que hacerte cambiar de opinión. Algo tuvo que hacerte ver que esa repulsión hacia ti mismo por sentir algo por ella no era mala —reflexionó el hombre—. ¿Cuál fue el punto de inflexión, Draco?_

 _El rubio suspiró, se acomodó en el suelo, lanzó un brazo sobre sus ojos y cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos fueron llegando a él hasta que el momento en el que aceptó lo que sentía y que dejó de sentirse sucio se reflejó en su mente con nitidez._

 _—_ _Mi tía Bellatrix la torturó en el salón de mi casa —susurró—, delante de mí y de mis padres. Ella no paraba de gritar mientras Bellatrix saltaba de un lado a otro completamente feliz ante la tortura que estaba ejerciendo en ella._

 _Hizo una pequeña pausa y trató de aguantar las arcadas._

 _—_ _Ella tenía sus ojos clavados en mí y yo no podía apartar la mirada de ella —confesó—. Estaba tan consternado por verla ahí, sufriendo. Y yo no era capaz de protegerla cuando era lo único que quería hacer. Entonces Potter y sus amigos consiguieron escapar gracias a un elfo doméstico y ella se fue._

 _—_ _¿Verla siendo torturada delante de ti fue lo que te quitó la venda? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿O fue más tarde?_

 _—_ _Fue más tarde, me acuerdo que esa misma noche bajé al salón y me quedé mirando el sitio donde ella había estado tumbada —dijo—. En el suelo había unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían caído de su boca y… era igual que la mía. No era sucia, no estaba corrompida por su origen como siempre me habían hecho creer. Simplemente era roja como la mía. Así que no podía estar tan mal quererla, ¿verdad? Te enamoras de las personas, no de su sangre o sus raíces. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre cuando se lo confesé._

 _—_ _¿Narcissa lo sabía?_

 _—_ _Sí, ella se dio cuenta esa misma noche._

 _Draco recordó la sonrisa comprensiva de su madre y la manera que había acariciado su pelo mientras él confesaba todo aquello que había ocultado por tanto tiempo y cómo ella simplemente lo había escuchado y abrazado. Sin juicios, sin reproches. Solo un abrazo y un «te quiero»._

 _—_ _¿Y qué te dijo?_

 _—_ _Que en ese punto le daba igual de quién me enamorase y cómo decidiese pasar mi vida tras la guerra, que ella lo aceptaría incluso si era Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Potter e hija de muggles —dijo—. Ella solo quería verme feliz y le daba igual de qué manera fuese. Que siempre estaría de mi lado._

 _—_ _Eso es algo muy propio de los últimos Black —dijo—. La generación de tu madre —aclaró—. Eran capaz de aceptar aquello que toda su vida habían rechazado por el simple hecho de ver felices a aquellos que quieren._

 _Draco no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada durante unos largos minutos._

 _—_ _Si tuvieses la oportunidad de salir de aquí e ir con esa chica, ¿lo harías? —preguntó su compañero._

 _—_ _Prefiero no pensar en ello —contestó el rubio—. Ya me he resignado a que voy a morir aquí._

 _El hombre no replicó nada a eso._

* * *

Draco se despertó sobre saltado ante el sonido del timbre y se levantó rápidamente del sillón, los rastros de ese recuerdo que había aparecido en su mente mientras dormía emborronándose lentamente.

—Voy —exclamó cuando escuchó el timbre ser tocado otra vez.

Con pasos lentos llegó a la puerta y abrió, tratando de evitar reflejar su sorpresa al ver a Hermione parada frente a él.

—Hola —saludó la chica con timidez—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro —respondió él.

Draco se echó a un lado para que ella pudiese pasar y cerró la puerta una vez Granger estuvo dentro de la casa. Ambos se encaminaron al salón y se sentaron, Hermione en uno de los sillones y Malfoy en el sofá.

—Pansy llegará en un rato, si quieres te puedo preparar un té o algo —ofreció el chico, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—No, gracias —rechazó la mujer—. En realidad vengo a verte a ti.

Draco frunció el ceño un tanto confuso y la actitud defensiva, que adoptaba en ciertas ocasiones cuando estaba con Hermione o ella salía en el tema de conversación, floreció con rapidez. Su cuerpo tensándose ligeramente a la espera de lo que la chica diría.

—Oh, ¿por qué exactamente? —cuestionó—. ¿Es por mi caso?

—Sí —Hermione se levantó y se acercó con un poco de vacilación, tomando asiento al lado del chico—, quería darte esto.

Granger le tendió una carpeta con documentos y Draco la examinó con lentitud, arqueando las cejas con sorpresa al ver la tarjeta sanitaria muggle entre todos los papeles que la chica le había dado.

—¿Me la concedieron?

—Sí, Ronald agilizó el proceso y te pusieron el primero en la lista. Le llegó esta mañana a Blaise, pero como tenía que irse a un congreso en Alemania me pidió que te la hiciese llegar —explicó en su mejor tono profesional.

Draco asintió con lentitud y colocó los papeles en la mesita de café. Un extraño silencio apareciendo entre ellos.

—Como Blaise no estará en un tiempo estoy encargada de sus casos actuales —explicó ella tras unos minutos—. Y, como acceder al mundo muggle y su sistema sanitario no es exactamente fácil, tendremos que tener un par de reuniones en el Ministerio o yo puedo venir aquí, queda a tu elección.

—Vale —respondió escueto—. Me da igual el lugar.

—¿Mañana a las siete puedes pasarte por mi oficina? —cuestionó la chica, sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Sí, claro —murmuró.

Otro tenso silencio se instauró entre ellos hasta que Hermione suspiró con cansancio.

—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya —comentó mientras se levantaba—. Nos vemos mañana. Ah, y por favor, ¿puedes decirle a Pansy que me mande una carta o que dé conmigo mañana por la mañana? Es algo importante.

—Por supuesto.

Draco se levantó también y la acompañó hasta la puerta, haciendo un intento de sonrisa cuando ella salió, se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar para irse del lugar. El rubio se encaminó al salón después de cerrar la puerta y revisó con más paciencia los documentos que Hermione le había entregado, tratando de ignorar el dulce olor que se había quedado en la habitación después de la breve visita de la mujer.

Olía como a _caramelo_ y Draco estaba comenzando a amar ese olor.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Sé que he tardado bastante pero he estado con los últimos exámenes del curso y he tenido cero de tiempo para escribir (sólo he escrito dos OS y porque estaba extremadamente inspirada). He tardado casi dos semanas en terminar este cap pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien, ¿no?**

 **Espero poder subir el prox. cap. a finales de la próxima semana o a comienzos de la otra.**

 **Bueno, recordar que vuestras opiniones sobre el cap las podéis dejar en los comentarios :)**

* * *

 **Contestación** **a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Annapotter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el episodio, muchas gracias por comentar cada capítulo :D Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste, espero tu review :) Besos.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra saber que te gusta la trama de la historia y cómo va avanzando :) Besos.

 **Alondra .Andrade:** ¡Hola! Es normal sentirse triste a veces, pero la situación de Draco deriva de años encerrado y aislado de la sociedad. Quizá eso que dijiste sobre Draco y Hermione no haya sucedido pero ya habrá un momento para alguna situación cursi entre ellos (aún queda pero bueno xD). Muchas gracias por comentar una vez más :) Besos.

 **AlbaBC:** ¡Hola! Yo odiar al personaje no lo odio xD Pero si que es de mis menos favoritos de toda la saga aunque no habrá ningún tipo de bashing hacia él en este fic. Esa confusión de habitaciones *inserte cara pervertida* que bonito puede llegar a ser xD Aunque aún queda poquito para que comience el dramione por completo :) Y lo de dejar la intriga al final del cap, pues solo puedo decirte que es algo que me encanta hacer JAJAJA Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D Besos.

 **Owl182:** ¡Hola! No ha pasado nada durante la noche pero algún día pasará xD Y no, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar de actualizar (aunque creo que FF me colocó la última actualización con la fecha del 16 de abril u.u) Aunque tarde un tiempo, terminaré el fic (quizá antes de que acabe el año pondré el completo a Redención n.n). Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	16. Capítulo XV: Don't leave me

**¡Hola! He tardado bastante en terminar con este capítulo, me quedé un poco atascada y es más corto que los otros pero creo que cuando lo leáis notaréis el avance que se hace (o al menos eso espero u.u).**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews :D**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a 3Tannya, Adhara77, Candice Saint-Just, CharliedeOdell, Chioec, DrianaIscariote, Enhydris, Hermione Malfoy14, Jinvi, LauLawliet, Luna Traviesa, Nanifetia, Nanika-T, NarradoraNueva, The Felton's wife, Tomasa1 , bans, diana. , pinkice50, , veronikasuper2000, AyelenMara, , Cpmt, Marycielo Felton, UH-2505, aurablack16, melos'likes, , Sam Wallflower, JesSwanfoy94, Guest, DELATHEVEELA, alerejon, NeiNei, inesUchiha, Isela Malfoy, Danniela Malfoy Granger, Sally , RAKL Gt, johannna, Doristarazona, AKAmart, abril p, Annapotter, Sinebra, Gizz Malfoy Granger, LunaGitana69, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Bombon Kou Malfoy, dannrosas, Parejachyca, artipinck94, lumosdraco y Sandra por añadir a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar un review :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **Por cierto, en la nota de abajo hay información suculenta *-***

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 ** _Don't leave me - BTS_**

* * *

 _«Un corazón roto es como tener las costillas rotas; nadie puede verlo, pero duele cada vez que se respira»._

 **[Anónimo]**

 _ **Capítulo XV: Don't leave me.**_

Draco entró con paso tranquilo a la cafetería aunque la tensión en su cuerpo contrarrestaba con su forma de caminar. Le regaló una mueca, que fingía ser una sonrisa, a Hermione y tomó asiento frente a ella. Granger pretendió que no había una incómoda atmósfera entre ellos y comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, ya he concertado cita con diferentes médicos especialistas en el Londres Muggle, la primera consulta la tienes dentro de dos días y tanto Pansy como yo iremos. —Él asintió de manera distraída, no pronunciando palabra alguna—. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Draco levantó la mirada de la mesa y la clavó en los orbes marrones de la mujer. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente ante la hermosa imagen frente a él y se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta que, incluso después de tanto tiempo, seguía sintiéndose como el niñato de diecisiete años que se enamoró de su antítesis en Hogwarts.

—Ninguna —murmuró.

Hermione suspiró, ya acostumbrada al hombre de pocas palabras frente a ella. Según Pansy, Heather le había dicho que Draco no tenía problemas en hablar del pasado, pero que cuando se trataba de interactuar con los demás era como una roca; acostumbrado a hablar con una sombra sin rostro.

—Mañana dudo que nos veamos porque he de atender otros casos —explicó ella, observando el menú de comidas—, pero me encargaré de enviarle a Pansy la dirección del centro hospitalario y las indicaciones de cómo llegar.

—Vale.

—Malfoy —lo llamó, a lo que él contestó con un extraño sonido—, estoy tratando de ayudarte.

—Soy consciente de ello —interrumpió el rubio antes de que pudiese continuar—. Bastante consciente.

—Entonces, ¿podrías, por favor, ser más cooperativo? —pidió—. Sé que te resulta difícil trabajar conmigo, estoy completamente segura de ello, pero creo que sería mejor para los dos que me dijeses tus dudas, tus preguntas, tu opinión respecto a todo —explicó—. Soy tu abogada hasta la vuelta de Blaise, no tu carcelera.

—Entiendo.

La castaña evitó rodar los ojos y apretó los puños. Sería una silenciosa comida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Draco sabía lo que se aproximaba, había visto la mirada molesta de Pansy después de que llegase de su última sesión con Heather esa tarde, y sentía el perfume de Hermione en la sala. Como si hubiese estado allí minutos atrás; algo que, seguramente, ocurrió.

Tomó asiento frente a la chica en la barra de la cocina y comenzó a cenar las pasta que la pelinegra había preparado, esperando el momento en el que la mujer sacase el tema.

—Así que, Hermione me ha dicho que no eres el ser más cooperativo del universo —comentó Pansy con un filo venenoso—. ¿Por qué no colaboras, Draco? Todo esto es por tu bien, con Blaise no tenías estos problemas.

—Coopero, Pansy. No me he negado a ninguno de los trámites o cosas que ella ha dicho y hecho —terció él—. Simplemente me mantengo más… reservado.

—¿Reservado? El Draco Malfoy que yo conozco es directo y conciso, no reservado —replicó—. Es una persona sociable dentro de sus límites, pero que nunca retira la palabra a nadie porque no lo educaron para hacerlo.

Malfoy apretó los labios y no respondió al comentario de la chica. Heather le había recomendado ser sincero con su amiga para que ella pudiese comprenderlo mejor y que las brechas que había entre ellos se cerrasen, pero era tan difícil hacerlo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —rugió ella—. ¡Draco!

—La cena estaba buenísima, Pansy. —Se levantó de la mesa y colocó su plato en el fregadero—. Una delicia como siempre, buenas noches.

La chica salió detrás de él cuando abandonó la cocina, sus pasos resonando detrás de él mientras subían las escaleras y ambos se dirigían al cuarto de Hermione.

—Draco, llevas cuatro meses fuera de la cárcel, y has tratado casi tres meses con Hermione —dijo ella con tono conciliador—. No entiendo por qué todavía te comportas tan distante.

—¿Debería ser de otra manera? —cuestionó.

—Bueno —dudó—, como ya dije el Draco que yo conocía no se escondería, ni siquiera de Hermione Granger.

Draco soltó una risa irónica y se agachó ligeramente para quedar a la altura de Pansy, una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios y una frialdad, desconocida para la chica, reflejándose en sus ojos.

—El Draco Malfoy que tú conocías —escupió con lentitud—, ya no existe. Y nunca volverá.

Con esas palabras el rubio se giró y se encerró en su habitación, dejando a una petrificada Pansy en el comienzo de las escaleras. Repasando sus palabras una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

 _Hermione le sonrió ligeramente a Ronald mientras este tomaba asiento frente a ella, el pelirrojo no le devolvió la sonrisa, simplemente se sentó y la miró con una frialdad que Hermione jamás había visto en sus ojos._

 _—_ _Draco Malfoy te besó —dijo—. Y tú has estado rara desde entonces._

 _Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos, repasando las palabras que habían estado revoloteando en su mente por días. Los volvió a abrir y fijó sus orbes en las de Ron._

 _—_ _Sí, pero por el simple hecho de que sigo sin entender por qué me besó —explicó con lentitud—. No debe ser un hecho que nos afecte, Ronald._

 _—_ _¿No? Yo creo que sí —replicó él—, dado que está enamorado de ti y conociéndote es algo que no vas a poder olvidar. No sin tener una respuesta a todas las dudas que debes tener._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —La chica se echó a reír—. Malfoy no está enamorado de mi, es inverosímil._

 _—_ _¿De verdad eres tan ciega?_

 _—_ _Ronald, por favor. Malfoy jamás podría enamorarse de mi. Ni yo de él —dijo consternada—. Es imposible._

 _—_ _Quizás tú de él no, pero él de ti sí está enamorado._

 _Hermione aguantó la respiración unos segundos al ver la seguridad que desprendía Ron con sus palabras. No dudando ni un segundo de lo que estaba diciendo._

 _—_ _Eso no tiene sentido —negó ella—. Es una locura y no sé por qué estás tan seguro de ello._

 _—_ _Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione —confesó con cansancio—. Y pude ver en sus ojos cuan enamorado estaba él de ti. Y Harry también lo vio. Y todos los que estuvieron en esa jodida sala vieron la veneración de Malfoy hacia ti —comentó secamente—. Todos lo vieron menos tú._

 _—_ _¿Veneración? ¿Amor? ¿Estás loco? —replicó ella—. N-no, no es posible._

 _—_ _¡Hermione, por favor! Deja de negarlo._

 _—_ _Ronald, déjalo. Lo que dices no tiene el más mínimo sentido, le estás dando una importancia que no tiene._

 _—_ _¿No la tiene? Entonces dime, si no tiene importancia la confesión de Malfoy, ¿por qué hace semanas que no quedamos? ¿Por qué te has mostrado tan distante? ¿Por qué desapareciste después del juicio? ¿Por qué no me dejas besarte?_

 _—_ _Yo…_

 _—_ _¡Claro que tiene importancia! La tiene porque por culpa de Malfoy eres incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea que él está jodidamente enamorado de ti._

 _—_ _¡Tú tampoco has sido el más coherente en esta situación! Montarme una escena de celos después del juicio no es un buen incentivo para quedarme, ¿no crees?_

 _—_ _¡Estaba cabreado! Acababa de ver como mi novia era besada por un maldito mortífago. ¡Y para más inri era el jodido de Malfoy!_

 _—_ _¿No era yo la que le estaba dando más importancia de la que tenía? —contraatacó ella—. Con esas palabras parece que eres tú al que más le está afectando._

 _Ronald se levantó con rapidez y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hermione. Esta no se amedentró y se enderezó en su sitio. Sus orbes marrones perforando contra los ojos de Ron._

 _—_ _Será mejor que terminemos —sentenció él._

 _—_ _¿La razón?_

 _—_ _Sabes perfectamente la razón, Hermione —escupió él._

 _—_ _La verdad es que no, ilumíname._

 _—_ _No puedo estar con una persona que le da más importancia a las cosas dichas por un mortífago que a relación sentimental._

 _Hermione arqueó una ceja, fingiendo no estar dolida por como las cosas se estaban dando y las pocas ganas que tenía de pelear para encauzar toda esa situación._

 _—_ _Bien —replicó—, yo tampoco puedo estar con una persona que hace de una situación tan insignificante, como lo ocurrido hace semanas, un problema de esta magnitud._

 _Weasley ni respondió. Se giró y se alejó del lugar, sus pasos resonando con fuerza en su camino a la salida. Hermione se quedó allí, con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados y una sensación pesada en el estómago._

 _Romper con Ronald por culpa de Malfoy era una de las cosas más insólitas que podían sucederle. Pero ahí estaba, sin pareja y con lo sucedido semanas atrás recreándose en su mente una y otra vez._

* * *

Hermione observó a su antiguo mejor amigo, sentado frente a ella en la misma cafetería en la que habían roto cuatro años atrás. Ambos hicieron su pedido, un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está Malfoy? —preguntó—. ¿Ya fue a Londres?

—Mañana tiene la primera cita —comentó con tranquilidad—. Iremos Pansy y yo con él.

—¿Pansy? ¿Te refieres a Pansy Parkinson?

—Sí, ella también es cliente mío, y bueno, es la mejor amiga de Malfoy.

Él asintió distraídamente, mirando detrás de ella por si la camarera llegaba ya con sus pedidos.

—¿Y cómo te han ido las cosas? —cuestionó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa, tratando de borrar esa extraña atmósfera.

—Eh, bueno, después de que rompiésemos fui a vivir con Charlie en Rumanía por dos años —explicó—. Luego recibí la oferta de venir a trabajar aquí a Londres y volví.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente mientras asentía, sus ojos revoloteando por todas partes.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —preguntó él.

—Me fui a estudiar a Francia por un año y medio, volví a Londres a trabajar en el Ministerio y desde entonces he estado aquí. He hecho algún viaje esporádico con Ginny y Luna para conocer el mundo pero nada más allá de eso.

Otro silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. La camarera llegó con sus pedidos, y comenzaron a comer. Soltaban suspiros y miraban hacia todos lados, la complicidad que siempre existió entre ellos completamente desaparecida.

—Te echo de menos —dijo él, y Hermione hizo una mueca—. Como mi mejor amiga, no como pareja. Por un tiempo te eché de menos de manera… romántica, pero me dolía más saber que había perdido a mi confidente que a mi pareja.

—Ron… —susurró ella—. Yo también te he echado de menos —suspiró—. No sabes las veces que he querido enviarte una carta porque quería ver a mi mejor amigo, pero no lo he hecho por miedo a que no me contestaras.

—Te hubiera contestado. —Ron le dedicó una sonrisa—. Siempre contestaría a tus cartas, Mione. Te quise mucho y romper contigo fue horrible, pero creo que nos hizo bien. Nos estábamos atando el uno al otro y entre nosotros había más conflictos que situaciones buenas. Draco Malfoy fue solo el detonante —suspiró—. Las cosas no sucedieron de la mejor manera y me arrepiento de haber sido tan intransigente contigo teniendo en cuenta lo confundida que estabas.

La chica sonrió ligeramente y cogió la mano de su amigo, apretándola con fuerza.

—Yo también siento haberte puesto en una situación así; sí, estaba confundida, pero tendría que haber tratado el tema de Malfoy de otra manera. Me aislé, te ignoré y te herí sin darme cuenta. —La castaña acarició los nudillos con su pulgar—. Creo que lo más duro de romper contigo fue perderte como amigo, te quería mucho, pero nuestra amistad era mayor que nuestro enamoramiento y eso siempre pareció un obstáculo.

—Creo que ambos somos el capítulo sin acabar del otro, terminamos en malos términos y sin darnos el final que merecíamos. Quizá no fuimos la mejor relación ni la más duradera, pero fuiste mi primer amor y mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo —dijo él—. Y, de alguna manera, necesito saber que todo está bien entre nosotros para avanzar finalmente.

—Todo está bien, Ron. Siempre estará bien.

Esas palabras liberaron un peso en ambos chicos, el capítulo de sus vidas que jamás llegó a cerrarse del todo, ése que hablaba del primer amor y de cómo acabó, poniendo finalmente un punto y final. Permitiéndoles a ambos quitarse ese obstáculo que les impedía avanzar cómodamente por su camino.

Con la atmósfera completamente relajada y esa complicidad creciendo entre ellos una vez más, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su amigo antes de preguntar:

—Dime, ¿algún amorío por ahí? —preguntó.

—Hay una chica —confesó él—, muy guapa, dos años menor que yo.

—Cuéntamelo todo —sonrió Hermione.

Weasley se sonrojó ligeramente y con una mueca abochornada comenzó a hablar. Las dos partes del trío dorado que habían estado en conflicto volviendo a unirse, como una pieza de puzzle que nunca llegó a separarse del todo.

* * *

Cuando Draco entró en la consulta ese día, se sentía muy relajado, aunque la situación con Pansy estaba un poco tensa tras las palabras _casi_ crueles que le había dedicado a la chica el día anterior se sentía de buen humor.

Heather lo saludó con una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse una vez más en el diván. Tumbado allí Draco observó el techo mientras la mujer preparaba unas cosas y tomaba asiento a su lado, su cuaderno de notas en su regazo.

—Hoy vamos a hablar de dos temas —dijo ella—. Azkaban, como ya es habitual, y Hermione Granger.

Draco se tensó ligeramente ante la mención de la chica pero asintió. Heather se acomodó en la butaca y sonrió.

—Dime, Draco —dijo—, ¿cómo influyó Hermione Granger en tu sexto año en Hogwarts?

El rubio inspiró y cerró los ojos antes de despegar los labios y hablar.

* * *

 _Con el paso de los años Draco había ido formándose una imagen de Hermione Granger:_

 _Era una persona detestable, repelente, sabelotodo, impulsiva y… hermosa._

 _La realización de esto último lo atormentó por semanas, pero él siempre había sido una persona muy sincera y su madre le habían enseñado que nunca podrías negar la naturaleza de las personas, al igual que nunca podrías negar sus cualidades y defectos._

 _Y aunque era una sangre sucia, y un ser insoportable, también era hermosa._

 _Durante años atribuyó su aparente obsesión con ella a que representaba todo lo que le habían enseñado a odiar. Era una impura, inferior a él. Una detestable hija de muggles. O al menos eso era lo que todos esperaban que él pensase sobre Hermione._

 _Cuando Lord Voldemort regresó y Draco recibió la marca, todo en lo que una vez creyó se fue demorando frente a él. La muerte, la sangre, la tortura. ¿Es a eso a lo que debían recurrir para demostrar su supremacía? ¿Era realmente necesaria tanta sangre derramada? ¿Por qué si eran superiores debían recurrir a métodos de dominio tan bajos?_

 _Cuando el verano terminó y volvió a Hogwarts con una marca en su brazo y el mandato de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy –por primera vez en su vida– deseó morir. Todos parecían estar bien, la amenaza de Voldemort flotaba sobre todos ellos, pero Hogwarts siempre representaría un lugar seguro para ellos y eso llevaba a que el ambiente dentro del colegio pareciera igual de tranquilo que otros años._

 _Hermione había vuelto ese año al igual que sus dos amigos, parecía más triste y siempre tenía un semblante preocupado. Él había estado evitándola como un loco, el miedo irracional de que ella descubriese lo que le habían encomendado hacer simplemente mirándolo en los ojos lo tenía aterrorizado._

 _Continuamente recibía cartas de su madre que le comunicaban como estaba la situación en la casa y lo preocupada que estaba por él. Las palabras «todo estará bien», habían perdido sentido para él desde hacía mucho tiempo._

 _Los meses iban pasando y el tiempo se le echaba encima, Potter estaba comenzando a sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo que tenía que ver con Voldemort y la presión de cumplir su mandato se identificó cuando no recibió cartas de su madre por semanas._

 _«Si la han torturado no escribirá», pensaba negativamente, y una parte de él sabía que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba._

 _Había encontrado un libro que hablaba sobre la creación del armario evanescente, su mecanismo era complejo y requería una persona con gran dominio de la magia y muy astuta para volver a hacerlo funcionar. Draco no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo._

 _Entonces vio a Hermione llorando por el imbécil de Weasley y la rabia se apoderó de él. Pansy lo encontró destrozando una de las aulas abandonadas del colegio, las mesas destruidas, las sillas rotas y astilladas, la pizarra partida por la mitad… Todo había sido despedazado por el huracán que en eso momentos era Draco Malfoy._

 _Esa fue la noche en la que Draco dijo que odiaba a Granger y que era idiota por llorar por Weasley. Esa fue la noche en la que Draco Malfoy confesó, sin saberlo, a Pansy Parkinson sus sentimientos por Hermione._

 _La furia lo llevó a reparar parte del armario con rapidez, teniéndolo en pleno funcionamiento a mediados de mayo –después de la fatídica noche en el bosque–, pero no estaba preparado para dejarlos entrar, para matar a Dumbledore. Estaba asustado como nunca lo había estado. Potter estaba sobre él, Snape estaba sobre él, todo estaba sobre él y no era capaz de soportar todo ese peso._

 _O eso parecía hasta que, un día como cualquier otro, Hermione le rehuyó la mirada, como si le tuviese asco._

 _El 30 de junio de 1997, Hogwarts dejó de ser un lugar seguro, Albus Dumbledore murió y Draco sintió que una parte de él también moría._

* * *

—¿No me vas a preguntar nada más? —preguntó el chico.

—Hermione Granger es un tema difícil de tratar para ti, así que prefiero que reduzcamos ese tópica a una pregunta cada dos sesiones, de esa manera será más sencillo para ti, te sentirás menos presionado.

Él asintió con lentitud y se relajó ligeramente en el diván.

—Háblame sobre Azkaban, ¿qué pensaba él sobre tu salida?

* * *

 _—_ _¿Sabes, muchacho? El día que salgas de aquí, te olvidarás de mí y eso me da un poco de pena —se lamentó el hombre—. Estoy seguro de que a día de hoy eres la única persona que puede llegar a pensar en mí y en mi existencia._

 _—_ _No lo creo —murmuró Draco—. Siempre he sido bueno recordando a gente que me importa._

 _El hombre sonrió en su celda._

 _—_ _¿Y quiénes te importan de tus amigos?_

 _—_ _Pansy, Blaise, Theo…_

 _—_ _¿Los mismos que no testificaron en tu juicio? Yo no los consideraría amigos._

 _Draco suspiró y se acomodó contra la pared, evitando fijar su vista en sus huesudas y debilitadas piernas._

 _—_ _Pansy es mi confidente, lo sabe todo de mi —murmuró—, en Hogwarts pensaban que era mi novia o algo así, al parecer el termino amistad es un poco difuso para algunas personas. Ella siempre ha estado allí para mí, en los mejores y peores momentos, desde que éramos críos._

 _—_ _Se nota que la quieres mucho —dijo el hombre—. Y los chicos, ¿Mateo y Blaine?_

 _—_ _Theo y Blaise —corrigió Draco—. Bueno, a Theo lo conozco desde que teníamos tres años, siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada pero leal, alguien en el que puedes confiar sin dudar de que te pueda fallar. Cuando la guerra estalló él se vio metido hasta el fondo, su padre era un mercenario, un asesino que disfrutaba viendo sufrir a sus víctimas. A veces me pregunto cómo es que Theo no enloqueció con ese hombre como padre, como no era igual que él._

 _—_ _Cuando el ambiente en el que vives es una mierda solo tienes dos opciones: la más fácil, que es ir por el mismo camino y la más difícil, que es tomar tú propia camino y aprender de los errores que la otras personas de tu entorno cometieron —explicó el hombre—. Supongo que Theo habrás escogido aprender y no ser como su padre, un mal padre no desemboca necesariamente en un mal hijo._

 _—_ _En mi caso no fue así, un mal padre y un mal hijo._

 _—_ _Si fueras igual que tu padre, Draco —replicó—, no hubieras dudado en matar a Dumbledore, en torturar, en asesinar a otros. No eres como él, ni peor. Quizá no has sido el mejor pero, supiste pararte a tiempo._

 _—_ _Ya, claro._

 _—_ _Bueno, ¿y Blaise? ¿Cómo es él?_

 _—_ _Blaise está loco —dijo—, pero no en el mal sentido. Desde muy pequeño ha visto como los maridos de su madre iban y venían, ninguno durando más allá de los dos meses. Al principio sé que le dolía no tener una figura paterna y que su madre pasase de él, como si no existiera. Pero luego comenzó a tomárselo todo con humor, a despreocuparse de todo —suspiró—. Cuando la guerra llegó él se declaró neutral y desapareció, si algo tenía claro es que no se mancharía las manos por ninguna causa. Además que nunca estuvo a favor de la supremacía de los sangre pura, su despreocupación y liberalismo lo convirtió en una persona muy abierta en todos los aspectos. Sin prejuicios._

 _—_ _Suena como un buen chico. —Se oyeron ruidos desde la otra celda—. Pero, ¿por qué no fue a tu juicio?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, no llegué a hablar con él después de la guerra y la única vez que contacté con él fue para el juicio pero nunca respondió._

 _—_ _¿Y Theo?_

 _—_ _Estaba hospitalizado, él se negó a participar en la Batalla final después de la destrucción de un pueblo muggle simplemente porque Voldemort estaba enfadado. Él presenció cómo mataron a varios niños y niñas pequeños por el simple hecho de no ser magos. —Aguantó la respiración unos segundos—. Su padre lo torturó durante horas, no sólo con cruciatus sino también con todo tipo de artefactos destinados a ese tipo de actos deplorables. El señor Nott amaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con el sufrimiento, prefería ver como sus víctimas rogaban por su vida mientras las torturaba con máquinas o herramientas._

 _—_ _¿Y la chica?_

 _—_ _No lo sé —dijo—. Quizá ella fue la que más me sorprendió, ella dijo que iría y no apareció._

 _—_ _Al final vas a ser tú el mejor de tus amigos, Draco._

 _—_ _¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _—_ _Porque aunque te fallen, estoy seguro de que darías la vida por ellos._

* * *

Draco y Pansy se aparecieron en una calle poco transitada de Londres, ligeramente mareados por trasladarse hasta allí; en una esquina Hermione les estaba esperando con una sonrisa cálida y una carpeta en las manos, preparada para ir al centro hospitalario. Comenzaron a caminar después de comprobar que nadie los hubiese visto, dirigiéndose con rapidez a la clínica privada dónde le harían las primeras pruebas a Malfoy.

Pansy solo podría estar durante las dos primeras horas con ellos dado que después debía ir a trabajar. A Draco no le terminaba de agradar la idea de estar a solas con Hermione en cuanto Pansy se fuera, pero estar solo con alguna de las dos en aquel momento sería casi igual de incómodo.

Llegaron a la consulta con rapidez y tras esperar unos minutos en una sala blanca una enfermera los llamó. Se adentraron en la habitación indicada y el doctor los atendió con rapidez, haciéndolo una serie de preguntas a Draco.

—Está bien, señor Malfoy, necesito que se quede en ropa interior y se suba a la báscula para que podamos ver cuánto pesa y mide. —Miró a las chicas—. Podéis salir de la sala un momento si queréis.

—Yo me tengo que ir ya, así que… —Pansy se levantó y se acercó a Draco dándole un beso maternal en la frente y susurrándole un «ten cuidado» antes de despedirse de Hermione y el médico y desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

—Y-yo, saldré, sí, haré eso.

—Puedes quedarte, Granger —dijo Draco—. Me da igual.

Hermione agachó la mirada pero no se movió, con lentitud Draco se fue desprendiendo de la ropa que llevaba puesta y se subió a la balanza solo en calzoncillos. En ese momento la castaña levantó ligeramente la mirada y evitó jadear ante la imagen: la espalda de Draco estaba llena de cicatrices y con diferentes cardenales de color oscuro.

Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban muy delgadas, sin músculo alguno. Hermione desvío la vista ante la imagen tan escalofriante que el cuerpo de Malfoy representaba. Ella no esperaba verlo en tan mal estado, no después de cinco meses fuera de la cárcel.

El médico la equilibró después de tomarle la altura y lo apuntó todo en un papel.

—Draco, tienes una delgadez preocupante. Mides un metro ochenta y seis pero solo pesas cincuenta y seis kilos. Deberías pesar por lo menos quince kilos más para que entres dentro de la media normal —observó el hombre—. Hablaré con la nutricionista para que te dé una cita y te prepare una dieta adecuada. Lo de hoy es solo una consulta básica.

—Está bien, ¿puedo vestirme ya?

—Espera un minuto, estas cicatrices no parecen haber sido tratadas con rehabilitación, están prácticamente retraídas, pegadas con los otros tejidos. Esto te lleva a tener problemas de movilidad, contracturas —dictaminó el hombre—. Tendrías que ir a ver a un fisioterapeuta para que te las miren y ver si hay posibilidad de que las puedan rehabilitar. ¿Hace cuánto las tienes?

—Años.

El médico asintió y siguió con las anotaciones.

—¿Tienes este tipo de cardenales con frecuencia? —preguntó.

—Siempre he tenido facilidad para que se me queden moratones.

—Entiendo.

La consulta pasó rápido, después de que Draco se pusiese la ropa el médico le hizo un par de pruebas más y le programó una analítica de sangre y orina. Hermione escuchó todo atentamente y tanto Draco como ella salieron en completo silencio de la consulta.

Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a caminar en dirección a un restaurante para almorzar, Hermione agarró a Draco del brazo, petrificándole en su sitio.

—Sé que no hemos tenido la mejor relación —dijo—. Pero quiero que empecemos de cero. Conocerte, ayudarte y comprenderte. Y si de verdad estás enamorado de mí, no necesito que me lo digas, simplemente déjame estar a tu lado y ver si es posible que yo pueda quererte a ti.

Con lentitud soltó su manga y comenzó a caminar. Una ligera sonrisa formándose en los labios de Draco mientras una pequeña luz se prendía en su interior.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **ANTES QUE NADA: Mañana respondo a los reviews CON cuenta :D**

 **Hasta que no reescribí por completo la escena de Ron y Hermione no pude avanzar, había algo que me fallaba y después de arreglarlo pues conseguí escribir y escribir hasta las 4.4k palabras xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido esa escena final? ¿Y la conversación entre Ron y Herms? ¿Y la primera vez que Draco habla de Mione con Heather? Muchas cosas en un sólo cap, ¿no?**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! No temas en poner un nombre :) Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior, espero que éste también lo haga n.n Besos.

 **AnnaPotter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo. ¡Me fueron muy bien los exámenes, gracias por los ánimos :)! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar una vez más, espero que este cap también te haya gustado n.n Besos.

 **Sandra:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustasen los dos capítulos. Todas fangirleaisteis con las habitaciones y al final nada xD Muchas gracias por comentar, besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	17. Capítulo XVI: Change up

**¡Hola! ¡Actualización en un límite aceptable! Sorprendida estoy xD Muchas gracias por seguir mostrando tanto amor a esta historia, os llevo en el corazón C:**

 **¡Por cierto, dentro de nada llegamos a los 400 reviews! Lloro internamente, ¿creéis que antes de la próxima actualización lo consigamos? :)**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a**_ ** _AKAmart, AnastasiaRed, DELATHEVEELA, EVYTA, Gabbytta, Jinvi, KarenRomA, Katherine Marie Zabinni, LaChicaDark, LeslieeMariia, Loonydraconian, Mine0011, , Muse Bellamy, Priky, RociRadcliffe, Rossball, ShioOh,_** ** _Sinmacora, SlyPrincess07, camtokio, lauuvaneg, malizamator, xBondSx, yulss957, Gienah Slytherin, JesSwanfoy94, Priky, kooks sc glez, malfoyathenea,_** ** _superjunior15seulsaranghae_** ** _, Isela Malfoy, Parejachyca, Cynthia Avila, Doristarazona, Marycielo Felton, alerejon, RAKL Gt, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Annapotter, Hikari Yagami de Darcy, johannna, guest, Sam Wallflower, Sally Ellizabeth HR , Sandra, abril p, inesUchiha, leiref, Luna Traviesa, lesiramuc, Ingricya98 y a Gizz Malfoy Granger por agregar a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar review :DDDD_**

 ** _(Os he tenido que modificar el nombre a algunos de ustedes por FF me lo borra u.u)_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **Este fic está dedicado a la bella Gizz Malfoy Granger, que también es una gran escritora y os invito a pasaros por su perfil.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Change up - Seventeen.**_

* * *

 _«La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea»._

 **[Alberto Moravia]**

 _ **Capítulo XVI: Change up.**_

Blaise volvió unos días después de que Draco fuese a su primera cita médica, Hermione le llevó todos los papeles sobre sus clientes y se sentó frente a él un tanto nerviosa. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a la petición que quería hacerle a su compañero y los nervios la ahogaban porque estaba segura de que Blaise sacaría algunas conclusiones cuando oyese su pedido.

—Dime, ¿qué era eso de lo que querías hablar? —preguntó el chico después de firmar unos documentos.

—Eh, bueno, habrás visto que Malfoy se sometió a sus primeras pruebas médicas estos días y que ya tiene concertadas unas cuantas citas con especialistas —dijo y él asintió—. Pues, dado que yo ya conozco su caso y su historial médico estaba preguntándome si…

—¿Si podría cederte su caso? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Es todo tuyo, en realidad me haces un favor, puedo tratar bien con Draco, pero a Pansy no la soporto y si viene él, ella también está —explicó e hizo una mueca—. Además tú conoces mejor el mundo muggle y yo me acabo de reincorporar, también tendría que organizar mi agenda para tener tiempo para sus citas médicas; sería un caos.

—Gracias —Hermione sonrió suavemente—. Me encargaré de mandarte los papeles para el cambio, pero ya sabes que eso tardará por lo menos un día en ser aprobados.

—Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes.

La castaña no dijo nada después de eso, simplemente salió de la sala y volvió a su despacho, una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

Draco se echó a reír ante la mirada frustrada de Pansy y el mueble desmontado delante de ella; a la chica y le habían dado unos días libres y había decidido redecorar un poco la casa, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba.

El rubio lo observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, Pansy llevaba más de tres horas tratando de desmontar esa estantería que había comprado para su cuarto y no había conseguido armar más de dos piezas juntas. Y él tampoco iba a ser de mucha ayuda, por lo que se mantenía lo más alejado posible.

—A la mierda —exclamó molesta y tiró las instrucciones al suelo para después pisarlas—. ¡Esto es una jodida estafa de estantería!

Draco volvió a reír antes las ocurrencias de la chica, aunque se calló inmediatamente cuando la mujer se giró en su dirección y le lanzó una venenosa mirada. Con un suspiro resignado, Parkinson pasó al lado de su amigo y se dirigió a la cocina. El chico la siguió hasta allí y miró como se servía un gran vaso de agua y se lo bebía en dos tragos.

—Las estanterías no son lo tuyo, ¿eh? —se burló.

—Cállate —escupió ella y le dedicó su peor mirada—, esos idiotas de la tienda decían que era de fácil ensamblaje. Pero esto de fácil tiene lo mismo que tú de moreno.

—No te desesperes —dijo él—, ahora nos ponemos entre los dos y lo hacemos en un momento.

—Cómo si tú pudieses ser de ayuda —se quejó ella y Draco rodó los ojos, sin sentirse ofendido.

Volvieron a la sala pocos minutos después y Pansy recogió las instrucciones del suelo, sentándose en éste y leyéndolas mientras separaba los tornillos y otras piezas para saber qué cosa correspondía con lo que los pasos para montar la estantería pedían.

Draco sonrió, sacó su varita, la cual tenía enganchada en el elástico de los calzoncillos y la cintura del pantalón, la alzó y apuntó a la estructura sin ensamblar que Pansy tenía esparcida por todo el salón. Murmuró un hechizo que jamás había llegado a utilizar y las piezas comenzaron a moverse, los remaches, los tornillos y las tablas de madera empezando a juntarse hasta completar la estantería por completo.

—¿Qué…? —La pregunta de Pansy quedó en el aire cuando vio la estantería montada delante de ella.

—Ya está —finalizó Draco y le sonrió a la mujer.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Bueno —comenzó y sonrió a la chica—, he leído muchos libros durante estos meses y entre ellos estaba "Cien y un hechizos para que tu vida doméstica sea más fácil" —explicó—, tenía hechizos realmente útiles sobre la organización, la limpieza y la decoración del hogar con un simple movimiento de varita.

Pansy se levantó lentamente del suelo y se fue acercando a Draco, éste alejándose de la chica a cada paso que ella daba, plenamente consciente del posible asesinato que la mujer estaba a punto de cometer y dónde el sería la víctima.

—Sabías el hechizo todo este tiempo —dijo con voz amenazadora—, ¿y no se te ocurrió decírmelo en algún momento?

—Era más entretenido verte tratando de armar el mueble —respondió él y la pelinegra arqueó una ceja.

—Te mato —sentenció.

En el momento en el que Draco estaba preparándose para correr escaleras arriba y así poder huir de la chica el timbre sonó y la atención de Pansy se desvió a la puerta.

—Salvado por la campana —se carcajeó el rubio.

—Por ahora —aseguró ella antes de abrir la puerta—. ¿Hermione?

Tanto Draco como Pansy observaron sorprendidos a la mujer, ésta les sonrió con timidez y se adentró en la casa cuando la pelinegra la invitó a pasar. Los tres se dirigieron al salón y Draco movió la estantería de lugar con un simple hechizo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Parkinson cuando ya estaban sentados—, ¿ocurrió algo?

—No, no es nada —respondió con rapidez—, simplemente me parecía que sería prudente comunicaros el cambio que Blaise y yo hemos decidido hacer.

—¿Cambio? —inquirió Draco y los orbes marrones de la chica se clavaron en él.

—Así es, como tú situación ya ha entrado completamente en un plano médico y dado que ya has viajado al mundo muggle para las pruebas y todo eso, pues decidimos que lo mejor sería que yo quedase como la encargada oficial de tu caso.

Draco miró a Pansy y ésta lo miró a él, intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas antes de mirar a Hermione.

—Oh, está bien —dijo la mujer—, sin problema.

Hermione asintió un poco incómoda y un raro silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, simplemente me pasé para deciros esto.

—Sí, claro —Los tres se levantaron del lugar dónde estaban sentados—. Te acompañó hasta la puerta.

Draco se despidió de ella con un pequeño gesto y ella se lo devolvió. Ambas mujeres se alejaron, sus voces oyéndose como un murmullo lejano desde dónde estaba Draco, Pansy volvió pocos minutos después y se quedó mirando a Draco desde la entrada al salón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Eres consciente de la verdadera razón del cambio, ¿no?

Draco frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—. No sé de qué hablas.

—A veces eres muy espeso —se burló ella con una sonrisa—, lo hizo por ti. Para acercarse a ti y conocerte como te dijo.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y desestimó las palabras de su amiga. Ésta rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ir a su cuarto, plenamente consciente de la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba la cara de su amigo.

* * *

Draco y Hermione salieron de la consulta de aquel día y comenzaron a caminar por las calles llenas de gente de Londres. Le acababan de realizar unas pruebas al rubio para ver si el funcionamiento de su corazón estaba en perfectas condiciones y por la cara del médico no parecía que hubiesen ido del todo bien, pero debían esperar una semana para tener los resultados.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —preguntó ella y Draco después de unos segundos asintió—. Vale.

Se dirigieron hasta un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas. Un camarero tomó su pedido después de unos minutos y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que les trajeron la comida.

—No sé cómo eres capaz de comerte eso —se quejó Malfoy sin poder evitarlo.

La imagen de Hermione dando un mordisco a esa cosa que llamaban hamburguesa le asqueaba con fuerza.

—Es comida, Malfoy —respondió ella después de tragar y limpiarse las comisuras de la boca con un papel—. Lo triste es que vengas a un sitio de comida rápida y te pidas una ensalada.

—Pansy me obliga a comer verde —replicó él con rapidez—. Al parecer las recomendaciones del doctor las está llevando un poco lejos y dice que debemos comer de manera más saludable.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y le tendió su hamburguesa a Draco viendo como éste la miraba sorprendido.

—Muerde —pidió con una sonrisa—, si no lo haces jamás sabrás lo que te estás perdiendo.

Él miró con un poco de reticencia la comida delante de él ante de agarrar la muñeca de Hermione y acercarla un poco más para poder dar un mordisco a la hamburguesa. La mujer sonrió cuando vio a Malfoy masticar y tragar, un brillo apareciendo en sus ojos.

—Esto está buenísimo —admitió él y le dio otro mordisco.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Hermione y retiró su mano—. No te comas mi hamburguesa, pídete una.

—Venga, Granger, no seas mala. Dame otro trocito.

—No, tú tienes tu ensalada —se burló ella—. Debes comer verde.

Draco la miró de mala manera unos segundos antes de echarse a reír, contagiando rápidamente a Hermione. Ambos ignorando la forma en la que esa atmósfera tensa que habían tenido desparecía y daba paso a un almuerzo distendido y divertido.

Conociéndose, riéndose y mirándose.

* * *

Draco entró a la consulta de Heather con una sonrisa en su rostro, la psicólogo ladeó un poco la cabeza ante eso, pero le sonrió mientras el saludaba. Se sentó en el diván mientras ella tomaba asiento en la silla negra.

—¿Qué tema quieres tocar hoy? —preguntó ella—. ¿Hogwarts, Azkaban, Hermione Granger o tu madre?

La mirada de Draco se oscureció ante el último tópico que Heather había dicho. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar:

—El que quieras, menos el de mi madre.

Ella asintió ligeramente y apuntó algo en su libreta.

—Bueno, cuéntame Draco, ¿cómo era tu relación con Pansy en Hogwarts?

El rubio se acomodó mejor en la silla antes de sonreír ligeramente y comenzar a hablar.

* * *

 _—Hola, Draco —saludó Pansy cuando estaban a unos minutos de entrar en el Gran Comedor—. ¿Preparado para la selección?_

 _—Iré a Slytherin —afirmó él sin un atisbo de duda._

 _—Eso no tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sé._

 _El rubio la miró de arriba abajo. Pansy había sido su amiga desde que tenía memoria, con su pelo negro, sus ojos azules y su sinceridad extremista la chica había conseguido convertirse en su confidente. Su mejor amiga._

 _—¿Y tú? ¿Estás nerviosa?_

 _—Pues no, yo también iré a Slytherin._

 _—No esperaba menos de ti —se rió el chico._

 _McGonagall salió pocos minutos después para hacerlos pasar._

 _—Eh, Draco —lo llamó ella cuando solo quedaban un par de personas para el turno del chico._

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—Como tú vas antes que yo, guárdame un sitio —sonrió ella y Draco asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa._

 _—Claro._

 _Cuando «Slytherin» fue exclamado por el sombrero seleccionador, la mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos. Algunos levantándose para recibir en su casa a Pansy Parkinson, ésta se dirigió con rapidez a la mesa con una sonrisa decorándole el rostro. Llegó hasta Draco y éste quitó la mano que había colocado en el asiento a su lado, dejando que su amiga se sentase en ese espacio._

 _—Gracias._

 _—No tienes por qué darlas._

* * *

 _—Pansy —comenzó Draco y la chica le miró con una ceja arqueada—, ¿puede preguntarte algo?_

 _—Ya lo estás haciendo._

 _El joven de catorce años rodó los ojos y ella sonrió._

 _—¿Qué quieres?_

 _—¿Cómo crees que Potter metió su nombre en la copa? —preguntó y la chica le dedicó una mirada aburrida._

 _—¿Por qué no te preocupas por tu tarea de Pociones? —inquirió ella—. Será más útil para tu vida que saber la razón por la que Potter consiguió entrar al Torneo._

 _Draco se acomodó mejor en el sillón en el que estaba tumbado y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Pansy. El día que su amiga le respondiese a las preguntas que hacía, sin meterse con él o echarle la bronca de manera poco disimulada, haría una fiesta._

 _—Gracias, me resuelves mi duda —ironizó el rubio._

 _—Draco, en serio, deberías dejar esa obsesión con Potter y sus amigos, concentrarte en ellos no te va a favorecer en nada en la vida, pero aprobar Pociones con Snape sí._

 _Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente Draco volvió a hablar, incapaz de dejar el tema de lado._

 _—¿Crees que Granger les ayudó?_

 _—Maldito pesado —replicó Pansy antes de golpearlo con la libreta, la risa de los dos reverberando por toda la sala común._

* * *

 _Hogwarts era un caos. Voldemort había muerto y cientos de aurores habían llegados acompañados de medimagos y personas dispuestas a ayudar. Los pasillos se habían convertido en salas de curación provisionales y no podía dar dos pasos sin chocarte con alguien. Draco había vuelto después de irse al bosque con sus padres, debía buscar a sus amigos y a ella. Tenía que saber que estaba bien._

 _—¡Malfoy! —Draco se giró en dirección a esa voz y vio a Bulstrode acercándose hasta él—. ¡Estás vivo!_

 _—Sí, lo estoy —dijo e inconscientemente se llevó la mano hasta el lugar dónde la marca oscura estaba grabada._

 _—Oímos lo que sucedió en la Sala de Menesteres —explicó ella con la voz ligeramente compungida—. Pensamos que los tres habías, bueno, ya sabes._

 _—No, solo Crabbe —murmuró y ella asintió._

 _—Será mejor que vayas a ver a Pansy, estaba como loca cuando le dijeron que habías muerto._

 _Con una inclinación de cabeza la chica se fue, pocos segundos después Draco emprendió su camino hasta las mazmorras. Cuando llegó observó el gran grupo de gente hablando entre ella y con algún profesor metido de por medio. Entre la agitación el rubio consiguió ver a su amiga con la cabeza agachada al lado de Blaise._

 _—¡Pansy! —el grito de Draco reverberó con fuerza y la pelinegra se giró en su dirección, al igual que unos cuantos alumnos más._

 _La chica abrió los ojos como platos, salió corriendo en su dirección, saltó contra él y con rapidez lo rodeó con sus piernas y sus brazos. Hundió su cara en el cuello del chico y soltó un suspiro de alivio al tener rodeado a su amigo. Salvo y sano._

 _—Estás vivo —murmuró y su voz sonó ligeramente rota—. Me tenías tan preocupada._

 _—Estoy vivo. Todo se ha acabado —Pero aunque esa fuera la quinta vez que lo decía, seguía sin creérselo._

 _—Se ha acabado —dijo ella antes de echarse a llorar, toda la ansiedad que llevaba dentro saliendo por fin a la luz._

 _Cuando ella estuvo más calmada subieron hasta el Gran Salón, de lejos observaron a los Weasley rodeando y llorando sobre un cuerpo cubierto; Pansy apartando la vista rápidamente cuando unos ojos marrones se alzaron y miraron en su dirección. Draco recorrió el lugar con su mirada y suspiró ligeramente al ver a Granger curándole la mano a una chica a lo lejos. No se veía del todo bien, pero estaba viva._

 _Una vez más, los dos Slytherin observaron todo a su alrededor y una presión se instaló en sus pechos al ver que el rastro de la muerte estaba en todas partes. Sangre vertida, lágrimas derramadas, vidas destruidas, familias rotas... Eso era lo que veían._

 _Quizás se había acabado Voldemort, pero las heridas que había causado seguían sangrando de forma incontrolable._

 _El señor Tenebroso podría haberse ido, pero junto a él se llevó a cientos de vidas. Y no solo de las personas que habían caído, sino aquellas que habían sobrevivido y ya no sabían cómo avanzar. Un futuro incierto, eso era lo que les quedaba._

* * *

—Pansy y tú siempre fuisteis amigos, ¿no es así?

—Mis padres querían que me casara con la hija de alguna familia sangre pura, Pansy siempre fue su primera opción —explicó—. Desde pequeños nos juntaron para que creciéramos juntos.

—¿Nunca llegaste a sentir algo por ella en un plano romántico?

—No —dijo rápidamente—. Pansy es como una hermana para mí.

—¿Y ella por ti?

—Tampoco. Nuestra relación fue siempre como la de unos hermanos, desde que éramos pequeños. Por eso nuestros padres buscaron otras alternativas al ver que posiblemente nosotros nunca aceptásemos un compromiso de matrimonio.

Heather asintió y apuntó algo en su libreta.

—¿Y con el resto de tus compañeros? ¿Tenías buena relación?

—Define _buena relación._

Heather rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, entonces cuéntame: ¿cómo resumirías tu relación con Hermione Granger? ¿Cómo era?

Draco tragó saliva.

 **…**

 _—¡Oye, Granger! —gritó._

 _Hermione se giró y lo miró de mala manera, varios libros apretados contra su pecho en un férreo agarre._

 _—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?_

 _—¿No te has enterado? —preguntó con fingida sorpresa._

 _—¿Enterarme de qué?_

 _Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro y Hermione ya sabía que venía un comentario estúpido de parte del rubio, seguramente en busca de hacerla enfurecer._

 _—Hay una tienda en el callejón Diagon que busca voluntarios para donar su pelo —comentó y sonrió aún más—, ya sabes, para hacer escobas._

 _Hermione aguantó las ganas de estamparle los libros en la cara y simplemente le dedicó su peor mirada a Malfoy._

 _—A veces me pregunto cómo pueden dejar que un ser como tú estudie en este colegio —replicó ella—, dudo que tu única neurona pueda soportar cualquier clase aquí impartida._

 _Draco frunció el ceño confundido ante lo que la chica dijo._

 _—Bueno, yo tendré solo una neurona de esas —dijo—, pero al menos o tengo necesidad de leerme todos los libros de la biblioteca para hacerla funcionar._

 _Hermione abrió la boca ofendida, ¿cómo era capaz ese idiota de utilizar sus propias palabras para burlarse de ella?_

 _—Eres un imbécil —terminó diciendo._

 _—Qué original —se burló._

 _—Gracias._

 _La chica se giró y siguió caminando, parándose al escuchar otra vez la voz de Malfoy llamándola._

 _—¿Qué? —cuestionó y el rubio sonrió._

 _—Si donas tu pelo para hacer escobas —comenzó—, estoy seguro que serán las más rápidas del mercado —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Después de todo dicen que cuanto más duro sea el pelo utilizado, más rápido vuelan. Y el tuyo está tan tieso como las piedras del castillo._

 _Hermione se giró después de ahogar un grito frustrado y se alejó con rapidez, oyendo las risas de Malfoy detrás de ella._

 _—Maldito imbécil._

* * *

—No creo que ese fuera un buen método para conquistar a alguien —dijo Heather.

—No trataba de enamorarla —negó él—, eso era algo prohibido, estaba mal. Mis padres jamás lo aceptarían.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de atacarla?

—Era la única manera que conocía para estar cerca de ella sin levantar sospechas sobre mis sentimientos por ella.

—¿Tus sentimientos por ella no valían la pena como para enfrentarte a tus padres?

Draco frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, sopesando las palabras dichas por Heather.

—A mí no me enseñaron a comprender mis… sentimientos. Para casarme no era necesario estar enamorado —dijo—, por eso yo no sé cómo entenderlos, jamás he tenido que lidiar con ellos, no me enseñaron a hacerlo.

—¿Los reprimías? —inquirió ella, su voz sonando ligeramente sorprendida.

—No lo sé, ¿cómo se puede reprimir algo que se supone que no tienes?

Heather suspiró y volvió a tomar apuntes en su libreta.

—Por lo que te estoy entendiendo, jamás trataste de comprender tus sentimientos por Hermione Granger porque se suponía que debías tener sentimientos.

—Los Malfoy no estamos hechos para amar —respondió casi de manera mecánica.

—¿Tú padre no amaba a tu madre? —cuestionó ella.

—Lo dudo, Lucius jamás mostró que la quisiese, ella era demasiado Black y él demasiado controlador. Ni siquiera sé cómo no llegaron a matarse.

La psicóloga bajó la cabeza y tomó más apuntes, las palabras de Malfoy la habían tomado por sorpresa. Esa falta de demostración afectuosa entre sus padres y las enseñanzas que le habían inculcado sobre negar sus sentimientos hasta que convertirlo en un ser sin ellos, explicaban muchas cosas sobre su comportamiento.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo que sientes por Hermione es amor?

—Simplemente lo sé.

—¿Cómo? Draco, te educaron para ser incapaz de sentir, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de estar enamorado de ella?

—Porque cuando pensaba en la guerra, y cómo podríamos morir en ésta, mi madre, Pansy y Granger eran las únicas personas por las que hubiese sacrificado mi vida.

—¿Hubieras muerto por ella?

—Moriría por ella.

* * *

El doctor Daddario les recibió en su clínica con una sonrisa. Había pasado casi un mes desde la primera visita de Draco y ahora los resultados de todas las pruebas médicas que, tanto Hermione como el propio doctor habían concertado, estaban en manos del hombre.

—Bueno, la verdad Draco es que tu caso es bastante curioso —comentó el hombre—. Tenemos cinco cosas claras: la primera, tu peso sigue estando descompensado con tu altura y debes seguir con la dieta que te hicimos semanas atrás; segundo, tienes hemofilia, un trastorno poco común donde la sangre no coagula normalmente —explicó—. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no hayas tenido ningún tipo de lesión o principio de artritis al no estar medicado para tratarlo.

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros, incapaz de decir algo dado que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que el hombre le contaba. Hermione dio un ligero respingo a su lado y mantuvo un semblante preocupado.

—Tercero, tienes anemia, una enfermedad en la que se disminuye la capacidad de transporte de oxígeno en la sangre —explicó—. Debes llevar un tratamiento específico y tu dieta variará ligeramente para incorporar alimentos que te proporcionen hierro y tu condición mejore.

—Perfecto —Hermione sonrió al hombre—. Me encargaré personalmente de que toda vaya según usted indique.

—Está bien —aceptó el hombre—. Cuarto, las cicatrices que hay por tu cuerpo se han adherido completamente a los otros tejidos, por eso tienen esa forma tan extraña. El fisioterapeuta que te vio no cree que se pueda hacer mucho para ayudarte. Y quinto, el cardiólogo me dijo que tienes una ligera obstrucción en el ventrículo derecho, pero que es algo común y no debes preocuparte.

—¿Nada que debe considerarse excesivamente preocupante?

—No, tanto la anemia como la obstrucción son cosas bastante comunes en la población, las cicatrices no representan ningún tipo de peligro para su salud, y la hemofilia, aunque es algo extraño, no supone nada malo si sigue el tratamiento adecuado —dijo y sonrió—. Draco puede llevar una vida completamente normal.

—Vale, perfecto.

Hermione habló con el médico unos minutos más antes de que se levantasen y se diesen la mano. Draco hizo lo mismo y se fue con Hermione, observando el papel que esta llevaba en la mano.

—Es la receta con tus medicamentos, ahora pasaremos por una farmacia para comprarlos y luego iremos al supermercado para hacer una compra que se amolde perfectamente a tu dieta.

Draco rodó los ojos ante la determinación de la chica. La siguió con pasos lentos y cuando se encontraban en la calle dirigiéndose a comprar esas cosas a la farmacia, ella se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Todo irá bien —aseguró y Draco le sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo sé, Granger.

—Hermione.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

La castaña se sonrojó un poco, pero volvió a hablar.

—Puedes llamarme Hermione, si queremos ser amigos creo que sería bueno que nos dejásemos de tratar por los apellidos y comenzar a utilizar nuestros nombres.

—Está bien —aceptó él y la chica dejo salir un suspiro aliviado—. Puedes llamarme Draco.

—Perfecto —dijo y sonrió hacia él—. Vamos a comprar, Draco.

—Compremos, Hermione.

* * *

Pansy sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su amigo, dando botes completamente emocionada por lo que el chico le había contado.

—Así que ahora os tratáis por los nombres, ¿eh? —celebró—. Cada vez os uniréis más y antes de que me dé cuenta seré vuestra madrina de boda.

Draco rodó los ojos y empujó a Pansy fuera de sus piernas, la chica le dedicó una mala mirada antes de levantarse y dar saltitos por la sala.

—Desvarías, Pansy —dijo.

—Para nada, Draco —replicó ella—. Ella está interesada y tú ya estás enamorado, es cuestión de tiempo.

—La única razón por la cual Gra-Hermione está interesada en mi es por eso mismo, porque estoy enamorado de ella y quiere saber la razón. Se terminará yendo.

Pansy suspiró con cansancio y volvió a sentarse en el regazo de su amigo, rodeándole con sus brazos y apretándolo contra ella, sus labios pegados a la parte superior de su cabeza. Aspiró ese aroma a menta que tenía siempre y dejo varios besos en su cara mientras Draco la miraba fijamente.

—Te mereces ser amado, Draco —suspiró ella—. Y estoy segura de que Hermione Granger se va a dar cuenta de lo que vales y va a quererte tanto o más que yo. No es tonta Draco, y tampoco una persona que solo se acerca a ti por curiosidad. Quiere conocerte y si tú no la dejas, jamás lo conseguirá.

—Pero…

—Deja de huir, Draco —murmuró—. Te mereces ser feliz y sé que ella puede hacerte feliz, simplemente tienes que dejarla entrar aquí —señaló su corazón—, y aquí —apuntó con dedo su cabeza.

El rubio suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, apretándola entre sus brazos y agradeciendo a todos los dioses del universo por darle la mejor amiga del mundo; la persona que mejor lo conocía en ese mundo y que sabía exactamente qué decir en cada momento.

—Te quiero mucho, Pansy —le dijo—. No sabes cuánto. Da igual cuanto discutamos o cuantos hayan pasado, sigues siendo mi hermana.

Pansy hundió su cabeza en el cuello de sus amigos y suspiró contra la piel de esa zona, dejando un pequeño beso sobre su hombro.

—Y yo a ti, Draco. Te quiero muchísimo —Le dejó otro beso—. Eres la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. Mi hermano.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco bajó las escaleras estirando sus brazos y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una de sus manos. Un bostezo escapando de su boca cuando entró a la cocina para prepararse un café, sonrió al ver una taza del humeante líquido oscuro encima de la encimera.

La cogió y le dio un par de sorbos, disfrutando del amargo sabor en su boca. Salió del lugar y buscó a Pansy en la sala, esperando encontrarla allí montando otro mueble de esos que se había dedicado a comprar.

Se sorprendió al ver allí a Hermione y a Ginny Weasley sentadas sobre el sofá y a Pansy en uno de los sillones.

—Buenos días —saludó para llamar la atención de las tres mujeres.

Ginny fue la primera en mirarle y saludarle con alegría. Pansy y Hermione le dedicaron una suave sonrisa, la pelinegra invitándole a tomar asiento en el otro sillón.

—Estábamos hablando de la fiesta que el Ministerio va a celebrar para conmemorar el fin de la guerra —explicó Hermione cuando el chico se sentó—. Y vinimos a entregaros personalmente vuestras invitaciones para el evento.

—Gracias, pero no —contestó Pansy con rapidez—. Todos los años con lo mismo, Hermione, tú sabes que yo no pienso ir a esa absurda fiesta que solo montan para fingir estar unidos. Me niego.

Draco miró a su amiga sorprendida y la evaluó, comprendiendo al instante que había algo más oculto en su negativa para la invitación.

—Yo no creo que vaya tampoco —dijo él—. No soy fan de las fiestas, y no creo que sea bien recibido allí.

—Lo serás, si algo ha aprendido el mundo mágico estos años es a aceptar que por llevar la marca en tu brazo no eres un asesino y que debemos aprender a perdonar —contestó Hermione y le volvió a sonreír—. Me gustaría verte por allí, Draco.

Ginny trató de ahogar un grito emocionado al ver que su amiga tuteaba a Malfoy y que éste no parecía incómodo u ofendido ante el trato.

—Me lo pensaré, Hermione.

Pansy y Ginny intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de que la pelinegra rompiese ese choque de miradas y sonrisas que se producía entre Hermione y Draco.

—¿Estará él? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Hermione ante las miradas extrañadas de los otros dos.

—Entonces sabes que no iré.

—Pansy…

—No.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga, ésta le rehuyó la mirada y al mirar a Hermione observó la mirada conocedora que la mujer le dedicaba a Pansy.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó el rubio.

—Nadie importante —contestó con rapidez Parkinson.

—Debe ser importante si es una razón suficiente para que no vayas —replicó Ginny ganándose una mirada de reprimiendo por parte de Hermione—. No me mires así —se defendió.

—Simplemente es una persona que me niego a ver.

La pelirroja y Draco volvieron a intercambiar miradas desconfiadas antes de asentir ligeramente. Dando por terminada la conversación, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta después de dejar las invitaciones encima de la mesa de café.

Pansy y Draco se despidieron de ellas y el rubio cerró la puerta, girándose rápidamente para mirar de forma interrogante a su amiga.

—¿Es la misma persona por la cual no fuiste a mi juicio?

—Sí.

—¿Quién es?

—No te lo puedo decir.

La pelinegra se giró y trató de huir, pero Draco fue más rápido y la agarró del brazo, tirándola hacía él y rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Dices que soy tu confidente, tu hermano —murmuró—. Pero eres incapaz de decirme quién es esa persona que tanto te atormenta.

—No quiero que me odies.

—Jamás podría odiarte, Pansy. Eres la única familia que me queda.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —La chica cerró los ojos y abrazó a Draco— No estoy preparada para decírtelo. Lo siento.

Draco la apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, apoyando su mejilla en ésta después de quitar sus labios de allí.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Pero si tú no puedes ser sincera conmigo, yo tampoco podré contarte todo sobre mí el día que esté preparado.

—Lo sé —susurró—, pero lo intentaré. Por ti. Solo necesito tiempo.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí, abrazando a su amiga.

* * *

—Buenos días, Draco —saludó Heather con una sonrisa y con una mano lo invitó a tumbarse en el diván.

—Buenos días.

—Hoy iremos directos a un punto que lleva rondando mi mente desde el primer momento, pero que no quería preguntar hasta que tú no tuvieses más confianza conmigo para contármelo.

—Está bien —murmuró Draco y se tumbó en el mueble.

—Perfecto. —Heather suspiró—. Me dijiste que tú tardaste en conseguir saber quién era tu compañero.

—Así es.

La psicóloga abrió su libreta y viajó varias hojas atrás hasta las primeras sesiones de Draco sobre Azkaban, una gran interrogación dibujándose ante la identidad desconocida del hombre del que Draco hablaba.

—Dime, ¿cómo fue ese día en el qué descubriste quién era tu compañero?

Draco echó su cabeza hacía atrás y recapituló tres años atrás en su memoria.

* * *

 _Cuando Draco abrió los ojos una pequeña flotaba sobre él. Sonrió con cansancio y la trató de agarrar observando cómo está se desvanecía en el aire._

 _—¿Otro de tus inventos?_

 _—La magia de las ilusiones siempre ha sido mi favorita —oyó decir a su compañero—. Una magia igual de antigua y poderosa que la transfiguración en animales, las runas o los hechizos sin varita._

 _—Bueno saberlo —murmuró y volvió a cerrar los ojos._

 _—Hoy se cumple un año —escuchó decir._

 _—¿Un año de qué?_

 _—Un año desde que entraste aquí —comentó el hombre y Draco abrió los ojos como platos._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _Se incorporó de esa cosa que osaban llamar cama y observó la pared contigua, esa que daba a la celda de su compañero en aquel lugar._

 _—Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no?_

 _—Sí, tan rápido que ni me lo esperaba —dijo y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared fría—. ¿Cómo sabes que ha pasado un año?_

 _—Bueno, digamos que tengo mis métodos —evadió él—. ¿Algo que desees por tu aniversario en Azkaban?_

 _Draco se echó a reír y cogió uno de los libros que el hombre, de una manera u otra, había conseguido hace llegar hasta él. Lo abrió por una página cualquiera y comenzó a leer algunas frases._

 _—¿Me darás lo que pida?_

 _—Todo aquello que esté dentro de mis posibilidades._

 _—Vale, ya sé lo que quiero._

 _Oyó ruidos en la otra celda y supo que posiblemente su compañero se hubiese incorporado del lugar dónde estuviese para poder escucharle atentamente._

 _—¿Y qué es eso?_

 _—Tu nombre —dijo con simplicidad—. Llevo un año aquí y no me has dicho en ningún momento quién eres._

 _—La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿nunca lo has oído?_

 _—Tenemos suerte de que yo no sea un gato._

 _Podía ver perfectamente la sonrisa del otro hombre en la celda de al lado._

 _—Está bien —concedió—. Te diré quién soy._

 _Draco esperó unos largos segundos antes de escuchar como el hombre se aclaraba la garganta y hablaba._

 _—Mi nombre es Matthew Alexander Avery —pronunció—, y fui la mano derecha de Voldemort en la primera guerra mágica._

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y BOOM! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Voy con un poco de prisa así que no me extenderé mucho, pero espero que os haya gustado. Sabéis que vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los comentarios :D**

 **Por cierto: estamos a la mitad del fic :D Y recordad que el capítulo final y el epílogo ya están escritos n.n**

 ** _Mañana respondo a los reviews CON cuenta :)_**

* * *

 ** _Contestación reviews sin cuenta:_**

 **Sandra:** ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho que te gustase el capítulo :) Espero que éste también te haya gustado, espero ansiosa tu opinión :D Besos.

 **Annapotter:** ¡Hola! Me encanta ver que te gustó el capítulo, espero que éste también n.n Y muchas gracias por lo de los exámenes :D Besos.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, que te parezca bonita. No te preocupes que las cosas con Draco mejorarán :D Besos. (No tengas miedo en poner un nombre).

 **Cynthia Avila:** No sabes lo que me emociona ver que te encante la historia, para mi vuestra opinión es muy importante :D En serio, las palabras que pusiste, que la narrativa es impecable y todo eso es precioso y te estoy muy agradecida que consideres de esa manera esta historia n.n Besos *corazón*

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	18. Capítulo XVII: Highlight

**¡Hola! Más tarde de lo que pensaba y con un capítulo más corto que los últimos, os traigo el cap. 17 de Redención.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a** **Aethel Roman, Amore-Crosszeria, Carly Cheshire, Elizabeth , EscamaNuez, Isabella Evans, Kunoichi Fatale, LordRraine, LuNaChocoO, Milafelton, Nanu9, lizvicente99, selegna, sophihuido, AdaliaLeon, Alanodog, Ara Gg, HermyMalfoyGranger, Winky Ravenclaw, jaureguihoran, lunatica23, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Jinvi, Toka, JesSwanfoy94, Alrak990, Pauli Jean Malfoy, RAKL Gt, Sam Wallflower, Parejachyca, Cynthia Avila, Loonydraconian, DELATHEVEELA, kooks sc glez, inesUchiha, johannna, Sally , AlbaBC, Hikari Yagami de Darcy, Aoi Apfel, alerejon, lesiramuc, AKAmart, Doristarazona, Annapotter, nathlestrange, Carla718 y abril p por dejar reviews, añadir a alertas y/o a favoritos.**

 **¡OS ADORO!**

 **(35 reviews en un solo cap, lloro)**

* * *

 **¡HEMOS SUPERADO LOS 400 REVIEWS!**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis y dais una oportunidad a esta historia. Sin ustedes esto no sería lo mismo y me alegra contar con lectores tan increíbles como ustedes :D**

 **En serio, todavía no puedo creerlo.**

 **Redención actualmente: 410 reviews, 300 favs y 390 follows.**

 ***se muere de la emoción***

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.**_

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger._**

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Highlight - Seventeen**_

* * *

 _«Hay peores cárceles que las palabras»._

 **[Carlos Ruiz Zafón]**

 _ **Capítulo XVII: Highlight.**_

—Avery —repitió Heather—. ¿De la Primera Guerra Mágica?

—Así es. —Draco se rió—. Se entregó a las aurores unos meses antes de que acabase la guerra, pero no vendió nada sobre Voldemort. Un loco, un sádico y un cobarde. Pero también la única persona que realmente podía acabar con el Señor Oscuro si se lo hubiese propuesto.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—Porque de la misma manera que él podía acabar con Voldemort, éste podía acabar con él. —Draco echó la cabeza hacía atrás—. Estaba loco y los años encerraron lo habían trastornado, pero también era una persona muy sabia y daba buenos consejos. Me ayudó a mantener cuerdo en ese lugar.

Heather asintió y apuntó varias cosas en su cuaderno. Observó unos largos segundos a Draco antes de hablar.

—¿Y qué sucedió después de que te dijo quién era?

EL rubio frunció el ceño y miró a la psicóloga.

—Empecé a llamarlo Avery —contestó y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver la cara de Heather—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sorprendida?

—Sinceramente pensaba que dejarías de tratar con él —confesó ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque era un sádico asesino que mató a más de cien muggles durante la primera guerra? ¿Porque odiaba a todo el mundo y disfrutaba viendo a los _«sangre sucia»_ morir? No, no lo iba a dejar de lado por eso —comentó—. Una vez que entras en Azkaban todo eso queda atrás. Lo que él hubiese hecho no importaba, lo que yo hice tampoco.

—No puedes ignorar los errores que cometes o que otros cometen —comentó—. Desgraciadamente, el ser humano disfruta recordando las faltas de los demás, incapaces de ver las propias. Es más fácil odiar al contrario que mirarse a sí mismo y descubrir lo sucios que estamos —reflexionó ella y Draco asintió ante sus palabras—. Por eso me sorprende la facilidad con la que olvidaste todo lo que Avery hizo y cómo mantuviste tu relación con él.

—No te lo niego. Claramente no eres la primera persona que llega a esa conclusión —aceptó él—. Pero por decirlo en voz alta no lo vas a cambiar, y tampoco la decisión que yo tomé de mantener mi amistad, si se le puede llamar así, con él —replicó—. Cuando entras en Azkaban ya no eres una persona, sólo eres una sombra encerrada en una celda esperando al día en el que todo acabe y puedas morir. Eso es lo que yo fui durante cuatro años y eso es lo que Avery ha sido desde hace casi veinte.

—¿Y ahora que eres, Draco?

—No lo sé —admitió—. Pero estoy preparado para descubrirlo.

Heather sonrió.

* * *

Hermione tocó el timbre de la casa de Pansy y esperó unos segundos a que alguien le abriese.

—Buenos días —saludó la antigua Slytherin cuando abrió la puerta—. Pasa.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y tras servirle un café a la castaña, la pelinegra tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? Pensaba que la cita de Draco era a las once.

—Sí, es a esa hora. Pero quería hablar contigo antes sobre, bueno, quién tú sabes.

Pansy tragó saliva y dio un sorbo a su café. Hermione observó la forma en el que los ojos de la pelinegra se habían apagado y la forma en que su mirada se había perdido en algún punto de la mesa.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de _él_?

—Pansy, muchas cosas que has hechos estos últimos años han estado condicionadas por tu necesidad de huir de él —dijo la castaña—, es hora de que le hagas frente.

—No puedo —susurró—. Lo que pasó entre nosotros nunca debió suceder, Hermione. No quiero verlo, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que él, no quiero que recuerde que existo.

—Él es más que consciente de que existes, Pansy. Las pocas veces que lo veo me pregunta por ti —dijo—. Y se nota que sufre por lo que sucedió.

Draco se acercó con pasos lentos y tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Se apoyó al lado de la puerta y ladeó la cabeza para ver a Hermione y a Pansy hablando en la cocina. Con el ceño fruncido dio un paso para entrar, pero ellas volvieron a hablar y él se quedó en su sitio.

—¿Qué él está sufriendo? —ironizó Parkinson—. Una mierda. Yo soy la que se tuvo que tragar toda la mierda y él simplemente se alejó. Yo soy la que tiene las razones para estar sufriendo, no él.

—Pansy… —Hermione soltó un suspiro— Te juro que se arrepiente de lo que pasó. Estaba confundido. Él…

—No trates de justificarlo —la interrumpió—. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo o te juro que te echo de aquí.

Hermione iba a contestar cuando Draco entró a la cocina fingiendo un bostezo. Le sonrió a Pansy y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Hermione.

—Buenas, Draco —dijo Pansy—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Muy bien —aseguró y fue a prepararse una taza de café.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? —cuestionó Parkinson y lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Hermione.

—No, me acabo de levantar —dio un sorbo a su taza y miró a Hermione—. Pensaba que vendrías más tarde.

—Eh, sí. Así era, pero quería aprovechar para llevaros a un sitio —contestó la castaña—. Pero si no queréis venir lo entiendo.

—Yo tengo que ir a trabajar —se excusó Pansy, se levantó y dejó su taza en el fregadero—. Ir ustedes —dijo y pasó al lado de Hermione—. Más tarde hablamos —le susurró y ésta asintió.

Una extraña atmósfera se instaló en la cocina cuando los dos se quedaron solos. Hermione terminó de beber el café e imitó las acciones de Pansy quedándose a escasos centímetros de Draco.

—Eh, Draco —pronunció y él la miró—, si quieres ir tú pues podemos salir en un rato —murmuró y se cuestionó a sí misma porqué la presencia de Malfoy la ponía tan nerviosa.

—Sí, claro —murmuró—. ¿Qué se supone que iremos a ver?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Es una sorpresa.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero asintió y salió de la cocina para prepararse.

* * *

El rubio trató de evitar las ganas de echarse a reír cuando vio el lugar que Hermione había mencionado. Le lanzó una rápida mirada y observó como ella se dedicaba a mirar a otro lado para evitar sus ojos.

—¿Una tienda de animales? —preguntó.

—No es sólo una tienda de animales —replicó ella—. Está anexa a una perrera bastante grande, pensaba que quizás… bueno —Se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja—, pues…

—¿Qué quizá podría adoptar?

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

—He investigado un poco y leí que a veces tener la compañía de un animal es bueno para, eh, recuperarte de situaciones ¿malas? —soltó una suave risa—. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Draco sonrió y empujó la puerta de la tienda para abrirla.

—Pues entremos a ver.

Recorrieron la perrera durante unos cuantos minutos, Hermione no podía evitar desear querer llevarse todos los animales que había allí. Draco se paró delante de una jaula en concreto y se agachó para poder mirar mejor el interior.

—Oh, esa es Lyra —comentó la cuidadora que les estaba enseñando las instalaciones—. Lleva dos años con nosotros, pero nadie ha querido llevársela porque tiene problemas de salud —explicó—. Es una pena, la verdad, ella es muy buena y cariñosa.

Hermione asintió y se agachó al lado de la jaula para observar al animal. Evitó soltar el sonido de sorpresa que quería escapar de sus labios cuando vio a un husky siberiano completamente blanco tumbado al final de la jaula.

—Es precioso —suspiró Hermione y Draco asintió a su lado.

—Lo quiero.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó la cuidadora—. Me encantaría saber que Lyra puede conseguir una familia, pero quiero asegurarme que está completamente seguro de quererla y aceptar todos los gastos médicos que conlleva mantenerla con usted.

—No me importa —contestó—. Puedo cuidarla, la quiero. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

La mujer sonrió y abrió la jaula para dejar salir al husky que, con pasos inseguros, se acercó a la mano que Draco extendió. El rubio pasó su mano entre las orejas del animal y dejó que éste lo oliese durante unos minutos antes de acercarse más a él y apoyar su cabeza sobre una de sus rodillas.

Hermione sonrió ante la imagen al igual que la cuidadora, colocaron una correa y un arnés al husky y fueron a rellenar los papeles. Hermione acariciaba la cabeza del animal mientras Draco rellenaba los papeles, no podía evitar sonreír al ver los ojos del perro revisando todo; un ojo azul y el otro gris.

—Su documento de identidad, por favor —pidió la mujer y Draco miró a Hermione.

—¿Te lo volviste a olvidar? —se inventó ella y el hombre asintió, siguiéndole el juego—. Bueno, ¿puede ponerme a mí?

—Eh, claro, quedará usted entonces como la dueña oficial de Lyra —comentó—. ¿Le quieren cambiar el nombre?

Hermione miró a Draco.

—No, Lyra me gusta —dijo él y sonrió al animal cuando éste le lamió la mano.

La castaña terminó de rellenar los papeles y tras comprar un par de cosas y despedirse de la mujer, salieron del lugar.

—¿Cómo se supone que Lyra nos acompañará al médico?

Hermione sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya está solucionado.

Draco frunció el ceño.

* * *

Ginny jadeó sorprendida cuando vio a Hermione y a Malfoy en la puerta de su casa. Su mirada cayó en el perro que estaba a su lado y al momento se encontraba de rodillas llenando de caricias al animal.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó y miró a las dos personas frente a ella.

—Tenemos que ir a un sitio —comentó Hermione—. ¿Puedes quedarte con Lyra?

—¡Sí! Claro que sí, estoy segura de que a Randy le encantará conocerla.

—¿Randy? —cuestionó Draco y al momento apareció un gran perro negro detrás de la pelirroja.

—Ese es Randy —señaló Hermione y el dóberman movió la cola con felicidad.

—Iros, iros, que llegáis tarde —los despidió ella y cogió la correa de Lyra.

Hermione y Draco se despidieron de la chica y salieron del edificio. Comenzaron a caminar por la calle y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas, como si de dos amigos de toda la vida se tratase.

Ambos tratando de ignorar la forma en que sus manos se rozaban en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la consulta del médico fueron buscar a Lyra y tras despedirse de la pelirroja emprendieron el camino para volver a la casa de Parkinson. Hermione miró a Draco un par de ocasiones mientras caminaban, ganándose una mirada interrogante del chico.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó y la mujer le dedicó una rápida mirada.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a almorzar a algún lado, conozco un par de restaurantes donde permiten la entrada de los perros —comentó—. Son casi las dos de la tarde y como hoy tengo el día libre pues no tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Claro —aceptó él y le sonrió ligeramente a la chica, siendo correspondido al momento.

Sus manos volvieron a rozarse y ambos mirando al lado contrario, ignorando la forma en que sus dedos se habían entrelazado durante unos segundos antes de soltarse.

* * *

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde juntos, riéndose mientras recordaban algunas cosas de Hogwarts y conociéndose un poco más. Hermione le habló de sus padres y qué era un dentista, Draco le habló de algunos momentos muy graciosos de su infancia y la forma en la que Narcissa le había enseñado a apreciar el arte.

—¿Entonces te gusta leer? —cuestionó ella—. No recuerdo verte con muchos libros en Hogwarts.

—Me encanta leer, mi madre me enseñó que las letras era una de las mejores formas de expresar cómo nos sentimos en cada momentos —explicó—. Las únicas con el poder de transfórmalo todo y dar imagen a un mundo que sólo existe en tu cabeza.

—Tu madre parecía ser muy sabia —dijo Hermione y Draco sonrió.

—Era la mejor —suspiró con nostalgia—, me educó para entender que el arte era otro tipo de magia, dónde la gente reflejaba sus partes más oscuras.

—¿Aprecias todo tipo de arte? —preguntó ella, realmente interesada por saberlo.

—Siempre he sentido una gran pasión por el arte en su forma visual, las obras de Goya durante su época oscura o el surrealismo de Kay Sage.

—Dos grandes artistas —Hermione sonrió—. Yo siempre he tirado más por la literatura, Víctor Hugo, Oscar Wilde y Jane Austen son de mis favoritos.

Draco sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Lyra que trotaba a su lado.

—Edgar Allan Poe —dijo él—, Bram Stoker y Mary Shelley.

Hermione se echó a reír y miró a Draco con una gran sonrisa.

—Una elección curiosa de autores, Draco —dijo y él sonrió—. Pero concuerdan contigo, tienes un color parecido al de los vampiros.

Fue el turno de Draco de echarse a reír.

* * *

—¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana? —preguntó Heather.

—Muy bien —dijo y ella arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Y eso?

—Tengo una perra, se llama Lyra y se pasa el día jugando por la casa y ladrándole a Pansy.

Heather soltó una pequeña risa ante la sonrisa involuntaria del chico.

—¿Y eso? ¿Cómo es que has conseguido un perrito?

—Hermione me llevó a una perrera y…

—¿Hermione? —inquirió ella y Draco apretó los labios ligeramente avergonzado.

La mujer observó cómo el chico se removía un tanto incómodo antes de hablar.

—Hemos comenzado a tratarnos por nuestros nombres —dijo—. Estamos tratando de establecer una especie de amistad entre nosotros.

—Oh, eso es muy bueno, Draco —ella le dio un apretón en el brazo—. ¿No te hace feliz saber que, la chica de la que estuviste tantos años enamorado, está ahora contigo, tratando de conocer al verdadero Draco?

Draco suspiró y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Heather.

—Tengo miedo de que no le guste como soy, el verdadero yo.

—Draco, no debes temer por eso. Nunca podemos agradarles a todos, pero si a Hermione no le gustase lo que ya ha visto sobre ti seguramente ya se habría alejado.

Volvió a suspirar y miró a Heather.

—¿Es normal tener miedo de qué se enamore de mí? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué tendrías miedo de eso?

—No me la merezco —suspiró él y Heather suspiró.

—Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer —recitó ella—. Después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿no crees que te mereces ser amado por Hermione Granger o por la persona indicada?

Draco sólo apretó los labios y desvío la mirada, memorias de su época en Azkaban llenando su mente.

* * *

 _—_ _¿Nunca tuviste una pareja? —cuestionó Avery y Draco se echó a reír._

 _—_ _Claro que no, durante años le hice creer a mi padre que tenía algo con Pansy, pero era mentira._

 _—_ _¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Hermione Granger?_

 _—_ _¿Sinceramente? No tengo ni idea —confesó—. Nunca quise atribuir las cosas que sentía por ella a algo como estar enamorado. Creo que una parte de mi lo sabía, pero jamás me atreví a decirlo en alto hasta el día del juicio._

 _—_ _Eso es irse a Azkaban con estilo, chico. —Draco se echó a reír otra vez._

 _—_ _Soy un Slytherin y un Black, todo lo que yo hago lo realizo con estilo._

 _Avery se echó a reír._

 _—_ _¿Crees que en otras circunstancias podrías haber estado con esa chica?_

 _Draco frunció el ceño y negó tras unos minutos pensándolo._

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _No soy suficiente para ella —dijo—. Ella se merece algo mejor que un adolescente que no sabe cuál es su sitio en el mundo y que se pasa el día pegándose con pegamento las partes que se van destruyendo de él._

 _—_ _Eso es una forma horrible de hablar de ti mismo, chico —replicó el hombre—. Todos tenemos partes que unimos a nosotros con pegamento o vendas cuando nos rompemos, eso no te hace menos merecedor del amor que otra persona._

 _—_ _No soy…_

 _—_ _Eres suficiente, Draco Malfoy —interrumpió—, nunca digas lo contrario. Eres suficiente y has mantenido oculto durante años uno de los sentimientos más bonitos que hay en el mundo. Eso es suficiente como para que ella te dé una oportunidad._

 _—_ _¿Y si no le gusta lo que encuentra? Sinceramente, sufrir por amor nunca estuvo entre mis planes. Vi a mi madre perecer mientras el amor que la unía a mi padre desaparecía lentamente, como una vela que se va derritiendo por el calor del fuego._

 _—_ _Una vez leí en un libro algo que decía así: «Amar duele, es como entregarse a ser desollado y saber que en cualquier momento la otra persona podría irse llevándose tu piel.» —recitó—. Y es verdad, amar duele. Como muchas cosas en la vida. Pero es algo que no puedes evitar y no te recomiendo hacerlo, pero amar como tú has hecho estos años también es doloroso. Porque también te has ido desollando, lentamente, tira por tira. Sin darte cuenta que mantener en silencio tus sentimientos es incluso más doloroso que decirlos al aire._

 _—_ _¿Y qué me recomiendas? —inquirió él—. ¿Comenzar a decir todos los días que quiero a Hermione Granger? No, gracias._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no? Nadie, excepto yo, te va a escuchar. Y tus palabras se las llevará el viento —respondió—. Nadie es capaz de retener algo que sólo está escrito en el aire._

* * *

Heather dejó el tema de Hermione de lado cuando vio a Draco completamente reacio a hablar sobre ello. Le preguntó sobre un par de asuntos en Hogwarts y el respondió secamente, tratando de indagar más en sus días en Azkaban preguntó sobre su relación con Avery después de saber quién era.

—Bastante normal —contestó—. Él me hablaba de su familia y su vida y yo sobre la mía, es una persona muy sabia y me enseñó muchas cosas.

—¿Algo en especial? —cuestionó ella—. Dijiste que era capaz de hacer ilusiones, ¿alguna vez hablasteis sobre eso?

Draco sonrió y una vela apareció delante de Heather tras unos segundos, ella miró a Draco sorprendida y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que pasase su mano por la vela y esta desapareciera.

—No sólo hablamos —dijo él—. Me enseñó todo lo que él sabía sobre magia.

* * *

 _—_ _Dijiste que eras un Black —suspiró el hombre—. ¿Debo suponer que Sirius Black era familiar tuyo?_

 _—_ _Era primo de mi madre —recordó él—, jamás tuve relación con él. Mi padre apartó a mi madre cuando se casaron y la única persona con la que ella hablaba de su familia era su hermana Andrómeda._

 _—_ _Sirius era un buen hombre, encerrado por un delito que no cometió y manteniendo su lealtad a la causa contra Voldemort hasta el fin de los días —comentó—. Era una persona muy poderosa y astuta. Como tú._

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso? —preguntó—. No me has visto hacer magia y poca inteligencia puedo demostrar encerrado en esta celda._

 _—_ _Viejos lobos como yo somos capaces de sentir el aura mágica de otros magos. Desde que llegaste he sentido tu aura mágica con fuerza, como un campo alrededor tuyo que demuestra la cantidad de poder que hay en ti —explicó—. Y eres astuto, chico. Por el simple hecho de hablar contigo soy capaz de darme cuenta de eso._

 _—_ _Eso ya no tiene importancia —replicó—. Cuando salga de aquí ni siquiera me acordaré como se sujeta una varita._

 _—_ _¿Quién necesita una varita para hacer magia?_

 _Una vela volvió a aparecer delante de él._

 _—_ _Enséñame a hacer eso —pidió—, magia sin varita o ilusiones._

 _—_ _Bueno, la magia sin varita es fácil —dijo—. Simplemente concéntrate en el hechizo que quieras realizar, siente la magia recorriendo tu cuerpo y cuando sientas que ya no puedes retenerla lo expulsas hacia fuera, sólo tienes que sentirlo y después pronuncias el hechizo._

 _Draco cerró los ojos y pensó en un conjuro sencillo, tras unos segundos sintió un extraño picazón por el cuerpo y como éste se concentraba en sus manos. Abrió los ojos y separó los labios, pronunciando con facilidad el hechizo._

 _—_ _Lumos._

 _Por primera vez en muchos años, la celda en la que Draco estaba estalló en luces blancas._

* * *

La fiesta del Ministerio se celebraría en un día y Hermione todavía no había recibido una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Draco y Pansy sobre su asistencia. Ginny la había arrastrado a varias tiendas a por un vestido, pero sin encontrar nada adecuado para Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿estás sin vestido? —preguntó Pansy.

Se encontraban en la casa de ésta, pintando uno de los muebles que Hermione había traído de su apartamento con la excusa de que necesitaba redecorar un poco. Se habían dedicado a mirar revistas de decoración y libros de decoración para cambiar el aspecto de varias cosas.

En las últimas dos semanas Hermione se había vuelto muy cercana a Pansy y a Draco, con éste último había compartido bastante tardes a solas después de sus visitas al médico. Poco a poco se había abierto al otro, contando cosas sobre ellos mismo y aprendiendo a conocer al otro.

Hermione a veces se encontraba a sí misma pensando en Draco y todas las carcajadas que éste era capaz de sacarle con alguna de sus ocurrencias. El hombre tenía un humor bastante negro y cruel, pero su forma de contar las cosas o el toque humorístico del que impregnaba algunos momentos hacía que Hermione no pudiese evitar reírse.

Esa tensión que hubo entre ellos las primeras semanas había desaparecido completamente y ahora podía decirse que eran algo como amigos, entre ellos existía otro tipo de atmósfera, una tensión que nada tenía que ver con la incomodidad. Miradas curiosas –casi anhelantes–, roces de manos intencionales y una electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos cada vez que estaban más cerca de lo normal.

—Sí, creo que tendré que rendirme y llevar un viejo vestido negro que tengo en el armario. Uno de la Navidad de hace dos años.

—Cutre —murmuró la otra y Hermione le golpeó con una revista—. Cutre y violenta —se quejó.

—No soy cutre, pero tampoco me voy a matar buscando un vestido para una fiesta aburrida—Pansy rodó los ojos—. No sé de qué te quejas, ni que fuera a molestarte que me vistiese así. No vas a verme.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no voy a verte? —preguntó ella y sonrió—. Hace dos día compré mi vestido y Draco su traje. Le queda perfecto y yo me veo como una diosa.

—Pansy —la llamó Draco y las dos mujeres se giraron para mirarlo—, te dejaste la humildad en la cocina, deberías pasar a buscarla.

La pelinegra lanzó un cojín en dirección al rubio mientras Hermione se echaba a reír. El hombre se adentró en el salón seguido de Lyra y tomó asiento en el suelo, al lado de Granger. Ésta le sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó un poco sobre él para poder acariciar al husky.

—Hacéis una pareja muy bonita —comentó Pansy con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y Draco apretó sus labios como siempre que se avergonzaba.

—Cállate —replicó él—. Y ahora confiesa a quién quieres conquistar con ese vestido.

Pansy se echó a reír.

—A ti, bombón —sonrió y los tres se echaron a reír—. Bueno, yo me voy yendo ya que tengo que ir a cubrir el turno de una compañera.

—Vale. —Los tres se levantaron—. Te dejaré la cena hecha.

—Gracias. —La mujer cruzó la puerta—. No hagáis guarradas mientras no estoy.

Pansy salió de la casa riendo, dejando a Hermione y Draco algo sonrojados detrás de ella.

—¿Te apetece cenar? —preguntó Draco tras unos segundos en silencio.

—Sí, claro —sonrió—. ¿Pasta?

—Estaba en pensando en pollo con esa receta que tienes.

—Aprovechado —se quejó ella, pero caminó a la cocina con una sonrisa.

Draco la siguió con una sonrisa. La noche pasó tranquila para ellos, cenaron mientras veían una película y bromearon sobre la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente. Poco a poco los cimientos de esa relación que habían construido se reforzaban y Hermione se convencía cada día más de que Draco era una persona de la que se podía enamorar perfectamente.

—Buenas noches —se despidió ella en la puerta—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos mañana, descansa bien.

Ella se giró y comenzó a caminar para ir a su casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar los escalones se giró y caminó hacía Draco que todavía no había entrado en la casa. Se pusó de puntillas para poder alcanzar su mejilla y plantó un suave beso en ésta.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero ella rehuyó su mirada y volvió a susurrar un «buenas noches» antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino a su casa con rapidez. Ambos durmieron esa noche con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se levantó la mañana siguiente se sorprendió al ver una gran caja plateada y verde encima de su escritorio. Salió de la cama y con pasos lentos se acercó a la caja, observó el gran lazo negro que la rodeaba y la pequeña nota que reposaba sobre el nudo. La cogió y la abrió, sonriendo al ver la bonita letra de Pansy impresa en el papel.

 _Hermione,_

 _no te tomes esto como un regalo para ponértelo si quieres, sino como una orden. Debes usarlo, Granger. Quiero que lleves el vestido en el baile de esta noche y como yo aparezca por allí y vea que llevas otro te mato. Y no es una amenaza, sino una promesa. Necesitarás ayuda para ponértelo, así que llama a la pequeña Weasley._

 _P. Parkinson._

 _PD: No te recomendaría llevar muchas accesorios, el vestido brilla por sí solo. Nos vemos en el baile._

Hermione frunció el ceño y dejó la nota de lado. Sacó el vestido de la caja y se quedó embelesada al verlo. Era perfecto, y estaba deseando ponérselo. Dejando el bello regalo encima de su cama, la castaña se fue a bañar mientras silbaba una canción que había escuchado en la radio días atrás.

No se podía imaginar todo lo que pasaría esa noche.

* * *

 **¡ANTES QUE NADA (EXTREMADAMENTE IMPORTANTE)!: ¿Habéis visto la nueva portada?**

 **Pues me la ha hecho mi amada Celia (Aoi Apfel) y no podría estar más agradecida por este regalo. Además que se ha sumado al tren de los que leen este fic (¡yay!) Llenarla de halagos en los comentarios por la bella portada que me ha hecho y porque se lo merece, por ser tan bella.**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Creo que me ha quedado medio soso, hay cosas que me gustan mucho (las charlas con Heather y el primer recuerdo con Avery). Pero hay otras partes que no me convencen del todo, ¿qué opináis?**

 **Posiblemente también me tarde con el siguiente capítulo porque creo (estoy bastante segura) de que va a ser uno de los más largos del fic :D ¡Se viene la fiesta! ¿Qué creéis que pasará?**

 **Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que nominasteis y votasteis por Redención en los Dramione Awards, tenéis hasta mañana, día 8 de agosto, para votar :) Lo podéis buscar en Facebook como _Fansdramiones._**

 **Mañana contesto a los reviews (otra vez xD).**

* * *

 ** _Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:_**

 **Toka:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que la espera mereciese la pena, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Y yo también deseo que jamás tarde meses en actualizar :D Besos *corazón*

 **Cynthia Avila:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior (escribir sobre Draco y sus pensamientos sobre lo de Hermione me encantó). Para mi el dramione se dio en muchas partes de los libros y hay cosas que simplemente Rowling no puede negar, así que me encanta escribir sobre ellos y tratar de mezclarlo con sucesos del libro o que podrían haber sucedido perfectamente en el libro. Besos *corazón*

 **Annapotter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te gustase, espero que éste también. Gracias por leer y comentar :D Besos *corazón*

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: ¿Alguien fan del Kpop? Necesito fangirlear por el nuevo disco de EXO y ese sensual Ko Ko Bop. Y la vuelta de BTS dentro de poco *c muere***


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Forever

**¡Hola!** **Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero como algunxs ya sabrán, el ordenador donde tenía Redención se murió y perdí todos los capítulos, así que lo que estáis leyendo ahora es mi intento de reescribir el capítulo 18, que ya había terminado y estaba listo para subir.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado, ¡450 reviews! Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme review (40 en un solo capítulo, creo que es un récord n.n)** **Estamos a mitad de camino para los 500, así que estoy llorando con fuerza. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, os adoro con toda mi alma.**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a**_ ** _CelesteMalfoyHP, HumanUnknown, Martuukmg, Naomi424, Oscuro secreto, Pame381, Saktar, Yeeyi007, 17bedwa, jolie love, , Ali TroubleMaker, JRebe, PhiloSOPHIE98, Piojita, Temis Malfoy Granger, pao lq, Guest, ivicab93, DELATHEVEELA, JesSwanfoy94, Luna White 29, Aoi Apfel, Guest2, yulss957, Chiaki Suzuki, UH-2505, AKAmart, LluviaDeOro, , Sam Wallflower, Doristarazona, Hikari Yagami de Darcy, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Gizz Malfoy Granger, johannna, inesUchiha, Sally , Alrak990, alerejon, Parejachyca, Toka, RAKL Gt, Nanika-T, FeltonNat88, Owl182, abri JPSL por añadir a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar review :)_**

 ** _¡Os adoro!_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger, que es una persona maravillosa, que tuvo esta idea increíble y con la que me alegra compartir esta historia**_

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 ** _Forever - EXO_**

* * *

 _«La noche sugiere, no enseña. La noche nos encuentra y nos sorprende por su extrañeza; ella libera en nosotros las fuerzas que, durante el día, son dominadas por la razón»._

 **[Brassai]**

 _ **Capítulo XVIII: Forever.**_

Ginny apareció en su apartamento una hora después de que Hermione despertase, viese el vestido y mandase una nota a su amiga. Entró como un huracán a la casa y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Hermione, soltando un grito agudo cuando vio el vestido sobre la cama.

—¡Oh, por Merlín, Hermione! —exclamó y la castaña miró a su amiga, aturdida por sus gritos—. Es precioso. ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

—Pansy —dijo y la pelirroja la miró sorprendida—. Ayer estuvimos juntas y le comenté que no tenía vestido y cuando me desperté esa caja estaba sobre mi escritorio —explicó.

—Ya me gustaría tener una amiga como Pansy —suspiró Ginny y Hermione rodó los ojos—. Tengo ganas de verte con él puesto, estoy segura que te quedará perfecto.

—Es tan bonito, Gin, que no quiero ponérmelo —confesó la mujer, acariciando con sus dedos la falda del vestido.

—El pecado sería no usarlo, estoy deseando que llegue ya la hora de prepararnos para esa fiesta —dijo—. Además que estoy ansiosa de que todos me vean con el vestido que me he comprado.

Hermione se echó a reír.

* * *

Draco se levantó con pereza de la cama, se dirigió con pasos mecanizados hasta el baño y se aseó ligeramente, echándose agua fría en la cara antes de salir para poder despejarse. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y se encontró con Pansy al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo ir a ese baile, no sé qué mierda se me pasó por la cabeza para pensar que puedo ir —susurró ella y su respiración se agitó—. No puedo ir, no. Él estará ahí, ¿entiendes, Draco? ¡Él estará ahí!

El rubio frunció el ceño y se acercó en dos zancadas a su amiga, la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo el ligero temblor que atacaba su cuerpo, y la pegó a su pecho. Dejó un pequeño beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y ella suspiró, rodeándolo con fuerza y hundiendo su cara en la unión de su cuello y su hombro.

—¿Quién es, Pansy? Dímelo, si no sé a qué le tienes miedo no podré ayudarte —le murmuró y ella negó—. Por favor, Pansy. Odio verte así. Dímelo y le plantaremos cara, juntos, como hemos hecho siempre.

Ella cerró los ojos antes de alzarse un poco y susurrar unas palabras en el oído de su amigo. Draco tragó saliva y trató de evitar que se reflejase en sus gestos la consternación que sentía, Pansy volvió a esconder su cara en su cuello y él le pasó una mano por la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Vale —dijo—, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estamos juntos. No te dejaré sola en ningún momento. Y si se acerca me encargo de patearle el culo, por subnormal.

Pansy se echó a reír, una risa ahogada que reverberó contra la piel de su amigo y que hizo a Draco sonreír.

Si estaban juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa.

* * *

La hora de prepararse llegó con rapidez, Ginny fue la primera en vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse. El vestido que había elegido se le ceñía al cuerpo con maestría, resaltando todas sus curvas; su pelo caía en cascada, algo ondulado, dándole la apariencia de estar rodeada por fuego.

Cuando ella estuvo lista, ayudó a Hermione a prepararse. Unas horas antes habían pasado por la peluquería, por lo que el largo y voluminoso pelo de la chica se había convertido en un corte informal por los hombros y con unas ligeras ondas para enmarcar su rostro.

Hermione se maquilló con tonos suaves para después aplicar, obligada por Ginny, para después colorear sus labios de un rojo intenso. Con cuidado de no estropear el maquillaje ni el peinado, la castaña se puso el vestido, ayudada por Ginny que procuraba que nada se rompiese. Era precioso; un vestido largo de color beige recubierto con cientos de piedras negras y blancas entrelazadas entre sí, un escote no muy pronunciado y, a pesar de tener varias capas, extremadamente ligero de llevar.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho, Ginny y Hermione se miraron en el espejo de cuerpo entero que Ginny había arrastrado al salón. Con unas sonrisas de aprobación, ambas mujeres cogieron el traslador que les habían proporcionado días atrás y dejaron que la magia de éste las transportara hasta el sitio dónde tendría lugar la fiesta.

Ninguna de ellas capaz de predecir todo lo que pasaría esa noche.

* * *

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Harry y Ron esperándolas, impecables en sus trajes negros. Tras dedicarse varios halagos, los cuatro se adentraron en el gran salón dónde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Había bastantes personas en el lugar, entre ellos Neville y Hannah, que se acercaron a ellos para charlar durante un rato.

Hermione miraba hacía a entrada cada cierto tiempo, esperando ver a Draco y a Pansy entrar por ahí, sobre todo al hombre. Ginny al ver esto sólo podía soltar una ligera risa y llamarla impaciente. Blaise apareció ante ellos casi una hora después de que la fiesta empezará, estaba impresionante en ese traje azul y no tardó mucho en llamar la atención de Ginny, que coqueteaba sin vergüenza alguna con su compañero de trabajo.

—Vendrán —le dijo Blaise de repente, haciendo que Hermione lo mirase de forma interrogante—. Draco y Pansy —aclaró—, si te dijeron que vendrían, lo harán. Pero siempre han sido un desastre para la puntualidad. Dales algo de tiempo, quizá aparezcan para el baile o la cena.

Ella asintió distraídamente y trató de seguir la conversación que llevaban Ron y Harry con Neville. A las diez, el Ministro se subió a una tarima bastante elevada y habló, haciendo uso del hechizo _«sonorus»,_ para todos los presentes.

—Buenas noches magos y brujas, sé que tendréis hambre, yo también —dijo y muchos se echaron a reír—. Pero antes de tener la oportunidad de comer vamos a abrir esta magnífica noche con un pequeño baile. Así que sacar a vuestras parejas a bailar, y si no tenéis quizá este baile puede cambiarlo.

Poco a poco la gente fue levantándose, comenzando a bailar en la pista al ritmo de una suave melodía que resonaba por todo el salón. Hermione salió a bailar con Ron, mientras que Harry salía con Cho Chang y Blaise con Ginny.

—Te ves nervioso —dijo Hermione mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo—. ¿Esperas a alguien?

—De la misma manera en la que tú esperas a Malfoy —respondió y ella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al no poder contradecirle—. Pero sí, tienes razón, espero a alguien.

—¿Esa chica tan especial de la que me habías hablado? —Ron asintió—. ¿Me vas a decir quién es? Quizá yo la consiga ver antes que tú y la pueda llevar contigo.

—Quiero que sea una sorpresa, no estoy seguro de cómo podríais reaccionar —murmuró y Hermione sonrió.

—Mientras no traigas a Umbridge cualquier mujer es buena —le dijo y Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias por esa imagen mental —replicó y ella se echó a reír—. No, créeme no es Umbridge ni nada que se le parezca.

—Me alegra saberlo —Hermione saludó con una sonrisa a Oliver Wood antes de que Ron la hiciese girar—. Aunque estoy segura que es una chica afortunada y paciente.

—¿Afortunada y paciente? —inquirió él.

—Afortunada porque eres un hombre muy bueno y que sé que puedes hacerla feliz —Ron se sonrojó ligeramente—, y paciente porque soportarte a ti merece un premio.

—¡Oye, yo no soy molesto! —se quejó él y Harry y Cho, que pasaban a su lado en ese momento, habló.

—Sí lo eres —dijo y Ron frunció el ceño—. Pero se te quiere.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír antes de volver a concentrarse en el baile, escuchando como una nueva canción se reproducía. Cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar, Hermione alzó su cabeza y observó como Pansy y Draco entraban al salón acompañados de una chica bajita y con el pelo castaño.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Ya llegaron —murmuró y ambos se giraron en esa dirección, la cara de Ron pareció iluminarse al observar a la mujer que iba con ellos.

—¿Es tu pareja? —inquirió mientras salían de la pista de baile para ir a dar con los recién llegados.

—Todavía no —dijo—, pero espero que después de esta noche lo sea.

Llegaron hasta ellos con rapidez y se saludaron con palabras tímidas. Pansy estaba preciosa, con un vestido negro y largo que se pegaba a su cuerpo, un brazalete dorado en su brazo y un par de anillos en su mano derecha; su pelo estaba suelto y liso, cayendo hasta sus hombros. Sus labios pintados de violeta oscuro y curvados en una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Buenas noches —saludó a Hermione—. Veo que te has puesto mi regalo.

—Me tomo en serio tus amenazas —contestó la castaña y la mujer sonrió—. Estás muy guapa, Pansy. Ese vestido es precioso.

—Y no has visto lo mejor —bromeó la mujer y se dio la vuelta, mostrando la espalda; ésta estaba decorada por una gran serpiente dorada que se unía al vestido por pequeñas cadenas del mismo color—. Hay que presumir de casa.

—Es impresionante —admiró la castaña y Pansy sonrió.

—Claro que lo es. —Draco rodó los ojos a su lado por la respuesta.

La atención de los tres fue llamada por un carraspeo mal disimulado, Ron y la mujer que había llegado con Draco y Pansy se encontraban tomados de la mano y mirando al trío delante de ellos.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó Pansy, pero la morena la interrumpió.

—Hermione, esta es Astoria Greengrass —la introdujo el pelirrojo y la mujer le tendió su pequeña mano a la castaña—. Es la chica de la que te he hablado.

—¿Este es el hombre caliente y humorista del que nos habías hablado? —inquirió Pansy y Astoria se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¿Caliente y humorista? —le susurró Ron al oído con voz burlona y ella le pellizcó el brazo.

—Eh, sí. Es él.

Draco y Pansy asintieron e intercambiaron miradas rápidas entre ellos antes de extender su mano a Weasley. Ron ocultó su sorpresa ante el gesto y apretó la mano de Pansy antes de agarrar la de Malfoy.

—Astoria es una buena chica, Weasley —dijo Draco y el agarre de su mano con la del pelirrojo se apretó dolorosamente—. Espero que sepas cuidarla.

Ron disimuló el dolor que ese apretón le estaba produciendo y sonrió a Malfoy. Se separaron y rodeó a Astoria con un brazo, abriendo y cerrando los dedos de su mano para recuperar el riego sanguíneo.

—No te preocupes por ello, Malfoy —dijo y tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más la pareja se fue.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, las miradas de Draco y Hermione ancladas en el otro, perdiéndose en el atrayente color de sus ojos. Pansy por su parte rodó los ojos y lanzó una rápida vista a todo el salón del lugar, tensándose cuando divisó a cierta persona a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Draco notó lo sucedido con su amiga y siguió su mirada, encontrándose con el causante de esa repentina tensión en Pansy. Le tocó suavemente el brazo y le sonrió, buscando relajarla y que olvidase la presencia de esa persona. Pansy le devolvió una temblorosa y buscó una manera de alejarse de allí cuando vio como el hombre avanzaba y quedaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

—Voy a por una copa, tratar de no abalanzaros sobre el otro en mi ausencia —dijo y sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Hermione y la mirada asesina de Draco.

La pelinegra se alejó con pasos rápidos y tanto Granger como Malfoy se mantuvieron en silencio antes de que Draco tragase saliva y se decidiera a hablar.

—Estás muy guapa, Hermione —comentó y ella sonrió.

—Tú también estás muy guapo, Draco —halagó.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar? —preguntó él y se encorvó como si ella fuera parte de la nobleza y el un pretendiente para una reina.

—Estaría encantada de bailar contigo, Draco. —Le dio su mano y caminaron juntos a la pista de baile, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de las personas que había en la sala.

En ese momento sólo existían ellos dos.

* * *

Pansy se sirvió su tercera copa y miró a su alrededor, huyendo cuando _lo vio_ acercándose hasta ella. Divisó a Blaise de lejos y se acercó hasta él, envolviéndose alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y dejando su copa en una de las mesas más cercanas.

—Sácame a bailar, por favor —pidió y éste, al ver al hombre de lejos, asintió.

—Si me disculpas, Ginevra, voy a bailar un rato con mi querida amiga —se excusó y la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa, caminando hasta un grupo de personas que conocía.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y rápidamente se acoplaron a la lenta melodía que la gente bailaba, moviéndose al ritmo descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario. Blaise sentía el corazón de Pansy latiendo con rapidez y pasó una mano tranquilizadora por su espalda.

—Sinceramente no esperaba que vinieses —le murmuró el chico y ella lo miró brevemente.

—No quería hacerlo, pero estar con Draco y ver cómo trata de superar todos sus problemas me da fuerza para tratar de hacer lo mismo.

—Pues supongo que no lo llevas muy bien —se burló él y ella rodó los ojos—, te he visto como huyes de él en cuanto se acerca. Eso no es una forma muy efectiva de enfrentar los problemas.

—No estoy lista para hablar con él —susurró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos—. Creo que si lo tengo en frente lo único que querré es partirle la nariz de un puñetazo.

Blaise soltó una pequeña risa contra su hombro y apretó su agarre en su cintura y espalda. Pansy se fue relajando lentamente y pronto consiguió evadirse del pánico que la presencia de aquella persona generaba en ella.

—Quizá deberías hacer eso —dijo Blaise tras unos minutos en silencio—. La violencia no resuelve las cosas, pero un buen puñetazo puede quitar un peso de encima.

Fue el turno de Pansy para reír.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para un futuro, no me siento con ganas de enfrentarme a él esta noche.

—¿Tienes intención de hablar con él en algún momento?

—Sí, creo que es la única manera en la que podré pasar página —explicó y él asintió—. No quiero irme de Londres sin arreglar esto.

Blaise frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a la chica.

—Irte de Londres —cuestionó y ella asintió—. ¿A dónde?

—Con Theo a Estados Unidos, es algo que hemos hablado por más de un año, pero esta situación con _él_ me ata aquí y quiero terminar con todo antes de coger un traslador y largarme.

—Mira, Pansy, sé que nunca fuimos los mejores amigos. Siempre hemos discutido y la única razón por la cual no nos hemos matado es porque Draco y Theo lo han impedido cada vez que lo intentamos —dijo y ella sonrió—, pero creo que irte a Estados Unidos es algo precipitado, tu vida está aquí, en Londres, Draco está aquí y tus amigas también. ¿Estás dispuesta a dejar todo eso atrás?

La música cambió y Pansy rodeó el cuello de Blaise con sus brazos, abrazándolo y sintiendo como él colocaba su barbilla encima de su cabeza. Se mantuvo en silencio unos largos segundos, pensando en qué contestar antes de tomar una profunda respiración y hablar.

—Esto no es vida, Blaise —murmuró finalmente—. Me paso los días encerrada, si no estoy trabajando en la cafetería estoy en casa o dando vueltas por Londres muggle. Evito cualquier tipo de visita al Mundo Mágico por el simple hecho de que no quiero encontrármelo. —Apretó su agarre—. Cuando voy al Ministerio miró a todos lados por si aparece y tengo que huir, me entran ataques de ansiedad cuando pienso que está cerca de mí y cuando realmente lo está, huyo. Cualquier alternativa es mejor que eso.

—¿Por qué no pruebas a hablar con él? —preguntó y ella se tensó—. Aquí, en la fiesta. No pierdes nada y si te sientes abrumada pues ven a buscarme y yo te saco de aquí.

—Necesito pensarlo —murmuró y él asintió.

—Tienes toda la noche por delante —concedió y le dio un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

—Gracias.

Blaise simplemente sonrió.

* * *

—La gente nos está mirando —murmuró Hermione contra el oído de Draco y éste sonrió.

—Claro que nos están mirando, estamos radiantes —declaró.

Al escucharle, Hermione creyó que el que estaba hablando era el Draco pretencioso y narcisista de los primeros años en Hogwarts, no el Draco oscuro y reservado que había salido de Azkaban.

—Creo que no es eso exactamente lo que les llama la atención —comentó.

—Hermione —la llamó y ella alzó la vista—, si te sientes incómoda por bailar conmigo puedes decírmelo, no me molesta.

—No es eso, lo que me molesta es que no tengan otra cosa que hacer que mirarnos —dijo—. Sólo somos una pareja más bailando, nada diferente.

—Ahí debo discrepar. Somos Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, un ex convicto recientemente salido de Azkaban, bailando juntos.

Hermione alzó su rostro y su nariz se rozó con la de Draco, éste la mantuvo la mirada, sonriendo al ver la determinación en sus ojos mientras hablaba.

—No me gustan las etiquetas —comentó—. Por lo que somos Draco y Hermione, dos personas normales bailando como todos los demás.

—Entendido —dijo Draco y Hermione soltó una suave risa.

Se mantuvieron bailando juntos hasta que llegó Pansy acompañada de Blaise y Ginny. Los cinco se dirigieron hasta unas mesas y conversaron tranquilamente, bromeando entre ellos y riéndose de las críticas que Zabini y Weasley hacían hacia los vestidos de la gente.

Después del discurso y la comida, Astoria y Ron se les unieron y pronto se encontraban hablando con completa naturalidad. Hermione se concentró en la forma en la que las manos de Draco se movían cuando hablaban, dándole énfasis a las cosas que decía.

—¿Te gustan mis manos, Hermione? —preguntó en voz baja y con tono burlón.

Hermione sonrió, ignorando el pequeño sonrojo que seguramente se había formado en su cara y miró a Draco a los ojos.

—Eres muy expresivo con ellas —indicó y fue el turno de Draco para sonreír.

Pronto se encontraron metidos en su propio mundo, hablando de las cosas que podían hacer, un parque de perros que podían visitar y las próximas consultas que Draco tenía concertadas. En algún momento de la noche, cuando la mayoría se encontraban bailando, Seamus se acercó con su pareja y miró a la castaña completamente incrédulo.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó y ella se giró en su dirección—. ¿Qué haces?

Granger frunció el ceño y miró a Seamus con expresión interrogante, la gente que la acompañaba en la mesa quedándose en silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres, Seamus?

—¿Qué haces con —se quedó mirando a Draco— _él_?

Draco arqueó una ceja y miró a Seamus con desconfianza. Llevaban varias horas en la fiesta y no habían tenido problemas, por lo que la presencia de Finnegan y su comentario despectivo había emborronado un poco su buen humor.

—Hablando —respondió Hermione con sequedad—, es algo normal entre los amigos.

—¿Amigos? —inquirió y ella asintió—. ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de un asesino?

La palabra le sentó como una patada en el estómago a Draco, encogiéndose ligeramente y tratando de apartar las imágenes que venían a su cabeza; no era el momento adecuado para pensar en toda esa gente que murió a manos de su tía y demás mortífagos en la mansión y cómo la palabra _«asesino»_ resonaba por todo el lugar, como un eco fantasmal.

—Draco no es ningún asesino, Seamus —terció Hermione, ofendida por la manera en la que estaba actuando su antiguo compañero—. Y creo que han pasado el tiempo suficiente como para madurar y saber perdonar los errores que la gente puede comentar.

—No he aprendido a perdonar a los asesinos —replicó él y se instaló un tenso silencio.

La discusión entre Hermione y Seamus llamó la atención de algunas personas que estaban alrededor, entre ellas la de Harry y Cho, que se acercaron hasta el lugar y lanzaron rápidas miradas a los que estaban sentados en aquella mesa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó finalmente Potter y las miradas de todos se dirigieron a él.

—Nada —contestó Hermione con sequedad y Seamus la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo que ocurre es que tu mejor amiga está sentada hablando tranquilamente con un asesino y cree que todos debemos estar bien con eso —dijo Finnegan y su mirada se posó en Pansy—, bueno, asesinos —remarcó y la pelinegra se aguantó las ganas de lanzarle una maldición.

—No sabía que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, Seamus —replicó Harry—. Según tengo entendido, la señorita Parkinson fue exculpada al no estar relacionada estrechamente con Voldemort y sus servidores, y el señor Malfoy ha pagado por los crímenes cometidos. Asociación con los mortífagos y protección de estos —relató y lanzó una mirada afilada a Finnegan—. En ningún momento se le juzgó por matar a alguien, porque no lo hizo. Y si la memoria no me falla, un asesino es aquel que ha acabado con la vida de una o más personas.

—Es un mortífago, en su casa se ocultaron esas asquerosas alimañas que mataron y torturaron a docenas de personas —escupió con odio y Draco apretó los labios—. Quizá él no ha matado a nadie, pero tampoco impidió que lo hicieron. Todos los asesinos, directos o indirectos, merecen un castigo.

—Entonces yo merecería ir a prisión, ¿no es así? —replicó Harry y Seamus lo miró extrañado—, después de todo maté a Voldemort, ¿no me convierte eso en un asesino?

Poco a poco más gente se fue acercando, entre ellos la persona que Pansy se negaba a ver y, que al ver a la mujer sentada en aquella mesa se las ingenió para acercarse y quedar a menos de un metro de su asiento.

—Es diferente.

—No, no lo es —dijo Harry y sonrió a Hermione—. Es lo mismo. El problema es que yo soy Harry Potter y él es Draco Malfoy. Un apellido no hace la diferencia, Seamus. Han pasado más de cuatro años desde que Voldemort murió y que los mortífagos fueron encarcelados. Creo que es hora de que pases página y aprendas a perdonar.

Seamus iba a volver a replicar, pero Pansy fue más rápida. Se levantó de la mesa y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, quedando a pocos metros de Seamus; Draco imitó sus movimientos y se colocó junto a su amiga.

—No gastes tu saliva con él, Potter —dijo y todos la miraron—. No es necesario, hay personas que simplemente no cambian y es difícil que lo hagan —replicó—. No soy el monstruo que piensas que soy, Finnegan. Nunca me manché las manos con sangre que no fuera la que yo misma soltaba y no voy a dejar que digas que Draco o yo somos asesinos, porque eso no es cierto —comentó con frialdad—. Y tampoco voy a soportar que me humilles delante de los demás porque te creas superior que yo; siento decírtelo, pero no lo eres. He aguantado mucha mierda y no voy a soportar también la tuya, así que si me disculpas prefiero irme y terminar esta velada, que era agradable hasta que apareciste, a quedarme aquí y soportar tus palabras envenenadas y malintencionadas.

Con toda la aristocracia que poseía, Pansy se alejó junto a Draco, su brazo entrelazado con el del rubio y la cabeza bien alta después de dejar a Seamus clavado en su sitio; callado y ofendido por las palabras que la mujer le dijo.

—Muchas gracias por arruinarnos la noche, Finnegan. Estoy muy agradecido contigo —ironizó Blaise y se levantó de la mesa, su mano entrelazada con la de Ginny.

Astoria y Ron también se alejaron después de negar decepcionados con la actitud de Seamus. Hermione le lanzó una mirada agradecida a Harry y salió detrás de Pansy y Draco. La agrupación de gente se disolvió poco a poco y Harry suspiró con pesadez, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como alguien más salía del lugar, siguiendo el mismo camino que Malfoy y Parkinson.

* * *

—¡Draco! —exclamó Hermione y la pareja de amigos se paró—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Pansy se separó del rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa a los dos. Dándole su espacio a ambos al alejarse y dirigirse a un pequeño jardín cercano a la salida.

—Siento lo que ocurrió dentro —se disculpó Hermione y Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que pedir perdón, no fue tu culpa.

—De cualquier manera quería disculparme, debería haber supuesto que seguramente habría alguna persona con pensamiento obtuso que pudiese arruinarnos la noche —dijo y Draco se echó a reír.

—Te aseguró, Hermione, que más de uno en esa fiesta piensa igual que Finnegan, la diferencia es que él ha sido el único que no se ha mordido la lengua.

—No me gusta que la noche haya terminado así, realmente me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo juntos.

Draco ignoró el calor que creció en su pecho al oír esas palabras y en un impulso se acercó más a Hermione, rodeándola con sus brazos y embriagándose con su fragancia. Hermione cerró los ojos y rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Draco, clavando sus uñas sobre el traje y deleitándose con el olor del chico.

 _Sándalo y menta._

* * *

Pansy se alejó de la pareja y apostó mentalmente cuanto podrían tardar en besarse esos dos. Desde que habían comenzado con ese rollo de hacerse amigos la tensión entre ellos había cambiado de incomodidad a deseo reprimido y era algo de lo que ya se estaba hartando.

Acarició las rosas rojas que estaban creciendo alrededor de los bancos de piedra y se deleitó con el ligero aroma que desprendían. Las recorrió con el dedo y sonrió al sentir uno de los pinchos rozar su dedo, pero sin llegar a herirla.

—Las rosas siempre fueron una de tus flores favoritas —habló una voz detrás de ella y se sobresaltó al escucharla, el conocido tono dejándola paralizada—. Toda la noche has huido de mí, Pansy.

La pelinegra adoptó una actitud defensiva y se giró para encarar al hombre, perdiendo un poco el aliento al verlo frente a ella, igual de alto, igual de guapo e igual de imponente que años atrás. Se recompuso rápidamente y lo miró con frialdad.

—No huyo de ti —replicó—. Simplemente no tengo ganas de tratar contigo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —contradijo ella, pero sabía que eso era una gran mentira—, dejaste las cosas muy claras hace cuatro años.

—Fui un imbécil contigo y me he sentido como una mierda todo este tiempo —admitió él y Pansy bajó la mirada—. Me arrepiento de lo que dije y lo que hice, no merezco tu perdón y sinceramente considero sorprendente que no me hayas alejado con un hechizo.

—Nunca he sido capaz de hacerte daño —replicó ella en voz baja y fue el turno de él para agachar la cabeza—. ¿Por qué hablar conmigo ahora? Dices que te has sentido como una mierda desde aquel día y sin embargo nunca viniste a buscarme, ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque era un idiota y aunque me moría por ir y pedirte perdón sé que lo que había hecho no se iba a resolver con un «lo siento».

La mujer levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos azules del chico, su mirada y la de él chocando como dos espadas afiladas y mandando un escalofrío por su cuerpo. Siempre había sido así para ellos, cruzar sus miradas hacía que sintiesen una corriente eléctrica recórrelos, erizando todos los poros de su piel.

—Tienes razón, un «lo siento» no arregla las cosas, pero no es un mal comienzo —replicó—. No era un mal comienzo —corrigió y el sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Es inevitable hacer daño a otras personas, pero está en nuestra mano disculparnos y tratar de remediar ese daño o ignorarlo, ¿por qué querrías tú remediarlo? ¿Qué hace que quieras arreglar lo que hiciste?

—Porque no puedo dormir por las noches sabiendo que te hice daño —confesó—. Es algo que me atormentaba y tengo que hacerle frente. Aceptar el hecho de que no actué bien y buscar una forma de que me perdones.

—Lo haces por ti —concluyó ella molesta—. No por mí. Lo haces porque no puedes con la culpa, pero lo que yo he sentido estos últimos años te importa una mierda, ¿no es así?

—Me importa —replicó y ella arqueó una ceja—. Me importa, y mucho.

—¿Por qué lo hace?

—Porque eras una persona muy especial Pansy, yo te… —Se quedó callado antes de terminar la oración y apretó los labios.

Parkinson pareció ver la acción y trató de ignorar el dolor que eso le había producido. Cuatro años después y él seguía siendo incapaz de decir lo que sintió por ella en alto. Dos simples palabras, ocho letras. Eso era todo y sin embargo nunca las pronunció.

—¿Tú qué?

El hombre bajó la cabeza y negó lentamente, apretando los puños con fuerza. Pansy tragó saliva, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse y su corazón rompiéndose un poco más; los pedazos que él había destrozado años atrás fracturándose en pequeñas piezas y que cortaban con cristales.

—Ese siempre fue nuestro mayor problema —murmuró Pansy—. Mientras yo me enamoraba cada vez más de ti, tú buscabas el perdón por haberte fijado en mí. Porque yo no era lo que esperabas y lo que querías, me lo dejaste más que claro.

—No, Pansy… —intentó él, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

—Quizá soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón —dijo y su voz se rompió—. Por haberme enamorado de ti como una subnormal, por haberte confundido. Por no ser suficiente para ti, estoy segura de que nunca lo seré.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, dejando salir las dos primeras lágrimas mientras se alejaba de allí, sintiendo como lentamente las partes rotas de su corazón dejaban de latir.

Bill Weasley simplemente se quedó allí, viéndola marchar una vez más.

* * *

Hermione hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Draco, esa combinación tan perfecta, que había sentido aquella noche que se quedó dormida en cada de Pansy, la rodeaba y la embriagaba, mareándola ligeramente y haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Te he dicho ya que estás realmente hermosa? —preguntó en su oído y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione.

—Sí —susurró—, pero me gusta oírte decirlo.

Draco sonrió y pegó sus labios a la oreja de Hermione, rozando el lóbulo.

—Estás preciosa.

Hermione sonrió embelesada por las palabras de Draco y ese suave arrastre que parecía tener al hablar. Un tono hipnótico y que la dejaba atontada.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —murmuró—. No me gustaría que esta noche acabase, creo que faltan muchas cosas por suceder y si te vas…

Dejó la oración en el aire en el momento en el que los brazos de Draco subieron, agarrando su cara entre sus manos y el pulgar de una de sus manos recorriendo su labio inferior. El rubio tomó valor de alguna parte de su corazón y acercó sus labios a los de Hermione, rozándolos superficialmente y sintiendo las manos de Hermione posicionándose en sus hombros.

—¿Draco?

Los dos se separaron bruscamente y vieron a Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando a unos pocos metros de ellos. Ambos se acercaron con rapidez a ella, Malfoy envolviéndola con sus brazos y Hermione acariciando su pelo con una mueca preocupada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron a la vez y ella negó.

—Vámonos, por favor —pidió y más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas—. Quiero irme.

Draco la miró con preocupación y tras intercambiar una intensa mirada con Hermione se alejó con Pansy entre sus brazos, los suaves sollozos de la pelinegra dejándose de escuchar a medida que se alejaban.

Hermione se giró y observó a Bill a unos pocos metros de ella, su mirada azulada perdida en el punto por el cual Pansy y Draco se habían ido. Con pasos ligeros se acercó hasta él y apretó uno de sus brazos con su mano derecha, dándole un poco de apoyo al ver su expresión derrotada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó y él suspiró.

—Que soy idiota, Hermione, eso pasó —murmuró y negó con la cabeza—. Parece que estoy condenado a hacerle daño.

—Encontrarás una forma de arreglarlo todo —le dijo y él sonrió con suavidad—. Ya lo verás.

Bill volvió a la fiesta pocos minutos después, prometiéndole un baile a Hermione cuando ella decidiese volver al salón. La castaña caminó unos minutos por los alrededores, su vestido brillando bajo la luz blanca de la Luna; todavía sentía el fantasma de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Rozándose, pero sin llegar a juntarse.

Cerró los ojos mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios, sonriendo con ligereza. Quizá la noche no había acabado de la mejor manera, pero nada podía empañar el recuerdo de aquel momento tan íntimo con Draco.

El calor de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

La menta y el sándalo envolviéndola.

Y sus labios provocándola.

Enamorándola.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Sabéis que las opiniones las podéis dejar en los comentarios :) Cualquier falta de ortografía y demás es completamente mía y de mis manos torpes cuando escribo xD**

 **Son 5.6k palabras de puro salseo jajajajaja Para mis lectoras habituales no debe ser una gran sorpresa que Bill sea el hombre que Pansy no quiere ver, algunas de ustedes (coffcofffIris,Doris,Celia,Hikaricoffcoff) ya sabéis que tengo una obsesión con el Bill/Pansy desde que leí Polaris de jos Black, así que no me resistí de ponerlo aquí xD**

 **Sobre el dramione, no odiéis a nadie, ni me matéis a mi porque no hubo beso, quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera y yo no soy mucho de dar fanservice, sin embargo prometo que antes de que os deis cuenta tendréis ese ansiado beso :)**

 **Si alguien tiene curiosidad, en mi página de Facebook dejé fotos de lo que llevaban Hermione, Draco y Pansy. Herms iba con el vestido que usó Emma de la premiere de la Bella y la Bestia en Shanghái, Draco con un traje completamente negro que utilizó Tom en un photoshoot y Pansy con un vestido que si ponéis vestido Slytherin os sale :D**

 **Por cierto, sólo quedan 12-14 capítulos de Redención y se acaba este fic, tengo calculado que para Diciembre le daremos el punto final :D**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Guest:** ¡No temáis poner el nombre! Aunque sea inventado xD Siento haber tardado, pero la vida se confabula en mi contra so... De cualquier manera espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo :) Besos.

 **Guest2:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho ver que te gusta la relación Draco-Avery, la verdad es que disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre ambos :) El hombre misterioso de Pansy fue revelado ya so... adiós misterio xD Muchas gracias por leer y espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado *-*

 **Toka:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho leer que te gusta mi manera de crear el dramione modo romance xD Sé que quizá es algo lento, pero seguro. Como la tortuga xD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap. Besos.

 **Owl182:** ¡Hola! ¿En serio te lo leíste dos veces más para apaciguar la espera? Estoy llorando con lo bella que eres haciendo eso y.y, muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar cap tras cap. Me alegra muchísimo ver el apoyo que recibe Redención y tener tan buenos lectores como tú :) Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado :D Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	20. Capítulo XIX: Black pearl

**¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización (más de un mes u.u), pero las cosas se me han complicado tanto en el instituto (estoy en mi último año), como en la parte personal así que no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a escribir Redención.**

 **Espero que la próxima vez no tarde tanto en actualizar, pero no prometo nada.**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos, alertas y/o dejaron reviews (hoy no puedo poner nombres porque tengo mil cosas que hacer y hacer esto me quita casi una hora de mi tiempo :C)**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger, una maravillosa persona en todos los sentidos :D_**

* * *

 **EDITADO EL DÍA 8 DE ABRIL DE 2018.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 ** _Black pearl - EXO_**

* * *

 _«El beso es una forma de diálogo»._

 **[George Sand]**

 _ **Capítulo XIX: Black pearl.**_

Cuando Draco se despertó esa mañana lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse la ropa que utilizaba de pijama por un chándal que Pansy le había regalado meses atrás. Después de comprobar que Lyra seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama que le había comprado, bajó las escaleras tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible y se dirigió a la cocina; se sorprendió al ver a Pansy allí, desayunando con la cabeza baja y en completo silencio.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

La mujer alzó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida, unas ligeras ojeras marcándose bajo sus ojos.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —replicó con suavidad y le sonrió—. No podía dormir, ¿y tú? ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

—Quería salir a correr un rato.

Ella no contestó, por lo que Draco procedió a prepararse su desayuno y tomó asiento junto a ella una vez tuvo todo listo. Pansy se dedicaba a dar vueltas a su té con la cuchara, sin levantar la taza en ningún momento para darle un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el rubio y ella se encogió de hombros.

—He tenido días mejores —contestó.

—No me contaste que sucedió anoche —le murmuró él y Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar del tema, Draco. —Tomó aire y apartó la taza, alejándola de ella—. Fue una noche de mierda y todavía no estoy preparada para hablar sobre ello, necesito procesarlo.

—Vale —aceptó él y se giró en su dirección, rodeándole con sus brazos colocados de manera extraña debido a sus posiciones, pero abrazándola—. Cuando estés preparada para decírmelo sabes dónde estoy.

Pansy le devolvió el abrazo como pudo y suspiró contra su hombro, sonriendo ligeramente cuando se separaron.

—Creo que tú también tienes que contarme un par de cosas, ¿no? —dijo y el rubio frunció el ceño.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó y Pansy arqueó una ceja.

—Puede que estuviese llorando y algo alterada, pero no soy ciega —replicó y Draco apretó los labios—. Siento haber interrumpido tu intento de comerte a Granger.

Draco tragó saliva y le dedicó su peor mirada a la mujer ante la elección de palabras que había hecho.

—Mejor vete a bañarte, Pansy —respondió con una sonrisa burlona—, te ves peor que Umbridge en sus mejores días.

—Que te den.

La mujer salió de la cocina tras dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero y Draco escuchó sus pasos subiendo las escaleras. Draco negó con la cabeza y se terminó su desayuno con rapidez; pocos minutos después corría por las calles cercanas a la casa de Pansy, la música puesta y su mente vagando por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

* * *

Hermione despertó con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Después de que Draco y Pansy se fuesen se había mantenido en la fiesta una hora más, observando a las parejas bailar frente a su mesa y evitando pensar en qué zona podría estar Ginny con Zabini, pero rápidamente formuló una excusa y abandonó el lugar.

Aquel acercamiento con Malfoy había rondado su mente durante toda la noche después de que él se fueran e incluso después, cuando ya estaba acostada en su cama, no podía evitar recordar los labios de Draco a pocos centímetros de Pansy.

Lo cerca que habían estado de besarse.

Las ganas que tenía de que hubiera sucedido.

Ciertamente, Draco y ella se habían vuelto muy cercanos esas últimas semanas. La incomodidad que los había asolado al principio había desaparecido completamente, dándole paso a una atmósfera agradable y llena de confianza. Y Hermione no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Después de desayunar le mandó una carta a Ginny, que menos de una hora después se encontraba a las puertas de su apartamento. Una sonrisa pícara en la cara y un chupetón considerable en su cuello.

—Antes de que preguntes —le dijo una vez entró a su casa—. Sí, me he acostado con Blaise, sí, este chupetón me lo ha hecho él y no, no me arrepiento. Es más, repetiría las veces que hiciera falta. Es un dios del sexo.

—No tenía ninguna intención de preguntarte sobre tu noche con Zabini —replicó Hermione y Ginny sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero te lo iba a contar de cualquier forma.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a su amiga, tomando una respiración profunda antes de soltar las palabras que habían estado picando en su lengua desde que Ginny llegó a su apartamento.

—Malfoy y yo casi nos besamos anoche.

—¿Casi? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Cómo que casi? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no ocurrió?

—Bueno, estábamos a nada de besarnos —confesó con algo de vergüenza—, pero apareció Pansy bastante alterada y tuvieron que irse.

—¿Y por qué Parkinson estaba alterada? —cuestionó ella, pero un brillo en sus ojos hizo pensar a Hermione que ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No es algo que me corresponda decir a mí —acabó diciendo y Ginny no pareció conforme con su respuesta.

—Es por Bill, ¿no?

La cara de Hermione reflejó toda su sorpresa, causándole una sonrisa involuntaria a la pelirroja. La castaña trató de buscar una respuesta a esa afirmación que la mujer había hecho, pero no encontró las palabras exactas.

—Bill me lo contó hace poco más de un año —explicó ella—. Soy la única que lo sabe; todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

—¿Por qué te lo contó? —preguntó.

—Después de volver de Francia me confesó que cuando se mudó allí con Fleur ellos ya no eran pareja, pero que habían decidido mantener eso oculta hasta que se instalasen y evitarse preguntas incómodas de sus familiares. Después de todo no llevaban mucho tiempo de casados y no tardaron en separarse —dijo y se acomodó en el sofá—. Cuando Bill volvió, me citó en una cafetería en el Londres Muggle y me confesó todo lo que ocurrió con Pansy. Cómo se conocieron, su relación, cómo mantuvieron el contacto durante la Guerra… Y también me dijo todo el daño que le hizo unos meses antes de la caída de Voldemort —suspiró con fuerza—. No sé por qué me lo habrá contado, Hermione. Pero sé que lo necesitaba, y que confió sólo en mí para confesar esto. Solamente lo sé yo de mi familia.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, analizando las expresiones de su amiga y buscando la razón por la cual Bill decidió contarle todo a su hermana. Ninguna dijo nada en varios minutos, dejando el tiempo pasar mientras sus miradas chocaban, diciéndose sin necesidad de palabras lo que necesitaban.

—Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre ellos —Ginny finalmente rompió el silencio— fue algo que los marcó a ambos, y lo mejor que pueden hacer es resolverlo.

—Hay cosas que no pueden ser reparadas —replicó Hermione con suavidad.

—Muchos afirmarían eso sobre tu relación con Malfoy —contraatacó ella en el mismo tono, mirándola con intensidad—, y sin embargo, te estás enamorando de él.

Hermione no pudo negar sus palabras.

* * *

Draco entró por la puerta de la consulta de Heather con una sonrisa ligera, que fue rápidamente correspondida por la psicóloga. Tomó asiento en el diván y esperó a que la mujer colocase todo para dar comienzo a la sesión de ese día.

Con calculada calma, Heather se sentó al lado de Draco y lo analizó en silencio, notando esa extraña felicidad que parecía irradiar y esa sonrisa tenue que lo acompañaba a todas partes desde hacía dos semanas.

—¿Qué tal tu semana, Draco? Hace varios días que no nos vemos —habló y él la miró.

—Bastante entretenida —contestó con simpleza y ella asintió.

—Pues empecemos, cuéntame sobre tu último año en Azkaban —pidió.

—Bueno, si tuviese que escoger una palabra para definirlo sería: _silencioso_.

* * *

 _Draco escuchó la tos de Avery a través de las paredes; un sonido escalofriante y seco, que te hacía pensar irremediablemente en una muerte próxima. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el frío muro, esperando a que el hombre dejase de toser y escuchándolo respirar con dificultad._

 _—_ _Estoy fatal, chico —murmuró Avery tras unos minutos, y Draco no pudo evitar reír por el tono solemne que utilizó el hombre._

 _—_ _Me he dado cuenta, es difícil no pensar que estás pudriéndote lentamente con esa tos que sueltas cada diez segundos —contestó y escuchó al hombre emitir una risa ahogada._

 _—_ _Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Draco —replicó él—, me vas a echar de menos cuando no esté._

 _—_ _Serán unos largos años sin ti —dijo el rubio y la risa ahogada se volvió a escuchar._

 _—_ _¿Años? Creo que tu calendario está bastante atrasado, muchacho —murmuró el hombro con una risa seca—, en dos meses estarás fuera._

 _Draco abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y se atragantó con las palabras que querían escapar de su boca. No podía entender como esos cuatro años de condena habían pasado en un suspiro, dejándole prácticamente a las puertas de la libertad._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa si no quiero irme? ¿Qué pasaría si no quisiera enfrentarme al mundo otra vez?_

 _—_ _Eso es algo que sólo descubrirás cuando salgas de aquí, muchacho. Pero estoy seguro de que, aunque sea muy dura al principio, terminarás encontrando lo que buscas y serás feliz._

 _—_ _¿Y cómo sabré lo que busco?_

 _Avery se echó a reír._

 _—_ _Esa es la clave de la vida, chico, nunca sabes lo que buscabas hasta que lo encuentras._

* * *

 _—_ _Es el día, muchacho —escuchó decir a Avery y frunció el ceño._

 _—_ _¿El día?_

 _—_ _Tan despistado como siempre —se burló el hombre—. Hoy sales libre, Draco. Se ha cumplido tu condena._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo—. Eso es imposible._

 _—_ _Te dije hace semanas que te quedaba poco aquí, chico._

 _—_ _Pero… ¿cómo han podido pasar cuatro años tan rápido? Es imposible._

 _—_ _No han pasado rápido —replicó el hombre—. Han pasado como deben pasar; has sido consciente de dónde has estado y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí hasta que te has acostumbrado a estar encerrado y, por ende, todo se ha detenido en tu mente —explicó y luego tosió con fuerza—. Cuando te acostumbras a estar en un lugar el tiempo parece detenerse y cuando llega el día de irte recuerdas que tú mente puede haberse parado, pero el tiempo no. Ese hijo de puta siempre está pasando y destruyendo todo lo que puede a su paso._

 _Todo quedó en silencio durante unos largos minutos, la mirada gris de Draco clavada en una de las grandes y frías piedras que constituía su celda. Avery tenía razón, cuando te acostumbrabas a una rutina como la que él tenía todo cambiaba y el tiempo parecía pararse, pero éste avanzaba de la misma manera, con la misma rapidez, sin ser notado. Las horas, los días, los meses pasaban en completo silencio._

 _—_ _¿Soy libre?_ _—inquirió, la ansiedad creciendo dentro de él._

 _—_ _Quizás no en este momento —comentó Avery—, pero en unas horas sí. Así que, sí, muchacho: eres libre._

* * *

 _Dos guardias aparecieron en la puerta de su celda interrumpiendo su amena charla con Avery. Draco los observó con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiado ante su presencia._

 _—_ _Draco Lucius Malfoy Black —pronunció uno de ellos—. Tu condena en Azkaban finaliza hoy, serás trasladado hasta una de las torres de la prisión y alguien pasará a buscarte para llevarte a casa —informó._

 _El rubio sintió la ansiedad volviendo a surgir en su pecho, su respiración comenzando a fallar y sus manos temblando ante lo que esas palabras significaban. Abrieron la puerta de su celda y entraron, colocándole unas esposas en las manos y tomándolo por los brazos para sacarlo de allí. Pasaron frente a la celda de Avery, parándose unos segundos ahí delante por si alguno de ellos dos quería despedirse del otro._

 _—_ _Siempre te he dicho que ser egoísta es algo muy propio de mi familia —mencionó el anciano y, por primera vez, Draco vio su rostro. Un hombre mayor, con arrugas, pelo canoso y una sonrisa torcida._

 _Matthew Alexander Avery._

 _—_ _Sí, siempre me lo has dicho —admitió el chico y vio como el hombre se levanta con pesadez, acercándose hasta la puerta de su celda para poder estar por primera y última vez frente al chico. Cara a cara._

 _—_ _Pues hoy lo seré —mencionó y estiró una de sus manos, mostrándole un papel viejo y doblado varias veces—. Después de estos cuatro años aquí, lo normal sería que quisieras olvidarte de todo. Pero te pido, por favor, que no me olvides. Y que el día que consigas todas las cosas buenas que te mereces recuerdes que hubo un viejo en una celda que creyó y confió en que Draco Malfoy encontraría su redención._

 _Draco tomó la carta entre sus manos, guardándola como pudo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su desgastado y viejo abrigo. Tomo una de las callosas manos de Avery entre las suyas, apretándola con fuerza y le sonrió al hombre._

 _—_ _Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, Avery. Eres lo único que no pretendo olvidar de mi estancia en este lugar —dijo y vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del anciano—, y el día que consiga ser feliz, me acordaré de ti. Porque eres la única persona que cree y confía en mí, y tú eres la única persona en la que yo creo y confío. Adiós, Avery._

 _Se separaron y Draco siguió su camino, escoltado por los dos guardias, hasta que volvió a parase antes de bajar las escaleras que lo sacarían del bloque de celdas donde llevaba encerrado cuatro años de su vida._

 _—_ _No digas adiós, muchacho. Di hasta luego, porque el adiós es definitivo y yo sé que un día nos reencontraremos._

 _—_ _Yo también lo sé —dijo y bajó el primer escalón—. Hasta luego, Alexander._

 _—_ _Hasta luego, Draco._

 _No dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a bajar, sintiendo como a cada paso que daba la oscuridad lo iba envolviendo y la ansiedad de ser libre lo envolvía. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a la vida que lo esperaba, no después de cuatro años siendo un simple recluso en una celda fría._

 _No después de cuatro años donde la palabra «libertad» perdió su significado._

* * *

 _Cuando Draco entró en aquella torre, todo lo golpeó de frente. Ya no estaba en la protección que la celda había llegado a representar, ya no escucharía la voz de Avery dándole lecciones de vida, ya no se despertaría por la tos de su compañero o se entretendría con los libros que no sabía cómo el hombre le hizo llegar._

 _Se sentó al lado de una ventana, observando al exterior y las gotas que resbalaban por el frío cristal. No estaba preparado para lo que había allí fuera. No quería irse. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a retomar su vida si a duras penas reconocía su reflejo en el cristal? Su mente se fue apagando lentamente, los fantasmas que lo habían atormentado durante esos cuatro años volviendo con renovadas fuerzas._

 _Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él, posiblemente un guardia. Pero frente a él apareció una persona que creía que posiblemente no volvería a ver; con la misma sonrisa suave, el mismo pelo negro y los mismos ojos azules._

 _Una parte de él sabía quién era, pero incapaz de recordarlo._

 _—_ _Draco —murmuró—. Soy yo, Pansy._

 _Observó la manera en la que la mujer lo examinaba, tratando de buscar a su amigo debajo de lo que era ahora: huesos, ojeras, palidez… Un hombre que parecía más muerto que vivo._

 _—_ _Draco —volvió a llamarlo._

 _El rubio reaccionó a su nombre, su embotado cerebro por sus oscuros pensamientos despertando y procesando lo que sucedía. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, examinando a la persona frente a él._

 _—_ _Pansy —pronunció, cómo probando su nombre._

 _—_ _Sí, Draco soy yo._

 _Como movido por una fuerza invisible, el hombre se incorporó y se acercó hasta la chica envolviéndola entre sus brazos y sintiendo, después de mucho tiempo, que una parte de él estaba en casa de nuevo._

 _—_ _Te he echado mucho de menos —murmuró la chica._

 _—_ _Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto —consiguió susurrar, los recuerdos de todas las cosas buenas que había vivido con la chica golpeándole y haciéndole saber que quizás no estaba tan solo como pensaba._

 _—_ _Vámonos a casa, ¿vale? —dijo ella con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Sí, vámonos._

 _Draco se colocó el abrigo que la chica le había traído y ambos bajaron las escaleras, una vez comprobado que el chico tenía derecho para salir y que ya era libre les abrieron la puerta._

 _—_ _Una vez crucemos esté puente serás oficialmente libre —dijo Pansy y él la miró._

 _Tomó una profunda respiración y desvió su vista hasta la prisión una vez más. Agachó la cabeza y con su mano tanteó la cara que Avery le había dado y que guardó en el nuevo abrigo que llevaba._

 _—_ _Lo sé._

 _Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar, cogidos de la mano y bajo el paraguas, cruzando el puente que llevaría a Draco Malfoy a saborear, después de cuatro años, la palabra libertad._

* * *

—Te apagaste —dijo Heather y Draco la miró—. En el momento en el que saliste de la seguridad que tu día a día con Avery supuso, te apagaste.

—Sí, se puede decir que sí —murmuró—. Cuando entré en Azkaban, sólo pensaba en salir de allí y volver a ser libre, pero con el paso de los años me acostumbré a mi vida allí y olvidé que era y que tenía antes de entrar allí y que me podría esperar una vez que saliese —comentó y tomó una profunda respiración—. Tenía miedo.

—Es normal —indicó la mujer y le sonrió—. Es humano el tener miedo. Créeme que cualquiera en tu situación le hubiera pasado lo mismo. Encontraste una rutina, una manera de adaptarte a tu vida en Azkaban sin destruirte y consumirte, y de repente, sin que te des cuenta, te fuerzan a salir de la misma manera que te forzaron a entrar. —Draco la miró con intensidad—. Te sacaron del pequeño lugar donde encontraste comodidad, comprensión y compañía y te obligaron a enfrentarte a un mundo al que le dijiste adiós cuatro años atrás. Es normal que tuvieses miedo en ese momento y que te cerrases a todo, te estabas protegiendo.

Draco soltó una risa y se acomodó en el diván.

—No le dije adiós al mundo —replicó con suavidad—. Le dije hasta luego, el problema es que me olvidé que lo había hecho y cuando me volví a encontrar con él no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

—¿Ahora sí sabes? —inquirió ella y Draco sonrió.

—Todavía me quedan cosas pendientes —contestó—, pero sí, ya sé cómo enfrentarlo. Y no tengo miedo a hacerlo.

—Entonces hoy vamos a ser una cosa, Draco. —El hombre la miró—. Hoy me vas a contar dos últimas cosas que necesito saber y daré por terminada tu terapia.

—¿Terminada?

—Exacto, si eres capaz de contarme lo que te voy a pedir sin ningún problema me demostrarás que has aprendido a enfrentar a tus demonios y que confías en mí. Me demostrarás que eres fuerte y que estás preparado para trabajar, para salir, para volar y para hacer todo lo que te propongas.

El rubio se incorporó y observó la decisión que brillaba en los ojos de la psicóloga, sonriendo al ver que quizás el primer paso para encontrar el camino a una vida mejor estaba frente a él.

—¿Qué tengo que contestar?

—Cuéntame sobre el día del juicio y cuando termines, dime qué crees que falta que hagas para poder ser completamente libre y feliz.

Draco se volvió a tumbar en el diván y tras unos minutos en silencio separó sus labios y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

 _Draco sabía que no aparecerían por esa puerta, estaba seguro de ello. Entendía que Nott no lo hiciese, pero no ver a Pansy y a Blaise allí le rompió un poco. Estaba oficialmente solo contra una condena que ya estaba dictaminada._

 _—_ _Todo saldrá bien —murmuró su madre y Draco trató de regalarle una sonrisa que simplemente no salía—. Ya verás cómo Pansy y Blaise vienen, tienen que hacerlo._

 _—_ _No, mamá. No lo harán —dijo y la mujer le miró interrogante—. Pansy está demasiado asustado de venir aquí por una razón que no soy capaz de entender, hay alguien que no quiere ver y no la puedo obligar a venir aquí y enfrentar algo que no está preparada para afrontar. Y Blaise no vendrá, no tiene razones para hacerlo. De cualquier manera la sentencia no cambiará._

 _—_ _Draco… No digas eso. Ya verás que todo sale bien —dijo ella y le acarició la mejilla—. No pueden meterte a Azkaban eres sólo un niño, mi niño. No pueden separarte de mí._

 _El rubio cerró los ojos y abrazó ligeramente a su madre, sintiéndola temblar contra él. No quería dejarla sola, no en el estado en el que estaba. No después de que minutos atrás dictaminasen la condena de doce años de Lucius, llevándoselo rápidamente a la prisión, y les quitasen casi todo lo que tenían._

 _—_ _Todo saldrá bien —pronunció ella una vez más y Draco no se molestó en replicar—. Todo saldrá bien._

 _Uno de los jueces del Wizengamot lo llamó para que se colocase en el centro de la sala. Se separó de su madre y caminó hasta colocarse en el lugar indicado, su máscara de frialdad y repulsión instaurándose mientras observaba a todos los presentes._

 _Sabía que Potter, Granger, la matriarca de los Weasley y más gente de la resistencia había declarado a su favor, pero la sentencia ya era clara. Desde un principio sabía a lo que se atenía y no tenía miedo de plantarle cara._

 _—_ _Señor Draco Malfoy, se le exculpa de cinco de los trece delitos que se le imputan. Por lo que hemos decidido que deberá pagar una multa de dieciocho mil galeones y tendrá que pasar cuatro años en Azkaban, sin posibilidad de recibir visitas —declaró el Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot tras varios minutos de deliberación._

 _Observó a Potter y Granger mirar incrédulos al hombre, incapaces de creer que sus declaraciones no hubieran servido de nada. Sus ojos pasaron a su madre que tras mirarle con ansiedad hizo el amago de levantarse a protestar, pero él negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una dura mirada, diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras que no serviría de nada quejarse._

 _—_ _¿Quiere decir algo antes de que se lo lleven, señor Malfoy?_

 _El chico, seguido de tres aurores, se acercó hasta donde estaba su madre y le susurró unas palabras en el oído. Sabía que esos eran los últimos momentos que pasaría con su madre hasta que volviese a salir; tenía que despedirse de la única persona que lo había protegido ante todo y no había tenido miedo a plantar cara a la muerte por su hijo._

 _—_ _No te consumas, mamá. Vales mucho y no todo está perdido. Disfruta de la vida, trata de volver a reunirte con tu familia, olvídate de todo lo malo y sigue adelante —susurró, viendo las lágrimas que la mujer se negaba a derramar—. No te agobies pensando que será de mí, piensa que el día que volvamos a estar juntos todo estará bien otra vez; todo estará completo. Para hasta que ese día llegue sigue con tu vida y vive lo mejor que puedas, porque te lo mereces, por ser la mejor madre del mundo y demostrarme tu amor y comprensión cuando más lo necesitaba. Quizás para los demás no eres más que una cobarde, pero para mí eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en mi vida, mi heroína y mi salvadora —pronunció y finalmente las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro pálido de la mujer—. Vive tu vida, disfrútala. Y no te olvides que te quiero._

 _—_ _Draco… —murmuró la mujer._

 _—_ _Hazlo por mí —le dijo._

 _La mujer abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, susurrándole varios «te quiero» en el oído antes de que los aurores empezaran a escoltarlo. Cuando pasaron por la zona en la que estaban sentados los integrantes del trío de Oro, el rubio se paró en seco y fijó su vista en los tres Gryffindor._

 _Quizás lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero iba a estar encerrado durante los siguientes cuatro años de su vida. Necesitaba hacer esto._

 _—_ _¿Últimas palabras, Malfoy? —se burló Weasley, que al contrario de sus amigos había declarado en contra del chico._

 _—_ _De hecho, sí, las tengo. Pero no gastaré mi saliva ni en ti, ni en Potter —le dijo con sequedad antes de que sus ojos grises se encontrasen con unos marrones—. Son para ti._

 _Hermione frunció el ceño, contrariada, y se acercó al chico ignorando los reclamos de Ron y la mirada preocupada de Harry._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —le preguntó._

 _El joven le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de alzar una de sus manos, atraparle el cuello y acercarla hasta a él, estampando sus labios con los de ella y comenzándolos a mover con un deseo ardiente, sonriendo para sí cuando sintió los labios de la chica amoldarse perfectamente a los suyos. Se separó de ella viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando en confusión._

 _—_ _Siempre me has encantado, Granger —le murmuró y ella jadeó—. Quizá por eso me enamoré de ti._

 _Los aurores, tras salir de su embotamiento ante lo ocurrido, lo llevaron hasta el traslador que los transportaría a Azkaban. Hasta la condena que Draco no estaba seguro que pudiese soportar._

* * *

—Sobreviviste, sin embargo, a la condena y ahora estás aquí, dispuesto a encarar tu nueva vida. —Heather sonrió a Draco—. Eres una persona valiente y fuerte, Draco. Simplemente tienes algunos asuntos que cerrar antes de que puedas ser completamente libre.

El rubio miró al techo antes de volver a hablar, pensando bien en que iba a decir.

—Quiero a Hermione, y me hace feliz saber que podemos llegar a algo. Estamos bien, avanzamos lentamente, pero con paso seguro y sé que ella está empezando a desarrollar sentimientos por mí —comentó y la psicóloga lo animó a continuar—. Pero ella es uno de mis asuntos pendientes, una parte de mí nunca se sentirá en paz hasta que no aprenda a lidiar con nuestro pasado y sinceramente, no siento que lo esté haciendo.

—Debes perdonarte muchas cosas a ti mismo, Draco —murmuró la mujer—. La vida se basa muchas veces en eso, en perdonar y seguir adelante. Sin embargo, muchas veces es más difícil perdonar errores que has cometido tú a cosas que han hecho otros. Por eso no sientes rencor por Blaise y Pansy, los has perdonado —explicó—. En cambio, no te has perdonado a ti mismo lo sucedido con tu madre, ni tu pasado con Hermione.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?

—Enfrentándolo, y cuando sientas que esas cicatrices están empezando a cerrarse es cuando puedes empezar a encontrarte a ti mismo de nuevo.

Draco simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió.

* * *

Pansy recibió a Hermione y a Ginny con una sonrisa cálida y un pequeño abrazo. Las tres mujeres tomaron asientos en el sofá del salón y comenzaron una amena charla antes de que la pelirroja reuniese el coraje para sacar el tema que las llevó hasta allí.

—Sé sobre tú y mi hermano —soltó y Pansy pareció congelarse en su sitio—. Y me gustaría saber sobre tu parte de la historia, lo que estés dispuesta a contarme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Fuiste tú? —Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hermano me lo dijo y me gustaría saber tu parte de la historia —explicó—. No pretendo entrometerme, son cosas que debéis solucionar entre ustedes, pero creo que puedo aconsejarte que hacer con mi hermano. Sé que en estas cosas es una persona difícil de tratar y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites para que las cosas entre ustedes no estén mal.

—Yo… —Pansy miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda y ella asintió con suavidad—. Lo conocí en nuestro quinto año, en una actividad que hicimos en Runas Antiguas y donde nos llevaron a Gringotts, él fue el que nos explicó todo sobre las protecciones del banco y su función como un mago rompe-maldiciones. Mantuvimos el contacto desde ese día y las cosas fueron surgiendo.

—¿Sabías que mi hermano tenía una relación con Fleur?

—No, no tenía ni idea —suspiró—. Me enteré después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde? —inquirió la pelirroja.

—Me enteré cuando yo ya había estado con tu hermano —murmuró—. Cuando ya me había enamorado de él.

* * *

Pansy no dijo nada más después de aquellas palabras, se cerró en banda cuando Ginny insinuó la idea de que podía enfrentarse a Bill y reclamarle por todo lo que le ocultó, pero ella negó con rapidez. No estaba preparada todavía para encarar a William y cerrar esa parte de su vida.

—Lo entiendo Pansy, de verdad que lo hago —murmuró la pelirroja—. Aunque sé que ambos necesitáis esa charla, él está arrepentido por como sucedió todo y quiere arreglar las cosas.

La pelinegra la miró, sus ojos brillando ante esas palabras, pero sin llegar a transmitir que era lo que estaba sintiendo o pensando la chica en ese momento.

—Necesito pensarlo.

—Lo sé y no quiero que te sientas presionada, me alegro que hayas confiado lo suficiente en mí como para contarme un par de cosas. —Ginny sonrió—. Cualquier cosa aquí estoy, ¿vale?

Pansy asintió y Hermione, al ver la atmósfera incómoda que se había establecido cambió el tema de conversación rápidamente. Draco llegó unos minutos más tarde, sorprendiéndose al ver a las tres mujeres conversando el salón con tranquilidad. Tomó asiento al lado de Pansy, intercambió un «hola» con Ginny y miró intensamente a Hermione cuando se saludaron; retomando el tema de charla a los pocos minutos y dejando que el tiempo transcurriese con tranquilidad.

Horas después, Ginny se despidió de los ellos después de cenar, alegando que había quedado con una persona para ir a dar una vuelta. Hermione se quedó un rato más, conversando con Pansy y Draco hasta que la pelinegra se despidió de ellos para irse a dormir.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado, la atmósfera entre ellos no cambió y ambos se sentían a gusto hablando sobre temas triviales, pasando un par de horas más compartiendo sus pensamientos y observaciones en completa harmonía.

Tras un ligero ataque de risa por una anécdota que Draco contó, Hermione miró el reloj negro que estaba colocado en una de las paredes de la cocina, percatándose de la hora que era.

—Creo que ya debería irme, es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar —dijo ella y su voz salió con un tono un poco apagado.

Ambos se levantaron, salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la cocina, quedándose en la entrada durante unos minutos para poder alargar, inconscientemente, el tiempo que estaban juntos. Media hora después, Hermione comenzó a bajar los escalones de madera de la entrada y se giró para despedirse de Draco una vez más.

—Hermione —dijo el rubio cuando ella ya estaba caminando en dirección a la acera.

La chica se giró interrogante y Draco se acercó hasta ella en grandes zancadas, colocándose delante de ella.

—Si te hubiera llegado a besar en el baile, cuando estábamos fuera —pronunció y Hermione tragó saliva—, ¿me hubieras correspondido?

—Sí —contestó sin titubear.

—Bien —dijo Draco antes de agacharse y atrapar los labios de la castaña entre los suyos.

Comenzaron con un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos que a cada segundo iba ganando intensidad. Era un beso de reencuentro de labios que una vez se probaron, pero también era un beso de nuevas sensaciones. Draco atrapó la cara de Hermione con sus manos mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello, abriendo ligeramente los labios para que sus lenguas se encontraran.

Se separaron por la falta del aire, sonriendo contra la boca ajena y volviendo a unirse a los pocos segundos en un beso menos pasional, más calmado y suave.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —suspiró Draco contra sus labios y ella sonrió en grande, desenredando sus manos del cuello del hombre.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

La mujer se giró y comenzó a caminar, escuchando los pasos del rubio para volver dentro de la casa. Ambos con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros y el corazón latiéndoles violentamente.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, el tan ansiado beso ha sucedido :D ¿A qué ha sido bonito? jajajajaja**

 **He de admitir que estuve varias semanas atascada en los recuerdos de Draco y no sabía como salir, pero después de preguntar un par de cositas a la bella Iris y a la magnífica Celia todo quedó resuelto.**

 **En este capítulo damos por terminado uno de los puntos más fuertes del fic, es decir, las sesiones con Heather.**

 **A partir de aquí todo va a ser el desarrollo del dramione puro y duro, aunque ya no queda mucho para terminar, más o menos 11 capítulos o un poco más, pero no pasaremos de los 35.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sabéis que vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

 **Estaré respondiendo a los reviews ahora xD**

* * *

 ** _#AutopromociónDescarada:_**

 ** _Recientemente subí un fic dramione localizado en un universo alterno y que gira en torno a la mafia. Lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil, se llama Dark Paradise :)_**

* * *

 ** _Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:_**

 **Guest 1:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia :) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :D Besos.

 **Guest 2:** ¡Hola! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :) Besos.

 **Lilith:** ¡Hola! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta la historia :) La verdad es que tengo una obsesión con la pareja Bill/Pansy así que no pude evitar meterla en el fic xD Muchas gracias por comentar n.n

 **Annapotter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, y no te preocupes si a veces no puedes comentar, la vida muggle es más importante :) Besos.

 **Mary:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :) Besos.

 **Cynthia Avila:** ¡Hola! ¿En serio lloraste con la escena de Pansy y Bill? :O No sabes lo que me emociona saber que haya personas a las que mis historias puedan transmitir tanto. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar capítulo tras capítulo :D Besos.

 **Kate:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada: ¡bienvenida a Redención! Espero que disfrutes de la historia hasta el final y que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado :D Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	21. Capítulo XX: Crazy in love

**¡Hola! Sé que he vuelto a tardar una eternidad, pero mis profesores decidieron que sería super increíble reestructurar todo el calendario de exámenes y prácticamente tenía dos por día u.u**

 **Me ha costado un poco terminarlo y no estoy 100% satisfecha con él pero espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que comentasteis, añadisteis a favoritos o a alertas desde la última actualización :)**

 **¡Os adoro!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.**

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a la bella Gizz Malfoy Granger *inserte corazón muy grande aquí***_

* * *

 **-Redención-**

 **Capítulo 20.**

Pansy observó a Draco con una sonrisa curvando sus labios; el rubio tomaba su taza de café como todas las mañanas, ignorando deliberadamente la forma en la que la mujer le miraba y la razón por la cual lo hacía.

—Entonces, ¿qué sois? —preguntó y él suspiró.

—No lo sé, Pansy —respondió—. No debería haberte contado nada, estás siendo extremadamente pesada.

—¿Queréis ir lentamente? —volvió a preguntar, ignorando las palabras pronunciadas por el hombre—. Seguro que os volvéis a besar dentro de seiscientos años.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese repentino interés para que Hermione y yo tengamos algo? —cuestionó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Me aburro —contestó con simpleza—, además, he estado presente desde vuestro reencuentro, ¿no crees que yo también estoy un poco deseosa de que terminéis de jugar al escondite y os deis una oportunidad?

—Te estás adelantando demasiado; vale, es cierto que nos hemos besado, pero todavía tenemos varias cosas que resolver como para tratar de ser una pareja.

Pansy suspiró y dejó su taza dentro del fregadero, se acercó hasta Draco y sonrió con suavidad, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y apretándolo ligeramente en un extraño abrazo.

—Si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz no la desperdicies, Draco —le dijo—. Eres fuerte, estoy segura de eso, sólo hace falta que hagas lo más importante de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Draco negó—. Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo antes de darte la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, si no lo haces, nunca podrás ser feliz del todo.

La chica salió de la cocina, dejando al hombre con cientos de pensamientos cruzando su cabeza.

* * *

Ginny gritó como una loca cuando Hermione le contó sobre el beso que había compartido con Draco. Después de exigirle que le contará lo sucedido lo más detalladamente posible y que volviese a gritar, Ginny decidió darle un respiro a su amiga y salieron a comer a un restaurante japonés cerca de la casa de Hermione.

—¿Y en qué punto se encuentra vuestra relación? —cuestionó la pelirroja.

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras degustaba uno de los platillos que habían pedido.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que no sé en qué punto estamos —comentó ella con simpleza—. Sinceramente, creo que ninguno de los dos queremos acelerar las cosas.

—Lo entiendo, pero tampoco podéis estar juntos durante meses sin llegar a definir vuestra relación —dijo—, aunque digan que las etiquetas son innecesarias, en una relación a veces pueden ser decisivas. Es mejor saber si estás o no con una persona, que pasarte meses comiéndote la cabeza por no saber qué tipo de relación mantenéis.

—Lo sé, Ginny —murmuró la castaña—. Pero aún hay cosas que definir entre nosotros, asuntos que cada uno debe resolver. Sé que Draco ha finalizado las sesiones, pero eso no quiere decir que todo esté perfecto.

—Bueno, mientras no os paséis un año para decidir si lo queréis intentar o no, estoy bien con ello.

Hermione rodó los ojos y con los palillos forzó a Ginny a comer uno de los makis de salmón*, echándose a reír cuando la pelirroja se atragantó con este.

* * *

Hermione se presentó en la casa de Draco y Pansy por la tarde. Llevaba una bolsa con dulces en la mano y una sonrisa en la boca cuando fue el rubio quien la recibió. Al parecer Pansy había salido, por lo que ambos se encontraban solos en el lugar.

Tomaron asiento cada uno en un sillón de la sala después de colocar los dulces en la nevera y se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos antes de que Draco tomase una profunda respiración y hablase.

—Estuve pensando sobre lo ocurrido —dijo con tranquilidad—, y antes de hablar sobre cualquier tipo de cosa me gustaría preguntarte una cosa, Hermione. —La castaña asintió con la cabeza y él volvió a hablar—. ¿Qué significó el beso para ti?

Hermione se sorprendió ante la pregunta y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos que resultaron interminables para Draco. No estaba completa segura acerca de qué responder a la pregunta, pero sabía que mantenerse en silencio no era la mejor opción.

—Muchas cosas —terminó diciendo e hizo una mueca—. Sé que es una frase de mierda, pero realmente no sabría explicarte qué significó para mí, aunque sí puedo decirte a la conclusión que he llegado tras besarnos.

Draco la miró fijamente, expectante a lo que pudiese decir.

—Creo que antes de que tratemos de darnos una oportunidad como pareja tenemos algunas cosas que solucionar, tanto entre nosotros como individualmente —comentó—. Sinceramente, no quiero empezar una relación contigo sin tener la seguridad de que ambos estamos preparados para ello. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Hermione. Estaba pensando lo mismo, sé que tú tendrás que hablarlo con tus amigos y que tienes tus propios asuntos que resolver antes de pensar en tener una relación conmigo —comentó y sonrió ligeramente—, yo también tengo algunas cosas pendientes que quiero solventar antes de poder pensar en estar contigo.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en eso —suspiró ella y se relajó sobre el salón—. Si te soy sincera, esto que está pasando entre nosotros me da un poco de miedo.

Draco se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y en dos pasos se acercó hasta Hermione, encorvándose ligeramente para estar a su altura. Acarició con sus manos el rostro de la chica antes de acercar más su cara, casi rozando sus labios.

—Yo también tengo miedo, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a ver hasta dónde nos lleva todo esto —murmuró sobre sus labios.

—Ya somos dos —susurró ella de vuelta.

Estrellaron sus labios juntos, moviéndolos en un ligero compás suave y delicado. Se sentía como una caricia delicada y mágica que despertaba todos sus sentidos y alteraba su corazón como nada lo había hecho antes.

Se separaron tras unos segundos, sonriendo contra los labios ajenos. Hermione se dejó embriagar por el olor a sándalo y menta que rodeaba a Draco y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo a ella para volver a juntar sus labios, dejando relegadas a un segundo plano las cosas que todavía tenían que enfrentar.

Ahora solo existía ese momento y eso para Hermione era suficiente.

* * *

El sonido del timbre resonó por todo el apartamento; Bill se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, extrañado con el hecho de que alguien estuviese tocando su puerta teniendo en cuenta que no había quedado en verse con nadie ese día.

Abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, sorprendiéndose al ver a Pansy parada delante de él. Se veía realmente incómoda, como si no quisiera estar ahí. La invitó a pasar al apartamento, cerrando la puerta una vez que ella había entrado.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Bill tras unos minutos en completo silencio.

—Creo que debemos hablar.

Él asintió y ambos tomaron asiento en los sillones de la sala. Pansy evitaba mirar a Bill a los ojos, su mirada paseándose por cualquier rincón del salón sin llegar a pararse en la figura del hombre en ningún momento.

—Lo siento —dijo Bill tras unos largos minutos.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho —replicó Pansy con suavidad.

—Lo sé, pero también comprendo que no me crees y que no he hecho nada para ganarme tu perdón.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en que te perdone? No te importó hace cuatro años, no debería importarte ahora.

—Pansy…

—No, nada de Pansy. Estoy harta de ti y toda esta mierda, dime qué más quieres de mí, William. ¿No te bastó con todo lo que hiciste?

—Me arrepiento, Pansy. Actué como un subnormal y me siento extremadamente culpable, no espero que me perdones de la noche a la mañana o que consideres darme otra oportunidad, pero me gustaría saber si me dejarías tratar de arreglar algo, corregir mis errores.

—Necesito tiempo para pensar, William. —Su voz sonó fría—. Sólo tenía quince años cuando nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas? —Él asintió—. Me destrozaste el corazón con dieciocho; y ahora, cuando tengo veintidós vuelves, ¿para qué? ¿Quizás acabar con lo poco que dejaste de mí?

—Es todo lo contrario, Pansy. Quiero enmendar mis errores. Sé que actué mal contigo y te hice daño.

Bill se acercó dos pasos a ella, pero Pansy retrocedió; la mujer cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de mirarle y tragar saliva. Los recuerdos de todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos bombardeando su mente.

—Unas simples palabras no arreglarán todo lo que hiciste —escupió con rencor—. Y no confío en ti, ni en tus intenciones.

—Lo sé, soy consciente de eso también —comentó él con tranquilidad—. Pero aunque me cueste años ganarme tu perdón, lo conseguiré, Pansy.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella, sus ojos comenzando a cristalizarse—. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

—Porque eras una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y te hice daño cuando no te lo merecías. —Pansy retrocedió hasta la puerta, abriéndola dispuesta a salir—. Porque te quie…

—No —Pansy lo interrumpió—. Ni te atrevas a decirlo. No tienes derecho a decir que me quieres o que algún día lo hiciste porque eso no vale una mierda para mí. ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas? Adelante, pero no esperes que sea fácil —los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en él— porque en este momento lo único que siento por ti es asco, William Weasley, y todo el dolor que me causaste no desaparecerá por dos simples palabras.

Pansy se largó de la casa dando un portazo, dejando todo el lugar en silencio y a Bill con una presión en su pecho que tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer.

* * *

Las salidas entre Draco y Hermione se sucedieron una tras otra, pasando más tiempo juntos incluso cuando ellos sentían que cada salida era más corta que la anterior. La confianza en el otro aumentaba cada vez más; conocían sus miedos, pasiones, deseos y sueños, e incluso las cosas más absurdas y ridículas del otro.

Esa tarde habían quedado en ir a pasear a Lyra juntos para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo libre que tenían. Las navidades se acercaban cada vez más, se encontraban a principios de diciembre y las tiendas y calles comenzaban a llenarse de adornos navideños, iluminando con sus colores las zonas por las que caminaban con Lyra.

—¿Y ya sabes qué vais a hacer en Navidad? —cuestionó Hermione.

—No, la verdad es que no hemos hablado sobre eso. —Draco mantuvo su vista al frente, vigilando lo que hacía Lyra—. Supongo que cenaremos y veremos películas de mala calidad en la televisión.

—Suena como unas navidades espectaculares —se burló la castaña y él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?

Giraron en la calle, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cafetería de estilo vintage que habían encontrado semanas antes y donde podían tomarse algo en la terraza mientras Lyra descansaba un poco del paseo.

—No lo sé, supongo que pasaré las fiestas con los Weasley o iré a Australia para estar con mis padres.

Draco no dijo nada ante eso, simplemente asintió y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería. Tomaron asiento e hicieron sus pedidos, mirando alrededor mientras se quejaban del frío que ya empezaba a notarse en Londres.

Hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que les trajeron las cosas que habían pedido; se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Hermione carraspease para llamar la atención de Draco. Este levantó la mirada y la enfocó a ella, sonriéndole suavemente al apreciar el nerviosismo de la mujer.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió él y Hermione tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de hablar.

—¿Qué te parece si…? —comenzó y se quedó callada de repente.

—¿Si…?

Volvió a carraspear y suspiró—. ¿Qué te parecería la idea de celebrar la Navidad juntos? Es decir, yo no tengo nada seguro todavía y tú, bueno, la vas a pasar con Pansy y…

—Claro —la interrumpió él—, ¿por qué no? Se supone que estamos tratando de… Estar juntos. Supongo que pasar las fiestas navideñas juntos es una buena oportunidad para reforzar nuestra relación.

—Merlín, que formal ha sonado eso —se carcajeó Hermione y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron criticando las horrorosas y excesivas decoraciones de navidad que ya habían colocado las tiendas, y el frío tan impresionante que ya se notaba en esas fechas. Terminaron delante de la casa de Pansy, charlando una vez más de cosas sin importancia para alargar un poco esos minutos que les quedaban juntos.

—Bueno, supongo que buenas noches, Hermione.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Se quedaron de pie delante del otro unos segundos antes de que el rubio se inclinase y besase a Hermione. Movieron sus bocas de forma sincronizada, como un toque suave y cariñoso hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por aire.

—Buenas noches —volvió a decir él, su voz más ronca y baja.

—Buenas noches —respondió Hermione dándose la vuelta con un sonrisa en la cara y comenzando el camino a su casa.

* * *

Hermione se miró una última vez en el espejo antes de coger su bolso y salir del apartamento. Había quedado esa noche para ir a cenar con Draco. Llevaban varios días sin verse por culpa de un caso realmente complicado que le habían asignado a la castaña, por lo que sus salidas se habían reducido a nada.

—Estás preciosa. —Fue lo primero que le dijo Draco al verla y Hermione trató de no sonrojarse.

Draco parecía igual de avergonzado por esas dos palabras que Hermione. Y es que sí algo había aprendido la chica esos meses y era que Draco a veces decía cosas sin pensarlas y que muchas veces se avergonzaba por ello.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —respondió ella y Draco sonrió.

Hermione vestía un vestido negro básico con tacones y el bolso de mano, Draco iba con un pantalón vaquero negro y una camisa color blanco con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Ambos entraron al restaurante y fueron dirigidos a la mesa que tenían reservada para ellos; hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho esos días y sonrieron ante las quejas del otro.

Pronto la cena fue servida y se volvieron a ver inmersos en una conversación sobre las navidades y las horrorosas decoraciones que ponían en esas fechas. Casi dos horas después terminaron de cenar, pagaron y salieron del restaurante, dispuestos a dar una pequeña vuelta para alargar la velada todo lo posible.

Sin darse cuenta terminaron delante del apartamento de Hermione, sus manos unidas después de estar toda la noche rozándose de forma intencional y sus cuerpos prácticamente pegados el uno al otro.

—Ha sido una gran noche —suspiró Hermione—. Te he echado de menos estos días —confesó.

Draco hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta ante sus palabras y sonrió suavemente. Rodeó la cara de Hermione con sus manos y acarició con suavidad sus mejillas antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios.

Hermione suspiró dentro del beso y permitió la entrada de la lengua de Draco, sus ojos se cerraron al instante cuando sintió el toque húmedo. Se mantuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que se separaron, respirando sobre los labios del otro.

Sonrieron como dos tontos antes de volver a juntar sus bocas en otro beso, un poco más apasionado, un poco más duradero. Estuvieron de esa forma durante largos minutos hasta que sus labios dolieron y sus pulmones no podían más. Se despidieron con un pequeño beso y Draco se dio la vuelta para irse, incluso si todo en él suplicaba que se quedase allí.

* * *

Draco sabía que había algo que Pansy quería contarle. Algo que la chica llevaba ocultándole desde hacía varios días y que en más de una ocasión había tratado de decirle pero sin llegar a hacerlo al final. Hasta esa tarde.

La mujer simplemente lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el sofá, se sentaron en este y se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato antes de que la pelinegra tomase una profunda respiración y comenzase a hablar.

—Hace unos días me reuní con William —comentó y Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿William? ¿William como Bill Weasley?

—Sí, Draco. Bill Weasley.

—¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber.

Pansy se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, removiéndose incómoda y planteándose qué decir exactamente; tratando de escoger las palabras más adecuadas.

—Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con él —terminó diciendo.

Draco arqueó una ceja y con un gesto de su cabeza la alentó a seguir con lo que quería decirle.

—Bueno, pues eso, que hablamos y le pedí explicaciones de por qué había hecho lo que hizo —comentó con falsa tranquilidad—. Dijo que quería mi perdón y que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, que nunca debió tratarme de aquella manera y que quiere enmendar sus errores.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste?

—Que su perdón no valía nada para mí y que lo único que me generaba en este momento era asco. —Acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa y Draco soltó un suspiro.

—¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma? Estás igual de estancada en Weasley que yo lo estuve por Hermione.

—¿Estuve? —La pelinegra arqueó una ceja—. Me parece que te has confundido de tiempo, amigo mío. Yo diría más algo como: estoy.

—No estamos hablando de mi —replicó Draco con rapidez y Pansy fue la que suspiró—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo, Pansy? Nunca me lo has contado, me das la información a cuentagotas.

—No estoy…

—Preparada para decírmelo, lo sé. Y no te pido que me cuentes toda la historia, pero quiero ayudarte y si no me dices al menos algo, aunque sean solo dos cosas, no podré hacerlo.

Los ojos de la mujer se mantuvieron anclados en los de Draco por unos largos minutos. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y parecía que estuviese librando una batalla mental para tomar la decisión de decirle o no.

—Tenía quince cuando lo conocí —murmuró con suavidad—. Dumbledore le había llamado por algún tipo de problema en un cuadro que el director no tenía tiempo para resolver. —Hizo una pausa—. La primera vez que hablé con él fue el día que Snape me permitió irme de la clase porque me encontraba mal. Estaba subiendo para ir a la enfermería cuando me lo crucé; parecía que se había dado cuenta de que estaba mala porque me preguntó si me sentía mal y si él podía hacer algo.

»Me acompañó hasta la enfermería y se mantuvo a mi lado mientras la señora Pomfrey buscaba algo para las náuseas que tenía. Yo no comprendía por qué él estaba ahí, por qué parecía tan preocupado. Pero decidí no darle vueltas al asunto y me quedé dormida. —Pansy volvió a respirar con profundidad y cerró los ojos unos segundos—. Fue la vez que Pomfrey me obligó a quedarme durante toda la semana en la enfermería porque tenía una fuerte infección estomacal y me haría mal estar en las clases o en las mazmorras.

»William vino a visitarme cada día por la noche y me daba temas de conversación. Parecía realmente interesado en conocerme y yo, aunque sabía que era hermano de Ron Weasley, me dije a mi misma que no había nada malo en conocer a otras personas —comentó con una sonrisa melancólica—, por esa época tú y los chicos estabais muy ocupados con las clases y la vuelta de Voldemort. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar cuando me veía agobiada por las intenciones de mi padre de que yo tomase la marca y él fue la persona a la que recurrí.

Draco se acercó hasta su amiga cuando vio dos lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Rodeó a Pansy con los brazos y la apretó contra él, sintiendo como las manos de la chica se ceñían alrededor de su camiseta.

—Hablábamos continuamente, y aunque nunca llegué a contarle qué me atormentaba, Bill demostró ser como el diario donde podía guardar todos mis secretos, alguien que nunca presionaría para contarle nada —suspiró—. Antes de que me diese cuenta me había enamorado de él, yo tomé la decisión de declararme y él…

Draco frunció el ceño ante la parada de su amiga y la obligó a subir la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos. Las lágrimas ya no estaban, en su lugar había un brillo que demostraba toda la furia y el rencor que la mujer guardaba en su interior.

—¿Y él?

—Él aprovechó que era una niñata asustada y manipulable. Me llenó de ilusiones y jugó conmigo durante años hasta que cayó el talón y todas sus mentiras fueron destapadas —escupió con rabia—. Tienes razón, estoy estancada. Pero no de la forma en la que tú lo estás por Hermione, créeme que ya no queda ninguna parte de mí que sienta amor por Bill. Él solo se encargó de destrozarlo.

Tras esas palabras la mujer se levantó del sofá y con pasos rápidos subió hasta su habitación; el portazo que dio resonó por toda la casa mientras Draco trataba de digerir todo lo que le había contado.

* * *

Era un día algo especial. Esa tarde Hermione y Ginny habían quedado en verse con Luna que, para sorpresa de ambas, venía acompañada de Theodore Nott. Por ende, Blaise, Pansy y Draco habían sido invitados también a recibirlos.

Las dos antiguas Gryffindor llegaron al restaurante donde habían quedado en verse con los demás, sonriendo algo avergonzadas al ver que eran las últimas en llegar. Hermione tomó asiento junto a Draco mientras que Ginny se sentaba al lado de Blaise, ambas ganándose miradas extrañadas por parte de Luna y Theo.

El ambiente al principio estaba algo tenso: Luna se había ido poco después de la salida de Draco de Azkaban y había sido muy difícil contactar con ella por lo que no tenía idea alguna de las cosas que habían transcurrido entre el rubio y Hermione. Theo, por otra parte, no había vuelto a ver a Draco desde el día que lo metieron en Azkaban y al verse de nuevo se fundieron en un corto abrazo, aunque esto no evitó que se formase esa atmósfera de incomodidad alrededor de todos.

—¿Y cómo ha estado el viaje? —preguntó Hermione finalmente.

Luna y Theo carraspearon e intercambiaron algunas miradas hasta que la rubia tomó la palabra para contestar.

—Interesante —comentó—. Hemos visitado muchos sitios y encontramos un lugar que estaba llenos de una planta mágica que se creía extinta.

—Eso es impresionante —admiró Ginny—. Aunque no sabía que trabajaseis en lo mismo.

—Eh, no lo hacemos —replicó Theo con suavidad—. Yo soy fotógrafo para una importante empresa de plantas y animales mágicos, y Luna, como ya sabrás, es magibotánica.*

—Coincidimos en el viaje —comentó Luna con tranquilidad—. Fue una coincidencia muy agradable —dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Pansy.

Todos, a excepción de Theo, se quedaron mirando las manos unidas de los dos recién llegados e intercambiaron miradas entre sorprendidas e incrédulas. Cientos de preguntas se arremolinaron en sus mentes, pero ninguna de ellas fue formulada. O al menos no por parte de los chicos y las dos Gryffindor.

—¿Estáis juntos? —cuestionó Pansy directamente ocasionando que Theo se atragantase con su bebida.

—Sí —contestó Luna de inmediato y Nott parecía avergonzado por la extrema sinceridad de su pareja—. ¿Algún problema? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—Ninguno, era simple curiosidad. Me alegro por ustedes —comentó—. Blaise y la mini-Weasley también tienen algo así como una relación basada en sexo y Draco y Hermione se están dando una oportunidad, tienen un "algo" sin nombre. Todavía.

—Oh —dijeron Theo y Luna al unísono, y fue su turno de intercambiar miradas sorprendidas.

—Sí, oh —gruñó Draco y golpeó con su pierna a Pansy por debajo de la mesa—, es algo sorprendente hasta para nosotros.

—Bueno, yo lo Hermione y tú ya lo veía venir, es decir, no era normal que Hermione reaccionase como lo hizo después de que volvieses a aparecer. Ahí había algo no resuelto, me alegra que haya terminado de esta forma.

Draco y Hermione parpadearon repetidas veces mientras asimilaban las palabras de la rubia. Ciertamente la chica no parecía tener un filtro para sus palabras, derrochaba sinceridad por cada poro de su piel.

Luego de varias preguntas más, la tensión desapareció y rápidamente el grupo de adaptó a estar todos juntos. Casi dos horas después, las chicas, excepto Pansy, se fueron a otra mesa porque, en palabras de Hermione, tenían que hablar de cosas muy importantes y que los demás no podían escuchar. Los chicos, por su lado, se reorganizaron alrededor de la mesa, Blaise y Theo se echaron a reír al ver como Pansy se recostaba sobre Draco y este comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo.

—Siempre pensé que terminaríais juntos —comentó Theo—. Desde el principio fuisteis tan cariñosos entre ustedes y tan secos con los demás, que muchas veces me planteé si estabais juntos o no.

—Quiero mucho a Draco —comentó la chica—, pero no es mi estilo.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de malas pulgas de Draco y el golpe que le propinó a Pansy en la cabeza. Se mantuvieron hablando sobre cosas básicas de su vida hasta que Blaise carraspeó, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Sé que esto ya te lo comenté anteriormente —comenzó el hombre—, pero realmente siento no haber ido a tu juicio. Fui un cobarde y un mal amigo, dejé que los problemas con mi familia me sobrepasasen y me olvidé completamente de ti.

—No te preocupes, Blaise. No es como si realmente fuese algo que me hundiese, por un tiempo me sentí dolido al no veros a Pansy y a ti en mi juicio, pero con el tiempo desapareció ese sentimiento y no os guardo ningún rencor —dijo con tranquilidad—. Tuvisteis vuestras razones para no ir, y las entiendo. Seguramente, si yo hubiese estado en vuestra posición tampoco hubiera ido.

—Entonces, ¿sin rencores? —inquirió Blaise.

—Sin rencores.

Blaise y Draco juntaron sus manos en un apretón e hicieron el amago de un abrazo, pero Pansy no se los permitió, incorporándose de repente y mirando mal a ambos chicos.

—Muy bonito y emotivo, pero ese tema no tiene importancia —comentó ella y movió su mano para señalar a Theo—. Él es lo importante, dime Theo, ¿qué razones te han llevado a ser pareja de Luna Lovegood?

El hombre sonrió y se acomodó, dispuesto a comentarles todo a sus amigos.

* * *

 **¿Se respira el amor?**

(Foto de Draco y Hermione saliendo de un restaurante en Londres)

 _Menuda sorpresa, mis queridas Skeeters, parece ser que las flechas de cupido han ido a parar al corazón del exmortífago Draco Malfoy y la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger. ¿Serán los nuevos Romeo y Julieta? ¿Tiene una relación digna de las tragedias amorosas de Shakespeare?_

 _No sabemos cómo, ni cuándo, pero lo que sí sabemos es que esta no es la primera vez que se ve a esta peculiar pareja paseando por las calles del Londres muggle. En más de una ocasión varios magos y brujas han divisado a ambos dando vueltas y pasando tiempo juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y dando mucho de qué hablar._

 _¿Puede ser que estén juntos? ¿Cómo es que han entrado en contacto? ¿Hay algo detrás de esta extraña amistad?_

 _Recordemos que hace cuatro años, antes de entrar a prisión, Draco Malfoy protagonizó una de las escenas más comentadas y controversiales del mundo mágico; es decir, ¡besó a Hermione Granger delante de todo el Wizengamot y las personas que fueron a su juicio!_

 _Sin duda, ese día Draco Malfoy puso la leña en la chimenea. Mi pregunta ahora es: ¿habrá conseguido encender las llamas o todavía está calentando las brasas?_

 _Pronto mucha más información a manos de vuestra reportera favorita,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

* * *

Hermione había quedado con Pansy y Draco para desayunar, aunque no llegó de buen humor a la cafetería acordada dado que durante el camino había leído parte del artículo de Skeeter y todas las fotos que Corazón de Bruja había publicado sobre ella y Draco.

Sabía que en algún momento se sabría que ella y el rubio estaban en algo, pero no quería que la gente lo conociese de mano de alguien tan insoportablemente metiche como Rita Skeeter y sus horrorosos artículos.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con Draco y Pansy leyendo la misma revista que ella, y aunque en un principio iba a discutir sobre ese tema, Draco la silenció con una caricia en su mano y Pansy con dos simples oraciones consiguió que su enfado desapareciera y que ese tema pasase a un plano secundario.

O al menos estuvo apartado en un hueco en su mente hasta que esa tarde, al llegar a casa, se encontró con una carta sobre la mesa que le recordaba que, por muy bien que estuviese con Draco, todavía había cosas que resolver.

 _Hola Hermione,_

 _he visto la noticia en Corazón de Bruja y creo que tienes un par de cositas que contarme. El jueves llegaré a Londres y pensé que sería buena idea que nos viésemos. Creo que ambos tenemos cosas que decirle al otro, mándame una nota cuando puedas y acordamos el lugar para vernos._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Harry._

* * *

Hermione esperó, con toda la tranquilidad que poseía en ese momento, sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban aquella mesa de metal. Estaba en el restaurante favorito de Harry, esperando por el hombre tal y como habían acordado a verse tras la llegada del chico dos días atrás. La mujer no podía negar que estaba algo tensa ante como las cosas podrían suceder, pero confiaba en que Harry la escuchase y entendiese las razones que tenía para haber decidido que Draco y ella podían llegar a tener algo.

—Hola. —La voz de Harry la sobresaltó, alejándola de sus pensamientos y la obligó a levantar la vista.

—Hola —saludó ella y el hombre sonrió.

Tomó asiento frente a ella y tras hacer los pedidos se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír con fuerza.

—Que tenso está esto siendo amigos, imagínate si llegamos a ser desconocidos.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —confesó.

—No te estoy juzgando ni nada por ese estilo, Hermione. Tampoco vengo con intenciones de hacerlo —comentó y ella sonrió—. Pero sí que me gustaría saber cómo es que mi mejor amiga se ha dejado ver tantas veces en una actitud cariñosa con Draco Malfoy.

—Bueno, es que decidimos que podíamos tratar de conocernos y nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos —comentó y Harry la alentó a continuar—. Es una persona muy compleja, no te lo voy a negar, pero hay algo en él que me empuja a querer conocer todo sobre él. Es inteligente, ingenioso y no se corta en decirte lo que piensa sobre todo.

—Parece que Malfoy ha cambiado.

—Seguramente lo habrá hecho, pero tampoco lo llegamos en a conocer suficiente en los años de Hogwarts como para decir si ha cambiado mucho o poco —replicó con suavidad—, pero sé que lo que llegado a conocer de él estos meses me encanta.

Harry asintió pero no dijo nada. Eso generó cierta tensión en Hermione, sin embargo esta pasó a un segundo plano cuando les trajeron la comida y la conversación se concentró en esos meses que Harry había pasado en el extranjero.

—Entonces —comenzó el hombre cuando probaba el postre—, ¿Malfoy es bueno contigo?

—Sí. —Suspiró con fuerza—. La verdad es que hay muchas facetas de él que me han sorprendido y me encantan las cosas que estoy descubriendo de él y se ha convertido en una de las personas en las que más confió actualmente.

—¿Estás enamorada de él? —preguntó él y Hermione se quedó en blanco.

Cientos de pensamientos cruzaron su mente y se mantuvo en silencio durante largos minutos antes de tomar aire y clavar su mirada en Harry. Él la miraba expectante, casi impaciente de recibir su respuesta.

—Sí, estoy enamorada de él.

Y mientras las facciones de Harry demostraban sorpresa, algo dentro de Hermione voló muy lejos. Un peso desapareciendo de sus hombros y sintiéndose increíblemente libre.

Más libre que nunca.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 ** _¡Antes de leer!: Me he llevado la sorpresa de que Redención está nominada en la categoría de Mejor Drama Angustiante en los Fanfics Awards, realmente no sé cómo funcionarán las votaciones del concurso pero os invito a buscarlo en Facebook y seguir la página para enteraos de todo :D_**

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Espero que estas 5.3k palabras de capítulo compensen un poco la espera. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y espero poder adelantar y terminar un par de capítulos esta semana.**

 **¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Qué pensáis sobre Bill y Pansy? ¿Y sobre el avance del dramione? ¿Esa confesión final? :D**

 **La cuenta atrás comienza definitivamente, quedan siete capítulos, el epílogo y dos especiales :)**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que valiese la pena la espera, espero que el nuevo capítulo también te guste. Besos.

 **Jane Malfoy G:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic; sí yo también extrañaré escribir sobre Heather, pero todavía quedan varias cosas interesantes por leer :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :) Y no te preocupes que el tema de Narcissa se acerca. Besos, guapa.

 **Cynthia Avila:** ¡Hola! Hay cositas sobre el enamoramiento de Draco por Herms en Hogwarts que ya han salido a lo largo de los capítulos, pero no te preocupes que habrá más escenas sobre cómo se sentía él a lo largo de los años de colegio respecto a Hermione :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar una vez más :) Besos *inserte corazón*

 **Owl182:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta tanto el fic y no te preocupes que aún queda un poco de Redención antes de colocar el complete en su status :D Besos *corazón*

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Makis: Es** **pescado crudo cortado y enrollado en alga Nori con arroz, al que además, se puede añadir otros ingredientes como trozos de tortilla, huevas en vinagre, etc.**

 ***Magibotánica: Esto es una profesión que me he inventado y que básicamente, como su nombre indica, es el estudio de las plantas pero del mundo mágico xD**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	22. Capítulo XXI: Limitless

**¡Hola! Ya sé que he vuelto a tardar un montón, pero se me complicaron las cosas un poco y hasta hoy no pude terminar el capítulo. ¡Aunque tengo una buena noticia: Volvemos a las actualizaciones cada 10-12 días!**

 **Todo el fic está planeado y el siguiente capítulo ya va por la mitad, así que espero poder traeros los capítulos con la misma frecuencia que hace unos meses. Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de la tardanza :)**

 **Sorry por cualquier falta de ortografía xD**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger *inserte corazón***_

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Limitless - NCT 127**_

* * *

 _«Y de repente llegas tú. Nunca había conocido a nadie que de verdad pensara que yo valía la pena. Hasta que te conocí a ti y lograste que yo también me lo creyera, así que por desgracia te necesito… y tú me necesitas a mí»._

 **[Amor y otras drogas]**

 _ **Capítulo XXI: Limitless.**_

Draco se encontraba tumbado en el sofá del apartamento de Hermione. Habían salido a cenar esa noche a un restaurante italiano y tras una larga caminata por las iluminadas calles de Londres se habían dirigido a la casa de la mujer. Hermione estaba en la cocina llenando dos copas con vino tinto mientras él observaba el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás contando las telarañas de mi casa? —preguntó la castaña con burla cuando llegó a su lado.

—Quizá —comentó vagamente—, pero no. Aunque no estaría mal que un día decidieses limpiar el techo, está un poco descuidado en las esquinas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Draco, y le tendió una copa.

—No llegó hasta ahí arriba —replicó para justificarse y el rubio sonrió de lado.

—Eres bruja, Hermione, puedes utilizar la magia para limpiar.

—Claro, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Qué tonta soy! —comentó con sarcasmo y ambos se echaron a reír—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre las telarañas de mi casa?

Draco se acomodó mejor en el sofá, mirando a Hermione a los ojos, una sonrisa petulante en el rostro. Hermione sonrió de la misma manera, acercándose más a Draco y colocando su mano libre sobre el estómago del hombre.

—No lo sé, fuiste tú quién sacó el tema en primer lugar —respondió Draco—. Pero creo que la higiene de tu hogar es un tema interesante, no todos los días se habla del hogar insalubre de Hermione Granger, la gran heroína de guerra.

La castaña rodó los ojos, pero terminó riendo ante las ocurrencias de Draco.

—Estoy segura que algo así le encantaría a Corazón de Bruja —dijo y suspiró con falsa resignación—, ya me imagino sus titulares: ¡Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y mejor amiga de Potter, tiene telarañas en su casa! ¿Se deberá esto a algún tipo de trastorno? ¿O tendrá algún mensaje oculto que no entendemos? Más información en las páginas doce y trece —canturreó y Draco se echó a reír.

—Te faltó añadir el: Nos leemos pronto, mis queridas Skeeters. —Fue el turno de Hermione para reír, la entonación aguda de Draco para imitar a Skeeter le provocó lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.

Ambos terminaron estallando en carcajadas sin razón alguna, envueltos en esa atmósfera de comodidad y confianza. Cuando consiguieron tranquilizarse Draco se bajó del sofá y se colocó delante de Hermione.

Se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos, acercando sus rostros inconscientemente y sintiendo como la respiración ajena chocaba contra sus labios. Draco delineó los labios de Hermione con sus dedos antes de acercarse hasta que apenas había espacio entre ellos. Rozaron sus labios una y otra vez hasta que por fin se juntaron.

Se besaron como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, reconociéndose una vez más y disfrutando del contacto con los ojos cerrados y sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Sólo se separaron cuando el aire fue completamente imprescindible aunque no tardaron en volver a unir sus labios en otro beso.

Draco recostó a Hermione en el suelo, situándose encima de ella y apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Las manos de ella viajaron a su pelo y se enredaron entre sus mechones, tirando ligeramente de ellos mientras se dejaba llevar.

Se quedaron dormidos allí, sobre la alfombra, entre caricias distraídas besos imperfectos y minutos que pasaban con la misma lentitud con la que las gotas de rocío bajaban por las hojas de una flor.

* * *

—Tenía quince años. —Hermione levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando y miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Tenía quince años cuando recibí la marca tenebrosa —explicó—. La gente pensaba que la recibí durante verano, pero en realidad fue en abril. Mi padre consiguió un permiso para sacarme del colegio durante el fin de semana y recibí la marca.

Hermione pasó su mano sobre los papeles y apretó el brazo de Draco, sonriéndole con suavidad. Él le devolvió el gesto mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo minutos atrás.

—¿Tenías miedo? —inquirió ella y Draco negó.

—¿Sinceramente? No. —Suspiró—. No era miedo exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento —comentó—. Era más bien incertidumbre. No sabía lo que me esperaba una vez que me marcaran. No sabía que iba a ser de mí o qué tenía Voldemort planeado en un principio. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no dejaría que tocasen a mi familia o a mis amigos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se acomodó en la silla.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—En un principio Voldemort tenía intención de marcar también a Theo, Pansy, Blaise y Daphne. Quería un grupo de mortífagos infiltrados en la escuela, una manera de enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts y así poder controlar a Potter, a Weasley y a ti. Incluso a Dumbledore —explicó—. Pero tras lo sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia yo pedí reunirme con él y le dije que sería más efectivo que sólo yo fuese el espía en Hogwarts, le dije que ahora que habían confirmado que él había regresado, no dudaba que Dumbledore se mantuviese vigilando a las principales familias involucradas con su causa.

—¿Te convertiste en su espía en Hogwarts de forma voluntaria para proteger a tus amigos? —Draco asintió—. No te ofendas, pero me sorprende ese hecho. Siempre pensé que tanto tú como tus amigos actuabais solamente para vuestro propio beneficio.

Draco, al contrario de lo que Hermione pensó que podría suceder, se echó a reír ante sus palabras y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida.

—La mayor parte del tiempo sí actuamos para nuestro beneficio —aceptó—, pero en Slytherin también sabemos ser muy leales a nuestros verdaderos amigos. Estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido cualquiera de los chicos o Pansy los que hubieran estado en mi lugar, también habrían hecho lo que yo hice —dijo—.

—Es algo muy honorable por vuestra parte —sonrió—, me alegra saber que nunca estuviste solo. No realmente.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso. —Draco se levantó y rodeó la mesa, sonriendo con suavidad y plantando un beso en la cima de su cabeza antes de ir a la cocina—. Avery me repetía constantemente la frase de un famoso muggle que decía algo como: «Puedes sentirte solo aunque estés rodeado de personas». Aprendí de mala forma la verdad detrás de esa afirmación.

Hermione quería preguntarle cuánto tiempo se sintió en esa situación, pero pensó que, quizá, ese no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

* * *

Pansy movió sus dedos nerviosamente, golpeando la yema de estos contra la mesa de cristal de la cafetería. No llevaba ni cinco minutos ahí y ya quería irse a su casa. Suspiró y miró una vez más el reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

Alguien tomó asiento frente a ella justo cuando bajó la mirada a su brazo, así que rápidamente observó al frente y tragó saliva al ver a Bill delante de ella. Parecía igual de tenso y nervioso que ella, así que eso la consoló de alguna forma.

Al menos no era la única que sentía que en cualquier momento podría vomitar.

—Buenas tardes —terminó saludando él.

—Hola.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que un camarero llegó a ellos y les tomó el pedido. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que les trajeron su café, y Bill decidió tomar la palabra. Estaba claro que Pansy no estaba dispuesta a comenzar una conversación. Sin contar el hecho de que todavía le sorprendía que ella hubiese aceptado su petición de verse.

—¿Cómo te han ido las cosas? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Bien —contestó ella antes de suspirar—, ¿y a ti?

—Bien.

Una vez más el silencio y la tensión reinó entre ellos.

—No se supone que las cosas tendrían que salir así —dijo Bill de repente, pillándola por sorpresa—. Se suponía que me sentaría aquí y te diría veinte razones por las cuales estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, te diría lo mucho que me importa ganarme tu perdón y lo culpable que me siento por saber que te hice daño.

—William…

—Tendría que haberme sentado aquí y decirte el discurso que llevo semanas planeando, pero la vida me ha demostrado que nada sele como lo planeas. —El hombre parecía cada vez más frustrado—. Y debe ser patético que una persona adulta como yo no sepa ni pronunciar dos palabras tan simples, y a la vez tan complejas, como «lo siento», pero los humanos somos así; yo soy así. Joder, ¿sabes que soy? Un idiota, eso es lo que soy. Un imbécil que ha practicado durante días un discurso del que ya no se acuerda —suspiró—, aunque en realidad eso es culpa tuya, porque cada vez que te veo me quedó en blanco y lo único que quiero hacer es besarte. —La miró a los ojos con una intensidad abrumadora—. Pero eso no es lo que quieres, y tampoco es lo que debo hacer.

Pansy suspiró, procesó sus palabras una a una y se maldijo a si misma por sentir ese estúpido escalofrío al pensar en Bill siendo el desastre del que se enamoró años atrás. Luego, de forma inesperada, se echó a reír. Una risa escandalosa y que desconcertó a Bill profundamente.

—¿Te hace gracia mi frustración? —preguntó él con una ligera sonrisa y Pansy asintió—. Me alegra saber que al menos te sigo haciendo reír.

Pansy siguió soltando carcajadas un par de minutos más mientras Bill la observaba con una mueca en los labios. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse le dio los últimos sorbos a su café y se levantó.

—Bueno —comenzó—, tienes razón en decir que eres un idiota. En realidad, todo tu discurso ha estado muy acertado. —Le sonrió ligeramente—. Así que te invito amablemente a pagar mi café mientras yo me voy —Bill frunció el ceño—, y a pensar en dónde me puedes llevar a comer la próxima vez que nos veamos.

William observó con asombró como la chica se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de la cafetería con tranquilidad. Una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en sus labios y observó la taza vacía de Pansy. Quizá las cosas irían lentamente, pero podía ver la luz al final del túnel.

* * *

Draco rodó los ojos cuando entró al reservado del restaurante y lo primero que visualizó fue a Blaise fingiendo ser una morsa con los palillos. Suspiró con resignación antes de tomar asiento frente a Zabini y Nott, poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez más cuando Theo se echó a reír como un maníaco ante las estupideces de Blaise.

—¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Cuatro? —inquirió Draco y los otros dos hombre lo miraron mal.

—No seas tan amargado, Draco —contestó Theo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Granger no te ha dado un beso de despedida y por eso estás cabreado?

Draco se planteó la idea de estrangularlo, pero luego la descartó al ver que no cambiaría nada. La estupidez en la raza humana persistiría existiese Nott o no.

—No, Theodore. No estoy cabreado porque Granger no me diese un beso de despedida —replicó, arrastrando las palabras—. Simplemente me estaba preguntando como alguien pudo pensar alguna vez que ustedes eráis normales, quiero decir, tú —señaló a Theo— tienes pareja y tú —su dedo se movió a Blaise— eres capaz de ligar con mujeres.

—Bueno, lo de Blaise tiene explicación —la voz de Pansy los hizo mirar hacia la entrada del reservado—, engatusa a las mujeres con su potente oratoria y luego las emborracha un poquito, solo lo suficiente para que no se fijen en que su pene es del tamaño de mi meñique. —Para reafirmar sus palabras levantó el dedo en alto y sonrió—. ¿O era incluso más pequeño?

—¡Con mi chico no te metas, Parkinson! —saltó Blaise al instante—. ¡La gran Blaisesilisco* te partiría a la mitad si se lo propusiese!

Draco y Theo se echaron a reír ante la cara de asco que puso Pansy al oír las palabras del moreno. La mujer no tardó en acercarse a la mesa y acomodarse al lado de Draco, mirando a Blaise con una ceja arqueada.

—Que denomines a tu propio pene Blaisesilisco es patético —comentó. Nott y Malfoy volvieron a reír con fuerza—. Entiendo que tengas la autoestima alta y que te creas un dios del sexo o algo así, pero eso no le quita patetismo al asunto.

—Ya me acuerdo porque no me caías especialmente bien en la escuela —murmuró Blaise—, ni siquiera entiendo por qué Draco y Theo se llevan contigo.

—Oh, bueno, eso es fácil —intercedió Nott y sonrió como el bastardo que era—: porque nosotros no le ponemos nombres a nuestras pollas.

Blaise soportó las carcajadas de esos que se hacían llamar amigos durante varios minutos, su cara reflejando su falsa molestia durante un rato antes de que no pudiese aguantar más y se uniese a ellos en las risas.

Poco tiempo después llegaron con la comida que Theo y Blaise habían encargado nada más llegar y se dispusieron a catar todos los platos. La charla transcurría con comodidad y las bromas no faltaban. Aunque por un lado Draco esperaba pacientemente a que alguno de ellos sacase el tema de Hermione.

—Entonces… —pronunció finalmente Blaise— ¿Hermione?

Draco asintió tranquilamente masticaba un trozo de carne antes de tragar. Miró a Blaise con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Hermione —dijo—. ¿Sorprendidos?

—No realmente —contestó al instante Theo y el rubio arqueó una ceja—, es decir, se notaba mucho. Al menos a mí me parecía bastante claro que sentías algo por ella. Nunca te había visto tan obsesionada con algo o con alguien. Había días en lo que lo único en lo que parecías pensar era ella.

—Pienso lo mismo —comentó Pansy—, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Draco asintió con lentitud y miró a Blaise.

—¿Y tú que piensas?

El moreno dio un par de sorbos a su copa antes de hablar:

—Antes que nada —dijo y señaló a Pansy y a Theo—, sois unos mentirosos que seguro que no teníais ni idea del amor de Draco por Granger, pero fingís que sí para dejarme mal a mí. —Ambos aludidos rodaron los ojos ante la infantil acusación—. Y bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga, Draco? Con lo del juicio pensé que te habías vuelto loca —confesó—, pero luego vi como reaccionabas cuando ella estaba alrededor y simplemente acepté que Granger te gustaba. Ahora me alegro de que os hayáis dado una oportunidad, no entiendo cómo sucedió todo, pero os apoyo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo cómo sucedió —dijo Draco y sonrió con algo de nostalgia—, a día de hoy sigo un poco perdido con respecto a Granger. No sé qué vi en ella durante Hogwarts, y no sé qué ve ella en mí ahora, sin embargo estamos juntos, a nuestra forma, pero juntos. —Los tres asintieron a sus palabras—. Ahora estamos en una etapa donde tratamos de conocernos, y descubrir de qué forma podemos funcionar. Cómo podemos hacer que todo marche bien.

—Eso es… —Theo se quedó callado un par de segundos— Eso es increíble, supongo. —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Te mereces más que nadie ser feliz

—¿Más que yo? —exclamó de repente Blaise y Pansy y Theo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Cualquiera se merece la felicidad antes que tú —escupió Pansy con una sonrisa—, hasta Umbridge va antes que tú.

Draco sonrió ante la discusión que empezó entre ellos y observó a sus tres amigos, sintiendo que, después de mucho tiempo, volvía a estar en familia.

* * *

Hermione se echó a reír y golpeó el hombro de Draco cuando éste volvió a tirar de sus piernas para acomodarla en el sofá. En la televisión reproducían un programa de humor al que habían dejado de prestar atención tiempo atrás, cuando el rubio decidió que hacer cosquillas a Hermione era más interesante.

—¡Para! —exigió mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración—. ¡Draco!

Escuchó la risa de Draco y pataleó para conseguir que el rubio le soltase las piernas y así poder escapar a las cosquillas que Malfoy se había empeñado a hacerle en la planta de los pies. Encogió las piernas y se las rodeó con sus brazos, un mohín decorando sus labios.

—¿Te rindes, Granger? —El tono burlón de Draco la hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Jamás, Malfoy.

Se tiró sobre él y clavó sus dedos en los costados de Draco, tratando de sacarle un par de carcajadas al rubio, pero fallando en el intento al ver como el chico rápidamente le agarraba las manos y la inmovilizaba contra el sillón.

—¿Últimas palabras? —cuestionó él con una sonrisa y Hermione sacó su última arma.

—Bésame.

Draco pareció un poco descolocado por sus palabras, pero se recuperó rápidamente y descendió hasta estar a pocos centímetros de sus labios. El aliento mentolado del rubio golpeaba contra su cara.

—Como usted desee —murmuró y entonces la besó.

Hermione sintió como sus manos eran liberadas al instante y no dudó en rodear el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, pasaban de un momento de diversión o de tranquilidad a estar tumbados compartiendo un beso que siempre sabía a poco. Terminaban hambrientos del otro. Sin respiración. Con las yemas de los dedos cosquilleando por tocar, marcar, la piel ajena.

Sedientos y desbordados de una pasión que nunca llegaba al momento cúspide. Simplemente porque todavía no era el momento de culminar esos toques en algo mucho más íntimo. Pero ese momento estaba cerca y ellos estaban cada vez más desesperados como para esperar.

* * *

Fue en la noche de fin de año cuando sucedió. Estaban sentados en el suelo del balcón observando las estrellas y esperando a que el reloj llegase al último minuto de ese año. Dos mil tres se abriría paso en Londres, siendo preso de las húmedas temperaturas y el cielo estrellado.

Draco observó a Hermione fijamente mientras ella se envolvía aún más en la manta. Algunos mechones de cabello escapaban de ese moño que se había hecho, ocultando un poco sus ojos. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío y mantenía la taza de chocolate cerca de ella para mantener sus manos y calientes mientras disfrutaba del vapor caliente.

Hermione sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella y alzó los ojos, sonrió en dirección al rubio antes de dar un sorbo a su taza, agrandando su sonrisa al sentir sus labios manchados por el líquido espeso. El rubio le correspondió el gesto y bebió de su propia taza, agradeciendo que esa noche hubieran decidido quedarse en la casa de Hermione en vez de ir a cualquier otro sitio.

Quedaban solo unos segundos para que el último minuto del año se terminase cuando Draco decidió que podía intentarlo. Que podía pronunciar esas palabras que llevaban rondando su mente desde hacía varias semanas.

—Hermione —murmuró y ella lo miró.

—Dime, Draco.

—Sé mi novia.

La chica parpadeó varias veces, sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y el color de sus mejillas aumentando.

—Vale.

Fue una respuesta sencilla. Cuatro letras simples unidas en una misma palabra, pero que significaban mucho. Unieron sus labios en uno de los besos más suaves que se habían dado mientras oían los gritos de la gente cuando la cuenta atrás llegó a cero.

Dieron la bienvenida al nuevo año de la misma forma que se despidieron del anterior:

Queriéndose.

* * *

Hermione decidió preguntarle una de sus dudas una tarde que se encontraban en el salón de la casa de Pansy, tumbados en el sofá, Draco tumbado entre las piernas de Hermione, descansando sobre su pecho. Era algo que le había causado curiosidad desde hacía muchísimos años, incluso antes de lo que sucedió en el juicio. Y pensó que quizá iba a tener la respuesta que siempre había querido obtener.

—¿Qué sucedió después de la muerte de Dumbledore? —cuestionó con suavidad mientras pasaba sus dedos entre las hebras rubias—. ¿Qué pasó con tu familia y contigo?

—La noche que Dumbledore murió pensé que quizá Voldemort se diese por satisfecho porque, a pesar de que no lo había matado yo, el viejo director estaba muerto —soltó una risa sin humor—. Obviamente me equivocaba. Nos torturó a mí y a mi madre durante horas o días, no sabría decirte. Llegó un momento en el que perdí la noción del tiempo. —Tomó una profunda respiración—. Mi padre volvió pocos días después y recibió una reprimenda de Voldemort, pero nada más. Luego simplemente nos convertimos en los elfos del Señor Oscuro.

»Vivía en nuestra casa, se alimentaba de nuestra comida y dormía en nuestras habitaciones. No quedaba nada de la grandeza de los Malfoy, éramos unos meros peones en su juego de poder, muerte y tragedia. Después volví a Hogwarts y decidí que lo mejor sería pasar desapercibido.

—¿Cómo fueron esos meses en Hogwarts? Luna, Ginny y Neville nunca dieron mucha información sobre eso —comentó—, siempre fue un tema tabú tras la guerra. ¿Qué pasó durante ese tiempo?

—Los Carrow tomaron el control de todo, cuando McGonagall, Flitwick y los demás profesores no estaban cerca se divertían torturando a los alumnos de los cursos superiores. —Frunció el ceño—. Les daba igual quiénes fuesen o a qué casa perteneciesen. Buscaban hacer daño a las personas, hubiesen hecho o dicho algo o no.

—¿Alguna vez te torturaron? —preguntó y sintió como se tensaba entre sus brazos, por lo que retomó las caricias en su pelo.

—Perdí la cuenta en diciembre —confesó—. Prefería que me torturasen a mi a que tocasen a cualquiera de mis amigos.

Hermione se aferró más a Draco, apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo masculino y cerrando sus manos con fuerza sobre las muñecas del rubio. Sintió la vibración de su risa.

—No te pongas así, Hermione. El pasado es pasado. —Ella suspiró.

—El pasado conforma las personas que somos ahora —dijo la mujer—. No puedes olvidarlo.

—Pero tampoco puedes vivir en él —replicó con suavidad—. No voy a vivir atormentándome de esos recuerdos, ya tuve suficiente de eso en Azkaban.

—¿Es tan horrible como dicen? —preguntó ella—. Sé que me has contado un montón de cosas sobre tu estancia allí, pero no puedo ni imaginarme ni la mitad que tuviste que sentir allí encerrado.

—Llega un momento en el que dejas de ser consciente del paso del tiempo —contestó.

Tras escuchar el tono nostálgico de Draco, Hermione decidió que no tenía nada más que preguntar aquella tarde.

* * *

Nerviosa. Esa era la palabra correcta para definir cómo estaba en ese momento. Esperaba sentada en una de las mesas de una tranquila cafetería a que Ron y Harry apareciesen. Ella los había citado esa tarde porque quería sincerarse con ellos acerca de su relación con Draco.

—¡Hola, Mione! —El grito alegre de Harry la sobresaltó, pero no tardó en recomponerse.

—Hola, chicos.

Se levantó y abrazó a ambos hombres, sonriendo feliz por el simple hecho de estar los tres juntos. Tomaron asiento y tras ser atendidos se comenzaron a poner al día de las cosas que habían hecho por Navidad.

—¡Te perdiste la gran noticia, Herms! —exclamó de repente Ron—. ¡Voy a ser tío!

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de forma exagerada y un jadeo incrédulo escapó de su boca—. ¿Quién ha dejado embarazada a quién?

—¡George! —La sonrisa del pelirrojo era radiante—. Con Angelina Johnson. Tiene dos meses de embarazo.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso, Ron. Tendré que ir a ver a tu hermano y a Angelina para darle la enhorabuena en persona —suspiró con felicidad—. Molly debe estar como loca con la noticia.

—Pues sí —pusó mala cara—, no ha nacido todavía y ya le ha tejido veinte prendas. Mi pobre sobrino tendrá urticaria con la ropa de su abuela.

Hermione y Harry se echaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de Ron y su aparente perturbación con ese hecho.

—La ropa que teje tu madre nunca ha dado urticaria a nadie, Ron —replicó Hermione—. No exageres.

—Todavía, tú misma lo has dicho. Mi sobrino será la primera víctima —insistió él.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de dar otro sorbo a su batido.

—¿Y tú qué has hecho estas fiestas, Mione? —La chica sonrió un poco tensa.

—Bueno, he formalizado lo mío con Draco. Ahora somos oficialmente una pareja.

El silencio se instauró entre los tres durante unos segundos antes de que Harry sonriese y asintiese lentamente.

—Me alegro por ustedes —dijo—. ¿Cuánto pasó?

—En nochevieja —contestó y sonrió feliz.

—Bueno, mientras no vuelva a ser el subnormal que era en Hogwarts y no tengamos que tratar de forma excesiva con él, por nosotros está bien, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir el otro hombre.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse y apretar a sus amigos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Os quiero muchísimo —murmuró ella y sintió dos pares de brazos apretarla.

—Y nosotros a ti, Herms —susurró Harry y Ron asintió contra su hombro.

Sin duda tenía los mejores amigos del universo.

* * *

Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Draco fuera de su despacho aquella tarde. El hombre estaba apoyado en la pared enfrente de su oficina, ojeando una revista.

—¿Draco? —El rubio levantó la mirada, sonrió y cerró la revista.

—Hola.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —cuestionó ella mientras caminaba hasta él.

—No, nada. —El chico plantó un suave beso en sus labios—. Sólo he venido a buscarte.

—Oh… —Hermione parpadeó sorprendida antes de sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Comenzaron a caminar juntos a la zona de los ascensores y entraron en uno a los pocos segundos. Draco le había preguntado acerca de su día así que Hermione le estaba comentando sobre el insoportable hombre con el que le había tocado tratar casi dos horas.

—Resumiendo, un subnormal de pies a cabeza —dijo y Draco rió—. ¡Ah!, antes de que me olvide, ha llegado la carta de Heather en la que da por concluida tu rehabilitación, así que ya puedes optar a un puesto de trabajo.

Draco se limitó a asentir, mirando distraído hacia otro lado.

—Ey —lo llamó Hermione—, ¿ocurre algo?

—Me gustaría llevarte a un sitio —contestó tras unos largos segundos.

—Vale…

Hermione pudo apreciar como su semblante se iba oscureciendo a medida que caminaban por las calles frías de Londres. Prácticamente no la había mirado durante el trayecto y tampoco había tratado de entablar una conversación tras salir del Ministerio.

—Draco, ¿a dónde vamos? —terminó preguntando al ver que se desviaban de las calles principales y se dirigían a un callejón intransitado.

—¿Confías en mí? —Ella asintió al instante—. Entonces no te preocupes, lo sabrás en unos minutos.

Cogió la mano que Draco le tendía y a los segundos notó el conocido mareo por desaparecerse con magia. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un gran valle de color verde frente a ella. Draco ya estaba alejado por varios pasos así que no tardó en correr para colocarse a su lado.

Pasaron a través del campo hasta llegar a una pequeña zona rodeada de verjas negras y con pequeñas construcciones grises edificadas de forma simétrica. Hermione no conseguía entender a donde la había traído Draco, pero esperó a que el hombre terminase de caminar por el sendero de piedra y se parase frente a una de esas estructuras.

—¿Draco? —pronunció y este agachó la cabeza—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Hermione —comenzó él y su voz sonó baja y rota—. Quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

La castaña frunció el ceño un momento antes de jadear y darse cuenta de dónde estaban. Frente a ella estaba el mausoleo de mármol blanco donde Narcissa Malfoy Black descansaba.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **Antes que nada: ¡Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal las navidades? xD**

 **¡Y leer la nota, es importante! (creo...)**

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Es un poco más corto que los últimos, pero estoy bastante satisfecha :)**

 **¡ENTRAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL, BABIES, QUEDAN SOLO 4 CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL!**

 **¿Creéis que me merezco un review? En el último capítulo no hubo mucha respuesta por vuestra parte, ni siquiera llegamos a los 30 reviews T.T, así que os pido que, por muy corto que sea, dejéis un review en este capítulo a ver si podemos llegar a los 600 antes de la nueva actualización :)**

* * *

 **También quería agradeceros a aquellos que nominasteis a Redención en los Amortentia Awards 2017 en las categorías de:**

 **Mejor Long Fic Drama.**

 **Mejor Long Fic Romance.**

 **Mejor Fic En Proceso.**

 **Mejor Pareja Principal (Draco y Hermione).**

 **Mejor Autora.**

 **Todavía tenéis tiempo para votar (hasta mañana), simplemente buscáis Amortentia Awards en Facebook y en la primera publicación de la página encontraréis el link para votar :)**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Blaisesilisco: Blaise + Basilisco, refiriéndose, claramente, al tamaño de su pene xD**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Jane Malfoy:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cómo me emociona saber que Redención gusta tanto y que lo que escribo puedo transmitir tanto como mencionaste, realmente me alegra que alguien pienso eso de mi y de mis fics :)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos *inserte corazón*

 **Alike Malfoy:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el anterior cap, espero que este también sea de tu agrado :) Besos ^^

 **Marfelton:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto Redención, espero que el nuevo capítulo también te guste y muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D Besos *.*

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	23. Capítulo XXII: Stigma

**¡Hola! Estoy actualizando un poco más tarde de lo que planeaba, pero al menos estoy haciéndolo xD**

 **¡Espero que os guste! Sé que es un capítulo que más de una persona ha estado esperando ;)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **¡Hemos superado los 600 reviews!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y un especial _¡Muchísimas gracias!_ al guest _Lillian Potter_ por comentar cada capítulo de Redención :D**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger, que hace dos días actualizó su espectacular fic Healer Malfoy, así que ir corriendo a leer :)**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Stigma - BTS (TaeHyung solo)**_

* * *

 _«La muerte no nos roba a los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo»._

 **[François Mauriac]**

 _ **Capítulo XXII: Stigma.**_

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriéndole suavemente para tratar de infundirle un poco de ánimo. El rubio le correspondió el gesto, apretando un poco más el agarre de sus manos antes de empujar la reja que cerraba el mausoleo de Narcissa.

Bajaron las pocas escaleras que había y llegaron a una sala de color blanco llena de flores por todas partes. Un gran cuadro de la matriarca de los Malfoy colgaba delante de ellos con varias velas apagadas debajo de este y un narciso colocado dentro de un jarrón de cristal. A Hermione le recordó a la rosa de la Bella y la Bestia.

Allí, a sólo unos pocos pasos de ellos, se encontraba el ataúd de madera blanca y marfil de Narcissa. Vio a Draco tomar profundas respiraciones antes de soltar su mano y avanzar varios pasos hasta el lugar donde estaba el féretro y se arrodilló ante él.

Las grandes manos se colocaron sobre la tapa de la caja en el mismo momento en el que apoyaba la frente en la madera. Hermione se mordió el labio cuando vio como Draco comenzaba a llorar, sus sollozos siendo a penas audibles y su cuerpo sacudiéndose por el llanto. Ella había aceptado el hecho de que sus padres no pudiesen recordarla jamás y había aprendido a vivir con ese hecho, al menos tenía el alivio de saber que estaban vivos y felices. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se debía sentir el perder a tu madre y no poder visitar su tumba hasta años después.

Dio varios pasos hasta llegar al lado de Draco y se arrodilló junto a él. Apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda del hombre y parpadeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas que querían caer al escuchar a su novio llorar de esa manera.

—Lo siento —susurró el rubio con voz rota—. Lo siento mucho, mamá. Lo siento.

Soltó otro sollozo y formó dos puños con sus manos, apretándolos contra la blanca madera. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Lo siento —dijo otra vez, pero esta vez su voz sonó más firme—. Siento no haber estado contigo. Siento no haberme despedido de ti. Siento haber tardado tanto en verte. Siento…

Draco sintió como una de las manos de Hermione cubría su puño derecho y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento, tenía que respirar y decirle a su madre todo aquello que no le dieron la oportunidad de pronunciar.

—Siento no haber sido el hijo que querías —murmuró y sonrió—, aunque sé que a pesar de todo me quisiste como nadie. Siento no haber podido demostrarte lo mucho que he cambiado. Siento no haberte dicho que te quería cuando debí hacerlo. Nunca fui el mejor hijo, pero tú sin duda has sido la mejor madre. —Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron—. Te quiero. Te quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de lo que hiciste por mí. Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Lo mejor.

Hermione apretó aún más el agarre y esperó a que Draco se tranquilizase. La mano que seguía en su espalda se movía de forma circular en un intento de reconfortarlo, mientras que la otra rodeaba con sus dedos el puño del hombre.

—Mamá —volvió a pronunciar tras unos minutos—, te quiero presentar oficialmente a Hermione Granger. Estoy seguro que sabes quién es, pero igualmente quería hacerlo. Estamos juntos y me hace feliz a pesar de todos mis demonios y el desastre de persona que soy.

Hermione sonrió y se acomodó mejor sobre sus rodillas, poniéndose un poco más firme y observando el ataúd frente a ella.

—Hola, señora Malfoy —dijo y sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella—. Soy Hermione, la pareja de su hijo. Realmente no tengo mucho que decirle, bueno en realidad es que no sé qué puedo contarle. Draco es una persona maravillosa —susurró—, ha cambiado mucho y se ha convertido en un gran hombre. Sé cuánto la quiere a pesar de que usted ya no está, y sé que la echa mucho de menos. Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

—Os habríais llevado bien —comentó Draco y le sonrió—, ella era un mujer muy fuerte e inteligente. Como tú.

Tras algunos minutos más en silencio, se levantó junto a Hermione y pasó una de sus manos por toda la superficie del ataúd quitándole la inexistente capa de polvo. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas y movió su mano para que, junto al narciso del jarrón apareciese otro exactamente igual. Encendió las velas con otro movimiento de mano y sonrió al retrato de su madre antes de girarse en dirección a Hermione.

—¿Podrías…? —carraspeó—. ¿Podrías dejarme unos minutos solo?

—Claro.

Depositó un beso en la mejilla de Draco antes de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras. El aire había refrescado un poco desde que habían bajado a la cripta, por lo que Hermione se acomodó la bufanda y se puso a dar vueltas cerca del mausoleo blanco. Aunque al principio había pensado que se trataba del cementerio de la familia Malfoy pronto descubrió que era de la familia de Black. A veces se olvidaba que Draco era familiar de Sirius y que era el último heredero de la casa Black.

Pocos minutos después escuchó el ruido de la reja y se giró, le sonrió suavemente a Draco cuando lo vio salir y éste se acercó a ella y entrelazó sus manos mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

—Gracias —le dijo Draco cuando se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar conmigo —murmuró—. Por aceptar venir aquí y no salir huyendo.

—No me has dado ninguna razón para hacerlo —replicó ella con suavidad y su sonrisa se acentuó.

Juntaron sus labios en un suave beso antes de que Draco la rodease con los brazos y desapareciesen dejando atrás aquel pacífico y triste lugar.

* * *

Se aparecieron en el apartamento de Hermione. Los brazos de Draco se mantuvieron alrededor de su cuerpo a pesar de que ya podían separarse, y Hermione no dudó en rodearlo a él con más fuerza.

—Draco… —susurró, pero el resto de la oración murió en su boca cuando los labios del hombre se colocaron sobre los suyos.

Comenzaron un suave vaivén, un beso lento, dulce y delicado. Los dientes de Draco tiraron del labio inferior de la castaña haciéndola jadear y entreabrir la boca para dejar que la lengua del hombre irrumpiese. El beso se intensificó y las manos de Draco bajaron por su cuerpo hasta su cintura; Hermione rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y tiró de su pelo cuando sintió al hombre volver a tirar de su labio inferior.

Se separaron solo unos segundos para quitarse los tenis que llevaban y los calcetines, avanzando apenas unos pasos antes de volver a unir sus labios y cerrar los ojos, dejándose embargar por el placer. Hermione jadeó con fuerza cuando se separaron y sus manos viajaron hasta el abrigo negro que el hombre llevaba puesto, desabrochó los botones y tiró de él hacia atrás hasta quitárselo. Draco hizo lo mismo con el que ella llevaba y volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, bajando sus manos hasta el culo de la mujer para poder alzarla.

Hermione rodeó con las piernas las caderas del rubio y éste comenzó a caminar a ciegas. Terminaron tumbados en el sofá del apartamento. Las manos de Hermione, inquietas, se colaron por debajo de la camiseta del rubio y tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta poder quitársela. Recorrió con sus dedos el cuerpo del hombre y jadeó contra su boca cuando sintió las frías manos de Draco colarse por su camiseta para quitársela con rapidez.

Inconscientemente Draco esperaba a que Hermione saliese de ese trance y se diese cuenta de lo estaba a punto de suceder. Que reaccionase y se echase hacia atrás, recordando quién era él y quién era ella. Pero la mujer estaba perdida en sus besos y caricias, y no parecía tener ninguna intención de parar aquello.

La acomodó mejor sobre el sofá y bajó con sus manos hasta el pantalón, desabrochándolo y bajando la cremallera, antes de tirar de ellos por las piernas de Hermione y sacárselos por completo. La castaña rodeó con sus piernas una vez más las caderas del hombre y echó la cabeza hacía atrás cuando sintió los besos de Draco descender por su mejilla, mandíbula y cuello. Gimió cuando lo sintió succionar en una zona bastante sensible de su clavícula y enredó sus dedos en su pelo cuando lo sintió bajar hasta sus pechos.

—Draco… —jadeó Hermione pero no estaba segura de qué quería—. Draco, por favor.

El rubio mordió entre sus pechos y succionó posteriormente, arrancándole otra gemido a la mujer. Las manos del hombre viajaron hasta su espalda y, tras una rápida mirada a Hermione en busca de su permiso, desabrochó su sujetador, tirando de él hasta quitarlo de su camino.

Dirigió su boca hasta uno de los pezones erizados de la mujer y succionó con fuerza, rodeándolo con su lengua. Hermione gimió con fuerza y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Draco, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió los dedos del hombre jugar con su otro pezón mientras seguía succionando. Tras unos segundos el rubio cambió de objetivo y succionó aquel con el que sus dedos habían estado jugando y pasó el pulgar por el otro pezón causándole escalofríos.

Hermione bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del pantalón de Draco y las movió hasta desabrocharlos y bajar la cremallera, se ayudó con sus piernas para empujarlo hasta los tobillos, esperando a que Draco se los quitase completamente. El rubio pareció leer sus pensamientos porque se separó de ella para quitarse los pantalanes, quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, ambos conscientes de que la última barrera que quedaba entre ellos eran las bragas de ella y el bóxer de él. Hermione se incorporó lo suficiente para sujetar el cuello de Draco con una de sus manos y tirar de él hacia abajo. Juntaron sus bocas en otro frenético beso mientras ambos se encargaban de hacer desaparecer esas últimas prendas que quedaban en su cuerpo.

—Hermione —jadeó Draco con fuerza cuando quedaron completamente desnudos—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, joder, sí. —Volvió a estampar sus labios contra los de Draco y rodeó con mayor fuerza las caderas de Draco, gimiendo al sentir un roce en aquella zona.

Draco se perdió en sus besos unos segundos antes de dejar que una de sus manos descendiese hasta los muslos de la mujer. La castaña jadeó cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Draco pasar por su clítoris, provocándole un escalofrío. A esa caricia le siguieron varias más con la misma suavidad hasta que el hombre dejó de jugar y hundió uno de sus dedos en el interior de Hermione.

La chica jadeó con fuerza y apretó sus muslos en las caderas del hombre, sintiendo la sonrisa del rubio contra su cuello. Volvió a gemir cuando Draco comenzó a mover su dedo con lentitud, cerró los ojos acostumbrándose a la sensación antes de jadear con fuerza cuando sintió otro dedo entrar en ella.

—J-joder —murmuró—. Draco…

Él no pareció prestarle atención, demasiado ocupado en hundir sus dedos en su interior. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el tercer dedo entró y sintió el pulgar de Draco frotando su clítoris. Hermione se estaba perdiendo en el placer y sentía el orgasmo acercarse cada vez más.

—Draco, por favor… Ya —gimió con fuerza cuando Draco comenzó a mover sus dedos con mayor rapidez—. D-Draco.

El rubio alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos en busca de su permiso. Hermione tiró de él para volver a besarse y sintió como los dedos del hombre salían de ella. La castaña jadeó y parpadeó varias veces mientras trataba de acordarse de algo importante.

—Draco —murmuró finalmente—, en mi mesilla de noche, debajo de los calcetines hay condones.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió él y ella trató de evitar que una risa nerviosa saliese de ella.

—Son unas cosas muggles que se colocan en… —Los colores subieron por su rostro— Se colocan ahí —señaló su pene—, para prevenir enfermedades y evitar embarazos.

—Vale.

Hermione se sorprendió la rapidez con la que el hombre se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de los condones. Aprovechó esos segundos para suspirar y temblar ante el calor que atacaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Draco volvió con un condón entre sus dedos y se lo tendió. Hermione no tardó en tirar de él para volver a besarlo mientras que con sus dedos rompía el envoltorio y sacaba el preservativo, buscó con su mano la erección de Draco y sintió al hombre jadear contra sus labios cuando la mano de Hermione bajó y subió varias veces por su miembro.

La castaña se separó de los labios de Draco para mirar hacía la erección del hombre y colocar bien el condón. Cuando terminó volvió a unir sus labios con los del rubio y aferró, una vez más, sus piernas alrededor de las caderas ajenas.

—Draco ya —suspiró contra sus labios—. Y-ya puedes…

El hombre jadeó y tras unos segundos Hermione sintió como comenzaba a hundirse en su interior. Gimió y clavó sus uñas en los antebrazos del hombre, consumida por estar entre esa fina línea que separaba el dolor y el placer. Cuando Draco entró completamente le dejó unos largos segundos para adaptarse a él, a su tamaño, a volver a tener a alguien conectado con ella de esa forma tan íntima.

—P-puedes mover…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la oración; Draco comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, embistiendo con lentitud para poder adaptarse a la sensación de estar en su interior, siendo apresado por esas paredes y tratando de asimilar el hecho de que era Hermione la persona que estaba con él en ese momento.

Cuando ambos se acostumbraron a la sensación la velocidad aumentó y los dos se perdieron completamente en el placer. Las embestidas de Draco eran frenéticas y fuertes y Hermione no podía parar de gemir al sentirlo. Una de las manos del rubio bajó una vez más y comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la mujer, empujándola a una vorágine de placer, jadeos y gemidos. Eran un desastre.

Ambos sintieron el clímax aproximarse y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso desordenado, lleno de lengua y saliva. Lo que estaban haciendo estaba muy alejado de esa primera vez lenta y llena de sentimientos que habían esperado tener cuando decidiesen dar otro paso. Habían dejado que sus personalidades fuertes, que sus emociones, su adrenalina por avanzar, los consumiese por completo y su encuentro se convirtiera en una de las sesiones de sexo más dura y caliente que habían tenido en su vida.

—Joder —jadearon ambos cuando la tensión en sus cuerpos creció hasta el punto de no retorno.

Volvieron a unir sus labios unos segundos antes de que Draco sujetase las caderas de Hermione para impulsarse con más fuerza mientras ella hundía sus dientes en su cuello al sentir el orgasmo golpearla. Su cuerpo se arqueó mientras las corrientes del clímax la recorrían y gimió con fuerza al abrir los ojos y enfocar a Draco; tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados y los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban ante la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para mantener sujetas sus caderas mientras daba las últimas embestidas.

Tras salir de ella se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Hermione pasó sus manos de arriba abajo por la espalda del chico mientras trataba de normalizar su forma de respirar. Pasados unos minutos una risa extraña salió de Hermione y comenzó a reír con fuerza siendo acompañada al instante por Draco. Intercambiaron las posiciones en el sofá y Draco los tapó con una manta que había caído al suelo.

Hermione se acomodó sobre el pecho de Draco mientras las últimas carcajadas salían de ella y sentía la vibración del pecho ajeno por culpa de la risa. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos en los que Hermione se dedicó a dibujar formas invisibles y extrañas sobre la piel del pecho de Draco mientras este hacía lo mismo pero en su espalda baja.

—No me esperaba que la primera vez que nos acostásemos fuese así —confesó ella.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No —se apresuró en contestar—. No, claro que no. Pero es raro. Me lo imaginaba más romántico, con flores o una mierda así.

—Tus pensamientos pierden el romanticismo cuando añades «una mierda así» al final de la frase, Hermione. —Ella se echó a reír—. Pero no te preocupes, no eres la única que se esperaba que sucediese de otra manera.

—Nada sucede como esperamos —murmuró ella contra su pecho y él sonrió.

—La normalidad y lo predecible no va con nosotros, Granger.

Escuchó una vez más la risa de la castaña y vio como se levantaba para mirarle a los ojos. Su sonrisa era suave y sus ojos brillaban de una forma única.

—Nosotros somos únicos e impredecibles, Malfoy. —Dejó un beso sobre sus labios—. Por eso funcionamos tan bien.

Draco solo pudo tirar de ella para besarla una vez más.

* * *

Pansy apretó los labios para evitar que su boca se abriese de forma exagerada ante la sorpresa. Draco la miraba fijamente mientras le daba vueltas a su café. La chica todavía no podía procesar lo que el hombre le acaba de contar por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio varios segundos antes de que ella volviese a hablar.

—Entonces —comenzó—, ¿me estás diciendo que tú y Hermione habéis… intimado?

—Sí, Pansy, eso es lo que ya te he dicho —Sus ojos grises brillaron— cinco veces.

—Sigo sin poder creérmelo.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. —Pansy puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono irónico que utilizaba el rubio.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Draco. Ya era hora de que las cosas comenzasen a encaminarse en tu vida. Es tu momento para ser feliz.

La chica se levantó y se tiró a los brazos de su amigo, rodeándolo con fuerza y dándole varios besos en una de las mejillas mientras el otro reía y trataba de apartarla. Pansy dejó de agobiar a su amigo y le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

—Te mereces muchas cosas buenas, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Draco sonrió y rodeó a Pansy con sus brazos, apretándola contra él y posando un beso en su frente. Por mucho tiempo ella fue lo único que tuvo, su hermana, su compañera de aventuras, su familia, su apoyo… Y no podía estar más agradecido por eso.

—Ya no sé qué me merezco, Pansy —confesó—. Pero si es esto, no me voy a quejar.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza y se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Draco suspiró y volvió a hablar.

—Pansy —murmuró—, ¿tú crees que todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tengo la sensación de que falta algo, de que hay algo que no me deja seguir. —Draco tomó una profunda respiración—. A veces, cuando estoy solo y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido estos meses me dan ganas de echarme a correr y huir —confesó—. He perdonado muchas cosas y me han perdonado muchas otras, pero siento que todavía hay una parte de mí, una que es solo mía, que todavía no ha sanado.

Pansy parpadeó y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de Draco antes de descansar su cabeza en su cuello, apretando el agarre que tenía en él.

—Hagas lo que hagas —dijo ella—. Me tendrás a tu lado, Draco. Decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré. Eres mi hermano y no te dejaré.

Draco la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Hermione llegó al despacho donde trabajaba Ginny y tocó la puerta un par de veces, escuchando el «adelante» de la pelirroja tras unos segundos. Se adentró en la sala y tras cerrar la puerta tomó asiento frente a su amiga. Ésta la miró extrañada y esperó a que Hermione hablase.

—Me he acostado con Draco —soltó y Ginny parpadeó varias veces.

—Oh —dijo finalmente y Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?

—No sé qué quieres que te diga —replicó la pelirroja—. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Cuántos orgasmos?

Hermione le golpeó a la chica en el brazo y la otra se echó a reír mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida.

—¡¿Qué!? Si digo «oh» te enfadas, y si te digo algo más también, ¿qué se supone qué tengo que decir?

—¡Todo menos ese tipo de preguntas! —se quejó—. No he venido aquí a hablar sobre cómo fue mi experiencia, sino de otra cosa.

—¡No utilizasteis protección y estás embarazada! —exclamó la pelirroja y Hermione suspiró mientras apretaba los puños para no golpearla.

—¿Me quieres dejar hablar?

Ginny movió la mano, como si estuviese concediéndole ese permiso y Hermione observó cómo su amiga se recostaba en la silla para mirarla más cómodamente. Una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en sus labios.

—Estoy feliz —dijo finalmente la castaña y Ginny entornó los ojos—, pero también tengo mucho miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

—De lo que pueda suceder ahora —confesó—. Soy consciente de que Draco ha hecho muchos avances estos meses, pero sé que hay algo que todavía le atormenta. Quiero ser un punto de apoyo para él y sé que nuestra relación ha pasado a otro nivel después de lo sucedido, pero tengo miedo de que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido él se termine alejando.

Ginny no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo observando a Hermione esperando a que esta pronunciase esas tres palabras que iban implícitas en esa confesión. Esperando a que confirmase definitivamente sus sospechas antes de ella poder decir algo al respecto.

—No quiero perderlo —murmuró la castaña y Ginny sonrió—. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado. No después de descubrir la persona tan maravillosa que es a pesar de sus demonios, a pesar del encierro, a pesar del pasado que teníamos en común.

Hermione sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta a medida que hablaba y sus manos temblaron ligeramente. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de seguir hablando, otorgándose fuerzas a sí misma para continuar.

—Puedo vivir sin él —dijo—, sé vivir sin él y lo hice durante muchos años donde él no significó otra cosa más que un asunto sin resolver. Una acción inesperada en un juicio y un fantasma que cambió muchas cosas. Pero ahora que está conmigo y que ha pasado todo esto, ahora que sé lo que es vivir con él y pasar mis horas con él, sé que no quiero perderlo. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Puedo vivir sin él, pero no quiero hacerlo porque estoy enamorada de él.

Ginny sonrió, se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.

—Entonces, Hermione, demuéstrale a Draco que te tiene ahí y que haga lo que haga tú le apoyarás.

La mujer asintió y abrazó a su amiga, pero a pesar de haber tenido esa charla, algo dentro de ella le decía que algo fallaba. Algo no iba bien y que todavía les quedaba un obstáculo que sortear para poder estar juntos. Sin barreras. Sin prejuicios. Sin demonios.

* * *

Bill trató de mantener sus nervios bajo control. Esa sería la noche decisiva. Ese sería el día en el que le confesaría a Pansy por qué hizo lo que hizo y trataría de demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba. Era consciente de que había actuado mal y no se merecía ni que ella lo escuchase, pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que Pansy le había brindado y tratar de curar un poco esas heridas que él había causado.

Observó como la mujer se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba con pasos lentos y tranquilos. No parecía estar nerviosa, y si lo estaba, era muy buena ocultándolo. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Bill la saludó con una suave inclinación y ambos se encaminaron hasta el restaurante donde habían hecho su reserva.

Perdieron casi veinte minutos en silencio en lo que llegaron al restaurante, tomaron asiento e hicieron su pedido. Pansy se dedicaba a dar vueltas al líquido tinto que había en su copa mientras Bill observaba el decorado del mantel; ninguno de ellos siendo capaz de hacer comentario alguno hasta que fueron servidos.

—Esta noche tengo una misión —comenzó Bill y Pansy lo miró fijamente—. Quiero ser completamente sincero acerca de lo ocurrido entre nosotros, quiero contarte por qué hice lo que hice. Sin mentiras. Sin eufemismos. Sin divagar.

—Pues adelante. —Pansy le dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino—. Tienes toda la noche por delante.

—No me llevará tanto tiempo —replicó él con suavidad y suspiró—. Te mentí por una única y sencilla razón: soy un cabrón egoísta y cobarde. —La mujer arqueó una ceja—. Para mí tú representabas algo parecido al pecado, eras una niña diez años menor que yo, pertenecías a una de las familias más poderosas de Londres y tu padre estaba estrechamente relacionado con Voldemort. Tenías esa aura que gritaba peligro, aventura y una falsa inocencia que me hipnotizaba. Cuando te miraba no podía respirar, veía tus ojos y sabía que habías cosas que ninguna persona debería presenciar jamás. —Pansy apartó la mirada y Bill tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar—. Tú representabas todo lo opuesto a lo que debía buscar, Pansy. Eras la antítesis de Fleur y yo estaba enamorado de la idea de estar con ambas partes. Era tan egoísta que no me daba cuenta que os estaba destrozando a las dos.

»Erais dos polos opuestos. Estaba con Fleur porque era una buena chica, porque mi familia la quería y la aceptaba, porque representaba la seguridad, la estabilidad y el amor. Y luego estabas tú, con tus comentarios irónicos, tu acidez, tu forma de ser tan extraordinaria. Eras todo lo contrario a lo que debía querer en una guerra, y sin embargo era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Porque representabas el peligro, la pasión, el desenfreno… Eras todo lo que quería y no podía tener, no al menos en aquel momento.

—¿Y qué? —replicó ella—. ¿Decidiste que sería más divertido jugar en ambos bandos? Era mejor la estabilidad y seguridad de Delacour frente a tu familia, pero más entretenido descargar tu frustración sexual y toda esa adrenalina acumulada con la niñata de Slytherin, ¿no? Das asco.

—Pansy, por favor —suplicó él—. Soy consciente de que lo que hice fue horrible, y que me comporté como un hijo de puta. Ninguna de las dos os lo merecíais, y estoy tratando de solventar mis errores. Jugué con ustedes y os traicioné a las dos, pero quiero arreglarlo. Aunque no vuelvas a hablarme jamás, quiero saber que puedo tener tu perdón cuando te sientas preparada para dármelo.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso te has dado un golpe contra la realidad y has reflexionado sobre la mierda de persona que fuiste? —inquirió ella con sequedad—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de forma milagrosa de todo el daño que hiciste? ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí a pedir perdón y esperar que te lo conceda sin ningún problema?

—Pansy…

—Hay heridas, William Weasley, que no pueden curarse con una simple venda. —Pansy se levantó y se recolocó su chaqueta—. Buenas noches, Bill. Espero, de verdad, que Fleur pueda perdonarte, porque yo no puedo.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **LEER LA NOTA DE AUTORA.**

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Es más corto en comparación con los últimos capítulos (casi 1k palabras menos), pero creo que contiene dos de las escenas más importantes de la trama :)**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la escena en la tumba de Narcissa? ¿Y esa escena de sexo? Sé que no es lo que muchas esperabais, porque no hay mucho romanticismo, ni es lenta, ni llena de velas y esas cosas, pero es lo que tenía planeado desde un principio porque es lo que más me pegaba para ellos dos.**

 **Por otro lado, TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA, he estado escribiendo Redención desde hace varias semanas y puedo decir que Redención está terminado por completo, así que la justificación de que no he tenido tiempo para escribir ya no existe. Todos los capítulos que quedan de Redención ESTÁN ESCRITOS. Así que volvemos al ritmo normal de actualizaciones. Lo único a destacar es que NO son capítulos tan largos como los habituales, son más cortitos, una media de 3k-4k palabras cada uno.**

 **Y recordad que podéis contactar conmigo directamente por mi página de Facebook AliciaBlackM _ó_ AliciaBlackFF.**

 **También iré contestando los reviews entre hoy y mañana :)**

* * *

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: 16 de febrero.**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Natituxii:** ¡Hola! Nooo, claro que no me olvido xD Pero a veces me pongo a escribir otras cosas para avanzar, no quiero centrarme únicamente en un fic xD Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, no sabes lo que me alegra saber que os gusta Redención :) Y tranquila, que a no ser que los exámenes me absorban, o cualquier cosa de ese estilo, no tengo intención de tardar meses en actualizar :D Besos.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Nadie es malo escribiendo reviews, así que te animo a volver a comentar :D Me alegra saber que eres de las que llevan leyendo Redención desde el principio, siempre es bueno saber que hay gente que te apoya durante tanto tiempo :) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por animarte a comentar :D Besos.

 **Jane Malfoy** : ¡Hola, bella mía! Joooo, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo leer que me consideras una de las mejores autoras del fandom, casi me sacas hasta la lágrima :) Gracias, pero muchísimas gracias, por leer y comentar Redención y por decirme cosas tan bellas, personas como tú son las que me animan a continuar escribiendo porque sé que recibiré apoyo y palabras hermosas :D Muchos besos y espero que tengas una semana perfecta *inserte corazón*

 **Lillian Potter:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! De verdad que te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de leer y comentar cada capítulo de Redención, como dijo MrsDarfoy, algunos héroes no llevan capa :) Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado y deseo que tengas una gran semana :D Besos.

 **Marfelton:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo, espero que este también te guste :D Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	24. Capítulo XXIII: You in me

**¡Hola! Sé que he vuelto a incumplir el plazo de actualización, pero me encontré metida de lleno en tres semanas repletas de exámenes y trabajos y si tocaba el ordenador era para hacer presentaciones para clase xd**

 **Pero, ¡eh!, traigo doble actualización para compensar :)** **Espero que os gusten los capítulos, es la primera vez que subo dos caps a la vez con esta historia xD**

 **Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, ya no queda casi nada para que Redención llegue a sus fin u.u**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a la bellísima Gizz Malfoy Granger.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **You in me - KARD**_

* * *

 _«Lo mucho se vuelve poco con sólo desear otro poco más»._

 **[Francisco de Quevedo]**

 _ **Capítulo XXIII: You in me.**_

Draco empujó a Hermione contra una pared, acorralándola. Hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica, mordiendo con sus dientes, succionando con sus labios y humedeciendo con su lengua cada zona de la piel expuesta. La castaña gimió ante el toque y enredó sus pelos en las hebras rubias, tirando de estas y apretando sus muslos contra las caderas del hombre.

Draco jadeó y se movió hasta volver a rozar los labios de la chica, asaltándolos una vez más antes de separar a Hermione de la pared y arrastrarse a ambos hasta la cama. Se colocó encima de ella y agradeció internamente el hecho de que lo único que los separaba de un toque más íntimo en ese momento solo era la ropa interior de ambos.

Se decidieron de ella con manos ágiles y pronto se encontraron bajo las sábanas, redescubriendo el cuerpo del otro como llevaban haciendo dos meses después de aquella primera vez. Recorrieron cada curva, besaron cada lunar y acariciaron cada tramo de piel como si fuera la primera y última vez.

Llegaron al clímax mientras jadeaban sobre los labios del otro. Dos palabras, ocho palabras, atragantándose en sus gargantas, sin llegar a salir, porque quizás no era el momento de decirlas a pesar de que se morían por hacerlo.

 **….**

—Sinceramente me siento ofendida con el hecho de que solo vengas a esta casa a comer —dijo Pansy mientras almorzaban y Draco rodó los ojos—. Sabes que tengo razón.

—Duermo aquí —replicó—, vivo aquí, así que como aquí.

—Duermes aquí una vez a la semana como mucho, la mayor parte de tus cosas están en casa de Hermione así que técnicamente vives también allí y comes aquí porque eres demasiado vago como para cocinarte algo o ir a un restaurante a comer.

El rubio no dijo nada. Se limitó a enredar los espaguetis en su tenedor y a tatarear una melodía que había escuchado días atrás en la radio. Pansy se quedó mirándolo fijamente y sonrió ante el pensamiento que cruzó su mente de forma fugaz.

—¿Cuándo os vais a vivir juntos? —inquirió con falsa inocencia y se deleitó al ver a Draco atragantarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Draco cuando consiguió recuperarse—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los dos últimos meses has pasado más tiempo en su casa que en esta, que sois una pareja y que os pasáis el día follando me parece lo más lógico —comentó ella con tranquilidad—, lo raro es que estéis tardando tanto en dar ese paso. Ese tiempo que perdéis en ir de una casa a la otra, en reuniros porque tú estás aquí y ella allí y todos esos rollos podríais invertirlo en vuestro deporte favorito. Y sí, me refiero a ese que empieza por _«se»_ y termina en _«xo»._

Draco se quedó en blanco. Analizando las palabras de Pansy y debatiéndose en sí debía estrangularla por tener la delicadez de un ladrillo o aceptar la verdad que había detrás de sus palabras. Efectivamente no podía negar que él y Hermione habían estado los últimos dos meses entre sábanas, disfrutando de la palpable pasión que había entre ellos y comportándose como la pareja que eran cuando no estaban enrollándose.

Tampoco podía negar que técnicamente estaba viviendo con Hermione. En el armario de ella había bastantes prendas suyas, desde calcetines hasta pantalones. En su zapatero estaban dos pares de tenis que se había comprado recientemente y en el baño también se encontraban varios de los productos que él utilizaba para cuidar su piel y su cabello.

Hacían las compras juntos, discutían la decoración del apartamento juntos y en más de una ocasión habían ido a tiendas de muebles, tentados de comprar un armario nuevo para el cuarto porque no había suficiente espacio para las cosas de Draco.

Si lo analizabas era un sin sentido. Discutían cosas del piso como si fuera de los dos, hacían las compras para rellenar la despensa y la nevera, compartían los gastos de agua y luz y se repartían las tareas de la casa para mantenerla limpia y ordenada. Hacían todas las cosas propias de una pareja que vivía junta con la excepción de que nunca se había hecho oficial el hecho de que Draco se había mudado con Hermione.

Terminó ignorando a Pansy tras varios minutos de reflexión. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo rodaba los ojos y suspiraba, consciente de cómo el hombre la había ignorado deliberadamente. Recogieron la mesa en silencio y soportó las pequeñas indirectas que le soltaba la mujer a lo largo del día, esperando pacientemente a la hora en la que Hermione salía de trabajar.

Lo mejor de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el apartamento de la castaña es que no tenía que soportar a Pansy y sus comentarios respecto a su vida, tanto la social como la sexual. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de algo en su vida como del hecho de haberle contado a Pansy que se había acostado con Hermione.

Dos meses. Dos meses soportando sus burlas. Dos meses de una paciencia eterna que poco a poco se iba agotando. Sobre todo cuando se juntaba con Theo y Blaise y tenía que soportar que esos dos también se burlasen de él.

Para qué tener enemigos si tenía esos amigos.

Ni siquiera se despidió de Pansy cuando llegó la hora de ir a buscar a Hermione. Lo único que quería era llegar con Hermione a casa. Lo que pasase de puertas para dentro era cosa suya.

* * *

Esa tarde Hermione había quedado con Harry y con Ron para comer. Se habían reunido varias veces a lo largo de los meses, pero hacía dos semanas que no se veían, desde la fiesta de despedida de Ginny, que se iba a la gira por la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

En pocos minutos llegaría al restaurante que habían acordado. Ella era la que había mandado una lechuza a cada uno para citarlos, llevaba varias semanas sintiéndose inquieta respecto a un tema y sus amigos sin duda serían los mejores consejeros. O al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando llego Harry y Ron ya estaban allí, discutiendo sobre el último partido de los Chudley Cannons. Tras darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno se sentó en la mesa, pronto comenzaron a habar sobre todas las cosas que habían hecho los últimos días y ese sentimiento que Hermione arrastraba casi desapareció.

—Chicos —llamó la castaña cuando estaban por el segundo plato—, en realidad os he citado aquí porque hay algo que necesito comentaros.

—Estás embarazada —sentenció al momento Ron—, sabía que tendría que haber castrado a Malfoy. Te ha embarazado y ha huido, ¿verdad? Ese hurón desteñido se va a enterar, lo encontraré y lo mat….

—No estoy embarazada, Ron —cortó Hermione y este la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Segura?

—Bastante segura —replicó y suspiró—. Es otra cosa.

—No sabes si mudarte con Malfoy o no —dijo de repente Harry y Hermione lo observó con los ojos abiertos de forma exagerada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Fácil —comentó y sonrió—: Me lo dijo Ginny en la fiesta de despedida. No específicamente, pero sí que mencionó que prácticamente vivíais juntos pero que no lo habíais formalizado.

—Es eso —aceptó—, Pansy también me lo ha dicho varias veces. Dice que teóricamente somos como una pareja viviendo felizmente junta, pero que no damos el paso porque ninguno de los dos tiene las agallas de sacar el tema.

Ron frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione de forma contemplativa.

—¿En serio? Una Gryffindor como tú no es capaz de hablar de un tema como ese, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger? —Tanto Harry como Hermione se echaron a reír.

—No me da miedo sacar el tema —replicó suavemente—, es solo que nunca se da la situación apropiada como para hablar sobre ello.

—Si tienes que esperar por el momento adecuado, Herms —comenzó Harry—, entonces os casaréis y tendréis hijos antes de pedirle que viváis juntos oficialmente.

Ron palideció ante las palabras de Harry y lo miró con una mueca asustada. Hermione rodó los ojos ante su reacción y se mordió el labio inferior cuando Ron respondió a las palabras de Harry, aguantándose las ganas de reír ante el tono de su amigo.

—Harry ni siquiera plantees eso —comentó el pelirrojo—, me han dado escalofríos de imaginarme a mini hurones corriendo por el piso de Hermione. Tienen que estar juntos por lo menos diez años para que puedan plantearse casarse, y quince más para tener hijos.

—¿Tienen que esperar todo ese tiempo porque así pueden prepararse y afianzar su relación o para qué tú puedas hacerte a la idea de que podrían llegar a casarse? —Ron lo miró como si la respuesta estuviese intrínseca en sus palabras.

—Para que yo me haga a la idea, claramente. Sí voy a tener sobrinos del hurón, primero deberán dejarme mi tiempo para aceptar ese hecho. Y como máximo pueden tener un hijo cada cinco años.

Hermione observó interesada la discusión sin sentido que comenzó entre sus amigos. Rodando los ojos cuando decían estupideces y riendo cuando dramatizaban acontecimientos que quizá nunca sucederían.

La inquietud que había sentido desde hacía semanas había desaparecido. Simplemente tenía que dejar que las cosas entre ellos fluyeran. Como todo en su relación.

* * *

Pansy había dado un paso adelante en su vida durante esos dos últimos meses. Decidió abandonar el restaurante muggle donde trabaja y tras arreglar unos cuantos papeles y pasar un par de pruebas había sido admitida en la División de Seres en el Ministerio de Magia.

Los primeros días había sido duro adaptarse, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a su nuevo empleo y su eficiencia consiguió que sus compañeros confiasen en ella con rapidez. Pero había algo que no había previsto cuando aceptó ese trabajo, y fue el hecho de que la destinasen a ayudar en Gringotts con el problema de seres indeseados que se habían instalado en algunas cámaras del banco.

Debido a las restricciones mágicas que se imponían en cada cámara de Gringotts, Pansy tenía que ser acompañada en cada viaje de control por uno de los trabajadores del banco. Y para su mala suerte el trabajador que habían designado para ese puesto era Bill.

Al principio las cosas entre ellos habían sido completamente frías. Pansy le dirigía la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario y Bill guardaba una distancia prudencial con ella en todo momento, aceptando el hecho de que su presencia suponía casi una molestia para la mujer.

Sin embargo la tensión fue bajando a medida que pasaban los días. Pansy ya no actuaba tan a la defensiva y terminaron entablando conversaciones simples acerca de cómo les iban las cosas. No avanzaban más allá de eso, Bill porque conocía sus límites y quería darle tiempo a la mujer y Pansy porque no quería verse envuelta otra vez en algo con él.

No por ahora. Todavía no estaba preparada.

—Hora de irnos —suspiró la mujer cuando llegó al sitio donde Bill se encontraba después de despejar una de las cámaras—. Este sin duda ha sido uno de los peores días.

—Bueno, al menos ya se ha terminado y puedes descansar —comentó él con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar—. Después de ti —indicó cuando las puertas del ascensor que los llevaría a la entrada se abrieron.

Se subieron y a los pocos segundos sintieron el chirrido que indicaba que el aparato había comenzado a ascender. Pansy sentía la mirada de Bill clavada en ella; el hombre se encontraba casi dos pasos por detrás de ella, pegado a la pared y sus ojos azules recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la mujer una y otra vez.

Pansy trataba de ignorar ese hecho, aunque por dentro sonriese orgullosa por el efecto que tenía en él. Ese día había quedado a cenar con los chicos así que antes de coger el ascensor con Bill le había pedido unos minutos para poder cambiarse la ropa y colocarse el vestido negro y entallado que iba a llevar a la comida, un vestido que dejaba su espalda totalmente descubierta.

—¿Te gustan las vistas, William? —Escuchó al hombre atragantarse y el sonido de su chaqueta de cuero al deslizarse hacia arriba por la pared, como si se estuviese poniendo en una posición más recta.

Él no respondió nada y Pansy dejó que la sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios finalmente. Sabía que a pesar de sus palabras él no había quitado los ojos de ella. El ascensor paró y las puertas se abrieron mostrando la entrada casi vacía del banco.

Pansy estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió el cuerpo del mayor pegándose a su espalda, dos manos colocándose en su cintura y una respiración chocando contra su oreja derecha. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y cerró los ojos ante la voz ronca de Bill.

—Me encanta lo que veo, Pansy —susurró en voz baja—. Y deberían premiarme por no estamparte contra una de estas paredes y besarte hasta el cansancio por ser tan jodidamente perfecta. Pero tú has puesto los límites, y yo los estoy aceptando.

Tiró con sus dientes del lóbulo de la chica y besó su hombro descubierto antes de alejarse de ella tanto como el reducido espacio le permitía. Pansy sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, animándose a sí misma a empezar a caminar hacia adelante y no girarse y besar a Bill.

—Buenas noches, William —dijo tras unos segundos y comenzó a caminar.

Una vez más, él no respondió.

* * *

Draco y Hermione se encontraban tumbados sobre la cama de la habitación de la mujer. Una fina sábana cubría sus cuerpos hasta la mitad, cubriéndolos solo de cintura para abajo. Draco recorrió con su índice la curva de la espalda de Hermione, haciendo el mismo camino una y otra vez observando a la chica completamente relajada a su lado.

Cuando los párpados de ambos comenzaron a pesar, Draco movió su varita para apagar todas las luces del apartamento y se acomodó en la cama junto a Hermione, rodeándola con sus brazos y dejando que ella hundiese su cara en su cuello.

—Deberías mudarte aquí —murmuró Hermione con voz adormilada—. Prácticamente vives aquí, así que en realidad solo lo estamos formalizando.

—Vale, mañana traigo mis cosas —susurró él de vuelta, apretando el agarre que tenía en la chica y sonriendo contra su pelo—. Pansy se va a poner insoportable.

La suave risa de Hermione fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Después de mudarse juntos las cosas se volvieron un poco más fáciles. Ese paso había sido como una nueva forma de afianzar su relación, convivía felizmente y cada día descubrían que, a pesar de lo diferentes que habían parecido en el colegio, realmente congeniaban como dos piezas del mismo puzle.

Pero algo fallaba.

Ambos eran conscientes de eso. Había un obstáculo invisible en su camino y no sabían cómo sortearlo. Tampoco sabían qué nombre ponerle exactamente, era un sentimiento de retención que los mantenía anclados en el mismo punto. Impidiéndoles seguir. Habían hablado con sus amigos de forma individual, habían charlado como la pareja que eran y habían recurrido a Pansy, que a lo largo de su relación siempre había encontrado una forma de ayudarlos. Sin embargo nada parecía funcionar.

Draco sabía que él era el problema. Eran las pesadillas que lo hacían despertar en mitad de la noche, transpirado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora; eran los recuerdos de una guerra que todavía se sentía muy reciente; era una marca oscura ardiendo en su brazo y que parecía moverse cuando estaba solo.

Era ese sentimiento de que algo estaba roto en él y su miedo a que eso terminara rompiendo a ambos. Draco estaba aterrado de que su incapacidad de perdonarse a sí mismo y a lo que hizo durante la guerra terminase destruyendo a Hermione en el camino. Por eso decidido ir a hablar con la única persona que podría guiarlo en ese camino.

—¿Draco? —La voz de Heather lo hizo levantar la cabeza y sonrió levemente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy tu cita de las ocho.

La psicóloga parpadeó confusa y asintió, se dirigieron a la consulta y Draco tomó asiento en el diván. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba allí y en vez de sentirse perdido se sintió a salvo, como volver a un lugar en el que sabes que siempre estarás seguro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy viviendo con Hermione —confesó y Heather sonrió—, y todo va muy bien entre nosotros, compartimos gastos, sacamos a pasear a Lyra todas las tardes, vamos a cenar con nuestros amigos… Incluso estamos pensando en irnos de viaje a Alemania, todo es perfecto.

—Entonces por qué estás aquí.

—Porque estoy perdido —suspiró y Heather lo miró con ese brillo compresivo que tenía desde la primera sesión—. Tengo pesadillas que no me dejan respirar, cuando estoy solo no paró de pensar en todo lo que hice durante la guerra y la marca me arde cuando pienso en _él._ —El rubio cerró los ojos y apretó los labios—. Estoy rompiéndome lentamente y no sé cómo pararlo.

Heather se levantó y se sentó al lado de Draco, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas. Draco se sorprendió por el gesto pero no dijo nada, aguardando a que la mujer hablase.

—Sinceramente Draco, no sé qué decir —suspiró y apretó sus manos—. Eres una persona muy fuerte y valiente, has superado a muchos demonios y has encontrado la forma de construir una nueva vida después de cuatro años encerrado en una prisión. —Heather suspiró y se levantó, cogió la cara de Draco entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo no te puedo dar la respuesta que buscas, pero sí sé quién puede hacerlo.

—¿Quién?

Heather sonrió.

—El Departamento de Atención a las familias está abierto de nueve a seis, vete allí y rellena la petición de visita a Azkaban. Te haré un documento que te permitirá entrar como si fuera parte de tu terapia, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco asintió—. Del resto te encargas tú.

—Gracias.

—No tienes por qué dármela —dijo ella—, te lo he dicho antes y te lo digo ahora, Draco. Te mereces ser feliz.

* * *

Volver a Azkaban era extraño. Era una sensación fría y familiar, se sentía como volver a ponerse las cadenas pero teniendo la llave de esta en su mano. Siguió a los aurores subiendo escaleras y cruzando puertas hasta finalmente llegar a su destino.

—Tienes cuarenta minutos —le dijo uno de ellos antes de ir escaleras abajo.

Se acercó con pasos lentos hasta la celda y se sentó delante de esta, esperando.

—De todas las decisiones estúpidas que puedes tomar en la vida —lo escuchó decir—, esta sin duda es la peor.

Draco soltó una risa seca y sonrió.

—Hola, Avery.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_


	25. Capítulo XXIV: Sweet lies

**Antes de que empecéis a leer quiero avisaros de que es un capítulo muy intenso y reflexivo, al más puro estilo de Avery. Así que leerlo lentamente por si os perdéis o algo así.**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Sweet lies - EXO**_

* * *

 _«Nuestro gran tormento en la vida proviene de que estamos solos y todos nuestros actos y esfuerzos tienden a huir de esa soledad»._

 **[Guy de Maupassant]**

 _ **Capítulo XXIV: Sweet lies.**_

—Me han dicho que estás enfermo, pero yo te veo bastante bien —comentó el rubio y escuchó al otro reír, mucho más ronco, mucho más doloroso.

—Llevo mucho tiempo enfermo, muchacho —dijo y tosió—. El mismo que llevo esquivando a la esa cabrona, soy un bastardo con mucha suerte, supongo.

—Me parece que esa cabrona está cada vez más cerca de ti —dijo Draco y trató de mantener la sonrisa—. ¿Cómo recibirás a la muerta? ¿Con una metáfora, con una sonrisa de idiota o como un nuevo reto?

—Creo que es la pregunta más fácil que me has hecho en la vida —se burló el hombre—. Pues muy sencillo, chico, la recibiré como lo que es: una vieja amiga.

Draco agachó la cabeza y apretó sus manos en dos puños. Avery parpadeó varias veces para enfocar al chico y comenzó a reír cuando lo vio sentado delante de la celda.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Draco? —preguntó y el chico se mantuvo en silencio—. No me digas que me has echado de menos.

—Sí —confesó—, te he echado de menos. No sabes lo raro que es irme a dormir después de un día sin escuchar los desvaríos de un anciano y su tos que indica lo cerca que está de morir.

—Me vas a hacer llorar, chico y no soy de los que lloran —Draco levantó la cabeza y observó la gran sonrisa de Avery—. Siempre fui del tipo de hombres que hacían llorar a las chicas, un rompecorazones.

—Estoy seguro que sí —se burló Draco—. ¿Quién se hubiera podido resistir a esa voz nasal y esos ojos bizcos?

—De bizco no tengo nada, Malfoy —replicó el hombre—, y que sea la última vez que te quejas de mi voz, es ronca y sexy, no nasal.

Draco comenzó a reír junto a Avery ante lo surrealista que parecía su conversación. Más de medio año sin verse, a pocos meses de cumplirse un año desde que Draco salió de la prisión y la primera conversación que tenían era para discutir sobre algo tan estúpido como eso.

—Venga, dime, ¿qué te ha traído aquí? Es cierto que te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, pero no esperé que tan pronto —suspiró—. Sabes que soy más de reencuentros épicos, podríamos habernos visto en el País de las Maravillas, o el de Nunca Jamás. Incluso aquí en Londres, en el 221B de Baker Street.

Draco se sintió perdido por un momento, pero luego sonrió al darse cuenta que una vez más Avery estaba metiendo referencias a la literatura muggle en su charla. Había extrañado hablar con alguien que todo lo relacionaba con un libro.

—¿No te parece suficiente épico este lugar? Nos reencontramos en el mismo sitio donde nos conocimos y nos despedimos. Digno de los mejores libros de aventura.

—Supongo que es aceptable, pero no me has respondido y soy de los que se quedan dormidos si no les dan un tema de conversación interesante —replicó Avery—. A no ser que hayas venido a escuchar mis ronquidos, empieza a hablar.

—Estoy perdido —comenzó y Avery frunció el ceño—, siento que estoy dando vueltas sobre el mismo punto, incapaz de encontrar el camino que debo seguir. Estoy moviéndome hacia adelante, pensando que estoy superando el pasado pero es como estar en un laberinto, cada vez que avanzo me encuentro en una callejón sin salida.

—¿Y qué es eso que no te permite avanzar? ¿La chica? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tus amigos?

—Soy yo —suspiró y su voz salió rota, ronca y débil—. Cada vez que pienso que estoy avanzando me encuentro conmigo mismo, con mi yo de hace cinco años. Asustado y perdido, metido de lleno en una guerra que solo sirve para derramar sangre inocente y destruir a las personas.

—No me puedo creer esto. —Avery comenzó a reír—. Retiro lo que dije antes, de todas las decisiones estúpidas que podías hacer, esta es sin duda la peor.

—¿El qué?

—Draco Malfoy, eres capaz de perdonar a todos menos a ti mismo, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso? —Avery volvió a reír—. Creo que alguna vez te dije que podías perder a muchas personas en tu vida, pero la única que siempre tenías que mantener a tu lado era a ti mismo. ¿En qué parte del camino te caíste tú?

Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos antes de contestar—: No lo sé.

—Bueno, deja que te lo diga yo. —El hombre tomó una profunda respiración—. El día que entraste aquí pensé que eras como un muñeco de porcelana. Y no lo digo por tu piel pálida, sino por tu sangre. Un chico de la aristocracia que vivió toda su vida entre algodones y que vio su vida sometida a un infierno por la ambición de su padre. —Draco agachó la mirada—. Tenías algunas grietas, pero no estabas roto. No al principio, pero los años fueron pasando y las grietas se fueron haciendo más grandes.

»En algún momento de tu estancia aquí, cuando me hablabas de la chica, pensaba que quizá no eras un muñeco de porcelana, sino más bien eras como el Hombre de hojalata, buscando un corazón real. Pero no, estaba en lo correcto desde el comienzo. Eres un muñeco de porcelana. El problema ha sido que cuando has salido de aquí has tomado un camino, porque, como dijo Lewis Carroll, _«si no sabes a dónde vas, cualquier camino te llevará allí»._ Elegiste el camino de baldosas amarillas, el problema es que te engañaste a ti mismo, fuiste incapaz de ver que estabas en el camino incorrecto.

—¿Cómo sabes que es el incorrecto?

—Porque el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, muchacho. Y yo tengo muchos años —replicó el anciano—. Repito lo que dije antes, la única persona a la que nunca debes perder es a ti mismo y tú te has ido rompiendo. Esas grietas se han convertido en trozos que has ido perdido por el camino, te has ido destrozando a tu mismo, quitándote esos pedazos de ti para remediar todas las heridas que causaste en otros y te has intentado reconstruir a ti mismo con las piezas que nunca encajaron dentro de ti, el problema es que por mucho que lo intentes no puedes encajar a la fuerza una pieza por mucho que rompas el molde para poder poner ese trozo.

»Solo estás empeorando las cosas con eso. Has perdonado muchas cosas de ti, has perdonado a lo que te hizo daño y has superado esos demonios que te afligían. Te has enfrentado a lo que tenías que enfrentarte y has dado los pasos necesarios para acercarte a ese nuevo comienzo que necesitas, el problema es que hay algo que todavía no has conseguido. Y eso es perdonarte a ti mismo. Y por mucho que creas que lo has hecho sabes que no es así.

Cada palabra de Avery estaba intercalada con la tos seca del hombre o con sus pausas para tomar aire. A pesar de la poca iluminación Draco era consciente del estado precario del hombre, prácticamente como si estuviese golpeando las puertas de la muerte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Draco—. Visite la tumba de mi madre y le pedí perdón, estoy con Hermione y ella me ha perdonado, he arreglado las cosas con mis amigos y estoy reconstruyendo mi vida, ¿qué se supone que no he perdonado de mi mismo?

—Ese es el problema, Draco, que no eres capaz de verlo. Perdonarte a ti mismo no es lo mismo que perdonar a un niño de que se metió con una chica durante el colegio y que la víctima acepte tus disculpas, no es igual que perdonar al chico encerrado en una celda que no pudo estar con su madre, no es lo mismo que aclarar las cosas con tus amigos y comenzar de nuevo con ellos. Eso son solo momentos determinados. Asuntos pendientes de una vida de sufrimiento y algodones. De cristales brillantes que terminaron rompiéndose y cortándote en el proceso.

»Una cosa es perdonar eso y otra muy diferente es ponerte delante de un espejo, pensar en todo lo que has hecho durante tu vida y aceptarlo. No es lo mismo que perdonar cada parte de tu vida que te hizo daño y que te marcó, no es lo mismo que aceptar el hecho de que estás roto por muchas razones y que no puedes borrar esas cicatrices. Nada puede borrarlas, permanecen para siempre en nuestra piel, como un recordatorio de lo que hemos vivido y esperado, pero tú no lo has superado, Draco, estás mirando esas cicatrices una y otra vez esperando que desaparezcan y lo único que consigues es que se abran una y otra vez, empapándote de la sangre de un pasado que arrastras como una sentencia de cadena perpetua.

—No quiero estar así —murmuró el hombre y sintió una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla—. No quiero mirarme al espejo y no reconocerme. Quiero quitarme esa sensación que me oprime el pecho, que no me deja respirar bien, que me perturba por las noches y que me hunde cada vez que estoy solo. No quiero. No quiero, joder.

—Pues entonces ponte delante de ese espejo y mira tus heridas. Mira esas cicatrices, las que dañan al muñeco de porcelana y aleja las piezas que están tratando de encajar a las piezas. Estructúrate a ti mismo y acepta el hecho de que hay heridas que jamás podrás borrar. Cuando aceptes eso entonces comenzarás a aceptarte a ti mismo, no esperes que todas esas cicatrices dejen de doler a la vez. Eso nunca pasa.

»Pero date tiempo a ti mismo, vete analizando cada herida y poco a poco vete perdonando todo lo que está relacionado con esa cicatriz, perdónate y avanza hasta la siguiente. Y poco a poco todo irá avanzando, poco a poco irás avanzando e irás comprobando que el dolor irá menguando, comenzarás a respirar bien, dormirás mejor cada noche y esa sensación en tu pecho desaparecerá lentamente. No te puedo decir cuánto tiempo te llevará, pero te aseguro que llegará un momento en que todo lo malo del pasado terminará de desaparecer, te mirarás en el espejo y aceptarás al muñeco de porcelana que verás en él, con sus grietas, sus huecos y sus marcas. Lo aceptarás y lo perdonarás, y será en ese momento en el que el laberinto se abrirá y te mostrará un camino directo a la salida.

Draco se rompió. Comenzó a llorar y hundió su cara entre sus rodillas. Odiaba las palabras de Avery a pesar de que era lo que había ido a buscar. Odiaba escuchar la verdad detrás de ella, enseñándole la respuesta que él ya conocía pero había tratado de borrar. No soportaba el hecho de que todos esos meses que habían pasado desde su salida de Azkaban eran como un borrón confuso en su vida.

Un camino lleno de curvas, obstáculos, subidas y bajadas que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo empleado para superarlo solo había conseguido perdonar las partes de sí mismo que no podía ignorar. Esas que lo marcaron más profundo. Tres cortes como los que había en su pecho, demasiado grandes para apartar la mirada. Tres cicatrices que ya no dolían, que ya no sangraban, pero que no curaban las demás.

—¿Qué hago? —inquirió sollozante—. No quiero estar así, dime que hago.

—Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitabas, muchacho, es tu turno de mover la ficha y hacer el jaque mate. Pero como ansías tanto una respuesta te voy a decir una cosa: eres Alicia y estás en el País de las Maravillas, te sientes un poco pérdida después de caerte por una madriguera, pero te levantas y avanzas y da igual que al final tengas que enfrentarte a la Reina Roja, no importa si por el camino tuviste que soportar a un Sombrerero Loco y a un Conejo con prisas, lo importante de la historia y lo que debe preocuparte es que no te corten la cabeza.

Draco rió, comenzó a reír de forma histérica y se acercó aún más a la celda, arrastrándose por el suelo y metiendo su mano entre las rejas, estirándola todo lo que podía. Avery estiró la suya y apretó la mano de Draco, sonriendo como si fuera el padre más orgulloso del universo.

—¿Y quién serás tú?

—¿Yo? —El anciano se lo pensó unos segundos—. Quizá el Gato de Cheshire o la Oruga Azul, incluso podría ser la hermana de Alicia. Ya me lo contarás tú cuando te leas el libro.

—¿Es un trato?

—Es un trato.

Un auror entró en ese momento y miró a Draco con una mueca de desprecio.

—Se acabó el tiempo, despídete ya.

El rubio se levantó y se limpió los pantalones. Se limpió las lágrimas y puso su mejor sonrisa, dedicándosela al hombre frente a él.

—Adiós, Draco. —El hombre sonrió.

—No, no es un adiós —replicó el rubio y Avery rió—. Es un hasta luego, porque estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

—¿Aquí?

—Creo que el País de las Maravillas o esa casa en Baker Street serían más épicas.

—Pues entonces allí nos veremos.

Draco se giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de esa celda como meses atrás había hecho. Sólo que esa vez era la definitiva, y ambos hombres lo sabían. Pero se volverían a encontrar, porque lo habían prometido y ellos nunca rompían sus promesas.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas después de aquel encuentro. Draco no le había contado a Hermione sobre su visita a la prisión ni la charla que mantuvo con el anciano; tampoco tenía intención de decírselo. Era algo que quería guardarse para sí mismo. Su secreto más profundo hasta que encontrase el camino correcto. El verdadero sendero de baldosas amarillas.

Y quizá lo encontró en forma de carta. Una que llegó cuando se cumplía el día catorce de su visita a Azkaban. Una carta con el sello de Ministerio que Hermione cogió del pico de la lechuza y que le entregó a Draco después de sentarse a su lado.

 _Estimado Sr. Malfoy,_

 _lamentamos informarle que la pasada noche el recluso Matthew Alexander Avery falleció. Su entierro será en dos días y la lectura del testamento se realizará ese mismo día._

 _Un saludo,_

 _Hans Anderson, Director de Azkaban._

—Lo siento mucho, Draco —murmuró Hermione cuando terminó de leer la nota.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la cabeza y sintió el beso que Hermione dejó sobre su hombro. Pocas horas después la castaña tuvo que irse por una urgencia en el ministerio y él se quedó solo en el apartamento. La carta todavía en sus manos y una sensación de vacío consumiendo una parte de él.

Pero entonces pensó que él era Alicia y tenía que avanzar por el camino sin que le cortasen la cabeza. Así que se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio de la chica, cogió una hoja y uno de los bolígrafos de Hermione para comenzar a escribir. Tardó, a pesar de no ser algo muy largo, pero cuando terminó se sintió satisfecho.

Guardó hoja doblada dentro de un sobre y la guardó al final de uno de los cajones del armario. Luego fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena con el ruido de la televisión de fondo. Saludó a Hermione con un beso cuando volvió y esa noche, cuando se encontraban en la cama dispuestos a dormir, dejó que la chica lo rodease con sus brazos y lo apoyase en su pecho. Susurrándole una vez más que sentía su perdida y que la tenía ahí para todo.

Dejó que hiciese todo eso porque en ese instante, en ese preciso momento lo único que quería Draco era pensar en nada.

Aunque fuera solo por unas horas.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, siento la tardanza, se me complicaron las cosas, pero traigo doble capítulo para compensar.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Sin duda este se corona como mi capítulo favorito de todo el fic xD**

 **Os pido por favor que dejéis review en ambos capítulos, porque a pesar de que giran en torno al mismo tema se trata de forma muy diferente en cada capítulo y quiero saber qué os ha parecido.**

 **¿Alguna idea de lo que se viene?**

 **Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, las referencias de Avery son al País de las Maravillas creado por Lewis Carroll, el país de Nunca Jamás de Peter Pan,** **el 221B de Baker Street, que era la calle en la que vivía Sherlock Holmes, y el camino de baldosas amarillas de El maravilloso mago de Oz.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, no olvidéis dejarme un review :)**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Natituxii:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que los dos nuevo caps hayan sido de tu agrado :) Besos.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Gracias por animarte a dejar review, te invito a dejar también en estos capítulos, que siempre es bueno saber la opinión de los lectores. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, espero que los nuevo capítulos te gusten y te vuelvas a atrever a dejar un review, que no muerdo xD Besos :D

 **Jane Malfoy:** ¡Hola, guapa! No sabes lo mucho que me sorprenden y halagan tus palabras. Tú también te tienes ganado un lugar en mi corazón por ser una lectora tan increíble y animarme tanto con tus reviews. Espero que estos dos nuevos capítulos te gusten :) Besos *inserte corazón*

 **Lillian Potter:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar una vez más, me alegra que te gustase el último capítulo y espero que estos dos te hayan gustado también. Besos :)

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	26. Capítulo XXV: Flower road

**¡Hola! Estoy actualizando dentro de los márgenes establecidos, así que estoy súper feliz por ese lado. Ya no queda casi nada para ponerle el complete al fic *suspira***

 **Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **SI TENÉIS DUDAS ACERCA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LEER LA NOTA DE AUTORA AL FINAL DE ÉSTE.**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger, que hace unos días cumplió años y se merece todo el mundo amor del mundo.**_

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 _ **Flower road - Big bang**_

* * *

 _«No puedo morir aún doctor. Todavía no. Tengo cosas que hacer. Después de todo, tendré una vida entera en la que morir»._

 **[Carlos Ruiz Zafón]**

 ** _Capítulo XXV: Flower road._**

El funeral se celebró a las once de la mañana del día siguiente. Draco estaba de pie a un lado de la tumba de Avery, observando como el ataúd descendía lentamente hasta el final del hueco y como dos hombres comenzaban a tirar tierra sobre la caja de madera. No hubo flores, ni lágrimas, ni palabras compungidas.

Draco tenía su mirada fija en la lápida, sus ojos repasando una y otra vez el nombre allí puesto. Hermione estaba a su lado, cogida de su mano y con la mirada vista clavada en el mismo sitio en la que estaba la de él. Pansy también estaba allí, unos pasos más alejada y con las manos entrelazadas delante de ella.

Los de la funeraria se fueron cuando terminaron de enterrar el ataúd y aplanar el terreno. Hermione y Pansy intercambiaron miradas entre ellos antes de alejarse del lugar y dirigirse a la entrada, dejando a Draco solo junto a la tumba. El rubio inspiró con fuerza y se acercó varios pasos hasta quedar delante de la lápida. Se agachó y con la varita conjuró unas flores blancas, sus pétalos congelados para que nunca se marchitasen.

Repasó con sus dedos cada letra y número marcados en el trozo de piedra antes de levantarse y emprender el camino para dar con las chicas. El adiós había sido dicho días atrás, y Draco no creía necesario decirlo una vez más, después de todo ya no había nadie que los escuchase y terminaría siendo una palabra innecesaria susurrada al viento.

 _Matthew Alexander Avery._

 _1923 – 2003_

* * *

Hermione y él entraron a la oficina del abogado que llevaba el caso de Avery desde hacía varios años. Se sentaron frente a él y esperaron a que sacase los papeles que debía leer: la última voluntad de Matthew.

—Bueno, aquí está todo —dijo el hombre cuando ordenó los documentos—. No nos llevará mucho tiempo, el señor Avery simplificó su testamento hace varios meses, en julio, creo recordar. Y unos días antes de morir hizo la simplificación de todo.

Ni Draco ni Hermione dijeron algo al respecto y el abogado prosiguió.

—Muy bien, leo: Yo, Matthew Alexander Avery, en pleno uso de mis capacidades mentales declaró único heredero de todas mis posesiones al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, con quien he pasado los últimos cuatro años de mi vida y se convirtió en la única razón que me mantenía con vida. —El abogado carraspeó—. Lo que voy a leer ahora son palabras que el señor Avery dedica exclusivamente al señor Malfoy, más allá de las cosas propias que debe poner en el testamento —aclaró y entonces continuó.

»Muchacho, a pesar de todos los golpes que te ha dado la vida, me has demostrado que eres capaz de seguir levantándote cada mañana y seguir viviendo. Eres un ejemplo de superación en muchos sentidos, pero como ya sabes, hay cosas que uno no puede arreglar por arte de magia. Ya te lo dije en la celda y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora a través de unas palabras escritas con tinta y un extraño recitándolas: estás por el camino equivocado, desgraciadamente, has perdido el rumbo, pero has sobrevivido a la Reina Roja y por ahora has evitado que te corten la cabeza, así que toma aire, céntrate y comienza a caminar por el camino correcto. Y no te preocupes, porque cuando llegues hasta el Mago de Oz, encontrarás que lo que dejaste en camino erróneo estará ahí para ti y será tu momento de comenzar a vivir. Sin miedos, sin fantasmas del pasado, sin sesiones en un psicólogo y sin un viejo loco que todo lo cuenta con referencias muggles. Da un paso adelante, Draco, y comienza a pisar las baldosas amarillas.

Hermione miró a Draco con una mueca extrañada, pero no dijo nada. El abogado guardó los documentos en una carpeta y le tendió una copia al rubio. Malfoy cogió los papeles y suspiró, dispuesto a levantarse e irse, pero el abogado sacó un pequeño sobre del maletín y se lo tendió con una sonrisa.

—Esto es para usted, todas las posesiones de Avery, desde sus casas, hasta su fortuna y demás serán traspasadas a su cuenta y renombradas bajo su dominio dentro de unos días —dijo—. Sin embargo el señor Avery pidió que le entregara esta carta directamente.

—Gracias —dijo Draco cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos, luego se levantó y salió del lugar.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde el entierro hasta que Draco tomó la decisión que necesitaba. Habían sido, sin duda, días silenciosos. Él no había hablado mucho desde la visita a prisión y Hermione no lo había presionado a hacerlo. Se habían dado espacio para que Draco pudiese ordenar sus pensamientos y recomponerse un poco de una pérdida así. Sin embargo, la sensación extraña entre ellos no desaparecía, y había llegado un punto en el que ninguno de los dos podía ignorarla.

El rubio se levantó y se acercó a la lechuza de Hermione, que descansaba al lado de la ventana. Tomó el bloc de notas que Hermione tenía en la mesa y escribió una nota rápida, la metió dentro del collar del ave y abrió la ventana para que pudiese echar a volar. Suspiró y fue a la habitación, sacó la bolsa de viaje que Pansy le había dejado cuando se mudó con Hermione y metió un poco de ropa que había comprado a lo largo de esos meses, también metió un par de zapatos, su ropa interior y un pequeño neceser. Suspiró cuando cerró la cremallera, pero volvió a abrirla rápidamente, acordándose de algo que faltaba por meter.

Se dirigió al salón y se agachó delante de una de las estanterías de Hermione. Buscó entre los libros y sacó los tres que un mensajero le había dado recientemente, tres tomos pertenecientes a la increíble colección de Avery y que el mismo anciano había pedido que fueran enviados a su casa cuando comenzase el traspaso de bienes.

 _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Alicia a través del espejo y El mágico mundo de Oz._

Sonrió y volvió al cuarto, metiendo los tres libros en el bolso antes de cerrarlo definitivamente. Se sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón la varita y apuntó a la maleta, murmurando el hechizo para que apareciera directamente en su próximo destino. Suspiró, se colocó la chaqueta y, tras echarle un último vistazo al apartamento, salió del lugar.

* * *

Apareció delante de casa de Pansy. Caminó hasta la puerta y golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces. Escuchó los ladridos de Lyra y sus patas sonando por el suelo de la casa; Pansy le abrió a los pocos segundos y frunció el ceño, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió ella al momento que cerró la puerta u Draco la miró.

—¿Por qué crees que ocurre algo?

—Te conozco más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Draco —suspiró ella—, y tu cara dice que pasa algo.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —dijo con tranquilidad y Pansy volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿El qué?

—¿Podrías quedarte con Lyra durante una temporada? No te puedo decir cuánto tiempo será y sabes que en el apartamento de Hermione no le permiten perros.

—Pensaba que ibas a mudaros.

—Las cosas han cambiado —replicó con suavidad y Pansy asintió.

Draco vio la duda en sus ojos, la forma en la que apretaba los labios e intercambiaba su peso de un pie a otro. Era consciente de que Pansy ya estaba comenzando a sacar conjeturas, pero no le iba a dar las respuestas que ella ansiaba. Se acercó dos pasos y le sonrió antes de rodearla con sus brazos. La mujer se dejó abrazar y le devolvió el gesto, apretujándolo con fuerza y hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

Se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos antes de que el hombre se separase y sonriese en dirección a la pelinegra una vez más. Ella le devolvió el gesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lyra estará bien conmigo.

—Gracias.

Pansy tragó saliva y se le cristalizaron los ojos, consciente de todo lo que había detrás de aquella simple palabra. De lo que significaba más allá de un simple agradecimiento por cuidar a su mascota porque él no podría.

—Cuando lo necesites, estaré ahí —respondió y Draco sonrió—. Ya lo sabes.

—Te quiero.

Pansy se echó a reír y le abrazó otra vez.

—Yo también te quiero. —Draco escuchó la voz rota de su amiga y como las lágrimas de ella mojaban su cuello—. No olvides que siempre podrás volver a casa.

Draco cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre.

* * *

Se encontró con Hermione en una pequeña cafetería muggle que solían visitar con frecuencia. La castaña ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas cuando él llegó, así que se dirigió hasta allí y tomó asiento frente a la mujer. Hermione parecía pensativa y bastante tranquila, pero el ligero temblor en sus manos cuando cogió la carta de dulces indicó todo lo contrario. No dijeron nada hasta que sus pedidos fueron servidos y ya habían dado varios sorbos a sus cafés.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione y Draco levantó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

—Te quiero —respondió con simpleza.

La castaña lo miró fijamente unos segundos y soltó una risa nerviosa mientras dejaba la taza con el líquido oscuro sobre el plato. Sus manos temblaban aún más y Draco se dio cuenta de la forma compulsiva en la que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Te quiero —repitió—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Pero?

Draco agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

—No hay ningún «pero».

—No soy idiota, Draco —replicó ella y luego volvió a reír—. Te quiero. Estoy enamorada de ti. Y te lo diría todas las veces que quisieras, pero no soy tonta. Sé que esas palabras no pueden arreglar lo que sea que nos está rompiendo.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó Draco, ignorando sus palabras y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿A pesar de todo lo que hice? ¿A pesar de cómo te traté? ¿A pesar de que estoy hecho de piezas rotas?

—Todos terminamos nuestras vidas siendo un conjunto de piezas rotas y mucho pegamento —respondió ella con simpleza y lo miró a los ojos—. Pero sí, Draco, te quiero a pesar de todo eso. Porque me has demostrado que has cambiado y que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste. No me importa que estés roto, yo también lo estoy. Todo el mundo lo está.

—Te quiero —repitió una vez más y Hermione ladeó la cabeza—. Has sido como un salvavidas en medio de la tormenta. Me dejaste demostrarte quién soy a pesar de nuestro pasado y no me rechazaste como hubiera esperado que hubieras hecho. —El rubio suspiró—. En ti he encontrado mi redención, Hermione. Me has dejado redimirme y sanar esas heridas que llevaban tanto tiempo abiertas, sin embargo hay muchas cosas en mí que todavía no han curado y sé que no lo harán sí…

—Sí te quedas conmigo —completó ella y sus ojos marrones se cristalizaron—. Soy consciente de ello. Quizá no lo hemos dicho en voz alta ninguno de los dos, pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya dado cuenta de ese obstáculo invisible que no nos permite avanzar. Quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que seas feliz y que consigas todo lo que te propongas. Quiero que le demuestres al mundo que has cambiado y que tienes derecho a una vida como todos los demás. —La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó las manos por la cara para recoger las lágrimas que se habían escapado—. Quiero que seas feliz y sé que nunca lo serás completamente si seguimos juntos.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza y trataron de ignorar esa presión en el pecho. Era como si una daga ardiendo se les hubiese clavado justo en el corazón y se retorciese lentamente, quemándoles, cortándoles, haciéndolos sangrar.

—Te quiero —dijo una vez más—. Pero no podemos seguir juntos. Terminaremos destruyéndonos el uno al otro sin darnos cuenta, y no quiero que nos suceda eso.

—Yo tampoco. —Se quedaron en silencio durante largos segundos.

—Se acabó —pronunció Draco y su voz se rompió—. Se ha terminado.

—Sí.

El rubio se levantó y se acercó a Hermione, dejando un beso sobre su frente con los labios mojados por las lágrimas que había derramado. La mujer tembló y se abrazó a sí misma, sollozando en silencio mientras Draco se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

—Me voy, pero al menos esta vez me voy sabiendo que soy correspondido —dijo y Hermione cerró los ojos con dolor cuando visualizó a Draco abandonando el lugar.

—Te quiero —susurró de forma casi inaudible—. Te quiero y por eso te dejo ir.

Dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se fue de la cafetería, sabiendo que esa era la última vez que vería a Draco Malfoy en mucho tiempo. Sabiendo que una parte de ella se había ido con él. Sabiendo que ambos habían tomado la mejor decisión, a pesar del dolor que les causaba.

* * *

Te quiero. (Dos palabras. Ocho letras).

Dos palabras que han arreglado muchas cosas en la vida, sin embargo hay heridas que no pueden ser cerradas con un simple «te quiero». Porque hay cortes mucho más profundos, que sangran a pesar de los años y que, una vez cerrados, nunca dejan de doler. Marcas de una vida que terminan construyendo la historia de cada persona.

Porque estamos hechos de heridas, de piezas rotas pegadas con pegamentos; somos un rompecabezas formado por piezas de otros puzles, y terminamos uniendo cada una con cinta adhesiva y cola, esperando que nunca se suelten.

Pero al final de todo, un «te quiero» puede marcar la diferencia. Puede recomponer aquello que se rompió, regresar de las cenizas aquello que se quemó, ayudar a recordar aquello que fue olvidado.

Las palabras tienen mucho poder, sin duda.

Pero hay veces que no son suficiente y por mucho que lo intentemos, hay cosas que uno no puede arreglar con simples letras unidas entre sí. Por eso hay que seguir caminando, buscar el camino correcto y aprender con cada paso que se da.

El corazón sigue latiendo a pesar de las palabras, del dolor, de las heridas del alma.

Seguimos viviendo.

Seguimos respirando.

 _Simplemente seguimos._

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Capítulo final, solo queda el epílogo y los extras. No me lo puedo creer xD**

 **Vale, sé que quizá algunas no entendáis por qué Draco ha tomado la decisión que ha tomado y aquí va la explicación: ** Draco ha tenido que enfrentarse a lo sucedido con Hermione, el problema con sus amigos, la muerte de sus padres, el rechazo de la sociedad, las sesiones con el psicólogo, etc., desde que salió de Azkaban. No ha tenido un respiro en el que sentarse solo y pensar qué va a hacer con su vida, ha tenido que lidiar con todo lo que dejó atrás cuando ingresó en prisión y se vio a sí mismo lidiando con todas las heridas que estaban ligadas a otras personas, sin embargo las que eran propias de él nunca llegaron a cerrarse a pesar de los meses y necesita aprender a vivir consigo mismo. Tiene que aprender a vivir con su nuevo yo, con su libertad, con sus perdidas, con su pasado, con su presente y con su futuro. Tiene que encontrarse a sí mismo y si se queda al lado de Hermione, Pansy y los demás, nunca lo conseguirá, porque se centrará en ellos y se olvidará de él. Por eso se va y por eso Hermione acepta que lo haga, porque sabe que es lo mejor y no va a ser ella la que le prohíba reencontrarse.

* * *

 **Quiero recalcar una vez más lo de los reviews** porque el bajón que han pegado en comparación con los capítulos previos a la recta final ( **hemos pasado de 35-40 reviews por capítulo a 15, menos de la mitad T.T** ). Sé que estáis ocupados con el trabajo, las clases y todo eso, pero no sé, es un poco decepcionante trabajé en la historia durante las vacaciones para poder terminarla y poder actualizar con frecuencia, y no siento que Redención esté recibiendo el mismo apoyo y eso desanima un poco.

Pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer, no?

No olvidéis comentar :)

Estaré respondiendo los reviews este fin de semana.

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Natituxii:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustasen ambos capítulos y gracias por comentar en los dos. Me gusta ver que las reflexiones que pongo a través de Avery te parezcan acertadas para la vida cotidiana, después de todo trato de hacer el fic lo más realista posible y me gusta invitar a la reflexión a través de Avery y sus palabras :) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado *corazón* Besos.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustasen los capítulos, ¡y gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo también te guste :D Besos *corazón*

 **Lillian Potter:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar en ambos capítulos, me alegro que te hayan gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Besos *corazón*

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	27. Epílogo: Love me right

**¡Hola! Sí, este es, finalmente, el epílogo de Redención. El epílogo que cerrará esta historia en la he trabajado más de dos años. A la que he dedicado muchas horas, en la que he descartado muchas cosas y a la cual he odiado y querido con la misma intensidad.**

 **Y como es el final, quiero (al igual que cierta autora que conozco) dividir las dedicatorias en ocho partes:**

 **para Gizz,** _porque sin ella nunca hubiera existido este fic y me ha apoyado desde el principio, dejándome escribir Redención aunque terminase siendo algo muy alejado a la idea inicial;_

 **para Draco,** _porque ha sido, a día de hoy, el personaje que más he amado escribir en mi vida y al que más horas he dedicado para hacer que su historia fuese lo que es hoy;_

 **para Hermione** , po _rque es el personaje que dio paso a toda la historia;_

 **para Pansy,** _porque ha sido el pegamento que ha juntado muchas de las piezas rotas que podían cortar a los otros personajes;_

 **para Heather y Avery** , _porque sin su ayuda Draco nunca hubiese llegado hasta dónde está;_

 **para MrsDarfoy,** _porque a pesar de que no ha leído Redención, ha sido mi cómplice en todos los momentos en los que he querido tirarlo a la basura y gracias a ella tenéis este final;_

 **para mí,** _porque lo he terminado a pesar del desastre de ficker que soy;_

 **y por último,** _para todas aquellas personas que llegaron a esta historia de alguna manera y que, quizás, también han llegado hasta este final._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía._**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:**

 ** _Love me right - EXO._**

* * *

 _«Al final, ¿qué importa más: vivir o saber que se está viviendo?»_

 **[Clarice Lispector]**

* * *

 **Epílogo: Love me right.**

¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona a lo largo de una vida? ¿Y a lo largo de unos años? ¿De unos meses? ¿De unos días? Hermione, sin duda, sabía que la sensación de vacío que la marcha de Draco le dejó era algo que tardaría en desaparecer. Pero estaba bien con eso, a pesar de que sabía que había gente que no lo comprendía, ella estaba bien con la decisión que él había tomado.

«No lo entiendo», ha dicho la señora Weasley cuando se lo contó todo, «una relación es de dos, no de uno. Debería haberlo hablado contigo».

Hermione no supo que debía contestar con exactitud a aquellas palabras. Por ello simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió con suavidad. «No soy nadie», había dicho finalmente, «para ponerle cadenas a su libertad, ya lleva mucho tiempo con los grilletes puestos».

La mujer no pareció conforme con sus palabras, pero ni ella estaba dispuesta a decir algo más, ni la señora Weasley estaba en posición de volver a preguntar algo. Entre todo el círculo de Hermione se firmó un pacto silencioso para darle su tiempo, porque sabían que lo que Hermione necesitaba era eso: un poco de tiempo para sí misma.

Los meses pasaron, la primavera dio paso al verano, donde se tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones junto a Ginny, Luna y Pansy, descubriendo las maravillosas ciudades de España y los parajes paradisíacos de las Islas Canarias. Volvió antes del final del mes del sol, cambiando el bikini por un abrigo largo cuando el otoño azotó con fuerza, devolviendo a Londres el tono grisáceo que la ciudad parecía llevar por bandera.

Los días siguieron pasando, entre escapadas de fin de semana con las amigas, charlas hasta altas horas de la noche en los días de lluvia y la brisa del otoño arrastrando las hojas por la acera. El invierno llegó, cubriendo los colores anaranjados del invierno por el manto blanco propio de la estación más fría. Pasó las Navidades con los Weasley, riendo y celebrando que en esas fechas se había sumado una silla más a la mesa.

Porque de la misma forma que el tiempo calmó esa sensación de vacío, también ayudó a curar las heridas que la relación de Pansy y Bill tenía. Las cosas entre ellos mejoraron y, a pesar de todas las subidas y bajadas, se dieron una oportunidad. Conociéndose, enamorándose, queriéndose.

Hermione pasó la Navidad con una taza de chocolate entre las manos y su mirada perdida en los copos que caían al otro lado de la ventana. La primavera se abrió pasó una vez más, sin embargo, a mitad de la estación de las flores, la brisa cálida trajo consigo una lechuza blanca apoyada en el alféizar de su ventana.

La mujer se acercó al ave y sustrajo del pequeño collar rojo una nota llena de dobleces y con olor a menta. La abrió y sus manos temblaron ante las pocas palabras allí escritas. Caligrafía cursiva, arcos exagerados y puntos circulares sobre las íes. Una letra tan pulcra como el emisor de la nota.

 _Miércoles 23, a las 18:00 en Heartshire Street, número 36._

No había firma, ni iniciales ni nada que marcase la identidad del remitente. Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente de quién era. Tragó saliva, se apresuró a su cuarto y colocó la nota sobre el escritorio. Una parte de ella estaba aterrada, la otra, por el contrario, se encontraba eufórica. Fue a casa de Pansy y habló con ella acerca de la nota, cenó con ella y después fueron a dar una vuelta con Lyra, disfrutando de ver como el husky correteaba por las calles bajo la luz de la luna.

Volvió de madrugada al piso, tranquila y soñolienta. Buscó entre los cajones uno de sus pijamas (o al menos lo que ella llamaba pijama) para cambiarse de ropa, pero sus dedos rozaron algo más duro que la tela propia de esas prendas, y enganchó con los dedos ese extraño objeto. Se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de una carta frunció el ceño.

Cerró el cajón y se sentó en la cama, con el sobre entre sus manos temblorosas. Lo abrió y observó con detenimiento el papel que había dentro, lo sacó y tras unos segundos lo desdobló y comenzó a leer todas las letras allí escritas. Cuando llegó a la firma, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas de forma imparable e hipaba por los sollozos contenidos.

Guardó el papel en el sobre y escondió este en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas en el espejo y se preparó para irse a la cama. Durmiéndose en seguida en cuanto tocó con su cabeza la almohada. Una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

El miércoles señalado llegó en un pestañeó. Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cafetería en la que Draco la había citado. Estaba sorprendida al comprobar que se trataba del café en el que se habían visto por última vez, antes de que Draco se fuese. Miró a su alrededor de forma compulsiva y aguantó la respiración cuando lo vio entrar; igual de alto, de rubio y de atractivo, pero parecía diferente. Quizá por ese ligerísimo moreno que tenía o la forma en la que su cuerpo parecía haber desarrollado mucho más músculo, luciendo más fuerte, más imponente, más Malfoy. Los ojos grises no tardaron en dar con ella y su respiración se entrecortó cada vez más mientras él se acercaba, sus pasos igual de aristócratas y finos que siempre.

Lo vio tomar asiento frente a ella y el silencio se mantuvo durante unos largos instantes que se le antojaban eternos. Finalmente ella sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, examinando el rostro conocido y maravillándose al ver un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había llegado a apreciar.

—Hola —saludó él.

—Hola —correspondió ella y ambos echaron a reírse al instante.

No había incomodidad. No había tensión. Solo eran como dos viejos amantes reencontrándose, bajo el recuerdo de una pasión y un amor tan suaves como el terciopelo. Pidieron un par de tartaletas y un té a la camarera y se mantuvieron en un agradable silencio hasta que ella tomó la palabra.

—Y, ¿qué tal te ha ido todo? Un año y medio da para hacer muchas cosas. —Draco sonrió, pero ocultó su sonrisa tras la taza decorada con flores.

—Ha sido fascinante —dijo con sencillez—. Un viaje emocional, sin duda alguna, de muchas aventuras y de muchas formas de encontrarme a mí mismo.

—Lo que necesitabas, ¿no?

—Sí, lo que buscaba y lo que necesitaba —concedió—. ¿Qué has hecho tú?

—Viajar, trabajar, comer y disfrutar todo lo que une puede disfrutar.

—Me alegra saberlo.

A pesar de la sencillez de su conversación. Había muchas cosas entrelíneas. Preguntas que deseaban ser contestadas pero no llegaban a ser formuladas. Era como el nerviosismo del primer encuentro con la persona que podría cambiarlo todo o no cambiar nada.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo Draco y la sonrisa parecía perenne. Hermione lo correspondió.

—Y yo a ti —confesó.

El silencio volvió a tomar el control del ambiente. Estaba entre la línea de lo tenso y lo cómodo, una raya que se desdibujaba con el paso de los segundos, incapaz de separar el límite entre ambas partes.

—Esto no está saliendo como esperaba —dijo Draco de repente y fue el turno de Hermione de reprimir su sonrisa con un bocado a su tartaleta.

—¿Cómo se supone qué debería haber salido?

—No lo sé —concedió—, pero estoy seguro de que no de esta forma.

—Nada en nuestra relación funciona como se supone que debería, Draco —comentó ella con suavidad—. Así que, ¿de qué sirve lo planeado?

—Tienes razón, ¿de qué sirve? —repitió él y entonces ladeó la cabeza, el flequillo rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos—. Sabes, ha pasado casi un año y medio y todavía sigo enamorado de ti.

Hermione parpadeó, asombrada por sus palabras, impresionada con la declaración tan directa y clara. Pero la sonrisa no tardó en perfilarse en sus labios y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, apoyando después su cara entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente.

—Y yo a ti —suspiró finalmente y Draco sonrió.

—No podemos empezar donde lo dejamos —replicó él y Hermione asintió tras mirarlo por largos instantes—. Pero podemos comenzar de nuevo.

—Sí, eso estaría bien. Un comienzo de cero —dijo y añadió—: a mitad del camino.

Draco sonrió, sus ojos grises reflejaron un brillo casi burlón y extendió una mano en su dirección, dejando a Hermione conmocionada.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, tengo veinticuatro años y he llegado recientemente a Londres.

Hermione se mordió el labio, aguantándose la risa y estrechó la mano que se extendía delante de ella.

—Bueno, yo soy Hermione Granger, tengo veinticinco años y trabajo en el ministerio.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír, perdiendo la cuenta de todas las veces que lo habían hecho a lo largo de su encuentro. Sin duda era un comienzo. Uno atípico y tan extraño como una relación entre ellos podía resultar, pero perfecto. En uno de los amplios usos de la palabra.

Simplemente perfecto.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _ **Y ya está.**_ Hasta aquí ha llegado oficialmente Redención. Sé que no es lo que muchos de ustedes esperabais, pero el final y este epílogo llevan mucho tiempo escritos y nunca he tenido la intención de cambiarlos.

 _ **Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer la cantidad de reviews y todo el apoyo que recibió el capítulo final, no me esperaba que con un solo capítulo consiguiese tal cantidad de comentarios y mucho menos llegar a una cifra como los 710 reviews. De verdad que muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le habéis dado a esta historia del principio :)**_

Como ya dije en la nota del capítulo anterior, _la última persona que Draco debía perdonar, y la más importante de todas, era él mismo._ Por eso se fue y por eso nadie supo nada de él hasta casi un año y medio después. Ahora ha vuelto y él y Hermione han comenzado como tuvieron que hacerlo desde el principio: de cero.

No es un borrón y cuenta nueva en toda regla, pero sí es lo mejor para ellos. A lo largo de la historia he querido mostrar como el pasado influía en ambos hasta el punto de estancarlos a pesar de estar juntos. **Y con el pasado encadenándolos jamás hubieran podido avanzar, se hubiera vuelto una _relación tóxica_ y dañina para ambos y se hubiera separado tarde o temprano.** _Por eso Draco se fue, y por eso Hermione aceptó que lo hiciera._

Todavía quedan los tres extras de la historia. Dos que llevan mucho tiempo escritos, y que espero que aclaren ciertas cosas, y uno que escribí a pesar de que no tenía intención de hacerlo al principio. Pero será mi regalo para ustedes a pesar de que para mí la historia termine aquí.

* * *

Aprovecho para avisar de que **_he estado editando los primeros capítulos de la historia_** , modificando escenas, añadiendo más narración y me gustaría añadir un par de escenas más no muy relevantes pero, a mi parecer, entretenidas (más presencia de la prensa y menciones a temas como la familia Weasley, los padres de Hermione o la muerte de Lucius). También comenzaré a subirla dentro de poco a la plataforma de Wattpad.

* * *

 _ **Próxima actualización: 9 de abril.**_

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**_

 **Elena:** ¡Hola! Espero que el epílogo compensase el capítulo anterior, sino es así, lo siento, pero esto llevaba mucho tiempo planeado y nunca tuve intención de cambiarlo. Te invito, de cualquier manera, a dejar un review acerca de lo que este epílogo te pareció y de esas "cosas raras" que viste en la historia, siempre sirve para mejorar :) Besos.

 **Tayler-FZ:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo final, sé que no ha sido del agrado de todo el mundo, pero me alegra saber que compartes mi visión acerca del final y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Besos.

 **Guest1:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustase la historia, (y en concreto el capítulo final), espero que este epílogo haya sido de tu agrado :) Besos.

 **Rosquilla:** ¡Hola! Wow, ¿te leíste los 26 caps en dos días? Me quito el sombrero xD Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y tus palabras acerca de él. Espero que el epílogo haya sido de tu agrado, muchos besos :D

 **Lillian Potter:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo final y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo, muchos besos :)

 **Natituxii:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic en general, creo recordar que llevas siguiéndolo desde el principio o por ahí y me alegra saber que el capítulo final ha sido de tu agrado. Espero que este epílogo también te gustase, besos :D

 **Guest2:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que decidieras dejar un review, y me alegra mucho que te gustasen todo el fic, espero que este epílogo también fuera de tu agrado :) Muchos besos.

 **Una decepcionada:** ¡Hola! Entiendo que no te gustase el final, soy consciente de que no iba a ser del agrado de todo el mundo. Pero no por ello lo voy a cambiar, después de todo es mi fic y no voy a adaptarlo al gusto de los lectores. De cualquier manera, te pido que me comentaras qué fallos, incongruencias y demás huecos has encontrado en el fic, no me sirve de nada que me digas que existen y no me digas cuáles son. No me lo voy a tomar a mal, lo voy a ver como una enseñanza, dado que por mucho que edite el fic, siempre se me va a escapar algo. Siento mucho que te decepcionará al fic y que sintieras que no desarrollé bien la idea, pero las cosas se dieron de esta manera y no puedo cambiarlas. Un saludo :)

 **Guest3:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el fic, espero que este epílogo también te haya gustado :) Besos.

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	28. I: Carta de Draco

**¡Hola! Estoy actualizando dos días más tarde de lo planeado, pero se me complicaron unas cosas y no pude acceder a mi ordenador para revisar el extra y subirlo a FF. De cualquier manera, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama de esta historia es mía.**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicado, como siempre, a Gizz Malfoy Granger.**_

* * *

 **I. Carta de Draco.**

 _Londres, en una casa que nunca fue mía, a las 16:28 de la tarde._

Hermione,

quizá en este momento no entiendas porqué me he ido o puede que sí, siempre me has parecido una persona comprensiva, incluso en las situaciones más descabelladas, pero eso ahora carece de importancia. Sin embargo, tenía que irme, porque aunque hay cosas que me he perdonado, que me has perdonado y que me han perdonado, todavía hay muchas partes de mí que necesitan sanar y, aunque me duela escribirlo y me duela dejarte, contigo a mi lado nunca podré cerrar del todo esas heridas.

No es culpa tuya, no quiero que pienses eso. Soy yo, que en muchas ocasiones solamente parezco saber fragmentar a las personas; romperlas o hacer que ellas mismas se rompan y que me den esas piezas que me faltan a mí.

Pero un rompecabezas o un puzle no se arman con piezas de otros juegos, sino con las suyas propias. No importan lo perfectas que sean, ni lo bien que encajen. Nunca serán iguales. Y yo no podía permitir que tú te rompieses por mí, que te fragmentases por mí.

Que te consumieses por mí.

Te mereces algo mejor que yo, pero soy un ser egoísta y me cuesta dejarte ir. Por eso te haré una petición: espérame.

Aunque te olvides de mi cara, de mi voz, de mis manías. Espérame. Porque me estoy reconstruyendo por mí. Por ti. Por nosotros. Para poder estar junto a ti sin problemas. Para poder tomarte de la mano y que te sientas orgullosa de mi. Para poder vivir sin el temor de que mis fantasmas te hagan daño, sin el miedo a que te rompan y no sepa reconstruirte. Que nadie pueda hacerlo.

Para mi es triste pensar en la manera en la que nos despedimos, puede que hace unas horas, unos días o unos meses —o quizá jamás llegues a encontrar esta carta y simplemente quede en el recuerdo; papel desgastado y tinta negra. Pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo y jamás he sido una persona que dé las mejores despedidas. Pansy dijo una vez que las mías, más que las de ningún otro, suelen ser las más confusas y dolorosas.

Al menos esta vez no tengo que decirte que «te quiero», porque eso ya lo sabes. Y yo me llevo conmigo la plenitud de saber que soy correspondido. Conocerte estos meses ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, me has ayudado mucho a mejorar, y aunque las palabras nunca fueron lo mío, te estoy tratando de dar las gracias ahora, por qué no sé cuándo te vuelva a ver y menos aún, si tu querrás verme a mí.

Me gustaría agradecerte muchas cosas: por ejemplo, los problemas que me has ayudado a superar, cada obstáculo que me permitiste sortear y todos los fantasmas que me enseñaste a derrotar. Pero te haría una carta demasiado larga y no tengo tinta suficiente para ella.

Aunque si hay una cosa que te quiero agradecer, y que es la razón por la cual te estoy dejando y por la cual quiero poder ser esa persona que te mereces.

Y es que tú, Hermione Jane Granger, me distes las alas que necesitaba para aprender a volar. Esas que durante mucho tiempo pensé que me habían arrancado al nacer. Tú me enseñaste a agitarlas, y a aceptarlas. Tú, con tus sonrisas sinceras y tus labios fruncidos, me permitiste ver que hay luz al final del túnel.

Porque en ti encontré la redención. Y eso me ha liberado de una forma que jamás te podrías imaginar.

Te quiero, lo sabes, y quizás ya no signifique nada. Pero me gustaría que lo recordases.

Gracias por librarme de mi oscuridad.

Gracias por abrir mis cadenas.

Simplemente, gracias.

 _Draco L. Malfoy._

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? No olvidéis dejar un review :)**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Ali~**

 _ **Próxima actualización: 21 de abril.**_


	29. II: Carta de Avery

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero se me complicó la semana con exámenes. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger *inserte corazón***_

* * *

 **Extra II: Carta de Avery.**

 _Día 17 de marzo de 2003, en una celda de la que no conozco el número, Azkaban._

Draco,

estuviste conmigo durante cuatro años. En la celda de al lado, sobre un colchón de mierda y con una ventana por la que prácticamente no entraba a la luz. Estuviste conmigo, un viejo chiflado que se pasaba el día reflexionando y soltando frases de gente muggle de la que ya no debes ni acordarte. A veces yo tampoco lo hago.

Esta carta es mi manera de decirte, o al menos intentarlo, lo que tu presencia ha significado para mí. Con referencias literarias, alguna metáfora y, también, alguna frase incoherente. Porque de lo contrario no sería una carta mía.

Pero bueno, empecemos:

Llegaste el día 20 de junio de 1998. Vi como los guardias te arrastraban por el pasillo y te dejaban en la celda contigua. Escuché sus palabras y escuché las tuyas y pensé que me habían colocado al niñato de turno, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Con el paso de las semanas descubrió que eras una de las personas más maduras y atormentadas que he conocido en mi vida. (Y mira que he conocido a gente con problemas, pero los tuyos tenían algo que te confería una oscuridad que nunca lo he visto antes). Sin embargo esa misma madurez y oscuridad me asustaba, ¿cómo un chico de escasos dieciocho años podía estar así? ¿Qué clase de vida tuvo que soportar para acabar encerrado en una celda minúscula y fría durante cuatro años?

Eras como un abismo; oscuro, profundo y que causaba vértigo a quién se asomase. Una galaxia de constelaciones que dejaron de brilla y que se había quedado como un simple manto negro. Todo oscuro y sin estrellas. Y me daba miedo aceptar que quizá te habías perdido para siempre. Y si me preguntas el porqué, te diré que es muy simple: porque eres un reflejo de lo que una vez fui y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres terminar como yo. Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas.

Quizás por eso te escribo esta carta. Para tratar de evitar que tomes las mismas malas decisiones que me condenaron a pudrirme por el resto de mi vida en una celda de Azkaban. Sé que estás perdido desde que saliste de esta cárcel, pero te aseguro que es solo un estado temporal. Estás en el limbo entre lo que te dicta el corazón y lo que necesita la mente, y es una disyuntiva muy jodida. Porque sé que quieres a esa chica y que has pasado por mucho para estar con ella, pero dime ¿vale la pene sacrificar tu mente por unos cuantos latidos de tu corazón? ¿De verdad crees que el amor puede superar cualquier barrera? Sí es así deja que te corrija: el amor no lo cura todo.

Es una de las grandes mentiras de la humanidad.

Son muchos los factores que influyen en la recuperación de una persona, ya sea a nivel sentimental, físico o mental. Y sin duda el amor puede estar dentro de esos factores, pero no es el único. El ser humano es complejo, y de complejas decisiones es que lo que se compone toda su vida.

Por eso ahora quizá te estás enfrentando a una de las decisiones más difíciles e importantes que vas a tomar jamás. Hagas lo que hagas, debes estar seguro de que eso es lo que realmente quieres hacer, porque de lo contrario estas seguro.

Recuerda Draco, debes tomar los caminos que te llevarán al sendero de baldosas amarillas. No dejes que las falsas ilusiones nublen tu mente y que sea tu corazón el que tome el control en un momento así. Todos saben que ese bastardo está cegado con sus sentimientos y que muchas veces nos puede llevar a situaciones demasiado complicadas para nosotros. El corazón no atiende a la razón, es un autónomo de la vida y hace lo que cree que es correcto. Pero como ya te he dicho antes, hay veces que hay que encadar el amor y dejar que los otros sentimientos tomen el control de tu descontrol. Porque entre tanto caos encontrarás la respuesta y te darás cuenta de que estaba bajo la cama del amor, oculta por sábanas de seda y el perfume del hogar.

Eres Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, el Peter Pan que creció demasiado rápido y le daba miedo dejar de ser un niño a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin serlo. Debes escapar de la Reina Roja (oh, el amor, que tantas caras tiene), y jugar bien tu partida de ajedrez. No dejes que te corten la cabeza y aprende a utilizarla para llegar al sitio indicado, ese en el que te redescubrirás y te darás cuenta que Draco Malfoy no murió, simplemente se quedó encerrado en una celda esperando por el día en el que terminase su condena.

Porque los tiempos buenos siempre preceden a una tormenta, chico, pero tras cada tormenta siempre brilla el sol. Y tú ahora estás en el ojo del huracán y tienes que escapar. Mira en tu interior y busca la solución, cuando la encuentres será el momento en el que el huracán pasará a unos relámpagos y una lluvia torrencial.

Y a partir de ahí cada paso que des será un día menos lluvia, unas gotas más suaves, unos relámpagos menos fuertes. Lentamente los rayos desaparecerán, la lluvia cesará y las nubes se esfumarán, y será ahí cuando el sol salga e ilumine la celda donde está Draco Malfoy encerrado.

Habrás encontrado tu camino de baldosas amarillas.

A partir de ahí, tú, completo y lleno de estrellas, comenzarás a vivir, Draco.

Solo tienes que esperar.

 _Matthew A. Avery._

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Ali~**


	30. III: Y vivieron

**¡Hola! Extra final. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger, mi querídisima cumpleañera eterna *inserte corazón***

* * *

 _«No hay felicidad o infelicidad e este mundo; sólo hay una comparación de un estado con otro. Sólo una persona que ha sentido la máxima desesperación es capaz de sentir la máxima felicidad. Es necesario haber deseado morir para saber lo bueno que es vivir»._

[Alexandre Dumas]

* * *

 **Extra III: Y vivieron…**

Su reencuentro después de aquel año fue raro. En realidad muchos de los momentos que pasaron después de aquel día lo fueron. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse, que perdonarse, que explicarse. Tuvieron épocas buenas y también malas. Pero era lo normal, porque nadie puede ser completamente feliz todo el tiempo.

La vida no funciona de esa manera.

Aprendieron a vivir con el otro. Descubrieron cómo habían cambiado durante ese tiempo separados y redescubrieron aquellas cosas que llegaron a olvidar. Comenzaron desde cero a mitad del camino. Aprendieron a reír juntos, a llorar juntos, a celebrar juntos, a gritar juntos. Observaron el tiempo pasar y como cambiaban con él. Fueron pacientes con la vida, con ellos, con su relación. (Con todo).

Crecieron al lado del otro y, cuando llegó el momento, aceptaron que quizá eso de las segundas (o terceras) oportunidades existía; aprendieron que, en algunas ocasiones, las cosas salían bien.

No tuvieron un final feliz como los que te venden en los cuentos (esas cosas no existen). Su vida juntos fue como una montaña rusa, pero aprendieron a superar cada subida y bajada. Posiblemente nunca esperaron que las cosas fluyesen de esa manera, pero después de todo: nadie es capaz de predecir el futuro.

Se enfrentaron a la vida sin cadenas, dudas o cualquier cosa que años atrás fue un obstáculo.

Simplemente fueron libres.

 _Y vivieron…_

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Sé que _Redención necesita ser revisado_ , sé que _habéis echado cosas en falta algunas cosas y que quizá os guste saber otras tantas_ , así que **_os invito a dejar las cosas que os gustaría haber leído en su momento en el fic_** y veré si puedo incluirlas en el fic cuando tenga tiempo de editarlo :)

 **Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de este viaje.**

 **Así que... ¿ _un último review_?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
